


Batman Family: Legacy

by WingzemonX



Series: El Legado de Batman [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Line, F/M, Family, Friendship, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 121,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5177750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WingzemonX/pseuds/WingzemonX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciudad Gótica se encuentra de luto. Bruce Wayne, una de sus figuras más emblemáticas e influyentes, ha fallecido repentinamente, dejando detrás de él un importante y secreto legado que ahora recaerá en hombros de sus jóvenes sucesores Barbara, Tim, Jason y, especialmente, Dick, quien acaba de descubrir que su antiguo mentor le ha dejado la más inesperadas de las herencias. ¿Aceptará el joven Grayson la nueva responsabilidad que se le ha encomendado?, ¿y cómo reaccionará el resto de Gótica a ello? [Linea Alterna] Basada e inspirada en los personajes y lugares del universo de Batman, creado originalmente por Bob Kane, y cuyos derechos le pertenecen a DC Comics y Warners Bros. Enternaiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 01. Rey Caído

**NOTAS PREVIAS DEL AUTOR:**

_"Esta historia está basada e inspirada en los personajes y lugares del universo de Batman, creado originalmente por Bob Kane, y cuyos derechos le pertenecen a DC Comics y Warners Bros. Enternaiment."_

Hola a todos. El día de hoy les traigo una nueva Historia un tanto diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado: una historia basada en Batman. Ciertamente no soy ni cercano a ser un experto en el universo de este héroe de comic, ya que mi cercanía con éste es mucho más reciente que el de la mayoría, ni estoy muy acostumbrado a escribir o leer fanfics no involucrados con alguna serie de Anime o Manga... Pero realmente quise llevar a cabo esta idea y hacer esta historia como un tributo al que posiblemente es mi héroe favorito del comic americano. Antes de progresar con el primer capítulo, quisiera aclarar unos puntos previos:

\- La historia se ubica en una Línea Alterna, es decir, no se encuentra ubicada en ningún punto específico de los comics, series, películas, o juegos, sino en otra línea nueva imaginada por mí. Sin embargo, aunque se encuentre en una Línea Alterna, se usarán como inspiración y base diferentes puntos y conceptos de los comics, así cómo tal vez de alguna otra adaptación.

\- En esta Línea Alterna intentaré mantener los aspectos sobrenaturales o mágicos, así como los súper poderes, a un nivel moderado. No quiero decir que no vaya a haber personajes con habilidades especiales, pero no serán muchos, y dichas habilidades no serán muy exageradas. Esto incluye a villanos y otros héroes.

\- En su mayoría usaré los términos originales de los comics, como Bruce Wayne, Richard Grayson, Joker, Red Hood, Wayne Enterprise, etc. Sin embargo, más que nada por gusto personal y por costumbre propia, algunos términos los usaré en su versión al español, como por ejemplo Ciudad Gótica, Baticueva, Batimovil, etc. Espero esto no sea incomodo o molesto, como digo es simplemente por gusto personal, pero sólo será con algunas cosas.

\- Aunque al inicio la historia se enfocará principalmente en Dick, Barbara, Jason y Tim, en capítulos posteriores tengo pensado que la historia se amplié a más personajes y apariciones como Damian, Stephanie y Cassandra.

\- La caracterización de los personajes será principalmente una interpretación personal de cada uno. No quiero decir con esto que las personalidades vayan a cambiar; intentaré sobre todo mantenerme lo más cercano las personalidades originales sin hacer ningún cambio brusco en ellas. Simplemente quiero decir con esto que no están basadas específicamente en ninguna versión oficial de los personajes, ya sea impresa, animada o actuada.

Espero les agrade. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, así como cualquier sugerencia, ya que como dije no soy muy experto en este tema, y si alguien cree que debe de señalarme algo importante que estoy dejando pasar por alto, estaré feliz de que lo haga.

\- - - -

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

Cuando salieron de la iglesia cargando el ataúd, alzó su mirada unos momentos para ver el cielo; éste se había nublado por completo en menos de un hora. La gente empezó a preparar sus paraguas en espera de la lluvia, pero a él no le pareció que fuera a llover, al menos no antes de llegar al cementerio, y al parecer tuvo parte de razón. Cuando llegaron allá, empezó a caer un pequeño rocío, que empapaba ligeramente los abrigos oscuros de todos. Algunos optaron por usar sus paraguas, pero otros, como él, prefirieron resistirlo. Todos estaban posados a un lado del agujero ya cavado y preparado, con sus ojos puestos en diferentes puntos: en el césped verde bajo sus sus pies, en el Padre Michael que estaba empezando a hablar, en la lápida o en la foto de gran tamaño del difunto... Pero la mayoría miraba fijamente el ataúd de roble cerrado; él era uno de ellos.

\- El señor es mi pastor; nada me falta. – Pronunciaba el sacerdote con su voz profunda y serena. Vestía su sotana negra, encima de ésta su túnica blanca, y una casulla morada. – En verdes praderas me hace descansar, a aguas tranquilas me conduce, me da nuevas fuerzas y me lleva por caminos rectos, haciendo honor a su nombre...

Los asistentes al funeral no eran pocos. Aún así, el número de amigos y personas que se podrían considerar "cercanas", era reducido. La mayoría eran socios de negocios, empleados de las empresas, gente importante de la ciudad, incluido el propio Alcalde Hill y el Comisionado de Policía, Gordon. De seguro cada persona en ese lugar tenía su propia idea en la cabeza, pero ninguno tenía alguna de las muchas que revoloteaban dentro de la suya en esos momentos.

El Sacerdote seguía hablando. Podía oír su voz, pero le parecía más un murmullo muy lejano e incomprensible.

\- Señor, nos hemos reunido el día de hoy para orar por el eterno descanso de nuestro hermano, quien ha sido llamado a tu honrosa presencia. Dale consuelo a su familia y amigos, y hazlos sentir con claridad tu misterioso plan. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti.

Lo primero que pensó cuando se enteró del hecho, fue el pensamiento que de seguro la gran mayoría de los que reciben esa noticia tienen: "No puede ser cierto". Pero en su caso era diferente, pues literalmente pensaba que no podía ser cierto. De todos los posibles escenarios que su mente se permitía armar sobre cómo serían los siguientes días, meses, semanas o años, ninguno involucraba algo como eso. Debía de haber un error, y luego de todo lo que había visto y vivido en todos esos años, estaba más que seguro de ello. De inmediato se puso en camino, desde el corazón mismo de New York, hasta la enorme y majestuosa Mansión que se posaba sobre la colina, como un castillo por encima de su reino, que era Ciudad Gótica, New Jersey. Estaba seguro que en cuanto entrara, todos desmentirían tal noticia. Todos le aclararían que no era más que parte de un plan, de un engaño con un fin mayor. Que era lo que "él" quería que el público en general pensara. Pero conforme se encontraba con más caras largas, con las bocas que no eran capaces de pronunciar palabra alguna, y se empezaba a impregnar de todo ese aire pesado y denso... Esa idea empezaba a desgastarse más y más.

Pero no por completo. No importaba lo que los demás dijeran, se seguía repitiendo que no podía ser cierto. Y entonces empezó a maquinar todas las posibilidades. Primero necesitaba ver el cuerpo. Como legalmente era uno de sus familiares más cercanos, tuvo tal derecho sin discusión. Cuando lo vio, la imagen ante él simplemente la pareció irreal. Estaba ahí, ya preparado, vestido, arreglado, colocado en el interior del cajón elegido, con su rostro sereno, tranquilo, y sus ojos cerrados. Ese era su rostro, sus facciones, su cabello negro, incluso el traje que vestía era suyo. Pero no podía ser él. ¿Y si era un cuerpo falso? No sería la primera vez que los engañaran con algo así. Esa noche entró sigilosamente y en secreto a la funeraria, para poder examinar el cuerpo. Lo revisó todo dentro de lo posible, y sin hacer algo que dejara alguna marca de su presencia. El cuerpo era real, de carne y hueso. Bien, ¿pero y si no era él realmente? Toda marca distintiva estaba ahí, pero sabía muy bien que eso no era definitivo. Tomó una muestra de ADN y se fue de inmediato a analizarla. Repitió la prueba al menos unas tres veces, y el resultado siempre fue el mismo: positivo.

Luego de haber quitado todo lo lógico, empezó con las explicaciones ilógicas. ¿Un clon tal vez?, ¿alguna clase de ser de otro tiempo o espacio? O incluso, ¿podría tal vez estar soñando o en algún tipo de ilusión? Pero conforme más pensaba en ellas, más absurdas e imposibles le parecían. Al final, estando ahí de pie en el cementerio, frente al ataúd, bajo la lluvia y con todas esas personas de negro reunidas a su alrededor... Tenía que empezar a aceptar que lo que decía esa lápida a la cabeza del ataúd, no era ni un engaño, ni un error, ni un truco, ni ninguna otra explicación verosímil o inverosímil que se le pudiera ocurrir. La verdad estaba justo frente a él, tallada en piedra y con letras totalmente legibles:

_BRUCE WAYNE_

_Febrero 19, 1967 – Julio 15, 2013_

Nunca se había detenido a apreciar la simplicidad de cómo las personas intentaban resumir la vida de una persona con el sencillo acto de listar su fecha de nacimiento, seguida de la fecha de su muerte. Y eso era todo, todo lo que esa persona fue, se englobaba en eso: en dos fechas puesta una detrás de la otra. Todo lo que pudo ser, lo que quería ser, quedaba totalmente fuera de eso... Eso era realmente... Triste.

\- Dick. – Escuchó que alguien decía, pero la primera vez no lo logró entender. Fue hasta la segunda, acompañada de un pequeño toque en su brazo, la que se hizo más legible.

Volteó hacia su derecha un tanto sobresaltado al ser sacado de sus pensamientos. Barbara lo veía fijamente con algo de confusión, estando sentada en su silla de ruedas, con su vestido negro largo, su cabello rojizo recogido con una cola, y sobre su cabeza un pequeño sobrero negro; en su cuello, usaba un collar de perlas blancas, y sus manos tenían guantes de piel, negros como su vestido y sombrero. Ella no era la única que lo miraba; parecía que se había vuelto el centro de atención de todos, desde hace quien sabe cuánto. Se dio cuenta de que el Padre ya había callado, y todo estaba en silencio. No necesitó mayor explicación: era ya el momento, y estaba tan sumido en sí mismo que no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Tomó con delicadeza la mano de Barbara y la apartó gentilmente. La volteó a ver de nuevo y le sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza, una forma modesta de decirle "estoy bien". ¿Lo estaba realmente?, ¿alguien en ese lugar lo estaba?

Caminó hacia el padre Michael, que estaba al frente de todos en el lado contrario del ataúd. Estrechó su mano en señal de gratitud por sus palabras, aunque no había oído ni la mitad de ellas. El sacerdote se hizo a un lado, dejándole el camino libre. Ni siquiera le habían preguntado si deseaba decir algo; siendo el hijo adoptivo mayor, todos dieron por hecho de que tenía que hacerlo, y no hubo discusión alguna al respecto. Y ahí se encontraba ahora, intentando encontrar la forma correcta de empezar a hablar de una situación, que apenas hace unos minutos atrás empezaba a percibir como algo "real".

Se tomó unos momentos para inspeccionar con la mirada a los presentes. La mayoría tenían expresiones serias y respetuosas, cómo tendría cualquier invitado a un funeral, pero que fuera de cierta forma ajeno a éste. Los que más le importaban en esos momentos se encontraban en la fila de hasta enfrente: primero, el Comisionado de Policía James Gordon, de cabello y bigote en un tono anaranjado, un par de anteojos cuadrados, vistiendo abrigo negro y traje como la mayoría. Era una figura importante de la ciudad, y como tal muchos esperarían que estuviera ahí por mero requisito; su expresión no lo reflejaba, sin embargo. Tenía sus manos cruzadas al frente, y miraba fijamente al suelo. Se veía realmente afligido, pero... ¿Por qué?, ¿por la muerte de un hombre bueno simplemente? Tal vez. Después de todo, él era ese tipo de persona, y además era imposible que supiera al funeral de quién estaba asistiendo realmente... A su lado estaba su hija, Barbara Gordon, en su silla de ruedas. Ella era algo difícil de interpretar para él. Era obvio que estaba triste, posiblemente destrozada por dentro, pero intentaba mantener un semblante sereno, fuerte, que de vez en cuando se rompía, sólo para luego volver a la normalidad. No se permitiría destrozarse, no ahí, no frente a todos.

A lado de Barbara estaba el espacio vacío que había dejado al moverse. Luego estaba Timothy Drake, el tercer hijo adoptivo del fallecido, un joven delgado de dieciséis años. Él no era como Barbara, él no se esforzaba por esconderlo. Tenía la mirada baja, sus ojos cerrados y sollozaba cada lapso de tiempos. Tim había sido casi incapaz de hablar de lo sucedido. Cualquiera diría que sería el más afectado por esto por su reacción... Pero él sabía que no era así. A su lado, se encontraba el mayordomo de la familia, quién había servido a sus padres, y luego a la persona que honraban en esos momentos, desde que éste era prácticamente un niño: Alfred Pennyworth, un hombre ya mayor de origen inglés, con cabello y bigote blanco. Él estaba mirando fijamente el ataúd, con su espalda firme y rostro sereno. Era justamente esa actitud tan calmada la que demostraba que no estaba bien... Al igual que él, de seguro todos los escenarios imaginados terminaban con él en el ataúd, y Bruce en su lugar. Eso era lo natural... Pero no fue así. Aunque también era posible que ya hubiera previsto ese escenario. Siendo la persona más cercana a él, quién más lo conocía, quién más lo quería... Tal vez ya había previsto que eso podría pasar. Sin embargo, eso no lo hacía más digerible.

Ahí estaban todos, o casi todos. Faltaba una persona... ¿O no era así? Volteó a ver con cuidado por encima de las personas, más allá de ellas. Entre las gotas de rocío cayendo, el viento soplando y las lapidas de piedra alzándose, logró ver algo que llamó su atención. A lo lejos, en la colina más cercana al punto en el que se encontraban, logró ver la silueta de una persona, sobre una motocicleta, estacionado justo debajo de un árbol. Parecía estar mirando en su dirección, pero sin ninguna intención de acercarse; parecía precisamente querer mantenerse ahí, alejado, pero no lo suficiente...

\- "¿Jason?" – Fue el primer pensamiento que le cruzó por la mente al ver esa imagen. Estaba demasiado lejos para reconocer si se trataba de él, mucho más para saber su estado de ánimo. Pero algo le dijo que en efecto era esa persona... No sentía la menor duda al respecto.

Y por último, ahí estaba él: Richard Grayson, llamado simplemente Dick por sus conocidos, el primer hijo adoptivo, el primer primogénito, el mayor, el que estaba ahora frente a todos, postergando lo más posible las últimas palabras del funeral antes de realizar el entierro, como si postergarlo pudiera ayudar de algo. Pero ya no había como hacerlo. La gente lo miraba expectante, y con razón. Con una mano se separó un poco su corbata del cuello, y se aclaró un poco su garganta. Luego de tantos años, esa la sentía como la misión más difícil que había tenido... La más difícil.

\- Yo... – Pronunció con un hilo de voz, y luego volvió a callar. Una risa nerviosa lo acompañó, seguido de un profundo sentimiento de vergüenza por ello. Respiró hondo, cerró los ojos unos momentos, y entonces intentó continuar. La gente seguía expectante, como si fuera a dar un discurso político, una noticia importante, o algo que no fuera las últimas palabras de un hombre... a su padre. – Desde que me entere que tendría que pararme aquí hoy y decir unas palabras, me estuve preguntando qué le hubiera gustado a Bruce que la gente dijera en su funeral... Qué le hubiera gustado que yo dijera. Y... No se me ocurrió absolutamente nada.

La gente se miró discretamente entre ellos al oír eso; parecía que no era lo que esperaban oír. Dick ya no los veía; tenía su atención puesta en sus propios zapatos negros, algo enlodados.

\- Como muchos de nosotros, posiblemente nunca pensó que este día llegaría, y si lo hizo, tal vez no esperaba que dijéramos ni una sola palabra. Así era él, todo práctico y sin perder el tiempo. Y luego pensé que lo más sencillo era decir algunas cosas sobre él, sus virtudes, qué le gustaba, qué le disgustaba, y compartir eso con todos ustedes. Pero tampoco se me ocurrió nada. – Calló unos segundos. Dirigió su mano discretamente a su nariz, limpiándola con sus guantes oscuros, y siguió con sus ojos. – Así era Bruce, una persona bastante difícil de interpretar o de entender. Incluso yo que lo conocí tantos años, cada día que pasaba sentía que había algo nuevo que aún no conocía de él. Puede que tal vez nadie llegara a conocerlo por completo.

Miró de nuevo al ataúd, recorriéndolo con la vista desde la parte inferior, hasta la parte superior. Luego inspeccionó la lápida y lo escrito ella una vez más. Giró su cuello sólo unos cuantos grados para ahora poder apreciar la fotografía de gran tamaño que habían colocado del difunto, rodeada de coronas y arreglos. Parecía casi una poster de campaña de algún político. Era una foto de Bruce con un traje negro y corbata azul, bien peinado y arreglado. Era posiblemente una fotografía que le habían tomado para la portada de alguna revista o para algún artículo.

\- Y por ello ésta es la imagen que muchos recordarán por siempre de Bruce. Todos recordaran al millonario, al play boy, al filántropo, al hombre de negocios... Pero había mucho más que eso en él. Mucho más... Algo que no dejaba que nadie viera, pero aún así algunos lo logramos, ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas. Y es ese algo lo que se quedara en mi memoria, y es lo que creo que él querría que recordara.

Se dirigió entonces hacia la fotografía, para poder apreciarla con más cuidado. Se quedó en eso unos segundos y se volvió de nuevo al ataúd. Colocó una mano sobre éste, y la pasó delicadamente por la superficie lisa.

\- Él tal vez me golpearía si me escuchara decir esto, pero lo cierto es que... Lo extrañaré. – Las últimas palabras que había pronunciado salieron apenas como un pequeño murmullo al aire, que tal vez no había llegado con claridad a los oídos de todos. Pero eso pareció no incomodarlo. Una parte de él, ya no se encontraba hablándoles a esas personas. – Aunque hace ya tres años que no vivía aquí en Gótica, aunque siempre me esforzaba por ser independiente de él, de valerme por mí mismo... Siempre me produjo cierta tranquilidad el saber que él estaba ahí para mí, y para todos. Y ahora, ya no será así...

Su voz se quebró ligeramente. ¿Iba a llorar? Qué cliché más barato, llorar a la mitad de un discurso durante un funeral. No, no iba a caer en algo como eso. Llevó su mano como reflejó hacia su boca, y respiró profundamente un par de veces. Si alguna lágrima iba a salir, definitivamente la contuvo y logró recuperar la calma. Apretó sus ojos con fuerza, para luego volver a abrirlos. Retiró su mano del ataúd, y retrocedió unos pasos para alejarse de él.

\- Adiós Bruce. Sin ti aquí... Esta ciudad no será la misma...

Y el silencio cayó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Gotas pesadas de lluvia comenzaron a caer en ese mismo instante, y poco a poco se volvían más tangibles para todos. Mientras los paraguas empezaban abrirse, el padre Michael se tomó la libertad de indicarles a los empleados del cementerio que empezaran a bajar el ataúd. Mientras comenzaba a descender, un grupo de personas, pertenecientes al coro de iglesia que había acompañado al padre hasta el cementerio, entonaron una armoniosa canción para acompañarlo. La atmósfera pesada entre las personas, se hizo aún más densa. Barbara cerró los ojos, y bajó la cabeza. Una gota de líquido resbaló por su mejilla. ¿Era el agua de lluvia? No le parecía. Tim se volteó hacia Alfred, y lo abrazó en un intento de ocultar su propio rostro. El mayordomo lo rodeó con un brazo, mientras continuaba con su expresión serena en el ataúd bajando. ¿A cuántos funerales le había tocado ir en su vida al pobre Alfred? Faltaba alguien. Dick volteó a ver la colina, justo para ver como la persona bajo el árbol se colocaba su casco, se acomodaba en la motocicleta y arrancaba sin más para alejarse.

El ataúd siguió bajando hasta el fondo, y entonces empezaron a llenarlo de tierra; parecían muy apresurados en hacerlo antes de que la lluvia se acrecentara. Las mujeres del coro siguieron cantando durante todo el proceso.

Un par de pensamientos extraños cruzaron por la mente de Dick mientras veía como llenaban el agujero. ¿Y si había un tanque de oxígeno escondido adentro? ¿Había revisado el ataúd luego de salir de la iglesia y subirlo a la carroza? ¿Era incluso el mismo ataúd? Agitó su cabeza para despejar a todos esos fantasmas. Tenía que aceptarlo de una vez. Bruce Wayne estaba muerto... No había forma de cambiar esa realidad.

\- - - -

La Mansión Wayne guardaba en su interior cientos de años de historia de una de las familias más importantes y prominentes de la Costa Oriental, historia que tristemente terminaba hace apenas unas noches atrás. Bruce Wayne falleció sin dejar ningún descendiente de sangre que continuara con su apellido, por lo que ahora la gran edificación se podría considerar realmente como el Castillo de un Rey Caído.

Luego de terminar en el cementerio, la mayoría de los invitados se dirigieron en caravana hacia ese lugar. Nunca había entendido muy bien el propósito de ese tipo de reuniones que se suscitaban justo después del funeral. Un montón de gente reunida en una sala, tomando café y platicando, como si fuera una fiesta, aunque nada de alegría los acompañara. Lo que contestaría todo el mundo, si se les hiciera la pregunta, es que la gente deseaba acompañar a los familiares lo más posible para apoyarlos. Mientras se encontraba de pie, en el centro de la sala principal de la mansión, mirando con detenimiento a todas las personas, no pudo evitar pensar: "¿Qué respondería Bruce si se lo preguntara a él?" Ideó varias teorías en su cabeza, pero al final decidió que tal vez diría algo como... que las personas que asistían a un funeral, no podían identificar con claridad cuál era el momento adecuado para retirarse. Pensaban que si se iban muy pronto, demostrarían falta de interés, y era lo que menos deseaban demostrar. Si se tenían que ir, siempre intentaban tener un buen motivo, alguna excusa, urgencia, o algo que justificara su partida. Si no era así, se quedaban acompañando a los dolientes, hasta que ellos mismos tuvieran que retirarse a dormir, o hasta que les surgiera algún motivo para irse. Algo parecido, tal vez.

El alcalde, su esposa y su asistente ya se iban a retirar, y antes de hacerlo se dirigieron a él para estrechar su mano y darle un abrazo.

\- Si necesitas cualquier cosa mientras estés en la ciudad, llámame, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Gracias. Y gracias por venir también.

Los acompañó hasta la puerta y luego ellos siguieron solos bajó dos paraguas hacia su vehículo. Cuando volvió a la sala, lo primero que sus ojos divisaron fue a Alfred, vestido con su uniforme negro y reluciente, con una charola con aperitivos de cangrejo y queso en una mano, y se paseaba entre las personas, ofreciéndoselos. Dick se sorprendió mucho al verlo hacer esto, y de inmediato se le acercó, tomándolo con cuidado del brazo.

\- Alfred, ¿qué estás haciendo?

El hombre volteó a verlo con su expresión serena.

\- Ateniendo a los invitados, joven Richard. ¿Le apetece uno? – Y dicho eso le colocó la charola frente al rostro.

\- Por supuesto que no, Alfred. No tienes que hacer nada de esto. – Le quitó en ese momento la charola de las manos. – Déjame todo a mí, ¿de acuerdo? Tú ve a descansar si quieres.

\- Nada de eso. – Señaló enérgicamente y volvió a tomar la charola. – Mientras haya invitados en la Residencia Wayne... Yo los atenderé personalmente, hasta el final. Con su permiso, joven Richard.

Sin decir más, le sacó la vuelta y siguió con lo mismo que estaba haciendo hasta hace unos momentos. Dick se quedó helado, y a la vez algo asustado. Sentía esa misma incertidumbre que se siente al ver a una persona caminando dormido: no estás muy seguro si tocarlo siquiera, ya que todo el mundo decía que nunca debías de despertarlos. Era el mismo caso con Alfred, era como si estuviera caminando dormido por esa habitación, y no tenía idea de qué era capaz de hacer si intentaba "despertarlo" en esos momentos. Por lo tanto, se limitó a dejarle el camino libre y solamente seguirlo con la vista. En verdad parecía no estar sobrellevando bien todo eso.

\- Richard. – Escuchó que alguien decía a sus espaldas, obligándolo a girarse.

Era el Comisionado Gordon el que se acercaba con cautela, empujando desde atrás la silla de ruedas de su hija Barbara. Dick les compartió la sonrisa más sincera que le fue posible, y se les acercó al encuentro. Se adelantó a estrechar la mano del Comisionado; a Barbara ya la había visto y saludado desde el velorio la noche anterior, pero no había tenido la oportunidad de saludar como se debía a su padre.

\- Comisionado, gracias por venir. – Mencionó mientras estrechaba su mano y luego le daba un amistoso abrazo.

\- Qué bueno que pudiste venir. – Le indicó él a su vez. – ¿Qué cuenta la Gran Manzana?

\- Nada interesante, la verdad. No es cómo lo pintan en la televisión.

Tres años atrás, Dick se mudó a New York para comenzar su propia empresa de Consultoría en Tecnologías de la Información, junto con un socio, antiguo compañero de la Universidad. Les había ido muy bien, y en sólo tres años habían crecido y ganado renombre considerablemente, aunque seguían siendo una empresa nueva intentando abrirse camino en un mercado muy competitivo. Lo cierto era que había algunos motivos para irse de Gótica además de empezar su propio negocio, algunos más privados que otros. Uno de los que no eran tan secretos, era el hecho de que deseaba poder lograr algo por su cuenta, sin estar bajo el ala de Bruce Wayne. Obviamente con su ayuda y apoyo, ahora de seguro estarían en la cima, pero deseaba demostrarse a sí mismo, y al propio Bruce, que podía hacerlo solo. ¿Se lo habría alcanzado a demostrar? De haber sabido que tres años después ocurriría esto, ¿hubiera hecho lo mismo?

\- Me gustaron mucho tus palabras en el cementerio, Dick. – Escuchó que la joven pelirroja comentaba. Ella le sonreía ampliamente, aunque sus ojos aún estaban un poco irritados.

\- Gracias, Barbara. – Le agradeció asintiendo con su cabeza. – Aunque siento que Bruce hubiera dicho que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

\- No digas eso. Estoy segura de que estaría orgulloso de haberte escuchado. – Acercó el pañuelo blanco que sostenía en sus manos a su ojo izquierdo, tallándolo un poco. – ¿Cómo están todos?

Dick suspiró con fuerza y pesar. Se talló su frente con los dedos de su mano derecha, y luego la pasó por su cabello, desacomodándoselo un poco, posiblemente sin querer. Volteó hacia su franco izquierdo, donde Alfred seguía ofreciendo bocadillos a los presentes.

\- Creo que Alfred está en negación. Me preocupa qué pasara cuando empiece a aceptar lo sucedido.

\- Sí, pobre Alfred. – Suspiró el Comisionado, volteándolo a ver también con discreción. – Quería a Wayne como si fuera su propio hijo. No me imagino un dolor peor que ese...

Al decir eso, colocó su mano izquierda sobre el hombro de Barbara, quien extendió su mano para tomarla a su vez. Era de esperarse que el Comisionado entendiera un poco lo que Alfred sentía. Aquel suceso parecía aún muy presente en él...

\- Tal vez le haría bien si intentara hablar con él, Comisionado. – Mencionó Dick, casi como una súplica. – Yo la verdad no sé ni que decirle.

Gordon asintió con su cabeza de forma afirmativa.

\- Veré qué puedo hacer. Pero la verdad creo que sólo queda darle tiempo al tiempo.

\- ¿Y Tim? – Preguntó Barbara con interés.

\- Tim... Está devastado. En cuanto volvimos del cementerio se encerró en su cuarto. No ha querido hablar con nadie.

Barbara suspiró con pesar. Apoyó su codo en el respaldo del brazo, y su barbilla y boca contra su mano. Miró al piso por unos momentos, y luego volvió a enderezarse, clavando sus ojos azules en Grayson, lo que lo puso un poco nervioso, pues parecía casi estarlo acusando de algo con esa mirada.

\- ¿Y tú Dick? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Enmudeció. ¿Cómo se encontraba?, ¿qué se suponía que debía de responder a eso? ¿Cómo se encontraba en realidad? Al inicio también se negaba a aceptar que eso fuera cierto, e hizo todo lo posible para demostrarlo. Pero una vez que empezó a aceptar que lo que había pasado era real, se sintió mucho más tranquilo. Y por difícil que pareciera, el hablar en el cementerio, también pareció ser de cierta forma... terapéutico para él. Así que la respuesta que tenía a esa pregunta era simplemente que se encontraba bien. Entonces, ¿por qué no le decía eso?, ¿Por qué lo dudaba? Que estaba bien era lo que se decía a sí mismo... Pero, ¿era verdad? ¿Realmente estaba bien?

\- Gracias, es un café excelente. – Resonó con fuerza una vocecita chillona.

Los tres se voltearon hacia la entrada de la sala prácticamente al mismo tiempo. Alfred estaba de pie frente a un hombre que al aparecer acababa de entrar. Era de estatura baja, cabeza ligeramente calva, con cabello castaño desaliñado a los lados de ésta. Tenía un pequeño bigote castaño que se asomaba por debajo de su nariz. Tenía complexión robusta y piernas cortas. Sus ropas estaban totalmente empapadas; usaba un traje de saco y pantalones grises claros, camisa rosada, y corbata de rayas azules y amarillas. Cargaba bajo su brazo derecho un maletín de piel café, cubierto con una bolsa de plástico transparente, de seguro para protegerlo del agua, mas no tuvo el mismo cuidado con el resto de su cuerpo. Con su mano derecha sostenía una taza de café que Alfred le había dado, y daba pequeños sorbos, que eran seguidos por un gesto de dolor por lo caliente de éste.

\- Oh, ¿esos son panecillos? – Se escuchó como preguntó, y Alfred le extendió su charola.

"¿Panecillos?" Se preguntó Richard confundido. ¿No se suponía que eran bocadillos de cangrejo?

\- ¿Quién es ese hombre, Dick? – Le cuestionó Barbara, mirando con confusión al extraño.

\- No lo sé. Algún empleado de Wayne Enterprise, tal vez...

Ciertamente no tenía ni idea de quién era ese individuo, pero era bastante escandaloso. Parecía que estaba hablando muy alegremente con Alfred, pero luego de un rato el Mayordomo se giró, pasando su mirada por toda la sala, hasta que se encontró con ellos, y señaló en su dirección. El hombre rió, le agradeció con un ademan de la cabeza, y entonces empezó a caminar apresurado, haciendo malabares con su café, alrededor de cuatro panecillos que había tomado, y su maletín bajo su brazo.

\- Señor Grayson. – Murmuró risueño al ya estar parado delante de ellos. – Entre tantas personas altas y bien parecidas, necesite que me lo señalaran.

El hombre volvió a reír de una forma un tanto graciosa, e incómoda. Pareció tener la intención de estrechar su mano, pero se vio con el dilema de que la taza de café ocupaba su mano derecha. Quiso extender la izquierda, pero los panecillos tampoco se lo permitían. Al final le extendió el café a Dick para que lo tomara, y él un tanto inseguro lo hizo. Una vez libre, el extraño extendió formalmente su mano hacia él, pero antes de que Dick pudiera regresarle el salud, el maletín que sujetaba bajó su brazo cayó al suelo.

\- Oh, qué torpeza la mía. – Murmuró con gracia y entonces se agachó para recogerlo.

Dick le extendió una mirada a Barbara y a su padre en busca de respuestas, pero ellos parecían igual o incluso más confundidos que él. Todo eso parecía una escena sacada de alguna mala comedia.

\- Disculpe. – Pronunció con fuerza para poder captar la al parecer inconsistente atención del hombre. – ¿Me buscaba para algo en especial?

\- Oh, perdón, ¿dónde están mis modales? – Extendió ahora sí formalmente su mano, algo húmeda y con manchas de café, la cual Dick igual tomó por cortesía. – Walter Stwart, abogado.

\- Richard Grayson. No viene a decirme que me van a demandar por algo, ¿o sí?

\- No, no, nada de eso, sino todo lo contrario. El señor Wayne contrató hace algunos meses atrás a mi despacho para que nos encargáramos de la actualización de su testamento.

Esta información pareció tomar por sorpresa tanto a Dick como a Barbara. Casi como si estuvieran sincronizados, ambos se voltearon a ver el uno al otro unos momentos y luego al extraño individuo de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con que lo contrató? – Cuestionó Barbara insegura.

\- Sí, eso mismo, señorita. ¿Puede creerlo? Yo aún no. – Soltó una risilla que provocó que varias de las personas en la sala voltearan en su dirección. – Imaginarán mi sorpresa cuando vi a ese hombre apuesto y con traje elegante entrando a mi modesta oficina del centro y haciéndome tal petición. Se los juro, fue el momento más excitante de mi carrera. Por cierto, mis condolencias.

El último comentario pareció surgir de su mente luego de entender que se encontraba en una reunión posterior a un funeral, y que posiblemente su manera de expresarse no era la más adecuada en esos momentos. Pero a ellos no les importaba tanto si la forma de ser de ese individuo era la adecuada o no, pues ambos estaban más interesados en lo que acababa de mencionar. ¿Bruce lo había contratado para encargarse de su testamento?, ¿a él? Eso era realmente extraño. Era bien sabido por todos que cualquier asunto legal, incluidos los personales, eran llevados directamente por los abogados de Wayne Enterprise. ¿Por qué iría de pronto con algún extraño para que se encargara de un asunto como ese?, un extraño que ciertamente parecía una buena persona, pero el abogado menos profesional que habían visto, y sólo necesitaron de unos cuantos minutos de conversación para darse cuenta.

El supuesto abogado se empinó por completo todo lo que le quedaba de café, y seguido de un agudo suspiro de aparente satisfacción, le extendió la copa a Dick, el cual la tomó sin poder oponer mucha resistencia.

\- Bueno, a lo importante. – Dijo con decisión, mientras sacaba su maletín de la bolsa plástica que lo rodeaba. – Traigo aquí todo lo referente al asunto. Si hubiera un lugar para reunirnos... Pero claro, ¿qué cosas digo? En esta enorme mansión de seguro habrá en dónde. Tengo miedo de tener que ir al baño y perderme.

Aparentemente el último comentario era algún tipo de broma, ya que enseguida soltó otra aguda carcajada. Dick y Barbara aún parecían algo afectados, por lo que el Comisionado decidió intervenir.

\- Disculpe señor, pero éste no es un buen momento, como comprenderá. – Le dijo respetuosamente, acercándose a él. Lo tomó con gentileza del brazo, e intentó guiarlo hacia el vestíbulo. – Estoy seguro de que lo podrán atender mañana sin problema...

\- No, no, no, nada de eso. – Dijo renuentemente, oponiendo resistencia a cualquier intento de hacerlo caminar. – Con todo respeto señor... ¿Quién es usted?

Dick un pudo evitar sonreír un poco. ¿Era abogado y no sabía con quién estaba hablando? Gordon hizo una mueca con su boca, se acomodó sus anteojos y le contestó con firmeza.

\- Comisionado de Policía, James Gordon.

\- ¿Comisionado de Policía? – Walter pareció ponerse pálido al recibir tal dato. – Oh por Dios. Oiga, iba a pagar mis multas de tránsito ayer, lo juro. Pero mi abuela... quiero decir, mi madre se puso muy mala...

Dick y Barbara pasaron de sentirse confundidos, a divertidos con la situación. Volvieron a verse el uno al otro, y ahogaron entre sí un par de risillas, como si acabaran de hacer una travesura. Ese sujeto era algo irreal. Más que abogado, parecía alguna clase de comediante personificando a uno.

\- Bueno como sea, tengo instrucciones muy detalladas y específicas de parte del señor Wayne sobre cómo proceder luego de su muerte... Digo, fallecimiento. ¿Cuál es la forma menos triste de decirlo?

\- ¿Dijo instrucciones? – Preguntó el joven de cabellos negros de inmediato, acercándose al hombre; una profunda curiosidad se le asomó en el rostro. – ¿Qué tipo de instrucciones?

\- Las instrucciones... Déjeme ver.

Apoyó el maletín en su pierna derecha y lo abrió, maniobrando para poder buscar en su interior, sólo con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda introducía los últimos panecillos que le quedaban en la boca, más esto no le impedía al mismo tiempo hablar, aunque fuera con la boca llena. Había que aceptarlo, mínimo parecía una persona capaz de realizar varias tareas a la vez, casi de manera efectiva.

\- Las instrucciones eran que viniera directamente para acá justo después de su funeral, si es que hubiera uno... Así lo dijo él, no es cosa mía. Como sea, que viniera luego del funeral y reuniera las personas de esta lista para ver el video... ¿Dónde está la lista?

Dick y Barbara se sobresaltaron al escucharlo. Dick se le acercó casi de manera amenazante, y Barbara acercó con rapidez su silla de la misma forma.

\- ¿Video?, ¿qué video? – Preguntaron los dos casi al mismo tiempo. Gordon los volteó a ver, arqueando una ceja con confusión. Al darse cuenta de ello, cada uno pareció apenarse un poco. Pero Walter no lo notó, ya que estaba muy concentrado en su búsqueda.

\- El video que el señor Wayne dejó, donde él mismo expresa su última voluntad.

Terminó al final por engullir el panecillo y medio que tenía en su mano izquierda de un tajo, y así poder tener la mano izquierda libre y poder usarla en su búsqueda. Este cambio pareció dar frutos, ya que luego de unos cuantos segundos logró encontrar lo que buscaba.

\- ¡Ajá! – Exclamó triunfante, alzando en su mano derecha una hoja de papel, con tanto orgullo como si fuera el más preciado tesoro. – Aquí está la lista de personas... Oh, creo que tiene un poco de mermelada.

Dick tomó con mucho cuidado la pegajosa lista y la abrió para poder ver qué contenía. Parecía escrita a computadora con letra modesta, y solamente enlistaba cinco nombres:

_Alfred Pennyworth_

_Richard Grayson_

_Barbara Gordon_

_Timothy Drake_

_Jason Todd_

Cinco nombres, pero cada uno muy significativo. ¿Esa era la lista de personas específicamente que Bruce había dejado como deseo para que vieran ese supuesto video? Miles de posibilidades cruzaron la mente de Dick en esos momentos. ¿Qué era lo que contenía ese video que ellos cinco tenían que ver con tanta urgencia, justo después de su funeral, ni un día más? Fuera lo que fuera, estaba más que ansioso por saberlo.

\- Cómo le dije, éste no es un buen momento. – Volvió a repetir el Comisionado Gordon, e insistió en escoltar al hombre a la puerta. – Venga mañana, y estoy seguro que podrán atenderlo con más calma...

\- No, está bien, Comisionado. – Exclamó Dick con fuerza para detenerlo, y de inmediato se acercó a Walter, para ser él quien lo escoltara, pero no a la salida. – Acompáñame por favor, lo guiaré al estudio donde podrá instalarse y preparar el video.

\- ¡Oh!, estupendo. – Pronunció con entusiasmo el abogado. – ¿Podrían llevarme también algo de ese exquisito café y de esos ricos panecillos?

\- ¿Qué? Ah, claro... Cómo diga.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto, chico? – Oyó como lo cuestionaba el Comisionado, aún no muy seguro de todo eso.

\- Si algo aprendí con Bruce, es que cuando deja instrucciones específicas... Hay que seguirlas. – Le respondió con cierto humor en su tono. – Barbara, ¿puedes traer a Alfred? Guiaré al señor Stwart al estudio. Luego iré por Tim y los alcanzamos al rato ahí.

Barbara parpadeó un par de veces como señal de confusión.

\- ¿A mí también? – Pronunció sorprendida, señalándose con un dedo.

\- Estás en la lista.

La pelirroja se quedó pasmada al oír esto, y no fue capaz de decir nada más antes de que Dick y aquel individuo se alejaran caminando. Era muy probable que las miles de posibilidades que habían cruzado por la mente de Dick, empezaran ahora a cruzar por la suya. ¿Qué contendría el misterioso video del fallecido Bruce Wayne?

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 01: REY CAÍDO**

\- - - -

**Notas del Autor:**

_Hola a todos. Pues bueno, éste fue apenas el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Cómo dije anteriormente, no tengo mucha experiencia usando a los personajes de Batman, así que todo es un reto nuevo para mí. Espero me tengan paciencia, ya que voy un poco a prueba y error. Espero que al menos les haya llamado lo suficiente la curiosidad como para esperar y leer el siguiente capítulo._

_También cómo mencioné antes, ésta es una línea alterna, por lo que los sucesos que se narran no están basados directamente en el arco de Batman R.I.P. o derivados, pero obviamente sí habrá muchos aspectos y datos que se tomarán en cuenta de éste, así que cualquier parecido con lo narrado en el comic original, no es sólo mera coincidencia. Los sucesos de la muerte de Bruce también serán distintos, pero no serán revelados hasta más adelante. Vean todo esto cómo otra versión de la muerte de Batman, y de cómo sus sucesores lidian con ello._

_No duden en hacerme cualquier pregunta o duda que tengan, así como cualquier comentario o palabras de ánimo. Un cordial saludo a todos, y nos leemos pronto._

_**WingzemonX** _

 


	2. Capitulo 02. Mi Mejor Traje

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capitulo 02_ **

**_Mi Mejor Traje_  **

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

El caminar en esos momentos por los pasillos de la Mansión Wayne, la cuál había sido su hogar por más de quince años, le causaba un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, el cual no tenía mucho sentido considerando que apenas hace cinco años que se había mudado de esa casa, y era un lugar que frecuentaba con demasiada frecuencia luego de eso. Tal vez ese sentimiento no era más que otro aspecto derivado de la muerte de Bruce; eso era común cuando alguien moría, ¿o no? Era difícil no recordar la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar, los cumpleaños, las cenas de Navidad o de Acción de Gracias, cuando al fin dejó de sentirse como un invitado y empezó a ver esa enorme casa como su hogar… Cuando descubrió el increíble secreto que se ocultaba justo bajo sus pies, y en todas esas ocasiones siempre se encontraba Bruce.

Se había quedado a dormir en su antigua habitación desde que llegó de New York, la cual seguía con la apariencia de ser el dormitorio de un universitario, tal y cómo la había dejado antes de irse. El cuarto de Tim se encontraba en ese mismo pasillo, aunque más al fondo. Al llegar hasta su puerta, empezó a escuchar unos extraños golpes que provenían del interior del cuarto, con un lapso de silencio de dos a tres segundos entre uno y otro. Tardó un poco identificar qué era, pero al final se volvió muy claro.

 - ¿Tim? – Pronunció con fuerza mientras llamaba a la puerta con sus nudillos.

No hubo respuesta, sólo más de los mismos golpes. Revisó a perilla para ver si de suerte no tenía seguro; en efecto tuvo suerte, pues la perilla giró con completa libertad, y la puerta se abrió sin oponer resistencia.

La habitación estaba totalmente oscura, a excepción de la luz que entraba por la puerta recién abierta. El cuarto se componía básicamente de una cama individual, un escritorio algo desordenado lleno de libros y papeles, un armario, y una puerta de cristal que daba hacia la pequeña terraza conjunta que compartían tres de las habitaciones de ese piso. Tim estaba sentado en el suelo, con su espalda recargada contra la cama, volteado hacia la pared. Se había deshecho su corbata, y ésta ahora se encontraba tirada en el piso no muy lejos de la puerta. En su mano izquierda usaba un gastado guante de Beisbol, el cual usaba para atrapar la pelota que rebotaba en la pared, justo después de lanzarla. Esos eran los golpes que se oían desde afuera, como había previsto: lanzaba la pelota, ésta rebotaba, la atrapaba, y lo volvía a hacer. Posiblemente era su manera de despejarse, pero no podía evitar preguntarse si acaso había estado haciendo eso desde que llegaron del cementerio.

Se adentró al cuarto con cautela, dejando la puerta abierta detrás de él, y se sentó en la cama.

\- Hey, ¿cómo estás? – Le preguntó con un tono gentil, que intentaba no sonar falso. Tim no respondió, no de inmediato al menos. Siguió un rato más arrojando la pelota en silencio, antes de animarse a abrir la boca, posiblemente por primera vez en todo el día.

\- Seguía viendo fijamente el ataúd, esperando que en cualquier momento se levantara. – Pronunció en voz baja de pronto. Su expresión estaba totalmente seria, incluso fría, al igual que el tono de su voz. – O que en cuanto regresáramos a la casa, ahí estaría él, y nos reprendería por actuar como unos incrédulos llorones. Pero eso no pasará, ¿verdad? Realmente se fue…

Dick no sabía cómo responder a eso. Entendía a la perfección a qué se refería; él mismo había tenido el mismo tipo de pensamientos. Aún era un poco difícil de creer que enserio estuvieran pasando por todo eso, pero esperaba que con el tiempo todo se volviera mejor.

\- Hey, tranquilo. – Le respondió con ánimo, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – Si te viera aquí sentado deprimido de esta forma, en definitiva te estaría reprimiendo con dureza.

Su comentario al menos logró sacarle una pequeña risilla. Atrapó por última vez la pelota, y ya no volvió a lanzarla.

\- Ven, levántate. Ocurrió algo extraño que tal vez te interese.

\- Lo dudo. – Se volteó hacia otro lado, mirando pensativo la pared. – Ahora qué no está... ¿Qué será de nosotros, Dick? ¿Qué será de Ciudad Gótica...?

De nuevo no supo qué responder… En verdad, dudaba de qué hubiera una verdadera respuesta a eso.

\- - - -

Luego de un rato, logró convencer a Tim de que lo acompañara hacia el estudio en dónde había dejado al abogado. Al entrar, Barbara y Alfred ya se encontraban ahí. Cuando Barbara vio a Tim entrar por la puerta le sonrió con suavidad y le extendió su mano derecha con gentileza.

\- Tim, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¿Cómo crees que estoy, Barbara? – Le respondió el joven con cierta amargura, pero aún así aceptó la mano que le extendía con gratitud. – Lo siento, estoy algo cansado.

\- Todos lo estamos, no te apures.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que está pasando?

Tim volteó a ver hacia un extremo de la habitación, en dónde Walter estaba intentando conectar el reproductor de _DVDs_ a la televisión, pero parecía estar confundido en cuanto a qué cable iba dónde.

\- Si te soy sincera, también quisiera saberlo. – Comentó algo divertida, volteando su silla en dirección a la televisión.

\- Un segundo, ya casi terminó. Creo que ya sé como conectar esto. – Se escuchaba cómo murmuraba con esfuerzo el abogado, desde atrás del mueble.

\- Será mejor que yo me encargué de eso. – Comentó el joven de cabellos negros, acercándose hacia la potencial zona de desastre.

Dick cerró la puerta detrás de sí y se dirigió al sillón, en dónde Alfred esperaba, sentado. Al fin se sentaba a descansar unos momentos; prácticamente no había parado ni un segundo en esos últimos días. Se sentó a su lado, y cruzó la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda.

\- ¿Tú sabías algo de esto, Alfred? – Le preguntó sin rodeos, tal vez de una forma un tanto carente de tacto.

\- Me temo que no lo comprendo, joven Richard. – Le respondió el hombre con un tono neutro.

\- Sobre este video, y su nuevo testamento. Debió haberte comentado algo al respecto, ¿o no?

\- El amo Bruce era muy selectivo con las cosas que me compartía. He de decir que no tenía conocimiento siquiera de que hubiera hecho un testamento.

Ni siquiera Alfed sabía. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? Dick empezó a sentir cierta desconfianza ante esta situación. ¿Bien podría todo tratarse de una broma de pésimo gusto? Este hombre extraño entra y dice que tiene en su posesión la última voluntad de Bruce Wayne… Y viendo en retrospectiva, ¿no le habían creído demasiado rápido? Con toda la confusión y emoción, ni siquiera le habían pedido una identificación, una prueba, o algo de lo que decía, y lo habían dejado entrar como si nada. Dick se sintió avergonzado de su falta de cuidado. Si Bruce se hubiera enterado de tal acción, de seguro se hubiera molestado enormemente.

Sin embargo, luego de un rato empezó a pensar todo con más calma, y se dio cuenta de qué sí había algunos puntos que parecían mantener la veracidad de la historia de este hombre. Primero, ese apuro por que el dichoso testamento y el video se vieran inmediatamente después de su funeral; eso definitivamente sonaba a Bruce. Segundo, estaba la lista de nombres. Los cinco nombres listados tenían una cosa muy importante en común, algo que no cualquiera sabría… Esa lista por sí sola era tal vez la prueba de más peso. Que estuvieran Alfred, Tim o él mismo en ella sería predecible, Jason tal vez, pero sería muy poco probable considerando que todo el mundo pensaba que el joven Jason Todd que Bruce había adoptado hace algunos años, estaba muerto… ¿Y Barbara? Sólo una persona aparte de ellos cinco sabía de la verdadera cercanía que Barbara tenía con Bruce y que Jason estaba convida, y era el propio Bruce.

Pero si era verdad que Bruce dejó esa lista y ese video para ellos cinco específicamente… Era muy probable que estuvieran por ver más de lo que ese abogado creía…

\- ¡Listo! – Exclamó Walter con fuerza, saliendo de atrás del mueble. – Parece que al fin lo logramos.

\- Sí, lo _“logramos”_ – Murmuró Tim con un pesado sarcasmo, señal de que muy posiblemente quién había hecho todo era él.

\- Muy bien, tomen todos sus lugares, que la función va a comenzar.

Tim volteó a ver al resto, con una clara expresión que les preguntaba: _“¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto?”_ , a lo que ellos simplemente respondieron encogiéndose de hombros.

Dick se quedó sentado al lado de Alfred en el sillón. Barbara se acercó hacia ellos, y Tim tomó una silla, colocándola a lado de la de Barbara para sentarse. Todos estaban justo frente al televisor de gran tamaño para conferencias, conectado a un reproductor de _DVDs_ y _Blu-Rays_. Walter sacó de su maletín una pequeña caja cuadrada y plana de plástico, que muy seguramente contenía el disco con el video. Antes de ponerlo alzó su mirada hacia ellos, y pareció contarlos rápidamente con la mirada.

\- Oh, me parece que falta alguien, ¿o no? – Murmuró curioso, y tomó la lista con los cinco nombres para revisarla de nuevo. Tuvo que alejarla de su rostro y apretar un poco los ojos para poder verla con claridad. – ¿Alguno de los presentes es el señor Jason Todd?

\- No está aquí.  – Se apresuró Barbara a responderle. – No fue al funeral, y no creo que venga aunque lo llamemos.

Dick miró hacia otro lado al oírla decir eso. Seguía convencido de que la persona en la motocicleta a lo lejos en el cementerio, era Jason. ¿Por qué había ido? No era un secreto para ninguno que la relación entre ellos y Jason había sido bastante difícil los últimos años, en especial entre Bruce y él, y era poco probable que eso fuera a mejorar con su muerte. Pero entonces, ¿por qué estaba ahí? ¿Quería verificar que efectivamente Bruce estuviera muerto?,  o incluso, sólo tal vez… ¿había querido despedirse en persona a su modo?

\- Oh, está bien. – Comentó despreocupado el abogado. – De hecho en las instrucciones del Señor Wayne, dice que podemos proceder con normalidad en caso de que él no esté. El hombre era adivino, ¿o qué?

Y entonces soltó otra aguda carcajada de broma, y de nuevo nadie le regresó ni una sonrisa. Cesó su risa con cierta incomodidad, y de aclaró su garganta mientras jugaba nervioso con su corbata.

\- En fin, el señor Wayne grabó este video para ustedes hace un tiempo atrás cuando se realizó la actualización de su testamento. Me encantan estas cosas, es mejor que sentarse uno a leer el testamento línea por línea.

Abrió la caja y sacó de este un disco redondo, que introdujo en el interior del reproductor. La pantalla se puso azul unos momentos, luego oscura, seguida por el logo de la marca del reproductor. Sólo fueron uno o dos segundos, pero a todos les pareció casi una eternidad, y la ansiedad los carcomía por dentro. De pronto, sin previo aviso, casi como un golpe directo a sus caras, ahí apareció...

Todos se sobresaltaron un poco al ver tal imagen surgir en la pantalla. Sabían que lo verían, sabían que pasaría… Pero aún así, realmente los había tomado por sorpresa. En la imagen apreció Bruce, con su cabello oscuro peinado y arreglado, vistiendo un traje negro y corbata azul. Se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio, y atrás de él una enorme ventana de cristal en la que sólo se veía el cielo azul. De inmediato reconocieron el escritorio y la ventana; era su estudio privado en el tercer piso. No podían creerlo… Realmente era él. La impresión era demasiada…

\- Hola a todos. – Comenzó a hablar luego de unos segundos, y su voz pareció resonar como un trueno en la habitación, la cual se había quedado totalmente silenciosa para dejarle el paso libre. – Empezar con un _“si están viendo esto, es que he muerto”_ sonaría demasiado trillado… Pero ya lo hice.

Una pequeña risilla surgió de sus labios en esos momentos, y los demás no pudieron evitar al menos sonreír ante esto, en especial Alfred.

\- No puedo ni imaginar en qué momento o circunstancia específica es en la que están viendo esta grabación. Sé que hay tantas cosas que de seguro quisieran que les dijera en estos momentos, tantas respuestas quizás. Yo sé lo que se siente estar en el lugar de los que sobreviven, y lloran a los que se han ido… Y ustedes también. Cada uno por su cuenta, y en conjunto, lo ha experimentado con anterioridad. Y son esos momentos los que nos han dado la verdadera fuerza para levantarnos y seguir. Y les aseguro que se levantarán de esto también, y más fuertes que antes.

Dick escuchó que Barbara suspiraba, y por unos instantes desvió su mirada del televisor hacia ella. Se encontraba viendo fijamente al frente, y al parecer un par de lágrimas se habían asomado de sus ojos, pero ni aún así apartaba la mirada de la imagen. Tim también parecía haberse quebrado un poco, pero se esforzaba por disimularlo, limpiándose los ojos y la nariz con las mangas de su saco. Dick sonrió levemente mientras se volvía de nuevo a la pantalla. A él le producía una extraña sensación el estar viendo esto. Sentía coraje, enojo, pero también alivio, y tristeza… No esperaba que realmente Bruce les hiciera un video con un mensaje como ese; no sonaba a algo que haría… Pero ahí estaba, hablándoles de frente desde el más allá, como casi nunca lo vieron hacerlo en vida. De seguro era más sencillo hacerlo frente a una cámara que frente a la persona.

\- Ahora, luego de esto, creo que debemos de pasar al grano. – El Bruce de la pantalla cruzó sus dedos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó un poco al frente. – Como saben, el verdadero motivo de este video es expresar mi última voluntad, más específicamente en la repartición de mis posesiones más valiosas. Lo primero que debo decidir es sobre mis acciones activas en Wayne Enterprises, empresa que ha estado en mi familia por generaciones… Y deseo que siga así.

Ese último comentario pareció tomarlos con cierta sorpresa. Bruce extendió su mano hacia un lado y tomó una hoja en la que parecía tener anotadas algunas cifras.

\- Actualmente poseo a mi nombre el cincuenta y cinco por ciento del total de las acciones de las Empresas, que al día de hoy suman alrededor de doscientos mil millones de dólares. De este monto, es mi voluntad que el sesenta por ciento, que corresponderían al treinta y tres por ciento del total de las acciones de Wayne Enterprise, sean puestas a nombre de mi mayordomo, mi mejor amigo, y mi padre adoptivo no oficial… Alfred Pennyworth.

El rostro de Alfred, que se había mantenido sereno durante prácticamente todo el día, pareció perder poco a poco su calma. Sus labios se separaron un poco, y sus ojos se abrieron por completo. Esa noticia pareció alegrar a todos. Barbara extendió su mano para tomar la de Alfred con fuerza entre sus dedos, y regalarle una amplia sonrisa de felicidad. Todos sabían que el dinero jamás había sido importante para Alfred, y posiblemente le daba igual el hecho de que ese porcentaje que Bruce le acababa de dejar equivalía a alrededor de ciento veinte mil millones de dólares. Lo que realmente de seguro lo llenaba de júbilo por dentro, tanto que no era capaz de expresarlo de una forma más tangible, era que Bruce haya hecho tal acto, pensando especialmente en él… Como una muestra del gran aprecio y cariño que le tenía.

Bruce miraba fijamente a la cámara con una amplia sonrisa, como si lo estuviera viendo a él directamente.

\- Me parece que será más que suficiente para que puedas vivir cómodamente por el resto de tu vida, viejo amigo. No lo gastes todo en trajes y té, ¿de acuerdo? Yo te sugiero que empieces por tomarte las vacaciones que no te has tomado en cuarenta años.

El tono despreocupado y jovial de Bruce, terminó por sacarle a Alfred una amplia sonrisa. El mayordomo bajó un poco su mirada, al parecer intentando digerir todo aquello. Bruce volvió a tomar la misma hoja de papel y prosiguió.

\- El cuarenta por ciento restante de mis acciones, que correspondería al veintidós por cierto del total de la Empresa, deseo se divida en cuatro partes iguales, y se reparta entre ustedes: Dick, Barbara, Tim y Jason. – Los tres nombrados que estaban presentes se voltearon al mismo tiempo, sorprendidos hacia la pantalla. – No es mucho, pero creo que no les caerá mal, y que sabrán darle un buen uso.

¿Les acababa de dejar a ellos cuatro más del veinte por ciento de su empresa? Eso era… Mucho dinero. No les parecía extraño que le dejara más a Alfred, de hecho no les hubiera sorprendido que le dejara todo a él. Pero ese último acto hacia ellos no lo esperaban. Eso significaba prácticamente que había dejado toda su fortuna en ellos cinco.

Bruce no les dio mucho tiempo de pensar más al respecto, pues prosiguió hablando.

\- Una vez finiquitado el tema de las acciones de las Empresas, quiero pasar a otro tema. Tengo otras posesiones externas a los activos de Wayne Enterprises, que deseo repartir de forma específica entre cada uno de ustedes. Alfred. – Aún no se recuperaba de la impresión inicial, cuando Alfred fue obligado a alzar de nuevo su mirada hacia la pantalla, para encontrarse con la mirada serena de Bruce. – Tú y tu familia han dedicado casi toda su vida a cuidar de esta mansión. Has estado en ella más tiempo que yo, y la conoces mejor. La casa, sus muebles, y todo lo que hay en ella, es todo tuyo.

Eso pareció ser demasiado para Alfred. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, y sus labios temblaban ligeramente; al parecer sólo su propio orgullo inglés era el que le impedía llorar en esos momentos. Bruce en la pantalla le volvió a sonreír.

\- Cuídala Alfred. Hay muchos recuerdos en estas paredes. Tú lo sabes mejor que yo.

\- Lo haré, amo Bruce. – Salió de sus labios de pronto, como si hubiera olvidado por unos momentos que estaba hablando con una grabación.

\- Barbara. – Pronunció entonces de golpe, llamando la atención de la chica pelirroja, que se volteó sobresaltada hacia él. – Eres una de las mujeres más inteligentes y fuertes que conozco. No importa que obstáculo se te ha presentado, siempre has encontrado como salir adelante. Siempre te he admirado por eso. Me has ayudado mucho como cabeza de las Fundaciones a nombre de mis padres, y en mis proyectos para la restauración y preservación del legado histórico de Gótica. Por ello, si algo me pasa, he dado instrucciones para convertirte en la represéntate de todas las fundaciones, que ya de antemano eran prácticamente tuyas. Igualmente, todos los edificios históricos que adquirimos para su preservación, serán puestos a tu nombre, para que dispongas de ellos como lo desees. Eso incluye la antigua Torre del Reloj de mi bisabuelo. – La sonrisa astuta en los labios de Bruce hizo que Barbara también sonriera. Era obvio que había entendido claramente el mensaje oculto en dichas palabras. – Sé que siempre tuviste deseos de restaurarla. Ahora es toda tuya, puedes hacer lo que desees con ella.

\- Eres un idiota, Bruce. – Murmuró entre un par de risillas, juntando sus manos frente a su rostro. De nuevo un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas.

\- Tim. – Oyeron que pronunciaba Bruce sin espera. El chico no alzó por completo su mirada a la televisión. No parecía esperar que le dijera algo en especial. – Lo cierto es que me hubiera gustado poder estar más tiempo contigo, y haberte dado más de mí. Fuiste el tercero de mis hijos adoptivos, y me gustaría decir que no cometí errores contigo… Pero sería mentira. Llegaste a mí en un momento en el que yo ya no deseaba tener más contacto con la gente, en el que me parecía que todo lo que entraba en contacto conmigo terminaba sufriendo por mis acciones… Pero tú me diste algo, más de lo que yo te di a ti. Me diste… Esperanza, Tim. Pude verte crecer de un pequeño niño a un verdadero hombre. Estoy orgulloso de ti, y sé que éste es apenas el inicio de tu camino, un camino en el que podrás hacer todo lo que tú desees. He creado un fondo universitario especialmente a tu nombre. Podrás disponer de ese dinero en cuanto cumplas dieciocho, y podrás hacer con él lo que desees. Pero espero que tomes la decisión correcta. Tú y yo siempre compartimos nuestro gusto por la tecnología avanzada, y espero que te esfuerces por desarrollar esas habilidades. He hablado con Lucius, para que puedas entrar como pasante bajo su tutela. Claro, si así lo deseas. Podrás aprender mucho de él si se lo permites.

Tim no pudo responder nada. Igual, ¿a quién le respondería?, era sólo una grabación. Aún así, se veía que sus hombros temblaban un poco, y sus manos apretaban la tela de su pantalón.

Bruce suspiró un poco en la televisión. Su expresión jovial y despreocupada, había desaparecido por completo, y parecía haber sido remplazada por una de aguda preocupación. Bajo su mirada hacia el escritorio, como si fuera incapaz de ver directo a la cámara.

\- Jason. – Pronunció en voz baja con algo de pesar. – Sé muy bien que posiblemente ni siquiera estés viendo este video. Igualmente, sé que no vas a recibir de buena manera nada que quiera darte, ni las acciones de la empresa que pondré a tu nombre, ni ninguna otra cosa que quiera entregarte…

Dick y los otros se pusieron profundamente serios. En efecto, Jason no estaba ahí para oírlo, pero igualmente sus palabras parecían estarles llegando, aunque no fueran para ellos. Bruce guardó silencio por largo rato, y luego volvió a mirar a la cámara.

\- Lo único que puedo darte, es lo que he intentado hacer todos estos años. Lo siento, Jason, lo siento enserio. Sé que nunca ha sido lo que esperas oír de mí... Sólo quisiera poder haber hecho de frente lo correcto, lo que hubiera hecho que al fin me perdonaras por lo que te hice. Pero no puedo, y nunca podré… Y lo siento de verdad. Y sólo me queda creer que ya que no esté, entonces… Seas capaz de hacerlo, y al fin hacer a un lado todo ese odio. Porque tal vez no me creas lo que te digo… Pero lo que más me duele no es lo que pasó… Sino el cómo regresaste luego de eso… Y el hecho de que yo te lo cause. Sólo espero que en verdad logres algún día olvidarlo, seguir adelante… Y encontrar la felicidad. Porque créeme lo que te digo, en la venganza no la encontrarás… Yo lo sé muy bien.

Y entonces hubo un profundo silencio, tanto en la habitación como en el video. Walter se veía muy confundido por esas últimas palabras, pues todo lo que Bruce acababa de decir no parecía tener el menor sentido para él, pero si lo tenía para los demás, y muchísimo. Bruce había reflejado un gran pesar y un gran dolor en lo que dijo, algo que en muy pocas ocasiones lo habían visto hacer. No pudieron evitar sentirse ligeramente conmovidos por esto, pero… ¿Qué opinaría el propio Jason de haberlo oído? Conociéndolo, hubiera sido todo lo contrario a la reacción de ellos, y más… Tal vez era mejor así.

\- Por último, Dick.

Esa sola mención fue suficiente para hacer que Richard saliera del pequeño transe al que el discurso anterior lo había sumido, y poder mirar de nuevo directamente a la pantalla. Era cierto. Ya le había hablado a Alfred, a Barbara, a Tim, e incluso a Jason… Sólo faltaba él.

Usando como ejemplo lo que le había dicho a los demás, ¿qué era lo que podía decirle a él? ¿Qué asunto pendiente podría haber entre ellos?, ¿qué palabras faltaron de decirse? ¿Desconocía lo que Bruce pensaba de él?, ¿deseaba oírlo decir algo en especial? Estaba tan concentrado en esas preguntas, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando Bruce empezó a hablar.

\- Mi primer hijo adoptivo, mi primer compañero de juego en muchos años… Mi primer amigo real. – Bruce le sonría ampliamente. – Compartimos demasiadas cosas juntos, demasiados secretos, demasiadas aventuras. Fuiste la primera persona después de Alfred en quien pude confiar. Trajiste alegría a esta casa sumida en sombras. Creciste y te volviste cada  vez más fuerte, hasta que pudiste valerte por ti mismo, sin que yo me interpusiera. A lo largo de los años, te has ganado más que mi cariño… Te has ganado mi respeto.

Dick parecía no creer lo que estaba escuchando. Bruce, diciéndole claramente todo eso, cosas que en su juventud soñaba siempre con escuchar, cosas que pensó que jamás podría ganarse. Una amplia sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y desvió con cuidado su mirada hacia otro lado. Barbara lo estaba viendo, y también le sonreía. Sus miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos, y luego se volvió de nuevo a la televisión.

\- Te has convertido en un hombre excepcional, Dick. Tú representas lo mejor de mí, y también todo lo bueno que yo jamás fui. – Ese último comentario pareció confundirlo. ¿A qué se refería con eso? – Y es por eso que quiero darte mis más preciadas posesiones, la más importante herencia que puedo dejarte. Dick, quiero dejarte a ti… Mi más preciado legado.

Todos se voltearon de golpe a la pantalla al mismo tiempo, incluso Tim, que prácticamente se había quedado con la cabeza agacha, se volteó también en su dirección. El rostro de los cuatro estaba lleno de asombro. ¿Había dicho su más preciado _“legado”_? ¿A qué se refería con eso? Todos se lo preguntaban, pero al mismo tiempo todos tenían la misma idea en la cabeza… Como si Bruce hubiera predicho las reacciones que tendrían en esos momentos, guardó silencio dejándolos digerirlo, y luego continuó…

\- Mis últimos regalos para ti son… Mi mejor computadora… Mi mejor automóvil… Mi mejor avión privado, mi mejor motocicleta, mis mejores juguetes… Y sobre todo, lo más importante… - Volvió a callar por un largo lapso de tiempo, mirando con seriedad hacia la cámara. – Mi  mejor traje… Todo ello, es para ti. Sé que sabrás darle un buen uso a todo.

Barbara y Tim voltearon a ver a Dick, totalmente impresionados. Éste se encontraba sentado, prácticamente hecho piedra, mirando fijamente al televisor.

\- _“No puede ser cierto…”_ – Pensaba repetidamente. Intentaba encontrar cualquier otra explicación, cualquier otra interpretación diferente a la que tenía en su cabeza en esos momentos… Pero no encontraba ninguna…

\- Los detalles de la repartición del resto de mis posesiones, las tiene el señor Stwart, que se encargará de hacer lo debido.

\- Oh, claro que sí, señor. – Exclamó con Walter con fuerza, dando con su mano derecha un saludo estilo militar, aunque obviamente el Bruce de la grabación no le respondió.

\- Antes de terminar, quiero decirles algo que debí haberles dicho hace mucho tiempo. – Bruce volvió a cruzar sus dedos sobre el escritorio, y a inclinarse un poco hacia la cámara. – Mis padres murieron, el único hermano que llegue a tener murió tiempo después de nacer… Nunca tuve una esposa, o hijos propios. Aún así, al tenerlos a ustedes conmigo… Nunca sentí que me hiciera falta una familia… Y me temo que tendré que encargarles la misión de lograr que se mantengan así, unidos… Como una Familia. Ese es, mi último deseo.

La imagen se puso negra de pronto, y fue remplazada luego de un rato por el menú principal del reproductor. Todos se quedaron callados, aún mirando la pantalla sin poder reaccionar, como si esperaran que algo más apareciera, alguna última explicación. Pro no fue así; eso había sido todo. Walter pareció tomar la iniciativa y de inmediato se paró de su silla, caminando hacia el reproductor.

\- Curioso, y emotivo. – Comentó divertido, para luego extraer el disco y guardarlo en su caja. – ¿Qué era eso de su mejor traje y todo lo demás?

Al principio nadie le respondió, casi como si no lo hubieran escuchado. Al final, Barbara tuvo la gentileza de decirle algo.

\- Era algo… Entre Dick y Bruce. De seguro se refería a sus trajes de gala, ¿cierto Dick?

Él no dijo nada; en verdad parecía no estar escuchando…

\- - - -

Nadie pronunció palabra alguna luego de lo ocurrido. ¿Era por qué no había nada que decir? No, todo lo contrario. Había mucho qué decir, pero no en ese lugar, no en ese momento. Dick les dijo que guiaría al señor Stwart hasta la puerta, y que luego volvería al estudio, y entonces podrían hablar con más calma. Ninguno se opuso. Tim, Barbara y Alfred se quedaron en el mismo lugar para esperar que volviera. Sin embargo, no regreso al estudio como había prometido.

Luego de llevar al abogado hasta la salida, y luego de algunos comentarios y bromas que Dick no respondió del todo, el joven tomó una dirección totalmente diferente al sitio en que sus compañeros lo esperaban. Se encontró en el camino con un par de personas, que deseaban decirle algo, estrecharle la mano o darle un abrazo, pero él las pasó de lago, disculpándose con un simple _“lo siento”_ o un _“tengo prisa, enseguida vuelvo”_. En lo único que pensaba mientras caminaba apresurado por los laberinticos pasillos de la inmensa Mansión Wayne, era muy similar a lo que pensó cuando se enteró por primera vez de la muerte de Bruce: _“No puede ser cierto”_. Pero todo encajaba, o al menos casi todo. Estaba totalmente concentrado en esa sola idea, y no podía dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera entre él y ella. Necesitaba ir a ese lugar, necesitaba enormemente verificarlo…

Cuando menos lo pensó, ya se encontraba bajando por ese viejo ascensor, con esa pequeña bombilla que seguía tintineando cada vez que se mecía hacia un lado; tantos millones de dólares y no era capaz de arreglar esa mísera bombilla. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, fue recibido por un espacio totalmente oscuro, húmedo, y muy silencioso, excepto por un sonido lejano de agua corriendo. A pesar de estar tan oscuro, no pareció tener problema en moverse por ese sitio; no era que mirara en la oscuridad, sino que simplemente ya conocía muy bien cada uno de esos rincones.

Al fondo, podía ver un pequeño resplandor blanco rectangular, que parecía llamarlo como un faro. Bajó por unas escaleras cortas, y entonces se paró justo frente a dicho resplandor. Era una pantalla, de gran tamaño, que brillaba únicamente de blanco, sin ninguna otra imagen en ella. Dick se paró con firmeza, dejando que la luz de la pantalla tocara su rostro y su atuendo. Su expresión era fría, carente de cualquier tipo emoción, muy diferente a cómo había estado todo ese día, en especial hace unos minutos atrás cuando veía el video de Bruce. Respiró lentamente un par de veces, y entonces empezó a hablar.

 - Computadora, Actívate. – Pronunció con serenidad, aunque con algo de fuerza.

La pantalla cambió. Se apagó por un segundo, y luego volvió a encenderse. Se encontraba iluminada de azul, y en el centro apareció una delgada línea azul horizontal. Un pequeño círculo brilló justo encima de la pantalla, y de éste surgió una luz que cubrió precisamente la cara de Dick.

\- _Procesando Reconocimiento Facial._ – Pronunció una voz electrónica, aparentemente simulando una voz femenina. La línea horizontal de la pantalla se movía y agitaba al ritmo de las palabras de que pronunciaba. La luz siguió cubriendo la cara de Dick por un rato, y luego desapareció. – _Indique Clave de Acceso para reconocimiento de voz._

\- Ala Nocturna CX0012Y.

La línea de la pantalla desapareció, y en su lugar se mostró lo que parecía ser una barra de progreso, que se fue llenando poco a poco, y cuando llegó al final la misma línea volvió a aparecer, al igual que la misma voz electrónica. Pero ahora, dos pantallas más se habían encendido, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda de la original. La de la derecha tenía varios enunciados y datos escritos con letras verdes. En la de la izquierda, había un extraño símbolo similar a un ave azul con sus alas extendidas.

\- _Usuario reconocido. Richard Grayson - Nightwing A03. Nivel de Acceso Alto._

Hasta ahí todo se veía normal. El mismo procedimiento, las mismas respuestas, la misma información plasmada. Pero entonces, algo más surgió, algo que era diferente a otras ocasiones. Luego de unos segundos de silencio, la voz volvió a hablar.

\- _Existe una Actualización Preasignada para este Usuario. ¿Desea ejecutarla en estos momentos?_

¿Una Actualización Preasignada?, ¿qué se suponía que significaba eso? Eso no había pasado antes. ¿Era eso prueba de lo que creía?, ¿de lo que había ido a comprobar? No, no podía ser. Tal vez era otra cosa, algún otro tipo de mensaje quizás… La computadora volvió a repetir lo mismo.

\- _Existe una Actualización Preasignada para este Usuario. ¿Desea ejecutarla en estos momentos?_

\- Sí. – Respondió rápidamente en esa ocasión.

\- _Indique por favor comando secreto para Ejecución de Actualización._

¿Comando secreto? Se volvió hacia un lado, buscando entre la oscuridad cuál podría ser ese comando que pedía. Tardó cerca de un minuto, en el que estuvo reconsiderando una gran cantidad de posibilidades en su cabeza. Pero al final, optó por una. Si ese era el comando que la computadora esperaba, si ese era el comando que funcionaría… Entonces no habría más duda. Se giró de nuevo hacia la pantalla, la miró con seriedad, y entonces pronunció el comando.

\- Mi Mejor Traje…

La línea volvió a desaparecer de la pantalla principal, siendo remplazada de nuevo por la barra de progreso. La barra empezó a llenarse, pero esta vez se tardó mucho más. O al menos esa impresión le dio; posiblemente sólo era la inquietud o la ansiedad lo que lo hacía creer eso. La barra llegó a su fin, y se quedó así, paralizada, como si la imagen se hubiera trabado. Pero entonces, de la nada, las tres pantallas se apagaron, dejándolo en completa y absoluta oscuridad.

La voz electrónica se escuchó entre las sombras.

\- _Actualización de Usuario Realizada._ – Las tres pantallas se volvieron a encender. En la del centro estaba la línea que reaccionaba a la voz de la máquina. En la de derecha, surgieron más datos, al igual que diferentes imágenes. Pero en la pantalla izquierda, ya no estaba el mismo símbolo azul de antes, sino uno oscuro… Similar a un murciélago. – _Richard Grayson - Batman A03. Nivel de Acceso Máximo._

Alrededor de cinco pantallas más se encendieron, cada una con un contenido diferente. Expedientes, artículos, perfiles, mapas, todo eso se mostraba uno después del otro. Reflectores de luz en la parte superior también se encendieron, al igual que pequeñas luces en el piso, incluso bajo sus pies. El lugar en el que Dick estaba, era una cueva… Una profunda y oscura cueva, que estaba siendo poco a poco alumbrada por las diferentes luces que se iban prendiendo, aunque aún a lo lejos dejaban que las sombras siguieran cubriéndolo todo. El sonido de agua corriendo surgía de una cascada que caía al frente hacia un río de subsuelo que corría a varios metros más profundo.

Unas luces en especial se encendieron de lado derecho, revelando varias vitrinas de cristal que guardaban en el interior maniquís, cada uno vestido con un singular traje, que posiblemente muchos confundirían con disfraces, de colores negros, rojos, morados, amarillos… Del lado izquierdo, sobre una plataforma que giraba levemente, se mostró  lo que parecía ser un extraño vehículo de color negro, con un frente alargado, y más allá, en una plataforma parecida, otro vehículo de similar diseño, aunque de apariencia más extraña y no tan reconocible… ¿Podría ser acaso un tipo de avión?

Por último, a las espaldas de Dick, se escuchó un sonido mecánico, e inmediatamente después una plataforma empezó a alzarse, como si se tratara de un elevador. Dick se giró lentamente hacía dicha plataforma, justo cuando terminó de elevarse. Era similar a una caja parada descubierta de la parte frontal… Como un ataúd parado, pero en su interior guardaba otro traje más: uno oscuro, compuesto principalmente de negro y gris opaco. No parecía hecho de tela, sino de otro material, más grueso, más resistente… Tenía una capucha de color negro que cubría por completo el rostro, a excepción de los ojos y el área de la boca y el mentón, y que de la parte superior se extendían dos picos similares a cuernos u orejas. La capucha estaba unida a una larga capa negra que caía hacia atrás, y llegaba hasta la altura de las pantorrillas del traje.

Lo más distintivo, era tal vez lo que estaba plasmado en el pecho: el mismo símbolo negro en forma de murciélago, el mismo que se mostraba en esos momentos en las pantallas a sus espaldas. Ese era su mejor traje…

-  _Bienvenido a Casa._ – Escuchó que la voz electrónica de la computadora le hablaba, pero él estaba demasiado impresionado como para hacerle caso…

\- Esto tiene que ser una Broma…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 02: MI MEJOR TRAJE**


	3. Capitulo 03. Hidra de Lerna

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 03_ **

**_Hidra de Lerna_ **

 

**Viernes, 26 de noviembre de 1993**

Tenía algo de frío. Siempre se había sentido muy cómodo en su traje de acróbata, sin importar cómo estuviera el clima. Pero esa noche, tenía frío. La chaqueta que uno de los policías le había prestado no parecía estarle ayudando mucho. Era como si la sensación helada no proviniera del ambiente, sino de adentro de él… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado exactamente en esa banca de madera? Escuchaba a lo lejos el tic tac de un reloj, pero no sabía con claridad dónde estaba, y aunque no fuera así, no sabía a qué horas había llegado, así que no le serviría de mucho. Bien podría ya haber pasado horas o sólo unos minutos ahí, mirando fijamente sus pies, que estaban sólo cubiertos con la misma tela de los pantalones blancos de su traje.

Todo estaba muy silencioso para ser una jefatura de policía. Uno esperaría ver policías yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, con tazas de café, expedientes, llevando esposado a algún sospechoso, aunque fueran más de las diez de la noche. Pero todo estaba muy callado, como si fuera la única persona en todo el edificio. De pronto, una puerta a varios metros de él por el pasillo se abrió, el primer rastro de vida que captaba en largo tiempo. Un hombre de anteojos y gabardina beige salió por ella. Lo conocía, estaba entre el público durante la presentación, y luego lo había llevado personalmente en su vehículo hasta ese lugar. El hombre lo volteó a ver por unos momentos, y pudo notar que soltaba un pequeño suspiro, que tal vez intentó disimular.

Lo que menos quería en esos momentos era que perfectos extraños sintieran lástima por él; la sola idea le revolvía el estómago. ¿Por qué alguien sentiría lástima por él? ¿Por qué sus padres acababan de morir frente a sus ojos y no pudo hacer nada que lo evitara?, ¿por qué también debería de estar muerto al igual que ellos pero por mero azar del destino no fue así?, ¿por qué sabía a la perfección quién era el culpable, y posiblemente todos lo sabían también, pero nadie hacía ni tenía de seguro pensado hacer algo contra esa persona? Sí, tal vez esos eran motivos suficientes para sentir lástima por él. Pero la lástima no le iba a servir de nada...

\- Comisionado, Comisionado Gordon. – Escuchó que otra voz por el pasillo pronunciaba con fuerza.

El niño se giró de nuevo lentamente en esa dirección. El hombre de gabardina que había salido por la puerta también se volteó para ver a la persona que se acercaba apresurado hacia él. Era un hombre muy joven, alto, de cabellos negros, bien peinado, vistiendo un traje negro y corbata roja, y en su brazo derecho cargaba un abrigo gris.

\- Joven Wayne. – Pronunció el hombre de anteojos, y entonces ambos se estrecharon la mano con fuerza. Los dos tenían por igual una expresión seria y llena de incertidumbre en sus rostros. – Es una verdadera tragedia lo que pasó.

\- Ni que lo diga. – Le respondió el joven, y entonces volteó a verlo unos segundos.

Otra persona que al parecer iba a sentir lástima por él. Y lo peor, ahora era alguien rico e importante, lo que lo hacía incluso un poco menos agradable. Sabía quién era esa persona. Bruce Wayne, el joven millonario cuya empresa había contratado al circo para su evento de recaudación. Justo antes de empezar la presentación, se le iluminó entre el público para que todos lo miraran y aplaudieran. Podría enojarse con él, pensar que fue por aceptar esa presentación que todo esto pasó, pero sería una mentira. Los problemas que causaron todo esto no tenían que ver con ese hombre, sino que provenían, por lo que podía entender, de asuntos mucho más previos.

Bruce Wayne siguió hablando con el comisionado, mientras el chico fingía no escucharlos desde su posición.

\- Comisionado, sé que no me puede darme ningún detalle específico, pero mi empresa fue quien organizó este evento, y me siento responsable. Dígame la verdad, ¿fue un accidente?

\- Usted mismo lo dijo, Señor Wayne. No le puedo decir nada sobre una investigación abierta, pero… - El hombre de anteojos calló unos momentos, volteó a ver al niño por encima de su hombro, como asegurándose de que estuvieran a la distancia adecuada para que no los escuchara, y entonces le susurró en voz baja su respuesta. – Extraoficialmente… Yo no lo creo.

Por supuesto que no había sido un accidente. Todos en el circo sabían que no lo había sido, pero tal vez ninguno lo diría, ni siquiera el dueño que había sido a quien habían amenazado directamente, ni por la culpa de que hayan sido sus padres los que tuvieron que pagar el precio. ¿Podía culparlos?, ¿podía molestarse con ellos? Habían sido su familia por muchos años. Ellos también tenían hijos o padres que debían proteger. Cualquiera podría haber sido el objetivo… Simplemente les  tocó la mala suerte de ser los elegidos.

No podía culpar ni a Bruce Wayne, ni a la gente del circo, ni a la policía. Sólo había un culpable de todo eso… Sólo había alguien que debía pagar.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra el chico? – Preguntó el señor Wayne, mirándolo sentado en la banca. La escena pareció traerle muchos recuerdos.

\- No ha dicho ni una palabra desde que lo trajimos.

\- ¿Tiene algún otro familiar?

\- Le preguntamos al resto de la gente del circo, pero dicen que no, nadie conocido. Me temo que  está solo.

Bruce guardó silencio y volvió a mirar al chico. Sí, en verdad todo eso le traía muchos recuerdos. Recuerdos de un niño, en una situación bastante similar, sentado en una banca muy parecida a esa… O incluso podría haber sido la misma. Solo, simplemente esperando a ver qué pasaría a continuación.

\- Yo sé lo que eso se siente... ¿Qué pasará con él?

\- Por lo pronto, servicios sociales se harán cargo. No hay nada más que podamos hacer.

\- Entiendo.

Tal vez era la gran empatía que el chico le causaba, o el hecho de haber sido testigo de primera fila de lo sucedido, pero simplemente no se podía quedar con un _“no hay nada más que podamos hacer”_.

Siguió hablando con el Comisionado un rato más, aunque el chico ya no logró escuchar con claridad el resto de la conversación. Se despidieron con otro apretón de manos, y pareciera que el señor Wayne se retiraría, pero no fue así. En lugar de eso, caminó hacia la banca de madera, y de repente se sentó a su lado. Él no lo volteó a ver. En cuanto notó que se acercaba, volteó a ver de nuevo sus pies, y aún cuando se sentó, no alzó su mirada ni un centímetro.

\- Hola. Te llamas Richard, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó con amabilidad el hombre de traje. – Soy Bruce Wayne...

\- Sé quién es. – Respondió rápidamente.

\- Claro. – Rió apenado, y luego fue seguido por un silencio incómodo. – ¿Te gustaría cenar algo?

El chico volteó a verlo lentamente de reojo, con algo de desconfianza.

\- - - -

**Lunes, 13 de diciembre de 1993**

Le tomó unos tres días encontrar la forma de escaparse del orfelinato al que lo llevaron, y uno para ejecutar dicha forma. De ahí en adelante, necesitó de dos semanas de mucho esfuerzo, trabajo, peligro, y principalmente suerte, para obtener un nombre, Anthony Zucco, un lugar, los muelles del este, una fecha, el 13 de diciembre en la noche, y un arma… Una parte de él no esperaba llegar tan lejos. Pensaba que no podría escaparse de ese lugar, pero fue mucho más sencillo de lo que se esperaba. Pensaba que lo estarían buscando, lo encontrarían y llevarían de regreso, pero hasta ese día no había pasado. Lo más difícil de seguro iba a ser descubrir el nombre del responsable, y en donde encontrarlo. Pero lo cierto era que todos sabían quién era y en dónde estaba… Pero nadie hacía nada al respecto. Y por último, siendo un niño de sólo ocho años, de seguro nadie le proporcionaría un arma por las buenas, ¿verdad? Error, eso había sido lo más sencillo de toda su travesía.

Fuera como fuera, el destino parecía estar a su favor para obtener lo que deseaba: justicia. Sin embargo, algo quedó muy claro luego de todos esos días en las calles: Ciudad Gótica era un verdadero asco. Maldecía el momento en que el circo decidió ir a ese lugar. Todo hubiera salido bien, si nunca hubieran puesto un pie en ese sitio. Sus padres estaban muertos, y eso sólo parecía ser la punta del iceberg de lo que esa ciudad escondía. Sólo haría lo que tenía que hacer, y luego se iría para siempre de esa asquerosa ciudad. ¿A dónde?, no estaba seguro. Sólo sabía que no tenía deseos de volver al _Haly’s Circus_ , pero tampoco quería quedarse ahí.

Estuvo en el muelle desde antes de que anocheciera, oculto entre las cajas, con el frío metal de la pistola contra su cuerpo, oculta en su chamarra roja. Pasaron dos, tres, cuatro, cinco horas… Antes de que al fin el barco apareciera entre las sombras, y sin hacer el menor ruido. Sus sentidos se agudizaron en cuanto vio anclar la enorme figura. Varias personas empezaban a moverse, pero no la que esperaba con tantas ansias. Esa llegó unos quince minutos después, a bordo de un hermoso auto azul brillante. En cuanto se bajó, lo reconoció: alto, fornido, con cabello corto, totalmente relamido y peinado hacia atrás, con una cara gruesa llena de arrugas, hombros anchos y manos gruesas. Vestía un traje azul con un abrigo negro. Salió del auto acompañado de un par de hombres, claramente armados. Se cerró el abrigo aparentemente inspirado por el frío, y luego encendió un cigarrillo. Luego subió al barco, saludando de forma jovial y normal, como si fuera cualquier persona…

Si tenía alguna duda de hacerlo, se le había esfumado en cuanto lo vio llegar. Sacó el arma de su chamarra, y se movió sigilosamente hacia el barco. Había logrado escapar, había logrado encontrar al hombre, obtenido el arma, subir y pasar desapercibido al barco, logró acercarse hasta  estar frente a la puerta de su oficina… Pero hasta ahí llegó.

Dos hombres lo tomaron por sorpresa desde atrás, lo desarmaron y tiraron al suelo. Gritó, pataleó y luchó como le fue posible, pero no sirvió de nada. En menos de un minuto estaba amarrado, amordazado, vendado de los ojos, y tirado en el piso de la cubierta. Sabía que era la cubierta, ya que el aire frío del exterior lo abrazaba, haciéndolo temblar. Pasó largo tiempo en el que no supo qué pasaba.

De repente, un hombre lo tomó, lo sentó en el piso, lo pegó contra un mástil y le quitó la venda de los ojos y de la boca. Su mirada tardó un poco en aclararse, pero cuando lo hizo, frente a él se presentó la horrible imagen de ese hombre. Estaba parado con firmeza, sujetando su cigarrillo entre sus dedos, y mirándolo hacia abajo con una sonrisa de prepotencia. Anthony Zucco, uno de los tantos delincuentes de esa ciudad, el hombre que había ido a hablar con el señor Haly días antes de la presentación, el hombre detrás del _“accidente”_ de sus padres. Esa misma noche estaba recibiendo un contrabando transportado por ese mismo barco, y había ido a supervisar todo él mismo. Pensaba que esa sería su oportunidad, pero había fallado estando ya tan cerca.

\- Vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? – Murmuró divertido, justo después de dejar salir una densa nube de humo por su boca. Uno de sus hombres le extendió la pistola que le habían quitado al sorprenderlo. Zucco la tomó, y la examinó con curiosidad. – Linda arma, ¿la traía consigo? Éste es el problema de nuestra sociedad actual, chicos. Cuando un niño puede tener una de éstas sin que nadie lo cuestione, es señal de que estamos peor de lo que pensamos.

Todos los aduladores de sus hombres rieron divertidos ante su comentario. Dick lo miraba fijamente con enojo. Si había algo malo en la sociedad, eran los sujetos como ese, hombres de poder y dinero haciendo lo que les daba la gana, con quién les daba la gana.

Zucco quitó su atención de la pistola y se volteó de nuevo hacia él. Una señal de sorpresa surgió en sus ojos, y entonces se puso de cuclillas frente a él para ver su rostro con más claridad.

\- Espera, yo te conozco. Eres el enano de ese trío de acróbatas, ¿no? – Soltó al aire una aguda y sonora risa. – No sabía que habías… Sobrevivido. Supongo que esta pistola era para mí, ¿o no?

\- Mataste a mis padres… - Soltó el chico sin apartar su mirada de él.

\- Oh vamos, no me vengas con ese viejo cliché, niño.

Zucco extendió su mano hacia él. Dick intentó voltear su rostro hacia otro lado, pero él lo tomó con fuerza entre sus dedos e hizo que se volteara hacia él, lastimándolo un poco.

\- Deberías primeramente agradecer que pudiste salir con vida de eso. Muy diferente a como saldrás de esto otro. – Lo soltó, empujándolo un poco contra el mástil, y volviéndose a parar. – Llévenselo abajo, y luego sigan descargando. Ya perdimos demasiado tiempo con este mocoso.

Zucco se dispuso a irse, y dos hombres siguieron sus instrucciones, alzando al chico uno de cada lado, y obligándolo a caminar en dirección a la bodega. Dick ya no podía pensar en nada más. Lo había intentado, y había fallado, así de sencillo. ¿Realmente pensó que podría haberlo logrado?, ¿simplemente entrar caminando a ese barco, apuntar a ese hombre con esa pistola y dispararle? Tal vez en el fondo lo que quería era que lo atraparan, que lo mataran intentando vengar a sus padres, y poder estar con ellos… Y así sería al parecer.

De repente, se empezaron a escuchar varios gritos a lo lejos. Los dos hombres que lo llevaban se detuvieron, y se pusieron el alerta al oírlos. Pero entonces se escucharon disparos, lo que los hizo sacar sus armas, y olvidarse de él por unos momentos. Zucco también lo había percibido, y también sacó su propia arma, tomándola con dos manos.

Un hombre con el rostro lleno de miedo se acercó corriendo desde el otro lado del barco, agitando sus brazos y gritando.

\- ¡¿Qué sucede?! – Le gritó Zucco, exigiendo una respuesta.

\- ¡Es el Murciélago!, ¡el Murciélago! – Fue lo único que el hombre gritaba, y luego se tropezó, cayendo de narices al suelo de madera.

¿Había dicho Murciélago? ¿A qué se referían? Él no tenía idea, pero al parecer todos los demás sí, incluidos los dos hombres que lo llevaban, que prácticamente se olvidaron de él, y empezaron a empuñar sus armas en todas direcciones, aparentemente muy nerviosos.

\- ¡¿Enserio es él?! – Cuestionó uno de ellos casi con miedo. – Creí que era sólo un mito.

\- ¡Cállense ustedes dos! – Les gritó su jefe con molestia. – Sólo es un loco disfrazado…

Los gritos de los hombres a los lejos continuaron uno después de otro. Algunos hombres salían volando por los aires, uno cayó a unos cuantos metros de Dick. Una sombra se movía por el nivel superior de la cubierta. Sólo era alumbrado unos instantes por el fulgor que surgía de las armas de los maleantes, y luego volvía a desaparecer. Zucco y el resto de sus hombres empezaron a disparar en esa dirección, sin importarles si le daban a él o tal vez a alguno de sus compañeros. Algo golpeó las manos de los secuaces de Zucco. No pudo ver al principio que fue, sólo que retrocedían y tomaban sus muñecas con dolor, soltando sus pistolas. Dick miró una de las armas tiradas y pensó en lanzarse hacia ella y tomarla. Entonces notó otro objeto a su lado, posiblemente lo que los había golpeado: era un extraño objeto de metal, alargado, plano y oscuro, con forma de… ¿Murciélago?

Algo se posó sobre ellos. Una enorme figura negra se elevó en el aire, alzando sus alas como un enorme monstruo. Los maleantes lo vieron aterrorizados, y antes de que pudieran siquiera correr, esa enorme criatura se les lanzó encima. Dick cerró sus ojos asustado. Sólo escuchaba los gritos, los golpes, y luego absoluto silencio. Dudó por unos momentos, pero al final agarró valor para abrir de nuevo los ojos y ver qué había pasado. Miró a su alrededor y sólo vio hombres tirados, totalmente inconscientes, o paralizados del miedo.

El único que seguía de pie era Zucco, que estaba a la mitad de la cubierta, sujetando su arma con sus manos temblorosas, apuntando en todas direcciones, intentando divisar a su extraño atacante. Un ruido lejano lo exaltó y empezó a disparar sin ningún control a todos lados. Dick se tiró al suelo, para evitar que cualquier bala perdida lo tocara.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!, ¡ni se te ocurra tocarme! – Gritaba con fuerza, hasta que sus balas se acabaron. Siguió presionando el gatillo unas cinco veces más, antes de tirarla al fin al suelo y empezar a retroceder asustado. – ¡Te estás metiendo con la persona equivocada!

\- Lo mismo digo. – Se escuchó que una voz profunda y clara pronunciaba justo detrás de él, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia. La enorme figura oscura con ojos penetrantes y brillantes estaba parada a sus espaldas...

\- ¡Ah! – Gritó el mafioso aterrado, girándose hacia él.

Dick sólo pudo ver como ese ser se le lanzaba encima, envolviéndolo con su oscuridad, como si lo devorara con ella. Pero lo siguiente que vio fue como el hombre se deslizaba por el suelo, hasta quedar boca arriba a unos metros de él, golpeado y desmayado.

¿Qué rayos había sido todo eso? Dick estaba confundido, y asustado. Alzó su mirada lentamente hacia ese ser, sin poder mover ni un centímetro de su cuerpo del cuello para abajo. Esa misma criatura estaba parada delante de él, cubierto en oscuridad. Parecía ser un hombre, o algo más, alto, que lo miraba fijamente. Dick cayó de sentón al piso y empezó a retroceder asustado, intentando alejarse de él.

\- ¡¿Quién eres tú?!, ¡no me hagas daño!

No pareció tener la intención de acercarse. Sólo se quedó parado, viéndolo fijamente en silencio. Algo más pareció captar su atención de pronto. Un hombre a lo lejos se había parado, y en su mano sujetaba algo que terminó por lanzar en su dirección con fuerza. Antes de que dicho objeto se acercara a ellos, el extraño ser se lanzó contra Dick como un animal salvaje a su presa.

\- ¡No!, ¡Suéltame!

Él sólo sintió cómo lo tomaba con fuerza con sus brazos, y entonces salían literalmente volando del barco. ¿Estaba volando? No era posible. Volteó a ver hacia el barco, un instante antes de que el objeto que habían lanzado explotara en el aire...

Luego de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que no habían salido volando en sí. Quien quiera que fuera esa persona, había lanzado algo parecido a un gancho hacia uno de los edificios del muelle, unido a un cable que luego los había jalado a ambos con rapidez para alejarlos del barco. ¿Acaso había intentado salvarlo? Descendieron detrás de algunas cajas, y una vez en tierra firme el extraño lo soltó y dejó caer al piso. Dick se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó lo más que pudo para hacer distancia entre ellos. De nuevo estaba oculto entre las sombras, y lo único que podía notar era su silueta oscura.

\- ¿Qué hacías en ese barco? – Le cuestionó sin rodeos, con la misma voz profunda, casi aterradora que había oído en el barco. No parecía una voz real. Se oía algo distorsionada y exagerada.

Dick no sabía qué hacer. No entendía aún si estaba hablando con una persona… O con algún tipo de monstruo.

\- Yo… Yo… - Balbuceó nervioso. – Estaba... ¡Fui a hacer lo que tenía que hacer! Uno de esos hombres hombre mató a mis padres, y...

\- ¿Y pensaste que matarlo a él cambiaría en algo eso?

\- No... ¡Pero mis padres merecen justicia!

\- Y la tendrán, pero no la justicia que estás buscando.

La manera fría y sin el menor rastro de sentimiento con la que hablaba, le causaba un gran enojo. Lo decía todo como si fuera cualquier cosa, o algo sin importancia. Estaba hablando de sus padres, de su asesino… Esto pareció darle más valor. Apretó sus puños y dio un paso hacia él con más decisión.

\- ¡¿Y qué justicia tendrán entonces?! ¿Mandarlo a la cárcel? Ese sujeto pagará lo que sea para salir y volver a hacerle lo mismo a otra familia. ¡Eso no es justicia!

\- ¿Y crees que haberle disparado hubiera sido en algo diferente?

\- Al menos estaría muerto.

\- Y sus hombres te hubieran matado a ti luego de eso. ¿Qué habrías ganado realmente?

\- Eso lo sé, ¡y no me importa! No me convencerás de lo contrario. Tal vez fallé ahora, pero lo volveré a intentar, una y otra vez.

Y luego hubo silencio, un profundo y aterrador silencio. ¿Qué haría ahora?, ¿o qué le diría? De pronto, empezó a escuchar pasos acercándose, saliendo de las sombras. La escasa luz de la luna empezó a iluminarlo, y de un segundo a otro su verdadera forma se presentó ante él, y no por eso le pareció menos impactante.

\- ¿Incluso si me pongo en tu camino? – Lo cuestionó con dureza.

No era una criatura, en verdad era un hombre… O eso le parecía. Era alto, fornido, de hombros y brazos anchos. Vestía una larga capa negra que ondeaba con el aire, unida a una máscara que cubría por completo su cabeza, a excepción de su boca y mentón. La capucha tenía dos puntas que sobresalían de la parte superior, como cuernos. Vestía además un extraño traje gris oscuro, que no parecía estar hecho de tela, como una armadura, pero tampoco parecía de acero; era más como un extraño traje militar. Usaba también botas y guantes negros. Lo más destacado, era lo que tenía en el pecho: un escudo negro en forma de murciélago, una forma muy parecida al objeto que golpeó a los maleantes en el barco.

\- ¿Qué demonios eres tú…? – Preguntó el chico confundido. Realmente era una imagen confusa para él.

A lo lejos, se empezaron a escuchar las sirenas de los autos patrullas acercándose.

\- La policía viene en camino. – Escuchó que el hombre disfrazado le decía. – Zucco y sus hombres están inconscientes. ¿Crees que podrías llegar hasta el barco y hasta él pasando sobre mí antes de que la policía lo tome en custodia?

¿Qué era eso?, ¿algún tipo de reto? Si lo retaba a pelear, era claro que no podría derrotar a un hombre tan grande. Pero si sólo decía que pasara sobre él, eso sí podría hacerlo. Rápidamente corrió hacia un lado para sacarle la vuelta, y ese extraño lo siguió en su movimiento. Dick empezó a saltar entre las cajas; estaba confiado de que la agilidad que había adquirido de su entrenamiento como acróbata le serviría para evitar a ese sujeto. Pero al parecer, él también tenía sus propias habilidades.

En un parpadeo, apareció de pronto encima de él, parado justo en la próxima caja en la que estaba por pararse, cortándole el paso mientras la luna a sus espaldas enmarcaba su silueta oscura. Dick pensó rápido. Saltó hacia otras cajas, moviéndose como un gato acorralado. Sin embargo, justo cuando puso un pie en una de esas cajas, ésta pareció explotar. Él había puesto algo en ella, era lo más seguro. Salió volando al aire, y hubiera caído al piso, sino fuera porque él lo tomó y evitó su caída.

Descendieron de nuevo a tierra firme, y entonces él lo soltó al piso, cayendo de sentón a éste. Estaban justo en dónde habían empezado, sin ninguna clase de progreso. Dick estaba acorralado, pero no se rendiría tan fácil. Sabía que no podía ganarle peleando, pero no podía quedarse sin intentarlo. Se paró y empezó a lanzarle golpe tras golpe como le era posible. Su padre le había enseñado algo de defensa personal, pero parecía ser inútil en esos momentos. Su objetivo se movía sin el menor problema de un lado a otro para esquivarlo; era obvio que no representaba ningún tipo de amenaza para él.

\- Hace falta más que rabia y un arma para crear justicia. – Murmuró mientras lo toma de su muñeca luego de esquivar uno de sus golpes, y luego lo lanzaba hacia atrás contra unas cajas. – Eso sólo te traerá venganza, y la venganza nunca te dará la satisfacción que crees.

La espalda de Dick chocó contra la caja y luego cayó bocabajo al piso, raspándose la barbilla.

\- ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! – Le gritó con desesperación, y lágrimas en los ojos, estando aún en el piso.

\- Lo sé mucho mejor que tú…

¿Qué había dicho? Levantó su mirada como pudo hacia él, pero había desaparecido. Se levantó rápidamente y miró a todas direcciones, esperando verlo en algún lado, pero no estaba. Se había ido. En un segundo estaba ahí, y al siguiente ya no… Parecía casi magia. ¿Sería posible que no fuera humano?, ¿que fuera tal vez realmente una especie de espíritu?

Las patrullas ya estaban en el muelle, y escuchaba como los policías empezaban a moverse y a subir al barco. Tenía que irse antes de que pensaran que había algún buen motivo para arrestarlo. De pronto, divisó algo que se había quedado en el piso, justo en el mismo lugar en el que aquel extraño personaje estaba de pie la última vez que lo vio. Se acercó a ese sitio con cuidado, y lo levantó. Era un pedazo de papel, pequeño de forma rectangular, con un número escrito en él:

_14-0682_

¿Qué era eso? ¿Él lo había dejado ahí para él? Sintió que los policías se acercaban, así que no tenía mucho tiempo para quedarse a pensar en ello. Guardó el papel en su bolsillo y se alejó corriendo del lugar.

\- - - -

**Sábado, 18 de diciembre de 1993**

Zucco y sus hombres entraron a la cárcel esa misma noche, y ya no había forma de alcanzarlos, no hasta que salieran. A pesar de lo que había dicho, que lo intentaría una y otra vez sin importar qué, lo cierto era que luego de esa desagradable experiencia sólo deseaba irse de Gótica lo antes posible. Ya no había nada que lo detuviera ahí… ¿o sí? Conservó el extraño número que aquel individuo le había dejado. No podía quitarse de la cabeza la idea de que debía de significar algo, algo importante… una pista para averiguar quién era realmente el hombre disfrazado quizás. ¿Le importaba en algo saber quién era? Se supondría que no… Pero al parecer sí.

14-0682. Era corto para ser un teléfono, y no parecía ser una dirección, ni una fecha. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? ¿Una clave quizás? El descubrir la verdad al respecto se convirtió en su pequeña obsesión luego de lo de Zucco. En el fondo no esperaba encontrar nada en especial, sino puros callejones sin salida. Pero para su propia sorpresa, logró encontrar algo que podría ser la respuesta que buscaba… Pero, no podía ser cierto… ¿o sí?

Tardó cuatro días en descubrir que se trataba de un número de lote, y un día más para verificar que era más específicamente un lote de cementerio, y en dónde se encontraba exactamente. En cuanto tuvo todas esas piezas, se dirigió a ese lugar. Había una tumba doble en dicho lote, con una gran lápida decorada, con dos nombres grabados en ella, dos nombres que sorprendieron enormemente a Dick…

_THOMAS WAYNE_

_Marzo 15, 1940 – Enero 11, 1975_

  
_MARTHA KANE WAYNE_

_Julio 06, 1942 – Enero 11, 1975_

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, de seguro esposo y esposa, ambos muertos el mismo día, hace casi veinte años atrás… Y de apellido Wayne.

\- Tardaste menos de lo que esperaba. – Escuchó que una voz pronunciaba a sus espaldas, antes de que pudiera siquiera digerir toda la información.

Dick reaccionó y se giró rápidamente. Ese hombre, se acercaba hacia él subiendo la colina. Parecía un verdadero _déjà vu_ de aquella noche en la jefatura de policía, vistiendo traje negro, corbata roja, y un abrigo gris encima; la única diferencia era tal vez el ramo de flores amarillas y azules y que cargaba en su mano derecha. Tenía la otra mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo, y lo miraba con una sonrisa discreta. Era él, Bruce Wayne, el hombre que conoció la misma noche que murieron sus padres. En cuanto vio el apellido de las personas de la lápida, su mente empezó de inmediato a armar y unir ideas.

\- ¿Era usted? – Preguntó sin rodeos. – ¿Qué fue esto?, ¿algún tipo de prueba?

El señor Wayne siguió avanzando hasta pararse a su lado. Miró fijamente la tumba a sus pies, y él lo siguió haciendo lo mismo. El hombre extraño de la otra noche había dejado ese número, el número del lote de esa tumba específicamente. Luego de mucho esfuerzo logró dar con ella, con esa sola pista. Pero aún no entendía la totalidad de todo eso…

Releyó una vez más los nombres en la lápida.

\- Thomas y Martha Wayne. Eran sus padres, ¿o no? ¿Qué les pasó?

Volteó a ver al hombre a su lado, pero éste parecía totalmente concentrado en la lápida. Su expresión jovial de hace unos momentos se había puesto seria y pensativa.

\- Mis padres eran buenas personas. Siempre dieron todo de sí para hacer de esta ciudad un lugar mejor. Pero aún así, una noche, ésta les mostró su peor cara. Los mataron justo frente a mí, y no fui capaz de hacer nada para evitarlo.

Dick se sorprendió mucho al escucharlo. ¿Era cierto lo que le decía? Lo último que le había dicho aquella noche resonó en su cabeza: _“Lo sé mucho mejor que tú”_.

\- Al igual que tú, por años odie a quién lo hizo. Tuve ganas de hacer lo mismo, de matar a su asesino, de hacer justicia con mis propias manos, lo que yo pensaba que podría ser la justicia que necesitaba.

\- ¿Y lo hizo?

\- No... Estuve cerca de hacerlo, pero alguien más lo hizo antes de mí. ¿Sabes qué descubrí el día en que me entere que el asesino de mis padres había muerto? – Se detuvo unos instantes y luego continuó. – Que no había ninguna diferencia. Mis padres seguían muertos, yo seguía solo, y lo único que había cambiado, era que había una persona menos en el mundo, que tal vez sería reemplazada por alguien peor. Así es como funciona esta ciudad, cómo la metáfora de Hércules y la Hidra de Lerna. Cortas una cabeza, y resurgen dos, más fuertes y peligrosas que la anterior. Si quieres matar realmente a la Hidra, debes de quemar su cuerpo, y las cabezas morirán con él. Matar a un delincuente no cambia nada. Cambiar a la sociedad que los creó, convertirte en algo que temer, y algo que haga al delincuente o al asesino pensar dos veces antes de cometer su acto, es el modo de acabar con la Hidra.

La Hidra de Lerna. Recordaba esa historia. Su madre se la había contado… O tal vez la vio en una película. Como fuera, recordaba la imagen: el héroe Hércules, cortando con su espada las cabezas del enorme dragón de varias cabezas, pero conforme más cortaba, más cabezas surgían.

Bruce se agachó y dejó las flores en la tumba. Se quedó cerca del suelo cerca de un minuto, y luego se paró y comenzó a caminar colina abajo. Dick lo siguió.

\- ¿Y por eso se viste con un disfraz de murciélago?

Él rió, al parecer divertido por su pregunta.

\- Ese disfraz y lo que significa es más como un símbolo, un ideal en el que las personas pueden creer. Una persona de carne y hueso puede ser herida o morir. Pero un ideal o filosofía puede perdurar por siempre, aún si la persona ya no está. Como un legado.

Perdurar por siempre, aún si la persona ya no está. Sus padres habían muerto, ya no estaban ahí. ¿Qué había quedado?, ¿qué había perdurado luego de eso? Una gota de agua tocó su mejilla. El cielo se había nublado, y estaba por empezar a llover. Su padre y su madre le enseñaron todo lo que sabía, todo en lo que era bueno… Cómo un legado hacia él.

Bruce empezó a amarrarse su abrigo como respuesta a la inminente lluvia.

\- Lo hiciste bien encontrando a Zucco, adentrándote a su barco, y descubrir la tumba de mis padres con la sola pista que te dejé. Me impresionaste. Cuando creas estar listo, te estaré esperando.

Dick se sorprendió al escucharlo, e inconscientemente dejó de avanzar a su lado. Para cuando reaccionó, Bruce ya había avanzado un par de metros.

\- ¿Listo para qué? – Le preguntó con fuerza para que lo escuchara.

Bruce se giró hacia él, sonriéndole de nuevo, mientras seguía avanzando de espaldas.

\- Tú eres el detective ahora al parecer. ¿Para qué crees tú?

No se hicieron más preguntas ni se dieron más explicaciones. Bruce continuó alejándose, mientras Dick lo veía. ¿Estaría listo para ello?

\- - - -

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

En aquel momento aún no lo había entendido, pero acababa de conocer el secreto más grande de Ciudad Gótica, a su figura más emblemática, a su leyenda más conocida: Batman, el audaz y temido justiciero de la noche, la persona que protegió a la ciudad de todo mal y peligro por más de veinte años. La persona detrás de ese manto, era ni más ni menos que Bruce Wayne, el hijo de los difuntos Thomas y Martha Wayne. Luego de la muerte de sus padres, Bruce dedicó gran parte de su vida viajando, entrenando, preparándose para convertirse en esta gran figura, en este héroe… Aunque al principio su plan era hacerlo todo por sí solo, conforme progresaba su misión, se fue encontrando con personas que lo seguían, lo ayudaban y aprendían de él. Dick fue el primero de algunos otros. Bruce lo adoptó y tomó bajo sus alas, convirtiéndolo en Robin, su ayudante, su protegido, su amigo. Durante diez años estuvo a su lado bajo ese pseudónimo, siendo un equipo, un dúo dinámico contra el crimen. Luego pasó otros seis años como Nightwing, en donde usó todo lo que aprendió de Bruce para combatir el crimen por su cuenta y de su propia forma. Aún así, nunca se separó del todo de él; siempre estuvo para ayudarlo, aconsejarlo, y guiarlo. Juntos pasaron por un sin número de peligros, de aventuras, de peleas hombro con hombro. A su lado vio cosas que muchos sólo imaginan. Había visto el lado más oscuro y el más luminoso del mundo.

El conocer a Bruce Wayne cambió por completo su vida. Él había sido más que un padre o un mentor para él. Había sido un amigo, un héroe a seguir… Pero hace tres años todo había cambiado. Él se fue a New York, abandonó todo el asunto de los héroes nocturnos, para seguir con su vida, con una vida _“normal”_. Ahora Bruce estaba muerto, y ocurría esto…

Escuchó que el mismo ascensor por el que había bajado empezaba a sonar, pero no le importó.

El extraño mensaje que Bruce dejó en su testamento grabado hubiera sido confuso para cualquiera. Hablaba de dejarle a Dick su mejor auto, sus mejores juguetes, su mejor traje… Y su legado. Pero a él, y al resto, les vino de inmediato una sola idea a la cabeza. Por eso bajó de inmediato a ese sitio, al que Barbara y él empezaron a llamar hace mucho tiempo a tono de broma como la _“Baticueva”_ , el templo secreto de Batman, ubicado y escondido varios metros por debajo de la Mansión Wayne, en dónde se encontraba todo lo que él era: sus vehículos, sus trajes, su computadora… Si lo que estaban pensando era cierto, debería de haber una pista adicional en ese lugar, algo más específico que sólo ellos fueran capaces de ver. Y la computadora le terminó por dejar todo mucho más que claro.

El ascensor volvió a sonar; alguien estaba bajando. No había que preocuparse, pues él sabía muy bien de quienes se trataba. Había prometido ir de nuevo al estudio, pero en lugar de eso había ido ahí. ¿Habrán adivinado que había ido a ese lugar?

Se volteó con cuidado justo cuando escuchó las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. Tal y como lo suponía, las personas en él eran ni más ni menos que Tim, Barbara y Alfred. Tim salió corriendo rápidamente hacia él, mientras Alfred, con algo más de cuidado, empujaba la silla de ruedas de Barbara para que ambos pudieran acercarse también.

Tim parecía el más alterado de todos. Miró el traje de Batman de arriba abajo, luego miró a Dick, y por último se dirigió directo a la computadora. Tecleó con rapidez en la consola, revisando los datos que ésta mostraba. Su boca se abrió tanto que su quijada casi tocó el suelo.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Murmuró sorprendido, y entonces se volvió de nuevo al impresionado Dick. – Te dio Nivel de Acceso Máximo, y actualizó tu usuario. Entonces es verdad…. Te eligió a ti... como nuevo Batman.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 03: HIDRA DE LERNA**


	4. Capitulo 04. Ser Batman

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 04  
_ ** **_Ser Batman_ **

**Viernes, 05 de marzo de 1994**

El sonido que provocaba el choque de madera contra madera, rompía el silencio que se cernía sobre la enorme mansión, tan grande para albergar a más de veinte personas al mismo tiempo, pero que en esos momento era solamente habitada por tres. Dada la buena apariencia y condición física que ostentaba el joven y codiciado millonario Bruce Wayne, no era muy sorprendente enterarse de que éste contaba con su propio gimnasio privado, el cual se encontraba al fondo del primer piso; claro, ese era el gimnasio _“público”_ , por así llamarlo, que algunos de los visitantes a la casa han llegado a conocer, pero había otro más escondido… El público era algo pequeño, pero bien equipado con diferentes aparatos, pesas, y sacos de boxeo. Nada fuera de la común, en comparación con el otro.

El sonido que se escuchaba era el del choque de las varas Bo, que Bruce y el pequeño Richard Grayson estaban usando en su sesión vespertina de entrenamiento. Ambos se encontraban con ropa deportiva ligera, con pantalones de tela, y camisetas blancas sin mangas. Fuera de eso, no había ninguna otra protección entre sus pieles y las duras varas de madera. Alfred también se encontraba ahí, aunque algo alejado, simplemente viendo el encuentro, parado con firmeza con sus manos posadas atrás de su espalda.

Bruce y Dick se encontraban de pie sobre una colchoneta azul, normalmente usada para prácticas de artes marciales. Ambos se atacaban el uno al otro, pero se notaba que Bruce se medía bastante. Después de todo, Dick tenía sólo nueve años, y sólo hacía un par de meses atrás que habían empezado con su instrucción. Progresaba bien, sobre todo porque las habilidades acrobáticas que poseía ya le daban una gran ventaja para su edad… Pero aún le faltaba mucho.

Dick se movía con cierta violencia y rapidez su vara contra Bruce, el cual se limitaba a cubrir sus ataques al mismo ritmo que él los lanzaba, y a retroceder un paso con cada uno para mantener la distancia. Dick parecía haberse familiarizado rápido con el arma que usaba. Ya sabía cómo sostenerla, como girarla, como atacar y defender, pero le faltaba mucha técnica. En esos momentos se estaba limitando únicamente a lanzar sus ataques lo más rápido y fuerte que le fuera posible, y en dónde le fuera posible. No lo hacía mal, pero se le veía algo desesperado por el hecho de que Bruce parecía poder predecir y cubrir cada uno de sus ataques sin el menor problema.

\- Atacar con fuerza explosiva e intimidante tal vez te sirva con la media de los enemigos. – Comentó divertido el hombre de cabellos negros, mientras retrocedía. – Con énfasis en el _“tal vez”_.

De un movimiento rápido, Bruce hizo a un lado el arma del chico, dio un paso largo hacia él, y lo golpeó en el pecho con la punta de su vara, empujándolo hacia atrás. Dick retrocedió con torpeza, acomodando sus pies como le fue posible para no caerse. Dirigió su mano derecha a su pecho, acariciando el área adolorida por el golpe.

\- Pero con otro tipo de contrincante será tu perdición. – Le comentó, más como una broma que un regaño. Giró su vara entre sus dedos, y se volvió a poner en posición de ataque. – De nuevo.

Dick lo miró con un poco de molestia, al parecer no muy contento por el golpe que le había dado. Tomó también su vara, y se colocó en posición. Todo en su mirada parecía intentar decirle _“en esta ocasión yo te golpearé a ti”_. Dispuesto a cumplir la promesa que hacían sus ojos, se lanzó al frente, empezando a lanzarle varios ataques con su Bo, mismos que Bruce de nuevo cubrió o esquivó. ¿Cómo lo hacía? Lo hacía lo más rápido y preciso posible, pero no podía ni tocarlo. ¿Cómo lo lograba?

Bruce lo dejó atacar con libertad unos segundos, hasta que se decidió a contrarrestarlo. Giró su vara con rapidez para hacerlo retroceder, y luego lanzó dos golpes con tanta fuerza, que el segundo hizo que la vara de Dick saliera volando de sus manos. Siguiendo el mismo movimiento, jaló su arma de izquierda a derecha, haciendo que ésta golpeara a Dick en su brazo derecho, cerca del hombro. No había sido con mucha fuerza, pero sí con la suficiente para dejarle una visible marca roja en su piel, y para que cayera de rodillas al suelo. Aferró sus dedos a su brazo adolorido, marcándolos en su piel.

Alfred se sobresaltó al ver esto, y por un momento sintió la necesidad de acercársele y ayudarlo, pero sabía que todo eso era, y tenía que ser, parte del entrenamiento del joven Richard.

Dick se quedó de rodillas con rato, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar. Volteó a ver cómo pudo su brazo, notando la marca que el golpe le había dejado.

\- Cuando practicaba trapecio solíamos usar una red de protección. – Le señaló a manera de reclamo.

\- Tienes una colchoneta, es más suave que el pavimento. – Le respondió el joven Wayne a tono de burla, girando su vara de un lado a otro con una mano.

\- Podría demandarte por maltrato infantil, ¿sabes?

\- Puedes intentarlo, pero te advierto que tengo muy buenos abogados. – Le respondió algo indiferente a su reclamo. – Tal vez te parezca que mis métodos son duros, pero el trabajo que realizarás será aún más duro.

Debería estar molesto, pero no podía evitar de hecho sentir cierta gracia ante sus comentarios. Poco a poco estaba empezando a conocer mejor a Bruce Wayne, al verdadero, no al que se pavoneaba con modelos en restaurantes caros y eventos de beneficencia. Ni siquiera al que saltaba entre edificios y callejones con ese extraño traje oscuro que parecía murciélago. El verdadero Bruce era algo más entre el Bruce público y Batman, ni tan despreocupado, pero tampoco tan serio y frío… Era algo mucho más complejo que eso.

Sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran, volvió a prepararse para reanudar el ataque. Bruce sonrió al verlo tan dispuesto, y se preparó para recibirlo. Dick empezó a darse cuenta, un par de golpes tarde, que el atacarlo simplemente con rapidez y fuerza no iba a ser suficiente; necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas. ¿Él cómo lo hacía? Siempre se veía tan tranquilo, centrado. Pero claro, ¿por qué no lo estaría?, era un hombre adulto peleando contra un niño que posiblemente no media ni pesaba la mitad que él. ¿Pero era sólo por eso?

Giró con rapidez el Bo para agarrar impulso, y entonces lanzó un primer golpe vertical de arriba hacia abajo. Bruce alzó su vara para cubrirlo, y apenas ambas armas se habían tocado, cuando Dick volvió a atacar, ahora por su costado. Ya no intentaba simplemente ser rápido y agresivo, sino ser como él, tranquilo, atacar con algo más de precisión. Lo importante, según le parecía, era mantener el ritmo constante de sus ataques, no detenerse ni un segundo para no darle oportunidad. El resultado, al menos a simple vista, parecía ser el mismo. Dick atacaba, Bruce cubría, sin mucha variedad. Pero si había un cambio, pequeño, pero cambio aún así, aunque sólo Bruce parecía notarlo. Empezó a retroceder por la colchoneta, mientras Dick lo atacaba. Uno de sus golpes estuvo a punto de golpearlo en una pierna; estuvo a fracciones de segundo de no cubrirlo, pero lo logró a último momento. Dick tal vez no lo notó, pero a Bruce eso le había parecido impresionante. Los cinco movimientos siguientes fueron más o menos parecidos, pero el sexto, fue un golpe recto de la vara hacia su rostro, que Bruce por poco y no veía venir. Movió su vara colocada de forma vertical, de izquierda a derecha. Sintió como la madera rozó apenas su mejilla, dejando una pequeña marca rojiza.

Dick se quedó en la misma posición luego de que su último ataque fue desviado, mirándolo fijamente con su respiración acelerada. Bruce también se quedó igual, como intentando procesar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Y de pronto, comenzó a sonreír.

\- Bien hecho. – Comentó a modo de felicitación, bajando su arma.

Dick sonrió satisfecho al oírlo, y también bajó su vara, aunque él aparte se dejó caer de sentón a la colchoneta. Se veía que estaba muy agotado. Alfred, como respuesta a eso, tomó la jarra de limonada fría que había llevado consigo, y sirvió un vaso de ella.

\- Una limonada, ¿joven Richard? – Le comentó, acercándosele con el vaso en sus manos.

El chico lo volteó a ver de reojo. Le pareció muy gracioso el hecho de que Alfred tuviera puesto todo su atuendo normal, el traje negro, el chaleco, e incluso la corbata, pero se haya quitado los zapatos para estar ahí en el gimnasio, y en especial para poder pisar la colchoneta. Era tal vez la primera vez que lo veía sin una parte de su atuendo del día a día, y en lugar de sus zapatos podía ver sus calcetines blancos, con gris en los dedos y el talón. Una imagen chistosa, sin duda.

\- Gracias, Alfred.

Tomó el vaso de limonada, y se lo tomó todo de un sólo trago, dejando el vaso completamente limpio. Una vez terminado, soltó un agudo suspiro de alivio al aire. La limonada de Alfred parecía haber curado cualquier mal de su interior.

Estaba por decirle a Bruce que debería de tomar un poco de ella, pero ni una palabra fue capaz de salir de su boca… Bruce estaba algunos pasos delante de él, dándole la espalda. Tomó su camiseta blanca y se la quitó por arriba, dejando al descubierto su espalda fornida… Adornada por una variedad de moretones y raspones, algunos más recientes, otros no tanto. Se dio cuenta también que también tenía un par más en sus brazos.

Sabía muy bien a qué se debían esos golpes, y no eran por ir a la oficina o salir con chicas lindas… Bueno, lo último podría ser, pero no creía que fuera el caso. Todas esas eran marcas que le dejaban sus noches por la ciudad, sus noches como guardián silencioso; algunas podrían incluso haber sido originadas la noche anterior… No pudo evitar voltear a ver su propio brazo, y la marca roja que le había dejado el golpe de Bruce en él. Eso no era nada en comparación con lo suyo…

Bruce había tomado una toalla, y empezaba a secarse el sudor de su rostro y cuello, sin percatarse aún de la impresión que había causado en su joven aprendiz.

\- Debe ser difícil esconder todos los golpes.

Lo volteó a ver sobre su hombro con naturalidad por unos instantes, y luego volvió con lo suyo.

\- El traje amortigua la mayoría.

\- No todos al parecer. – Comentó el chico con algo de pesar. – Cuando te vi con el traje de Batman la primera vez… Te veías tan imponente, tan sombrío… Cómo si no fueras humano.

\- Bien, lamento decepcionarte, Dick. – Comentó con simpleza, arrojando la toalla a un lado, y tomando de nuevo su vara. – Pero lamentablemente debajo del traje de Batman, no soy nada fuera de lo normal.

Volvió al centro de la colchoneta, y se puso de nuevo en posición, esperando a que él hiciera lo mismo. Dick le pasó el vaso vacío a Alfred, y entonces se paró de un salto. Con arma en mano, caminó hacia el centro, y se posó frente a Bruce, sujetando su vara al frente de forma defensiva. Bruce tomó la iniciativa en esta ocasión, y lanzó un golpe rápido hacia él. Dick lo cubrió y luego retrocedió. Su oponente pareció darle unos segundos para que intentara un contraataque, y así lo hizo.

\- Recuerdo aquel día cuando estábamos en el cementerio. – Comenzó a decirle el chico sin detener ni un instante su ofensiva, misma que Bruce repelía con serenidad. – En aquel momento me dijiste que una persona puede morir, ser lastimada, o corrompida… Pero Batman es un ideal, un legado que podría perdurar más allá de tu muerte…

\- ¿Yo dije algo tan cursi? – Le respondió con cierta gracia en su voz.

Ambos pegaron en ese momento sus varas entre sí, comenzando a empujarse el uno al otro, aunque era obvio que Bruce no oponía tanta fuerza como podía. Estando en esa posición, ambos pudieron verse a los ojos fijamente.

\- Es por eso que me entrenas, ¿no? – Le preguntó Dick de pronto; las cejas de Bruce se alzaron ligeramente al oírlo. – Es por eso que quieres que aprenda a luchar con tus técnicas, que aprenda tu ideología y manera de pensar. Quieres que sea como tú, ¿no? Que sea como Batman…

El rostro de Bruce fue inundado de una completa seriedad al escucharlo decir eso, y Dick lo notó. En definitiva algo había cambiado. No era como otras veces que se ponía serio o pensativo. No, en esos momentos parecía incluso… Molesto…

De la nada, lo empujó con algo más de fuerza al frente, haciendo que diera un par de pasos en falso al retroceder. Sin darle oportunidad siquiera, Bruce dio un paso con fuerza hacia él, se agachó, y giró con rapidez su vara contra los pies del joven Grayson, barriéndolos y haciendo que éste cayera de espaldas a la colchoneta. Dick parecía confundido por ese movimiento tan súbito, tanto que parecía que su cuerpo no lo quería ayudar a hacer el intento siquiera de levantarse. De pronto, sintió que la punta del Bo de Bruce se presionaba contra su pecho, como queriendo evitar que se parara. Su contrincante estaba de pie a su lado, sujetando su arma con ambas manos contra su cuerpo, y mirándolo fijamente con la misma expresión que le había visto hace unos momentos.

\- No, es todo lo contrario, Dick. – Le murmuró en voz baja. – No te entreno para que seas como Batman… Te entreno para que no lo seas…

Tal vez era la confusión que aún sentía por en un segundo estar de pie y al siguiendo tirado viendo el techo, pero lo cierto es que no entendía a qué se refería con ello; no le pareció que eso tuviera algo de sentido… Al menos no en ese momento.

Bruce le retiró la vara de su pecho y la dejó a en el suelo. Luego de ello empezó a caminar hacia la puerta del gimnasio sin dar mayor explicación, mientras Dick intentaba a duras penas de sentarse. La sesión de entrenamiento terminó temprano ese día.

\- - - -

**Jueves, 18 de julio del 2013**

Se volteó con cuidado justo cuando escuchó las puertas del ascensor abriéndose. Tal y como lo suponía, las personas en él eran ni más ni menos que Tim, Bárbara y Alfred. Tim salió corriendo rápidamente hacia él, mientras Alfred, con algo más de cuidado, empujaba la silla de ruedas de Bárbara para que ambos pudieran acercarse también.

Tim parecía el más alterado de todos. Miró el traje de Batman de arriba abajo, luego miró a Dick, y por último se dirigió directo a la computadora. Tecleó con rapidez en la consola, revisando los datos que ésta mostraba. Su boca se abrió tanto que su quijada casi tocó el suelo.

\- No lo puedo creer. – Murmuró sorprendido, y entonces se volvió de nuevo al impresionado Dick. – Te dio Nivel de Acceso Máximo, y actualizó tu usuario. Entonces es verdad…. Te eligió a ti... como nuevo Batman.

\- No digas eso de nuevo. – Exclamó de golpe, haciéndose a un lado.

Sentía que le faltaba el aire, que todo le daba vueltas. Con sus dedos se aligeró un poco el nudo de su corbata y aspiró aire con fuerza, inflando sus pulmones, esperando que eso lo aliviara, pero no le sirvió de mucho. Las últimas palabras que Tim había pronunciado, realmente lo habían afectado: _“Entonces es verdad. Te eligió a ti como nuevo Batman.”_

\- Esto no puede ser cierto, él nunca me mencionó algo siquiera cercano a querer que alguien lo remplazara si algo le ocurría, menos que quisiera que yo lo hiciera.

\- ¿Y qué tan seguido exactamente nos llegaba a mencionar algo de lo que pensaba? – Escuchaba que Tim murmuraba a sus espaldas.

\- Tim tiene razón. Bruce siempre fue muy reservado con sus planes secretos. – Le siguió Bárbara del mismo modo; ella y Alfred ya se habían acercado al área frente a la computadora, lo que a Dick en esos momentos lo hacía sentir como si lo tuvieran rodeado.

Los oía hablar, pero realmente no escuchaba lo que decían. Su cabeza estaba llena de ideas y recuerdos en esos momentos, y los comentarios de sus compañeros eran más murmullos lejanos que ideas claras para él. El recuerdo de ese día en el gimnasio se había vuelto demasiado vivido, como no lo había sido en muchos años.

_“No, es todo lo contrario, Dick. No te entreno para que seas Batman… Te entreno para que no lo seas…”_

Intentaba recordar otra escena, otro momento, algún otro escenario en el que Bruce hubiera dicho algo distinto, alguna insinuación, alguna mención aunque fuera minúscula de ese deseo… Pero todo siempre lo llevaba a aquel momento, y a varios similares a ese. ¿Qué cambió?, ¿qué fue lo que le hizo tomar tal decisión tan contradictoria?, ¿qué significaba todo eso?

Bárbara acercó su silla, colocándose justo delante de él. Su presencia lo hizo salir por unos instantes de sus recuerdos, y encontrarse e frente con los ojos azules y serenos de la pelirroja, que ya no se veían tan rojos y cansados como hace unos minutos; ahora parecían más severos, pero a su vez algo dulces, como si intentará transmitirle cierta confianza.

\- Escucha, sé que todo esto ha de ser una gran impresión para ti, Dick. – Le comentó con un tono suave, tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas. – Para todos lo es. El sólo hecho de que haya aceptado que alguien era apto para ser Batman que no fuera él mismo es en sí algo increíble. Pero si tenía que elegir a alguien, era obvio que serías tú.

\- No, no se trata de eso, Bárbara. – Comentó apresurado, apartando su mano de las de ella, y alejándosele unos cuantos pasos. – No, no, esto no está bien. ¿Que no están viendo todo lo extraño que es esto? ¿Por qué fue con ese abogado a hacer su testamento y ese extraño video? ¿Para qué mantener todo esto en secreto y no enterarnos hasta ahora? ¿Por qué ya tenía pre asignada la actualización en la computadora a mi usuario? Nada de esto tiene el menor sentido.

\- Estás pensando demasiado las cosas, Dick. – Intervino Tim, aparentemente más centrado y tranquilo. – Él siempre fue muy precavido, y siempre estaba dos o tres pasos delante de cualquiera de nosotros. No es extraño que tuviera ya todo un plan de contingencia por si…

\- ¡No! – Exclamó con fuerza de golpe, y su voz resonó con fuerza en el eco de la cueva. A lo lejos se escuchaba el revoloteo de los murciélagos, posiblemente agitados por su grito. – No, esto es mucho más que simplemente ser precavido. Todo esto es como si... Es como si ya supiera que iba morir...

La cueva se sumió en completo y absoluto silencio. No había mucho que se pudiera decir para negar tal afirmación. Eso es lo que la lógica le diría a cualquiera, que ya sabía lo que pasaría, y todo lo planeó justo así. Eso podría aplicarse para cualquier otra persona. Sin embargo, estaban hablando de Bruce. Su manera de pensar y ver el mundo era algo totalmente distinto al de una persona normal; intentar adivinar el razonamiento que lo llevo a realizar una acción específica como esa, podría ser todo un dolor de cabeza para ellos.

Luego de un rato, Tim volvió a intervenir. Dio un par de pasos al frente con decisión, mirando fijamente a Dick con dureza.

\- Puedes dejar tus dudas existenciales para otro día, Dick. No importa el por qué Bruce hizo lo que hizo. La realidad es que él ya no está aquí y es obvio que te eligió a ti, y a nadie más, para que siguiera su camino. Ahora tú eres Batman.

\- No, Bruce era Batman. – Señaló con Richard con ímpetu. – El tener acceso a su computadora, y ponerme ese traje no me convertirá en él.

\- No tienes porque convertirte en él. – Mencionó Bárbara. – No creo que eso haya sido lo que él quería.

\- ¿Y lo que yo quiero no importa acaso? Hace tres años le dije claramente que quería dejar todo esto, que quería irme de esta ciudad, que quería progresar, tener una vida normal, y él no hizo absolutamente nada para evitarlo. ¿Y ahora esto? Si me hubiera planteado aunque sea una vez la posibilidad de querer que yo lo remplazara, que me necesitaba, tal vez lo hubiera considerado… ¿Pero así?, ¿imponiéndomelo así? – De la nada, se giró hacia el traje de Batman, mirándolo fijamente como se tratara de otra persona más en la cueva. – ¡¿Qué rayos querías lograr con todo esto?!, ¡¿Qué clase de juego estás jugando con nosotros?!

Se le quedó viendo fijamente a la máscara del traje, como si mirara insistentemente los ojos de la persona que por años la usó. De pronto, una sonrisa burlona se dibujó en sus labios, seguido de una pequeña risilla, como si acabara de entender una vieja broma.

\- Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido. Soy un idiota, ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Tim y Bárbara se vieron el uno al otro, preguntándose a qué se refería, pero ninguno parecía tener idea alguna.

\- ¿De qué hablas, Dick? – Le cuestionó Bárbara con duda.

\- ¿Es qué no lo ven?

Rápidamente se giró hacia ellos, aún sonriendo. Pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, sino de todo lo contrario…

\- Bruce Wayne dejándonos a nosotros un emotivo y sentimental vídeo de despedida, diciéndonos lo mucho que le importábamos y nos quería. ¡Patrañas! – Su rostro reflejó entonces sus verdaderos sentimientos: ira, enojo, frustración. – Por un momento me lo creí, por un momento realmente pensé significamos algo para ese sujeto, más que sus ayudantes o quienes le protegían la espalda a Batman. Pero en realidad, no fue más que otro de sus malditos montajes. Nos dejó su dinero para poder seguir teniendo sus mismos recursos que él, le dejó a Alfred la casa para seguir teniendo acceso a esta cueva, te dejó a ti la Torre de Reloj y el resto de los edificios, para que continúes con tu trabajo de Oráculo, quiere que Tim estudie y aprenda de tecnología avanzada para que siga manteniendo y mejorando todo este equipo, y quieren que yo sea el nuevo payaso que vista esto.

Al pronunciar sus últimas palabras, extendió su mano hacia el traje, casi de manera acusadora.

\- ¿Y el mensaje para Jason? – Intervino Bárbara con algo de duda.

Dick vaciló unos momentos; lo que le había dicho a Jason ni siquiera le había cruzado por la mente al armar toda su teoría de conspiración.

\- No lo sé. Tal vez fue lo único sincero de todo ese discurso, o tal vez era sólo otro chantaje emocional para convencerlo de volver a ser nuestro amigo y participar en nuestra Batiliga de la Justicia.

De nuevo volteó a ver el traje. ¿Cuántas veces había visto a Bruce usándolo? Posiblemente lo había visto más veces con él que con cualquier otro atuendo. Con el pasar de los años lo fue mejorando, modificando, pero siempre era el mismo… El ver esa máscara, esa armadura de kevlar, la capa de tela resistente, y todo el resto del armamento y accesorios que lo acompañaban, lo hacían sentir que veía directamente al difunto Bruce Wayne, y que éste lo miraba a él.

\- Al final fuiste tan endemoniadamente egocéntrico que pensaste que el mundo no podía seguir adelante sin Batman, ¿no? – Murmuró en voz baja. – Incluso desde la tumba nos sigues manipulando a tu antojo.

Todos parecían algo impactados por sus palabras, pero era difícil determinar a simple vista si era porque les parecían que eran verdaderas, o por lo escandalosas e increíbles que sonaban tales ideas. De cierta forma, tenía sentido. Si cualquiera fuera de su grupo escuchara las últimas palabras de Bruce hacia ellos, nadie las relacionaría entre sí. Pero, para ellos, todo tenía bastante sentido si las veías en conjunto. Pero de eso, a decir que todo fue un chantaje emocional para convencerlos de seguir con su trabajo… Eso definitivamente no sonaba a algo que hubiera hecho Bruce. Él no jugaba ese tipo de juegos, todo era directo y frío cuando se trataba de esos temas.

Dick estaba dejando que sus emociones lo dominaran. No podían culparlo. Todo el día… No, toda esa semana había sido una montaña rusa para todos. Había una gran cantidad de sentimientos encontrados, y el video de Bruce no había hecho más que empeorarlo todo.

\- Escucha, Dick. – Se escuchó que Tim pronunciaba, mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él para pararse a su lado frente al traje; sin embargo, Dick no parecía estarle poniendo atención. – Sé que te esforzaste por mucho tiempo en apartarte de esto, pero sin Bruce aquí, nos toca decidir entre nosotros si seguiremos adelante con su trabajo o no. Nos entrenó, nos preparó para este momento, y es hora de que lo demostremos. Con gusto yo mismo me pondría ese traje que al parecer tanto desprecias, pero absolutamente nadie me lo creería. Además, él te eligió a ti, y esta ciudad necesita a Batman.

\- Lo que esta ciudad necesita es que alguien le arroje una bomba atómica.

\- ¡Dick! – Pronunció Bárbara, alarmada por tal afirmación.

\- Digo la verdad, Bárbara. Bruce dio su vida entera a Gótica, ¿y para qué? Esta ciudad te arrebató tus piernas, a Jason… Dios, no puedo ni enlistar todo lo que él ha perdido. Y yo perdí a mis padres. ¿Y todo para qué, Bárbara? ¿Realmente esta ciudad lo vale? ¿Realmente Batman vale todos estos sacrificios?

\- Bruce lo creía así…

\- ¡Bruce está muerto!

De nuevo su grito resonó en el eco de la cueva. La postura de Dick al respecto estaba más que clara, así como estaba claro que mientras más hablaban del tema, más se marcaba el enojo en la expresión de Tim. Ya fuera por su juventud, o por su tiempo compartido con él, la muerte de Bruce pareció afectarlo de manera muy particular y diferente que a los demás, y las palabras de Dick no hacían más que empeorar lo que sentía por dentro. Ya era demasiado para él, y no podía evitar más tiempo el explotar…

\- Pues bien, ¡Ya está todo dicho entonces! – Le gritó con fuerza, sorprendiendo un poco al receptor de sus palabras. – ¡Haz lo que quieras! Regresa a New York, a tu vida cómoda, o vete a dónde te dé la gana, y olvídate de todo de esto. Ni quién te necesitara. ¡Yo puedo encargarme de cuidar Ciudad Gótica sin tu maldita ayuda!

Sin darle oportunidad a Dick de decir algo para defenderse, cosa que posiblemente ni siquiera tenía intención de hacer, Tim se giró en dirección a al ascensor, y empezó a caminar con rapidez hacia él.

\- Tim, espera. – Pronunció Bárbara con fuerza, pero él no se detuvo. – Iré con él.

Bárbara empezó a girar con rapidez las ruedas de su silla, para perseguir a Tim. Aunque era obvio que él no quisiera que lo acompañara, ella no deseaba dejarlo solo; la soledad en ese tipo de situaciones era la peor compañía.

Dick no mostró intención alguna de imitarla. Al contrario, en lugar de ir tras Tim, se giró hacia el fondo de la cueva, dándoles la espalda a sus dos compañeros. Entendía la frustración de Tim, pero era casi imposible que él pudiera entender la suya. Caminó con cuidado hacia la orilla del precipicio de la cueva, mirando con seriedad hasta el fondo. La cascada caía de forma libre y se perdía en aquel mar de oscuridad. Recordaba que hace muchos años atrás, colgó una delgada cuerda de un extremo a otro de ese acantilado, y la cruzó caminando. ¿Por qué?, por el simple reto de hacerlo…

\- ¿Tú no me dirás nada, Alfred?

El que había sido por muchos años el leal mayordomo de la Familia Wayne, había estado completamente callado, y hasta algo apartado de la acalorada conversación que se suscitaba ante él. Se había limitado a estar de pie con firmeza a un lado, con sus pies juntos y sus manos atrás de su espalda, simplemente escuchando lo que Dick y los otros decían, sin decir nada a favor o en contra de ninguna de las dos posturas. Le recordaba a cuando Bruce y él entrenaban, y él sólo los observaba en silencio; claro, en esos momentos sí tenía puestos sus zapatos, y no tenía limonada fría que ofrecerle. Sin embargo, cuando Dick pronunció esa pregunta al aire, Alfred no sólo se sintió invitado a dar su opinión, sino incluso obligado a hacerlo, pues se notaba que Dick lo requería.

\- Sólo puedo decir una cosa, joven Richard. – Comenzó a decirle, acercándosele con pasos ligeros, y parándose un par de metros detrás de él; no compartía del todo su comodidad ante la orilla del precipicio. – Cuando el amo Bruce empezó con esta campaña propia contra el mal, e hizo de ella su vida entera, de una forma casi autodestructiva… Con el tiempo me fui dando a la idea de que irremediablemente terminaría muerto, al igual que sus padres, al igual que los míos. Pero todo eso cambió de repente. ¿Quiere saber por qué?

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por qué usted llegó a esta casa, joven Richard.

Esas palabras sorprendieron a Dick. No pudo impedir que sus ojos se apartaran de la sombras, y se posaran sobre Alfred.

\- Usted, el joven Jason, el joven Tim y la señorita Bárbara, se convirtieron en su brazo de apoyo, y estoy convencido de que todos ustedes siempre fueron el motivo por el cual volvía convida cada noche, ya fuera porque estaban ahí para ayudarlo, o por qué él deseaba estar ahí para ayudarlos a ustedes.

\- Pero ahora está muerto de igual forma, Alfred.

Se dio cuenta de su falta de tacto un instante después de haber dicho lo que dijo, en especial considerando que se trataba de Alfred. Pero en lugar de parecer molesto por ello, una pequeña risilla surgió de los labios del hombre de cabellos blancos, una risilla que era totalmente extraña en él.

\- Eso, joven Richard, está a discusión. Usted mismo lo dijo, aunque que con otras palabras. Aún en la tumba, él sigue cuidado de todos ustedes. Y eso de cierta forma, lo mantiene vivo para mí.

Dick guardó silencio. ¿Se refería acaso a lo que había dicho sobre que _“Incluso desde la tumba los seguía manipulando a tu antojo.”_? ¿Para Alfred, el dejarles todo esto y pedirles seguir con su labor era la forma en que Bruce los _“protegía”_? Para Dick, eso era difícil de entender. Se giró de nuevo hacia la orilla, y hacia el oscuro fondo que era incapaz de ver con claridad.

\- No voy a aceptar ser Batman, Alfred.

\- Creo que lo que el amo Bruce le diría en estos momentos es que… Uno nunca acepta o no aceptar ser Batman... Simplemente se es.

Alfred parecía querer dejar esas últimas palabras en la mente de Dick, para que éste las meditara y digiriera por su cuenta. Se giró también hacia el ascensor, y se dispuso seguir a Bárbara y a Tim hacia la mansión. Eso era lo que Dick necesitaba en esos momentos. Estar solo, y pensar… Meditar sobre todo eso. Pero no importaba cuanto lo pensara, no tenía intención alguna de cambiar de opinión. Bruce estaba muerto, él ya se había apartado de toda esa vida, y no tenía ningún motivo para aceptar ser Batman… No había forma de que algo como eso ocurriera.

Se dio cuenta de pronto que no se estaba del todo solo como creía. Un grupo de alrededor de diez murciélagos empezaron a revolotear sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a alzar su atención hacia ellos. El sonido proveniente de sus bocas, y de sus alas agitándose, silbaban en sus oídos. Uno de ellos se quedó colgado de una estalactita, rodeándose a sí mismo con sus alas. Le pareció que volteaba a verlo fijamente desde las alturas, y él lo miraba al mismo tiempo.

No había forma de algo como eso ocurriera, no la había… Sin embargo…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 04: Ser Batman**

\- - - -

**Notas del Autor:**

_Este capítulo me quedó algo más corto que el resto, pero tampoco le quería meter más cosas sólo para alargarlo. Pues bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? Lo sé, cuatro capítulos y aún no se siente que esto progrese, ¿no? Estos primeros capítulos fueron más que nada para presentar a los chicos (principalmente a Dick) y explicar más o menos la situación actual de este nuevo “universo”. Espero que no les haya parecido tediosa la forma en que lo hice. A partir de aquí espero que todo se vaya un poco más rápido, y empezaré a enfocarme en los demás personajes además de Dick. Espero sigan leyendo y dándome sus opiniones. Nos leemos pronto._

_WingzemonX_


	5. Capitulo 05. De Luto

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 05  
_ ** **_De Luto_ **

 

**Viernes, 19 de julio del 2013**

Al ver la hora y fecha reflejadas en la pantalla de su móvil, se le dificultó poder digerir por completo lo que esos números y letras significaban. ¿Ya era viernes? El tiempo se había comportado de una forma realmente extraña esos últimos días. Le parecía que habían ocurrido tantas cosas, una detrás de otra, sin un sólo segundo de descanso, como si hubieran sido semanas o meses comprimidos. Pero al mismo tiempo, su cabeza había estado tan metida en todo ello, que no había estado del todo consciente del paso de los días. Y ahora no podía evitar preguntarse en dónde habían quedado su martes, su miércoles y su jueves. Pero ya no importaba mucho; quedarse en la cama a lamentarse no iba a ser de ayuda alguna.

Eran cuarto para las siete cuando Bárbara Gordon decidió comenzar de una vez por todas con su día. En teoría aún tenía al menos media hora más de sueño si así lo quería, pero decidió no tomarla. De todas formas, no era como si realmente hubiera dormido demasiado esa noche… O las pasadas. Toda la semana había sido como una pesadilla. Todo había sido tan confuso, tan agotador, tanto física como mentalmente. Todo había comenzado estrepitosamente la madrugada del martes. Al día siguiente tenía una junta muy temprano, por lo que se había ido a dormir a las diez. Sin embargo, a las cuatro y cuarto de la mañana, su celular empezó a sonar, sacándola de cualquier sueño, bueno o malo, que estuviera teniendo en esos momentos. Era su padre. Confundida, aturdida y adormilada, había atendido la llamada. Luego de un saludo un tanto seco, su padre fue directo al grano, como se esperaría de alguien con tantos años de servicio en la policía. Lo que le dijo, le arrancó cualquier rastro de sueño que hubiera quedado en su cuerpo: _“El Señor Wayne ha fallecido”_.

El Comisionado pensó que era mejor que lo supiera por él de inmediato. Él muy bien que Bruce y ella eran muy buenos amigos, que eran cercanos desde el tiempo en que estudiaba la preparatoria con Dick, y que juntos administraban una gran cantidad de asociaciones y eventos. Pero él no tenía ni cercana idea de a qué tanto llegaba esa supuesta _“amistad”_. No tenía idea de la cantidad de secretos que compartían desde hace años Bruce Wayne y Bárbara Gordon, o Batman y Batichica, o Batman y Oráculo… Por ello, no tenía idea del tremendo impacto que sus palabras le estaban causando en aquel momento, impacto que aún esa mañana seguía presionándole el pecho.

Bárbara vivía en un apartamento mediano en la zona oeste de la ciudad, no muy lejos de la salida que se debía de tomar para ir hacia la Mansión Wayne. Había vivido en ese departamento desde hace ya más de diez años, cuando recién había comenzado la Universidad; e incluso luego de ese horrible… _“incidente”_ , había decidido permanecer en él. Ni siquiera le importó que el departamento estuviera en un tercer piso o que viviera sola, mucho menos la insistencia de su padre. Ya le habían quitado demasiadas cosas, pero su casa no sería una de ellas. Así como su vida, su departamento también se había adaptado a su nuevo estado, y luego de ocho años, podía moverse con mayor libertad en ese espacio que en cualquier otro.

Cubierta únicamente con su ropa de dormir y una bata, se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse un té caliente. La cocina era tal vez el espacio que más cambios había sufrido en esos años. Tuvo que pedir que toda la superficie de ésta fuera rebajada unos cuantos centímetros para su mayor comodidad a la hora de cocinar o lavar los platos, y los estantes superiores fueron movidos hacia abajo igual. No fue sencillo, ni barato, pero a la larga el cambio había valido de la pena.

Colocó una taza con el sobre del té sobre la barra, y luego puso a hervir el agua. Ese lapso de tiempo en el que tenía que esperar a que el agua se calentara, lo dedicó a una simple cosa: mirar al techo e intentar no pensar en nada. Era fácil decirlo, pero había tantas cosas en las cuales pensar, que volvía prácticamente imposible despejar su cabeza aunque fuera un segundo. El aviso de la muerte de Bruce, los reporteros acosando queriendo saber más sobre lo ocurrido, la llegada de Dick, el atrasado funeral, y para colmo de todo, el dichoso video testamento que no había más que empeorado el estado de ánimo de todos, el de ella incluida.

Miró de reojo hacia la ventana de la cocina. Conforme el sol iba asomándose sobre los edificios, se revelaba en que el cielo seguía gris, justo como el día anterior. Nada había cambiado.

Intentó concentrarse en otra cosa. Trabajo, familia, algo que no estuviera de alguna forma relacionado con esa horrible semana. En su intento, un pensamiento fugaz cruzó por su mente, y justo como lo deseaba era un pensamiento ajeno a la situación actual. Un pensamiento, o más bien un recuerdo, que con todo ese subir y bajar de emociones, apenas y se había permitido tener. ¿Cuándo sería el momento correcto para dejar de pensar en la muerte de Bruce y empezar a volver a pensar seriamente en eso otro? ¿Cuándo sería el momento en el que podría tratar ese tema con su padre, con su madre, Alfred, Tim… o Incluso Dick? ¿Debía hacerlo siquiera…?

 

**Miércoles, 26 de junio del 2013**

Aquel día había vuelto a casa temprano. Se había bañado, arreglado, y cambiado, todo con dos horas de anticipación. Casi parecía que iba a tener una cita, pero no era así. Ciertamente tenía el estómago hecho un nudo, la boca seca y las manos sudadas, justo como hace quince años atrás, cuando salió por primera vez con un chico a comer a un helado sin la compañía de su padre, y similar a como había sentido en todas las veces posteriores a esa. Pero no era el caso. De hecho, ni siquiera iba a salir de su casa esa noche.

Una vez lista, aún le quedaban diez minutos, los cuales los aprovechó para intentar serenarse, respirar profundo y repetirse a sí misma que no importaba, que sólo era una conversación más, como todas las que había tenido antes de esa. Que pasara lo que pasara, fueran buenas, malas, o ninguna noticia, mañana todo seguiría igual. Se levantaría, iría a trabajar, y todo continuaría igual…

Se dirigió a su cuarto, y estacionó su silla justo frente a su escritorio, en el que se encontraba su ordenador portátil. Lo abrió, tecleó su contraseña, y abrió la aplicación de Video Llamadas. Aguardó. No sabía bien cuánto tiempo había pasado simplemente viendo fijamente la pantalla de la computadora esperando el llamado. Cinco, diez, ¿tal vez quince minutos?, tal vez menos. Y entonces, en sus bocinas empezó a tintinear el sonido distintivo de una llamada entrante, y en la pantalla brillaba el mensaje de alerta correspondiente. Se estremeció un poco por la sorpresa, pues a pesar de lo que esperaba, aún la había tomado desprevenida. Sintió su corazón palpitar con fuerza, y su mano temblaba ligeramente sobre el _mouse_ inalámbrico, dudosa de tomarlo o no. Pero al final, lo hizo y aceptó la video llamada sin más espera.

En el monitor, en un rectángulo en el centro, apareció la imagen de un hombre, de alrededor de cuarenta años, cabello castaño corto con algunas canas, anteojos grandes de armazón negro y grueso. Vestía una camisa café claro, corbata azul, y una bata. Parecía estar acomodar la cámara de su computadora, y cuando la tuvo en la posición adecuada, volteó a verla fijamente y sonrió ampliamente de oreja a oreja.

\- Buenas noches, Bárbara. – Resonó su voz en las bocinas de la computadora.

\- Buenas noches, Doctor Henderson. – Respondió ella asintiendo con su cabeza. – ¿Cómo se encuentra?

\- De maravilla. Tú te ves radiante. ¿Cómo va todo en la húmeda Gótica?

\- Bastante bien, gracias. Mucho trabajo, pero tranquilo en comparación con otras ocasiones.

\- Me alegra escuchar eso.

El Doctor Henderson era una persona realmente amable, aunque a veces se preguntaba si sólo era así de amistoso con las pacientes jóvenes y bonitas.

Luego de los casi obligatorios saludos, el hombre de bata blanca tomó un expediente que tenía sobre su escritorio y lo abrió para echarle un vistazo.

\- Bueno Bárbara, el motivo por el que te pedí que habláramos hoy, era decirte que estuve revisando tus últimos resultados con mi colega, el Doctor Johnson. Estuvimos conversando ampliamente apenas ayer en la tarde, y te tengo muy buenas noticias.

No habría forma de que los ojos de Bárbara se abrieran aún más de lo que lo hicieron en ese momento, e incluso sintió que el aire se le iba en un instante. Pero de inmediato, volvió a intentar recuperar la calma, y volver a normalizar su respiración. Soltó de pronto una pequeña risa nerviosa involuntaria.

\- Doctor Henderson, me parece que en la escuela de medicina deberían de enseñarles a no empezar a decir algo con _“te tengo muy buenas noticias”_. Se puede mal interpretar y crear falsas expectativas sobre lo que se está por escuchar, ¿no cree?

Henderson rio divertido por su comentario tan acertado.

\- En eso tienes toda la razón, Bárbara, y me disculpo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión creo que sí es válido que te hagas un poco de expectativas, ya que en verdad te tengo muy buenas noticas.

La sonrisa en los labios de Bárbara se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco. Pero no era por tristeza o porque estuviera escuchando algo malo. Todo lo contrario. Lo que ocurría era que la impresión de lo que estaba escuchando era tan fuerte, que no sabía siquiera como procesarla…

 

**Viernes, 19 de julio del 2013**

El silbido de agua caliente la hizo volver al presente, y rápidamente apagó el fuego de la estufa para callarlo. Aún no le había dicho a nadie sobre lo que el Doctor Henderson le había dicho aquella noche, y ahora no estaba segura si hacerlo en algún momento. No hasta que pasara toda esta situación, hasta que las cosas en el trabajo se normalizarán y también entre Dick, Tim y ella. Eso le daba la excusa perfecta para tomarse un poco más de tiempo, tiempo para pensar, y poder decidir…

Mientras vertía el agua en su taza, escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Echó un vistazo al reloj de su pared para ver la hora. Eran ya casi las siete y media.

 _“Tan puntual cómo siempre”_.

 Se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de retirar la cadena, y los dos seguros para que la persona del otro lado pudiera entrar… Su mano se detuvo a unos centímetros del pomo de la puerta. Sabía quién era; no podía ser nadie más, ¿o sí? Cada mañana era lo mismo… Pero... Esa mañana, por alguna razón, sintió la necesidad de asomarse por la mirilla de la puerta, la cual también había sido colocada más abajo para su comodidad, con tal de asegurarse. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le causaba esa ansiedad abrir la puerta… ¿Por qué justamente en esa mañana le pasaba?

Al asegurarse de que, en efecto, era la persona que esperaba que fuera, entonces procedió a quitarse los seguros y abrirle la puerta.

\- Buenos días, Stephanie. – Saludó amablemente.

Del otro lado de la puerta, se hallaba una jovencita de largos cabellos rubios sujetos con una cola de caballo, ojos grandes y negros, y piel blanca. Vestía una camiseta blanca con rojo sin mangas, y unos pantalones azules. En una mano, sujetaba contra su espalda varias prendas de vestir en bolsas transparentes y en la otra, algunos papeles y sobres blancos. De su hombro izquierdo, colgaba una mochila color morado, que se veía algo pesada. Y además, presionado entre su brazo izquierdo y su pecho, se encontraba un vaso tapado para café.

\- Buenos días, Bárbara. – Le regresó el saludo de la misma forma.

Bárbara se  sorprendió un poco al ver todo lo que la chica traía consigo. Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, y ella así lo hizo, aunque se veía que no le era del todo fácil avanzar.

\- ¿Esa es mi ropa? – Murmuró algo sorprendida al ver la ropa que cargaba por detrás cuando pasó a su lado.

\- Sí, sí lo es. La acabo de recoger de la lavandería.  – Empezó a explicarse al tiempo que dejaba los papeles en la mesa de la sala. – Aquí te dejo tu correo, y éstas son las cuentas de luz de la Fundación que pagué ayer. ¿Quieres un poco de café? Tiene vainilla, pero casi no sabe.

\- No, me estoy preparando un té, gracias. ¿Por qué recogiste mi ropa? ¿Te pedí que fueras por ella?

\- No, pero me queda de paso, y ya que estaban abriendo cuando venía para acá, decidí recogerla por ti. – Respondió con un tono jovial, luego de tomar un sorbo de su café. – No te muevas,  la colgaré en tu armario.

\- Gracias, Stephanie. Pero…

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo más, la chica se dirigió a pasos apresurados hacia su recamara. Bárbara sólo suspiró y rio por dentro. Lo que quería decirle era, primero que nada, que no debió de haberse molestado con ello; y en segundo lugar, quería preguntarle cómo es que le habían dado su ropa sin la nota. Pero a esas alturas, ya se había dado cuenta de que cuando se proponía hacer algo, siempre encontraba la forma de hacerlo.

Stephanie Brown, la enérgica, agradable y siempre dispuestas a hacer más de lo necesario Stephanie Brown, era compañera de clases y amiga cercana de Tim, y en esos momentos trabajaba como asistente personal de Bárbara. Eso significaba, en teoría, que más que nada debía de ayudarla con asuntos de su trabajo, algunas entregas de papeles, encargos, pagar algunas cuentas… Pero Stephanie se esmeraba en hacer siempre más, y esa mañana era un claro ejemplo de ello.

En un inicio, Bárbara nunca sintió ni expresó de ningún modo que quería o necesitaba una asistente, pero le había ofrecido dicho trabajo más que nada por un favor hacia Tim. El padre de Stephanie acababa en aquel entonces de entrar a prisión, cortesía del dúo dinámico, y ella buscaba algún modo de apoyar a su madre con los gastos de la casa. Pero no tardó mucho en demostrar ser una persona realmente trabajadora y muy eficiente, pese a tener que turnar su tiempo entre la escuela y los encargos de Bárbara. Lo que más le agradaba de ella, era su siempre refrescante buen humor. Nunca la había visto enojada, o quejándose de algo, o haciendo algún trabajo de mala gana. Creía que simplemente estaba muy agradecida por el trabajo, pero Tim le había dicho que así era siempre: positiva, con energías y ganas y hacer las cosas, pese a la situación que estaba pasando su familia. Para Bárbara, eso era realmente digno de admiración.

Se dirigió de regreso a la cocina, para al fin poder beber su té caliente. Apenas dio un sorbo de su taza, cuando escuchó la voz de Stephanie por el corredor.

\- Listo. Ya está todo en su lugar.

\- Gracias, Stephanie.

Sintió en ese momento que se le acercaba por un costado. Ella esperaba que le preguntará su clásico _“¿Ocupas algo más?”_ o _“¿Qué más necesitas para hoy?”_ ; siempre lo hacía justo antes de irse. Sin embargo, la pregunta, y el tono con el que fue pronunciada, no eran tan comunes como ello…

\- ¿Cómo estás, Bárbara? – Escuchó como le preguntaba con un tono suave, poniéndose de cuclillas a lado de su silla. Su expresión era un tanto más seria que de costumbre.

Supo de inmediato a qué se refería. Era un gran contraste, en comparación con la forma tan animada que había llegado. Esperaba que no intentara tocar ese tema, pero en el fondo sabía que era algo imposible de hacer. Aunque fuera un tema desagradable o incomodo, la gente de manera natural sentía que debía preguntarlo, hablar al respecto; demostrar que les importaba. Y aunque uno no quisiera hablar al respecto, tenía, o estaba forzada de cierto modo, a responder su gentileza de la misma forma.

\- Estoy bien. – Le respondió con una ligera sonrisa. – De luto, como todos, pero bien.

\- ¿Cómo estuvo el funeral?

\- Lo mejor que puede estar un funeral, supongo.

\- Sí, tonta de mí, lo siento. – Susurró apenada.

\- Tranquila, Stephanie. Simplemente… Creo no hemos logrado recuperarnos de la impresión. Todo sucedió tan rápido…

\- ¿Viste a Tim? ¿Cómo está?

Bárbara guardó silencio sin saber qué decir a continuación. ¿Cómo se encontraba Tim?, ¿cómo responder a esa pregunta de manera correcta? Definitivamente no estaba bien. Luego de  la discusión que había tenido con Dick en la Baticueva, no había querido hablar con ella, ni con nadie. La muerte de Bruce ya era de por sí muy difícil para él, como para ahora también procesar éste otro cambio, que ni el propio Dick parecía estar llevándolo bien.

\- Tim la está pasando un poco mal. Cuando lo veas, tenle paciencia, ¿de acuerdo?

\- Está bien. Y… Si tú necesitas hablar o algo, sabes que cuentas conmigo, ¿verdad?

Una amplia y gentil sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios de oreja a oreja. Stephanie era realmente una chica muy linda, no sólo por dentro, sino por fuera.

\- Gracias, Stephanie…

 _“Si Tim no está interesado en ti, es porque de seguro está ciego”_ , pensó por un momento sin razón aparente. En una ocasión le preguntó a Tim al respecto, pero repitió varias veces que sólo eran amigos.

Stephanie se incorporó de nuevo, acomodándose su mochila en el hombro.

\- ¿Ocupas algo más?

Bárbara rio por dentro; siempre y sin falta.

\- Esos papeles de allá tienen que estar en la Notaria antes de las tres. – Mencionó señalando a una carpeta que se encontraba sobre la mesa de comedor. – ¿Crees poder ir luego de clases?

\- Seguro, cuenta con eso. – De inmediato se dirigió a la mesa y tomó la carpeta, guardándola en su mochila. – Nos vemos en la tarde.

Se apresuró hacia la puerta y salió casi volando del departamento.

Bárbara se quedó en la cocina unos minutos, bebiendo con cuidado de su té. La visita matutina de Stephanie parecía haberle alegrado un poco el día. Su energía y buen humor le eran más que agradables; le recordaban un poco a sí misma, a cómo solía ser a su edad. Si tan sólo las cosas pudieran seguir siendo tan sencillas…

Miró hacia la puerta cerrada estando aún en la cocina. La miró fijamente por largo rato. Dudó unos momentos entre hacerlo o no. Nunca lo hacía, no a esa hora, no justo después de que Stephanie se fuera, no cuando en veinte minutos tendría que bañarse, cambiarse e irse. Pero, la ansiedad de su pecho fue creciendo más y más, hasta el punto en el que le fue imposible aguantarlo.

Dejó su taza en la cocina, y de inmediato se dirigió hacia la puerta. Notándosele gran apuro, colocó los dos cerrojos, y también la cadena. Sólo hasta que la puerta estuvo totalmente cerrada, sólo entonces pudo respirar tranquila. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan insegura. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Era por la muerte de Bruce?, ¿por recordar la conversación con el Doctor Henderson? ¿O era acaso el presentimiento de que algo malo pasaría?

El final del discurso de Dick en el cementerio brotó en su cabeza de la nada…

_“Siempre me produjo cierta tranquilidad el saber que él estaba ahí para mí, y para todos. Y ahora, ya no será así…”_

_“Sin ti aquí... Esta ciudad no será la misma…”_

¿Qué sería de Gótica sin Bruce? ¿Qué sería de esa ciudad sin Batman…?

\- - - -

La noche del miércoles, la noche anterior al funeral, se suponía que debía dormir en su antigua habitación, después de tres años de ausencia. Pero dormir fue lo último que hizo esa noche. Entre entrar a escondidas a la funeraria, tomar la prueba de ADN del cuerpo de Bruce y analizarla en la Baticueva, toda la noche se le había ido en vela. Igual era posible que ni siquiera hubiera podido dormir bien de haberlo intentado. Y de hecho así fue, justamente la noche anterior. Estando recostado boca arriba en su antigua cama, rodeado de sus diplomas y trofeos de preparatoria y universidad, se sintió realmente incómodo. El chiquillo de doce años que había habitado ese cuarto con anterioridad, ya no existía. Incluso, el hombre de veinticinco años que se había ido a New York, ya no era el mismo que estaba recostado en esos momentos. Todo cambiaba, tan rápido, tan impredeciblemente.

Al final pudo dormir un poco entre las cinco y ocho. Estuvo dando vueltas en su cama por una hora, y a las nueve decidió pararse de una vez y empezar a revisar sus asuntos; uno en especial le urgía.

Lugares tranquilos y silenciosos en los que podría hacer una llamada sin ser interrumpido, había en exceso en la Mansión Wayne, en especial en esos momentos que Tim se encontraba en la escuela, y las únicas personas en la casa eran Alfred y él. Sin embargo, de alguna u otra forma terminó en el estudio de Bruce, el mismo lugar en el que apenas el día anterior todos se habían reunido para ver el video con sus últimas palabras. El mueble de la televisión seguía aún colocado frente los sillones y sillas que habían ocupado. El abogado les había dejado una copia del DVD, pero no estaba seguro de en dónde lo había guardado Alfred, y esos momentos poco le importaba.

Le sacó la vuelta al mueble de televisión, y se dirigió al escritorio. Por un momento iba a sentarse con total normalidad en la silla detrás de éste, pero a mitad del camino se arrepintió. Esa era la silla de Bruce después de todo. Ahí se sentaba a realizar sus negocios… O fingir hacerlo. En otras ocasiones se había sentado en ella sin problema, pero en ese momento en especial, considerando las circunstancias, y en especial luego de lo ocurrido en ese mismo estudio, y en la cueva bajo sus pies, la sola idea le heló la sangre. Optó mejor por tomar asiento en una de las sillas para invitados.

Le pareció muy extraño cuando Alfred le dijo que Tim había decidido ir ese día a la escuela. No había ido en toda la semana, y ya era viernes. Dada la circunstancia, hubiera sido más que entendible que al menos hubiera esperado al lunes. Pero muy seguramente no era el ir a la escuela su motivación principal, sino más bien no cruzarse con él. Pero era mejor así. Cada quien tenía que lidiar con todo eso a su modo.

Revisó rápidamente su correo electrónico en la pantalla de su celular, buscando el correo de confirmación de la reservación de avión que había hecho. Anotó algunos datos de ésta en un pedazo de papel que se había acercado, y entonces pasó a hacer la dichosa llamada que lo había llevado a ese sitio en primer lugar. Luego de apenas un par de segundos de espera, del otro lado surgió la amistosa voz de una operadora.

\- Hola, con Richard Grayson. – Regresó el saludo, aunque no del todo animado. – Volé el martes en la noche de New York a Ciudad Gótica, y tengo mi vuelo de regreso programado para el domingo. Pero quería ver si era posible cambiar la fecha… Para hoy mismo si es posible… Sí, espero…

Escuchaba como la señorita al otro lado de la línea tecleaba con rapidez, buscando en los itinerarios. No esperaba realmente tener la suerte de que hubiera un asiento vacío para ese mismo día, pero al menos debía intentarlo. La otra alternativa era tomar un autobús, un viaje de entre tres a cuatro horas. ¿Pero estaba tan desesperado por irse cómo para hacerlo? Apenas y estaba considerando la posibilidad, cuando la operadora le indicaba que, en efecto, si había un asiento disponible en el vuelo que salía esa misma noche a las siete y media.

\- ¿Enserio? Grandioso. Por favor aplique el cambio cuanto antes. Mi clave de reservación es la XYHGZ45.

La operadora lo dejó en espera, siendo acompañado por una melodía ligera.

Era lo mejor. Su presencia en ese lugar ya no haría ningún bien, ni a Tim, ni a Afred, ni a nadie. Esa ya no era su casa. Él tenía ya otra vida, una vida a la que tenía que regresar, y que no involucraba a Batman; no importaba lo que Bruce hubiera maquinado en su cabeza para él.

\- ¿Así que se irá antes, joven Richard? – Oyó que la serena y muy clara voz de Alfred pronunciaba desde la puerta.

Como si estuviera haciendo alguna travesura, rápidamente se sobresaltó y se paró de la silla, alejándose de ésta por mero reflejo. ¿Por qué?, no lo sabía, su cuerpo prácticamente se había movido solo. Sintió que tenía de nuevo doce, y había sido sorprendido tomando galletas antes de la comida.

Alfred estaba de pie en el arco de la puerta, con su espalda recta, vestido con su impecable uniforme de mayordomo. Un pensamiento divertido le cruzó por la cabeza: ¿vestía ese uniforme porque todavía no entendía que ya no era un mayordomo sino el dueño de la casa, o porque no tenía nada más en su guardarropa en esos momentos? Pero de inmediato hizo eso a un lado.

\- Ah, hola Alfred. – Murmuró nervioso, sujetando aún su celular contra su oído. – Sé que dije que me quedaría hasta el domingo, pero tengo algunos asuntos de cuáles ocuparme… Negocios… Tú sabes…

Alfred lo miraba con dureza sin pestañear siquiera. Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, suspiró resignado.

\- Está bien, Alfred. Lo cierto es que no puedo estar más tiempo en este lugar. Lo siento… - Antes de pudiera decir algo más, la mujer del otro lado de la línea le confirmaba el cambio, y el cargo que habría que aplicarle por el cambio. – ¿Sí? Estoy de acuerdo, gracias. Aplique el cargo a mi tarjeta, por favor. Gracias.

Estaba hecho; se iría esa misma noche. Una vez terminada la llamada, guardó rápidamente su teléfono en su bolsillo, como si temiera que Alfred lo viera.

\- No aceptaré tampoco las acciones de Wayne Enterprises de Bruce. Le indicaré al abogado que las ponga a tu nombre también.

\- Tendré que rehusarme a eso, joven Richard. – Recalcó con seriedad el hombre en la puerta. – El amo Bruce se las dejó a usted directamente. Le pertenecen.

\- No necesito ese dinero, Alfred.

\- ¿Le parece que yo sí?

A diferencia de Tim, Alfred no habría expresado del todo clara su desaprobación ante su decisión de no aceptar la última voluntad de Bruce, y convertirse en su _“sucesor”_. Pero podía leer entre líneas que algo no le agradaba del todo, pero no sabía si le molestaba que no quisiera ser Batman, o la forma en la que se había expresado de Bruce el día anterior. Como fuera, Alfred era el tipo de persona que no se metía tan profundamente en los temas en los que no se lo pedían, ya fuera por su entrenamiento como soldado, mayordomo o doctor, o simplemente por qué así era su personalidad. Pero eso no impedía que sintiera cierta hostilidad pasivo agresiva de su parte. Tal vez en el fondo, simplemente se encontraba muy afectado por lo de Bruce, y no podía culparlo.

\- Prepararé su maleta para que esté lista para su partida, joven Richard. – Le indicó con firmeza, y se giró para salir del estudio. – Con su permiso.

\- Espera, Alfred. No tienes que molestarte, yo puedo hacer mi maleta más tarde.

\- No es ninguna molestia, Joven Richard.

Antes de irse, se detuvo unos segundos, y entonces se volteó hacia Dick de nuevo.

\- Lo olvidaba, ¿qué desea que haga con sus otras cosas cuando se vaya?

\- ¿Mis cosas? – Cuestionó, confundido por su pregunta.

\- Sí. Los vehículos y trajes que le heredó el amo Bruce.

Ahí iba de nuevo esa hostilidad pasivo agresiva. Richard suspiró un poco para no perder la serenidad.

\- Deja todo ahí dónde está, por favor. Que Tim haga lo que desee con ellos.

\- Como guste.

Y sin más, se retiró con la misma etiqueta y pulcritud a cada paso que siempre lo había distinguido, desde el día en que lo conoció.

Lamentaba realmente que Alfred estuviera pasando por todo eso. Desde que llegó a esa mansión, Alfred siempre cuidó de él, de Jason, de Tim. Si Bruce era su padre adoptivo, definitivamente Alfred era su abuelo… ¿o su madre? Se detuvo unos momentos a considerar la posibilidad de quedarse un poco más, sólo para hacerle compañía a Alfred. La casa se sentiría realmente sola sin Bruce…

Pero no podía echarse para atrás ahora. Debía de volver a New York, volver a su vida sin cuevas secretas, trajes y vehículos extraños. A su vida sin Batman.

\- - - -

Sintió como todos lo volteaban a ver y murmuraban en voz baja en cuanto puso un pie dentro de Gótica High. No le sorprendía. La noticia de la muerte de Bruce Wayne, ya debía de ser más que bien sabida por todos y cada uno de los habitantes de la ciudad, y los alumnos y maestros de ese sitio no podían ser la excepción. Y el hecho de ver a su hijo adoptivo menor, caminando por los pasillos de la preparatoria apenas el día siguiente al funeral, debía de causar una gran impresión en todos. Pero nadie le hablaba directamente, nadie se le acercaba, nadie le preguntaba nada. Era como si le tuvieran miedo, a él, o al no poder decir algo correcto.

La expresión fría y dura en el rostro de Tim no ayudaba mucho a que la gente se le acercara. Tampoco su andar apresurado, sinónimo claro de su ansiedad, o más bien enojo. Pero por él estaba bien; nadie quería cruzársele, él no quería cruzarse con nadie. No estaba de humor ni para clases, ni para charlas. Por lo tanto, simplemente se dirigió a su casillero sin la menor interrupción. Lo abrió con cuatro giros de combinación, y empezó a sacar sus libros para las primeras clases. Ni siquiera recordaba bien qué clases tenía ese día, pero le daba igual; incluso disfrutaría Historia del Arte de ser necesario.

\- ¡Tim! – Escuchó que de pronto alguien gritaba con fuerza no muy lejos de él.

Alguien se había aventurado a dar un paso adelante, y atravesar la incómoda barrera de hielo que lo rodeaba. Sólo había una persona que conocía, y que sería tan valiente, o tan atrevida según fuera el caso.

Tim sacó su cabeza del casillero, y vio a unos metros de él la inconfundible figura de Stephanie Brown, su compañera de clases. Iba caminando con otra chica, pero en cuanto lo vio parece haber centrado su completa atención en él. Eso le causaba una mezcla de sentimientos en el estómago. En cualquier momento, que Stephanie le hablara en el pasillo sería lo mejor de su día. Sin embargo, en esos momentos no tenía ánimos de hablar, ni siquiera con ella.

Fingió no haberla escuchado. Colocó sus libros en su mochila, cerró su casillero con fuerza y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo en dirección a su salón.

\- Nos vemos más tarde, ¿sí? – Se despidió Stephanie rápidamente de la chica que la acompañaba, y entonces corrió hasta poder alcanzarlo y poder caminar a su lado. – ¡Tim!, ¡Oye! ¿No me escuchaste?

\- Hola, Stephanie. – Saludó de mala gana, viendo al suelo. – Lo siento, creo que no.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras? Apenas ayer fue el funeral, no creí que fueras a venir a clases hoy. ¿Por qué no esperaste hasta el lunes?

\- Estoy bien, enserio. – Masculló con molestia, harto de responder esa pregunta. – Estar en esa casa es lo que me hace mal. Estaré mejor en clase. Al menos podré pensar en otra cosa…

Stephanie pareció percibir un poco la hostilidad en el tono de Tim, y eso la incomodó un poco. Pero recordaba lo que había dicho Bárbara, que debía de tenerle paciencia. Ella lo conocía bien, y sabía que el único motivo por el que reaccionaría de esa forma, era porque realmente estaba molesto, pero sabía muy bien que no era con ella.

\- Debió ser muy duro para ti. Lo siento tanto, Tim. Sé que no era tu padre real, y que sólo estuviste con él unos cuantos años… - Guardó silencios unos momentos al darse cuenta de que no sabía qué estaba diciendo. – Y tal vez mejor deba de callarme la boca ahora mismo, ¿verdad? Lo siento, ya no te molestaré…

Comenzó a acelerar el paso con la intención de adelantarse.

\- Espera, Stephanie. – Pronuncio Tim con fuerza para llamar de nuevo su atención. Stephanie se detuvo, y lo volteó a ver dudosa sobre su hombro. Tim la miraba con seriedad, pero también con algo de pena. – Lo siento. No quería hablarte de esa forma. Esto no es nada sencillo, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí.

\- No lo digas, Tim. – Una pequeña sonrisa dulce se asomó en sus labios. – Para esos son los amigos. Si necesitas hablar… Bueno, al parecer no soy muy buena en eso, pero lo que intento decir es que si necesitas algo…

\- Gracias Stephanie. Lo sé, pero en estos momentos me temo que no hay nada en lo que me puedas ayudar. Pero gracias…

Tim reanudó su marcha, pasando caminando a su lado y siguiendo derecho. Stephanie no estaba muy convencida de si estaba bien que lo siguiera o no, y por ello decidió mejor dejarlo ir solo. Tal vez era eso lo que necesitaba en esos momentos, estar solo.

\- - - -

A las cinco de la tarde, el taxi que llevaría a Dick al aeropuerto ya estaba estacionado justo frente las escaleras de la entrada principal de la mansión. Sus maletas ya estaban en el recibidor, listas para ser subidas sin espera. Cuando Tim volvió de la escuela, vio las maletas en ese lugar, y no dijo nada al respecto. Sólo subió apresurado las escaleras, y se volvió a encerrar en su habitación. Dick no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con él en toda la tarde, y aunque la hubiera tenido, no estaba seguro de qué le diría.

Alfred y el chofer del taxi subieron las maletas al portaequipaje del vehículo color amarillo canario. Para cuando Dick salió, ya todo estaba listo, y empezaba a caer una ligera brisa, más molesta que otra cosa. Alfred subió las escaleras a su encuentro, y el chofer se subió de nuevo en el asiento del conductor, aguardando.

\- Creo que eso es todo, joven Richard. – Expresó Alfred.

Dick bajó un par de escalones y entonces alzó su mirada hacia el tercer piso. La ventana del cuarto de Tim se encontraba con las cortinas corridas, pero se movían ligeramente, como si acabaran de ser cerradas.

\- Supongo que Tim no bajará a despedirme, ¿cierto? – Comentó con un tono entre bromista y a la vez melancólico.

\- No se sienta mal por ello. Sólo se encuentra molesto.

Sí, eso era más que obvio para cualquiera, así como era obvio para él que Alfred no se encontraba tampoco del todo contento.

\- Hey, Alfred. – Murmuró con un tono animado, acercándosele y tomándolo de los hombros con gentileza. – Dile a Tim que volveré para Navidad, ¿de acuerdo? Que Bruce ya no esté aquí, no quiere decir que deje de verte a ti y a Tim cómo mi familia. Y mientras prepares tu delicioso Pavo y ensalada de bombones, me tendrás en la mesa sin falta. ¿Está bien?

Alfred le sonrió ligeramente, pero se veía claramente como una sonrisa más forzada que sincera.

\- Lo estaré esperando ansioso, joven Richard. Qué tenga un buen viaje.

Era poco, pero no tenía nada más que ofrecerle por el momento. Se permitió dejar a un lado las etiquetas, y abrazarlo con fuerza, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda. Alfred le regresó el abrazó, aunque un poco más modesto.

Dick entonces comenzó a bajar las escaleras apresurado hacia el taxi. Un instante antes de subirse, se volvió de nuevo hacia la mansión. Miró hacia la ventana de Tim, que seguía cerrada, y luego a todo el resto de la casa. Aunque físicamente se viera igual, el aire que se respiraba era totalmente distinto. Como si la casa también estuviera de luto, igual que ellos.

La pequeña brisa empezó a convertirse en una llovizna. Dick subió rápidamente al taxi, y éste sin espera empezó a girar para ponerse en camino al portón principal de la propiedad. Era hora de partir.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 05: DE LUTO**


	6. Capitulo 06. Valerte tú solo

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 06  
_ ** **_Valerte tú solo_ **

**Viernes, 19 de julio del 2013**

La Torre Médica del Hospital General de Gótica, es uno de los mayores legados dejados por el fallecido Thomas Wayne. En sus inicios, eran simplemente cinco pisos de consultorios, quirófanos, habitaciones, cuidados intensivos y oficinas. Ahora, gracias en gran medida al tremendo apoyo de diferentes personas y asociaciones, esos cinco pisos se convirtieron en diez, que cada vez se equipaban más con el equipo más novedoso y efectivo del mercado para tratar los peores padecimientos. No era el Hospital Universitario de Hackensack, pero aun así el Hospital General de Gótica era considerado como uno de los más prestigiosos de New Jersey.

Con el fin de que dicho progreso se mantuviera constante, cada año se realizaba una gala de caridad a mediados de julio, en la que se recaudaba dinero para mejoras el hospital, y asistía la gente más importante de la ciudad. El evento se anunciaba y comenzaba a prepararse con tres meses de anticipación. Sin embargo, ese año en especial estuvo casi a punto de ser cancelado, cuando unos poquísimos días antes se presentó la lamentablemente muerte de Bruce Wayne, quien no era sólo uno de los mayores benefactores años tras de año de dicha gala, sino también además el único hijo de Thomas y Martha Wayne. Lo único que permitió que se llevara a cabo según lo planeado, fue un comunicado oficial de Wayne Enterprises, que exhortaba a la directiva del Hospital a no cancelar el evento, ya que era algo de suma importancia para el señor Wayne, y no hubiera sido para nada de su agrado que se cancelara por su causa.

La gala se llevaría a cabo, como los pasados cinco años, en un salón para eventos que se encontraba en el último piso de la Torre Médica, creado especialmente para dicha gala, y también para conferencias y convenciones. Para esas horas, el salón ya se encontraba lleno de personas; los hombres con elegantes trajes negros, azules, grises, incluso blancos, y las damas de vestidos de fiesta largos y coloridos. Una gran fotografía con lazos negros del difunto Bruce Wayne se posaba sobre un atril en la entrada del salón, como homenaje.

Era inevitable que Bruce Wayne fuera el tema central de conversación, ya fuera por lo reciente del funeral, por la fotografía en la mera entrada, o por la presencia en la fiesta de Lucius Fox, Director Ejecutivo de Wayne Enterprises. Era un hombre afroamericano alto, delgado, de cabello canoso y escaso bigote y barba. Usaba anteojos redondos de arco delgado, y un elegante traje y corbata negra. Era un hombre que radiaba cierta elegancia y tranquilidad, pero su mirada era tan profunda que lograba intimidar un poco, aunque no dijera palaba alguna. Sin excepción, cada persona que saludó desde que entró al salón, le había cuestionado sobre Bruce Wayne. Él sin embargo, con esa misma pose serena que siempre traía consigo, respondía con la mayor sencillez a cada cuestionamiento, lo cual podía llegar a extrañar un poco a los invitados.

Ya habían pasado dos horas, y todo el mundo parecía ansioso porque se sirviera la comida. Lucius se acababa de despedir del Alcalde, y ahora se dirigía a su mesa, cuando de pronto fue, casi literalmente, embestido por una cámara de video de gran tamaño, y por una cabellera rubia y lacia situada delante de ésta.

\- Señor Fox. – Exclamó la mujer de cabellos rubios y cortos que se había posicionado delante de él. Tenía además ojos azules, piel blanca, labios gruesos y rosados, un vestido lila corto hasta las rodillas, y una chaqueta color blanco. En su mano derecha sostenía un pequeño micrófono, y detrás la seguía un hombre alto y pelirrojo, cargando la cámara sobre su hombro. – Vicky Vale de la Gaceta de Gótica, ¿me recuerda?

La mujer acercó su micrófono a la cara Lucius con cierta insistencia; él intento por su parte, no demostrar el casi susto que le había provocado su repentina aparición.

\- Es una persona difícil de olvidar, señorita Vale. – Comentó con un tono juguetón, alejando un poco el micrófono de él. – ¿Qué se le ofrece?

La pregunta era más mera cortesía que otra cosa; no era como si no supusiera de antemano qué era lo que quería.

\- Debe ser muy difícil para usted presentarse en este evento, justo cuando apenas el día de ayer se acaba de suscitar el funeral del señor Bruce Wayne. ¿Tiene algún comentario al respecto?

\- Preferiría no hablar de que tan difícil o no es para mí esto. – Contestó de manera calmada, comenzando a caminar a su mesa, como se disponía en un inicio. Como era de esperarse, la reportera comenzó a andar a su mismo ritmo, justo a su diestra, y sin apartar su micrófono de él ni un segundo. – Sólo puedo decir lo que el Señor Wayne de seguro diría si estuviera hoy con nosotros: la vida sigue, y los negocios también.

\- Es precisamente eso de lo que quería hablarle, señor Fox. Hay mucha preocupación entre la gente; llámese empleados, inversionistas, proveedores, y un gran etc., sobre cuál será el futuro de Wayne Enterprises, ahora que su actual Presidente de la Junta Directiva, y socio mayoritario, ha… Bueno, fallecido. ¿Tiene algo de decir para calmar estas preocupaciones?

\- ¿Preocupaciones, dice? – Lucius rio un poco. – No sé qué deba de decir sobre eso, señorita Vale. Wayne Enterprises siguió adelante luego de la muerte de Thomas Wayne, y seguirá igual luego de este lamentable suceso.

\- Sí, pero Thomas Wayne había dejado un descendiente en su tiempo. Y ahora...

\- ¿Y piensa usted que Bruce Wayne no dejó a nadie más para seguir su trabajo? – Interrumpió de pronto el ejecutivo, volteándola a ver con una mirada casi pícara. – Tenga cuidado de hacer ese tipo de suposiciones, se puede llevar una sorpresa.

Ese enigmático mensaje, dejó perpleja a Vicky Vale. A Lucius le pareció que podría haber tenido preparadas diferentes preguntas, en base a todas las respuestas posibles que le diera, pero tal vez no estaba preparada para recibir una específicamente como esa. Aprovechando su desconcierto, se disculpó y empezó a andar un poco más rápido. Vicky reaccionó e intentó alcanzarlo, pero…

Desde las puertas principales del salón, comenzaron a escucharse fuertes estruendos que de inmediato llamaron la atención de todos los presentes. La mayoría no tardó en mucho en reconocer lo que eran esos incesantes y enérgicos sonidos que llegaban a sus oídos: eran disparos…

Un grupo de tal vez diez hombres, todos usando pasamontañas y chamarras blancas y negras, casi como si de un uniforme se tratara, entraron a la fuerza al salón, haciendo a un lado a cuanto mesero o invitado se les cruzara; uno incluso echó abajo de una patada la fotografía de Bruce Wayne. Todos estaban armados con rifles automáticos, y dos de ellos alzaron los suyos al techo y dieron cada uno de entre tres y cinco disparos.

\- ¡Al suelo todos! – Gritó uno de ellos con energía. – ¡No lo diré dos veces!, ¡ahora!

Los invitados ni siquiera lo pensaron. De inmediato, uno a uno, comenzaron a echarse boca abajo al suelo, incluida la reportera Vicky Vale y su camarógrafo, y Lucius Fox. Éste último, a diferencia del resto, parecía algo más calmado por la inminente situación que se les presentaba. Era obvio que no eran personas con ninguna buena intención... Pero tampoco parecía que estuvieran ahí sólo para robar. Mientras estaba tirado en el suelo, Lucius vio como algunos de los hombres entraban al salón en grupo de dos, cargando largas cajas rectangulares de madera. De inmediato comenzó a hacer suposiciones de qué podrían contener, y ninguna era muy alentadora.

Uno de los hombres se dirigió directo a Vicky Vale, o más bien hacia su camarógrafo.

\- ¡Oye, tú! – Le gritó con energía, apuntándolo con su rifle. – ¿Estás grabando? ¿Estás transmitiendo esto?

\- ¡N… no…! – Respondió el joven casi tartamudeando. – Sólo graba, lo juro, nada de transmisión en vivo, no… no…

\- ¡Cierra la boca! Ponte de pie, quiero que grabes algo por mí, ¡ahora!

El chico empezó a pararse, pero fue demasiado lento para el hombre, pues de inmediato lo tomó de un brazo, alzándolo del suelo de un jalón con todo y su cámara.

\- ¡Nadie intente nada!

\- - - -

Una vez que su taxi abandonó los límites de la mansión Wayne, Dick intentó distraerse un poco revisando en su celular la lista de correos sin leer que se habían acumulado en ese par de días; la mayoría referentes a asuntos de trabajo. Sin embargo, ninguno logró captar por completo su atención, y prefirió dejarlo por la paz antes de que en su estado de distracción terminara por responder alguno de una forma de la que luego se arrepentiría. Pasó entonces a simplemente revisar sus redes sociales, o simplemente navegar entre todas las páginas de noticias y artículos que seguía, pero el resultado fue casi el mismo.

Terminó por guardarse de nuevo su móvil en su bolsillo, y se viró para ver unos momentos por la ventana. Estaban pasando por una de las calles principales que cruzaban el centro de la ciudad, un sitio meramente lleno de tiendas, restaurantes y bares, y siempre abarrotado de personas yendo y viniendo, y esa tarde no era la excepción. Cuando de niño escapó la Casa Hogar en la que lo habían colocado temporalmente, estuvo varios días vagando por esa zona en busca de información sobre Anthony Zucco. La imagen de esas calles se quedó muy bien grabada en su mente desde entonces: sucias, apestosas, llenas de personas apáticas y malhumoradas, edificios viejos y tiendas casi en quiebra. A él le gustaba repetir a veces que Gótica no había cambiado en nada en esos veinte años, y que seguía siendo ese mismo nido de ratas que terminó por arrebatarle a sus padres. Una verdadera fábrica de locos, psicópatas, asesinos, ladrones, basura sin alma y sin moral; casi como si la ciudad entera estuviera maldita, y muchas veces en verdad lo pensó así.

_“Lo que esta ciudad necesita es que alguien le arroje una bomba atómica…”_

Recordar lo que había dicho anoche en la Baticueva, lo hizo sentir ligeramente incómodo. Como casi todo lo que había dicho en ese momento, lo había hecho prácticamente inspirado por la rabia. Frecuentemente intentaba casi engañarse a sí mismo refiriéndose a Gótica de esa forma, pero él sabía en el fondo que no era precisamente así. Incluso en ese mismo instante, no podía ignorar lo que veía al otro lado del cristal de la ventana. Las calles y aceras del centro estaban más limpias, los edificios remodelados, y había gran cantidad de negocios abiertos, y personas entrando y saliendo de ellas, incluso había mujeres acompañadas de sus niños. Había un policía en casi cada esquina, ayudando a cruzar a las personas, o simplemente estando ahí por si algo se ofrecía.

Aunque a veces le pesara admitirlo, Gótica sí que había cambiado en todo ese tiempo. La ciudad había progresado en esas dos décadas, teniendo ahora más edificios nuevos, supermercados y plazas; las líneas del metro habían sido reconstruidas y modernizadas, y la población iba en aumento. El cuerpo de policía era mayor y mejor capacitado, la tasa de crímenes y asesinatos había descendido considerablemente en comparación con hace veinte años, y se había hecho grandes esfuerzos para combatir el desempleo y la corrupción.

Más allá de lo que se percibía físicamente, lo cierto era Ciudad Gótica había pasado por una montaña rusa de cambios desde la primera vez que estuvo ahí. Mientras se enfrentaba al crimen a lado de Batman, lo tocó ver como pasaban de una ciudad en completa decadencia, a una ciudad llena de esperanzas y de luz. Claro, esa dichosa esperanza y luz, siempre habían sido relativamente frágiles, ya que sin importar qué tanta escoria combatían y sacaban de las calles, siempre aparecía algún maníaco nuevo con el deseo de hacerse el importante haciendo el suficiente ruido para que todos los vieran. Pero nunca se rendían; siempre, aunque las cosas parecían ponerse peores, siempre seguían luchando, siempre salían adelante, siempre lograban salir victoriosos.

Según lo que había escuchado, en esos últimos años las cosas estaban relativamente mejores. Casi todos los grandes villanos y jefes del crimen se encontraban en prisión, muertos o en un papel más moderado. Y todos sabían que de alguna u otra forma, directa o indirecta, todo eso era gracias a una persona: Batman.

Pero esa persona había muerto; ya no existía más, y sin él toda esa paz que se había logrado en base a tanto esfuerzo, podría desmoronarse en cualquier momento.

_“Ahora qué no está... ¿Qué será de nosotros, Dick? ¿Qué será de Ciudad Gótica...?”_

Dick agitó su cabeza, en un intento por alejar todos esos pensamientos de él. Batman, Ciudad Gótica y sus villanos, ya nada de eso tenía algo que ver con él. Ya no más…

Miró una vez más por la ventana, y entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaban avanzando. Miró por la ventana del lado contrario y por el frente, y se dio cuenta de que estaban casi atrapados en una larga fila de autos, que avanzaba muy lentamente por la calle.

\- Parece que hay mucho tráfico, ¿no? – Comentó con un tono casi burlón.

El conductor se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

\- Siempre se pone así por el centro a esta hora. Es la hora de salida de los trabajos, después de todo. No se apure, se aligerará en cuanto tomemos la autopista.

Dick llevaba ya tres años viviendo en New York, así que el tráfico de Gótica no le intimidaba del todo. Sin embargo, su mente audaz comenzaba a preguntarse si en verdad ese embotellamiento se debía únicamente a lo que el conductor le acababa de decir. Era una herencia de su padre adoptivo, quizás; siempre intentar ver algo mucho más grande de lo que realmente es, siempre intentando buscar el patrón que no encajaba, lo inusual…

Su celular comenzó a vibrar y a sonar con intensidad en su bolsillo, y eso lo hizo casi saltar en su asiento. Su reacción había sido algo exagerada, pero de seguro venía derivada del estado algo inconstante en el que se encontraba su mente en esos momentos. Metió su mano a su bolsillo para sacar su teléfono y ver de quien se trataba.

Dick palideció.

Al ver la más que reconocible fotografía de Bárbara Gordon en el centro de la pantalla, con su nombre en letras blancas debajo de ésta acompañándola, se sintió unos momentos tentado a no responder. Tenía una teoría muy firme de para qué lo estaba llamando en ese preciso momento, y definitivamente era lo que menos quería oír. Pero era Bárbara; no había forma de que la dejara simplemente esperando en la línea como si fuera cualquiera otra persona, no a ella.

Un ligero suspiro de resignación surgió de sus labios, y entonces presionó con su dedo pulgar el botón de aceptar llamada en la pantalla para que éste dejara de sonar.

\- ¿Hola? – Saludó en voz baja al colocarse el teléfono en su oído. La voz que escuchó del otro lado de la línea, sonó exactamente como había predicho que sonaría.

\- _¡Eres un idiota, Dick Grayson!_ – Exclamó con fuerza la al parecer muy molesta voz de Bárbara.

Dick no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla, casi nerviosa.

\- Oye, te sorprendería el número de veces que he escuchado eso al responder mi teléfono.

Bárbara hizo caso omiso de su pequeña broma.

\- _¿Te piensas ir dos días antes y sin decirme nada? Si Tim no me llama para avisarme, ni siquiera me entero._

\- Oye, tranquila Bárbara. – Intentó defenderse. – No te lo dije porque sabía que te ibas a molestar… Justo así. ¿Ves que tuve razón? Escucha, quedarme más tiempo no hará ninguna diferencia. No pienso…

Por un momento pareció olvidar el lugar y momento en el que estaba, y quizás estuvo a punto de hablar más de la cuenta. Volteó a ver al conductor por el espejo retrovisor, para asegurarse de que seguía con su atención en el tráfico, y en efecto así era. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo por unos instantes; se veía que en verdad estaba algo oxidado en esos temas. Bajó un poco más el volumen, y siguió hablando.

\- No pienso volver a hacer lo que Bruce quiera, ¿de acuerdo?

\- _Esto no se trata de lo que Bruce quiera, se trata de Tim y de Alfred. Ellos te necesitan, Dick. Necesitan saber que a pesar de todos, jamás los abandonarás, y que estarás ahí para ellos…_

\- ¿Cómo un remplazo de Bruce? – La interrumpió de forma abrupta. – No, no pienso hacer eso. Eso no le haría ningún bien a ninguno de los dos. Yo siempre estaré ahí para ellos, pero no de esa forma. Lo que deben de hacer ambos es dejar ir a Bruce y seguir con sus vidas. Y lo que yo debo hacer es darles tiempo para asimilarlo, no vestirme como Batman y darles una falsa ilusión.

_\- ¿Enserio te crees algo de lo que acabas de decir? ¿Qué haces esto por Tim y Alfred? ¿A quién intentas engañar?_

\- Yo no intento engañar a…

\- _¿Qué hay de ti, Dick?_ – Ahora fue ella quien lo interrumpió. – _¿Acaso tú ya lo dejaste ir? Luego de todo este tiempo, aún después de que él ya no está con nosotros, ¿sigues obstinado en que esas viejas disputas continúen?_

Dick vaciló. Había varias cosas en su cabeza que podría haber respondido de inmediato a tal comentario, pero su boca se rehusó a dejarlas salir. Ya fuera porque temía que alguna tuviera un efecto más contraproducente que útil, o quizás porque ninguna le daba la confianza suficiente para ser usada como argumento, lo cierto es que optó por mejor guardar silencio.

Bárbara también calló durante todo ese rato, posiblemente esperando a que dijera algo. Mas cuando se volvió evidente de que no sería así, ella decidió proseguir.

\- _Tal vez no soy la más adecuada para decírtelo, pero la verdad es que no me parece que todo este enojo que tienes sea por Bruce o por ser o no Batman. Todo esto se trata de ti, de esta casi enfermiza obsesión que has tenido los últimos cinco años por querer demostrarle a él y a ti mismo que puedes valerte tú solo. Pues te tengo noticias, Dick Grayson: Jamás necesitaste demostrar nada, él siempre lo supo. Ya oíste lo que te dijo en el video. ¿No es eso ya suficiente? ¿O quieres seguir insistiendo en que lo que dijo es falso? ¿Enserio piensas eso o sólo es lo que quieres creer para convencerte a ti mismo de que haces lo correcto?_

\- Hey, ya basta. Deja de atacarme cómo si yo fuera el malo de esta película. Yo no quería que las cosas fueran así, y mucho menos deseaba irme de esta forma. No siento placer en nada de lo que está pasando... Bruce está muerto, Tim me odia, quizás Alfred me tenga resentimiento igual… Yo vine hasta aquí sólo para darle el último adiós al hombre que llegué a considerar mi padre, haya habido o no problemas entre él y yo, y lo que me encontré fue casi una emboscada. Esperaba al menos tenerte a ti de mi lado…

Ahora fue Bárbara la que al parecer no tuvo nada que decir, al menos de inmediato. Dick sólo escuchó silencio al otro lado de la línea por tanto tiempo, que incluso llegó a pensar que la llamada se había cortado. Pero entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de volver a hablar, escuchó a su amiga hablando de nuevo, pero su tono había cambiado por completo.

\- _Tienes razón._ – Murmuró la pelirroja, despacio. – _Lo siento, no debí de haber reaccionado así. Esto ha sido muy difícil para todos. Aún no puedo creer que en verdad Bruce no esté, y no sé qué es lo que debo de hacer o decir. Pensaba que tal vez el tenerte un poco más aquí…_ \- Calló de pronto, como arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por decir. Se quedó en silencio por un rato más, y entonces volvió a hablar, aunque parecía haber tomado un camino ligeramente diferente. _– Escucha, Bruce no te está obligando a ser Batman, nadie lo está haciendo. La decisión es sólo tuya al final del día. Pero si decides hacerlo, o no hacerlo, que sea por los motivos correctos. Bruce ya no está, pero aún hay muchas personas aquí que te queremos. Oíste lo último que dijo Bruce, siempre hemos sido como una familia, y yo también quisiera que eso siguiera así…_

Una familia… Esa palabra resonó con un fuerte eco en su cabeza. Cuando el video de Bruce pronunció ese último mensaje antes del final, Dick se encontraba aún algo aturdido por lo que había acontecido antes de ello, y no se había detenido a reparar el verdadero significado de esas palabras. ¿Era una forma correcta de describirlos? Más allá del hecho de que Bruce había adoptado legalmente a Jason, a Tim y a él mismo, ¿podían realmente considerarse todos, una familia, incluidos además Alfred y Bárbara? Habían sido compañeros en una causa, de eso no había duda. Entre ellos había una fuerte amistad, un vínculo que no podía compararse al de otras personas debido a los grandes secretos que compartían entre ellos. Habían pasado varios momentos malos, varias situaciones difíciles, peleas, conflictos… Pero también muchas victorias, muchos momentos de júbilo y de felicidad. Al morir sus padres, pensó que se quedaría solo en el mundo, y que ya jamás conocería de nuevo a alguien a quien llamar su _“familia”_. Pero… 

\- _“Se reporta que hay alrededor de trescientos rehenes…”_ – Escuchó de pronto como un murmullo lejano.

Dick alzó su mirada, intentando detectar de donde habían venido esas palabras. No tardó mucho en identificar qué el origen era la radio del taxi, que el conductor había encendido sin que se diera cuenta. ¿Qué había dicho de unos rehenes?

\- Debo colgar, Bárbara. Te llamo después.

Sin darle mucho tiempo a Bárbara de despedirse, Dick colgó su teléfono y se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, para colocar su cabeza en el área vacía entre los asientos delanteros.

\- Hey, suba el volumen, por favor.

El conductor lo miró sobre su hombro y entonces obedeció, subiendo un par de niveles más el volumen de la radio. Ahora podía escuchar con más claridad lo que la mujer narraba.

\- _“… Según las imágenes de la cámara de seguridad, el grupo armado se conforma de alrededor de quince hombres, y han atado y amordazado a todos los asistentes a la gala de beneficencia del Hospital General de Gótica, en el gran salón de fiestas de la Torre Médica. Entre los rehenes, se encuentra el propio Alcalde Hill y su asistente…”_

\- Torre Médica.  – Repitió en voz baja para sí mismo.

El salón de fiestas se encontraba en el décimo piso de la torre; lo sabía porque había acompañado a Bruce a la inauguración. Trescientas personas, quince secuestradores, o tal vez más, de seguro bien armados. Todos los rehenes eran personas ricas e importantes, incluso el Alcalde mismo. ¿Lo más probable?, el hecho de que se hubiera sabido todo tan rápido indicaba que los secuestradores así lo querían. Muy seguramente se trataba de algún tipo de plan para pedir un rescate, algo a cambio de la vida de los rehenes.

Una situación difícil para la policía. Rodearían el edificio, y tardarían horas discutiendo todas las diferentes maneras en las que el equipo SWAT podría entrar sigiloso al edificio. Intentarían encontrar la más efectiva y menos arriesgada, pero el hecho de que los rehenes fueran personas tan importantes, siempre lo complicaba todo. La discusión se dividiría entre la gente que desería actuar, y la que mejor optaría por darles lo que quieren con tal de salvar a las personas. Es el tipo de situación en la que Batman siempre aparecía para darle una mano al Comisionado Gordon, y éste siempre la aceptaba de alguna u otra forma.

Pero Batman ya no estaba…

Y entonces un pensamiento le brotó de golpe, algo que no había considerado hasta ese momento justo. Lo que Tim le había dicho la noche anterior en la cueva le vino de nuevo a la mente…

_“Ni quién te necesitara. ¡Yo puedo encargarme de cuidar Ciudad Gótica sin tu maldita ayuda!”_

Sin Bruce ahí, Tim de seguro intentaría seguir con su trabajo por su cuenta, y en el estado emocional en el que se encontraba, sus acciones podían ser realmente inestables, y ya no tenía a nadie para apoyarlo; ni a Jason, ni a Bárbara… ¿Ni a él? No, claro que lo tenía a él. Aún no se había ido, aún había tiempo.

\- Dé la vuelta, necesito volver a la Mansión Wayne. – Insistió con energía, pero el conductor sólo lo volteó a ver confundido.

\- ¿Dar la vuelta? ¿Qué no ve el tráfico que tenemos detrás? Me tardaría horas en hacer eso.

Era cierto, seguían atorados ahí. Para cuando lograran volver a la mansión, Tim de seguro ya se habría enterado de lo sucedido y sería muy tarde para intentar detenerlo. Podía intentar alcanzarlo en la torre, ¿pero cómo? Obviamente no estaba vestido para algo como eso, y no traía su traje de Nightwing en su maleta; hacía tres años que no lo usaba de hecho, ni siquiera algo remotamente similar. Tamborileó sus dedos unos segundos sobre el cuero del asiento del copiloto, intentando pensar en qué hacer. No podía ir a la mansión, pero había otro sitio algo más cercano…

\- Está bien, entonces tomé como le sea posible Green Valley, hasta la Quinta. – Le indicó al conductor, señalando hacia el lado derecho.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué no va al aeropuerto?

\- Cambio de planes. – Dick sacó de su cartera un billete de veinte dólares y lo se lo extendió sobre su hombro. – Sólo hágalo, y rápido.

El hombre tomó confundido el billete, y lo examinó por casi un minuto, como queriendo asegurarse de que era real. Se encogió entonces de hombros, guardó el billete en el cenicero del carro, y comenzó a intentar cambiarse de carril.

\- - - -

La noticia estaba en todos los canales de noticia locales, y en casi todos los nacionales. Alfred, de pie detrás del sofá principal de la sala de estar de la mansión, no pudo evitar cruzarse con ella, prácticamente al primer intento. En la gran pantalla plana postrada en la pared frente al sillón de tapiz azulado, se veía a una mujer joven de cabellos anaranjados y traje azul, que leía de unas notas en sus manos la última información, mientras a su lado en un recuadro, se mostraba una toma área de la Torre Médica.

\- _“Según la última información, los secuestradores han colocado explosivos de gran calibre por todo el salón de fiestas, lo suficientemente fuertes como para volar el piso completo y los inferiores, y han advertido a la policía a no acercarse, o los detonarán. La policía ya ha acorralado el edificio y desalojado a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles. Los pacientes graves han sido movidos a otros hospitales aledaños de manera temporal. No se ha dado declaración alguna de cómo estos hombres pudieron haber entrado con tal armamento sin que nadie los detuviera…”_

Qué atrocidad. Justo el día después de enterrar al señor Wayne, justamente ocurre una locura como esa; era casi como si los villanos ya sintieran en el aire la ausencia de Batman.

Algo fuera de cámara pareció llamar la atención de la presentadora.

\- _“¿Qué?”_ – Murmuró y entonces guardó silencio, mientras al parecer le daban instrucciones. – _“Ok, me confirman que los asaltantes han filtrado un video a la red hace escasos minutos. Mostrémoslo en pantalla, por favor”_

Esto pareció llamar particularmente la atención de Alfred. La imagen de la mujer fue remplazada por un video, algo tembloroso, pero que se veía grabado con una cámara de buena calidad. En él, se veía a un hombre alto y de hombros anchos, con pasamontañas negro, y una chamarra gruesa, negra y blanca. ¿Quién podría usar una chamarra como esa a mediados de julio?

\- _“Tenemos a trescientas de las personas más ricas y pomposas de la ciudad aquí reunidas, incluido al querido Alcalde”_ – Explicaba con un todo lascivo el hombre en el video, y entonces empujó a quien estuviera sosteniendo la cámara para que girara y apuntara al Alcalde Hill, atado de pies y manos junto con el resto de la gente. Entre las caras que se alcanzaron a ver, Alfred reconoció una en particular.

\- Lucius… – Pensó en voz baja al reconocer a su viejo amigo.

\- _“Todos sentados sobre tantos explosivos que tendrán que recoger sus restos del puerto.”_ – Volvió entonces la atención de la cámara hacia él unos momentos, y luego hacia los aparatos explosivos que habían colocado por todo el salón. – _“Detonaremos los explosivos en exactamente tres horas, al menos de que cumplan con nuestras exigencias. Escúchenme muy bien: Queremos la inmediata liberación de la Penitenciaría de Blackgate, del señor Oswald Cobblepot…”_

Eso resolvía su duda sobre las chamarras; sólo los cómplices del Pingüino podían vestirse de esa forma en esas fechas del año.

\- _“Deberán transportar al señor Cobblepot en helicóptero, con un sólo piloto, hasta la terraza de la Torre Médica. Una vez que nos vayamos todos, con el señor Cobblepot incluido, podrán entrar y salvar a los rehenes. Si alguien intenta poner un pie dentro del edificio antes de eso, lloverán escombros por todo el centro. Tres horas y contando.”_

El mensaje concluyó justo ahí, sin dejar mucho a la imaginación. Al parecer todo era un plan para intercambiar a los rehenes por el Pingüino. ¿Pero enserio creían que podrían tener éxito? A Alfred le resultaba una idea un tanto rebuscada.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él alejándose con rapidez. Al girarse a la entrada de la sala, no vio a nadie, pero siguió escuchando los pasos por el pasillo.

\- ¿Joven Tim? – Exclamó en voz alta, pero no recibió respuesta.

Empezó a andar apresurado en la dirección en la que le había parecido que dichos pasos se dirigían. No tardó mucho en llegar a la biblioteca principal, en el momento en el que el librero del fondo volvía a cerrarse para ocultar el pasaje secreto que daba al ascensor de la cueva.

Era más que obvio lo que ocurría.

Alfred se dirigió con pasos veloces hacia el estudio privado que se encontraba justo delante de la biblioteca. Retiró un par de libros de uno de los estantes de la oficina, revelando que detrás de estos se ocultaba un panel rectángulas con un círculo brillante de color azul, y un teclado de números. Para cualquiera, parecería una caja fuerte oculta, pero se trataba de algo mucho más. Alfred tecleó un código de siete dígitos, y luego una luz azul salió disparada del círculo brillante, recorriendo la cara de Alfred de arriba abajo por unos segundos. La luz se apagó, y él se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al librero de abrirse hacia los lados. Detrás, apareció un hueco rectangular en la pared, que daba hacia unas escaleras de piedra. En las paredes había luces potradas que descendían a la par de la escaleras. Alfred comenzó a bajar por ellas, y unos segundos después pudo oír a sus espaldas que el librero volvía a cerrarse.

Las escaleras igualmente llevaban hacia la cueva. Aparte de esos dos pasadizos, había otros tres más ocultos en diferentes puntos: la alcoba principal, el gimnasio, y el área de la piscina, todas entradas y salidas de emergencia, para ingresar a la cueva, o salir de ella, si la situación lo ameritaba. Al descender por esas largas escaleras, apenas alumbrado por la tenue luz de las lámparas en la pared, Alfred no pudo evitar recordar que en un inicio, antes de crear cualquiera de las otras entradas, sólo tenían ese pasadizo, oculto detrás del librero, y que tenían que moverlo manualmente cada vez que lo requerían. Ocupaban siempre bajar con linternas, y cuidado de no resbalarse con alguna piedra mojada. Toda esa tecnología que ahora albergaba la cueva, en aquel entonces era casi un sueño. La primera versión del traje de Batman, del vehículo, de la computadora… Todo era mucho más rudimentario, pero funcionaba.

Nunca pensó que llegaría el día en que recordaría con nostalgia aquellos días, los días en los que Bruce Wayne comenzó con su trabajo como héroe enmascarado, los primeros días de Batman, y en los que él era su único confidente y ayudante. Sin embargo, pese a que en aquel entonces hubiera dado cualquier cosa porque Bruce abandonara esas tareas tan peligrosas y destructivas, en esos momentos daría lo que fuera por volver a bajar esas escaleras a su lado una vez más, como en aquellos viejos tiempos…

A mitad del camino, Alfred pensó qué tan conveniente hubiera sido esperar el ascensor de regreso para bajar, pero ya para ese entonces era bastante tarde. Para cuando llegó a la cueva, todas las luces estaban encendidas, al igual que la computadora cuya pantalla principal dividida en cuatro, mostraba diferentes noticieros locales que cubrían la noticia del secuestro. El proyector holográfico del techo, dibujaba en el aire frente a la computadora un modelo de tres dimensiones del Hospital General, y principalmente de la Torre Médica.

Buscó con su mirada a la persona que estaba siguiendo, pero no fue hasta que la compuerta del área de vestidores se abrió, que pudo encontrarlo. Cómo se lo temía, Tim ya estaba usando su traje de combate: parecía ser un traje de un material ligero y grueso, la parte superior era mayoritariamente roja, de pantalones y guantes negros, y botas altas del mismo color y material hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Usaba una larga capa negra, con el forro interior amarillo, que le cubría por completo los hombros y se sostenía al frente en un escudo dorado con una forma similar a la cabeza de un ave, que portaba justo en el centro del pecho. En el rostro usaba un amplio antifaz que le cubría toda el parea de los ojos, la nariz, y parte de su frente y las mejillas. Cuando salió, se estaba acomodando su ancho cinturón con diferentes comportamientos, y se dirigía a una plataforma que se encontraba justo al lado de la del Batimóvil.

\- No estará pensando hacer lo que creo, ¿o sí? – Le cuestionó Alfred.

Tim no hizo mucho caso de su comentario. Frente a la plataforma a la que se dirigió, había un panel táctil, en el que eligió varias opciones con sus dedos enguantados. El piso en la plataforma se abrió, y una superficie redonda se alzó de las puertas abiertas, revelando una motocicleta de apariencia deportiva y aerodinámica color rojo con adornos dorados; el mismo escudo dorado de la cabeza del ave, se posaba justo en el frente.

\- Vi el video, Alfred. – Mencionó mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta. – Son detonadores radiales convencionales. Si me acercó lo suficiente, podré desactivarlos y entonces deshacerme de los asaltantes sin preocuparme de una explosión.

\- Joven Tim, esperé, por favor. – Le decía casi como súplica. – No está en condiciones de hacer esto usted sólo. Son alrededor de quince hombres armados, y hay demasiados rehenes. Al menos déjeme que le avise a la señorita Bárbara para que lo apoyé desde la Torre, o al joven Jason para que le cubra la espalda.

\- ¡No necesito a ninguno! – Exclamó Tim casi enojado, al tiempo que se subía a la motocicleta y la encendía. El motor empezó a sonar con intensidad, como el rugido de un tigre. – Puedo valerme yo solo. Esta ciudad pudo haber perdido a Batman, pero aún tiene a Red Robin para defenderla.

De inmediato se colocó el casco color rojo en la cabeza, y aceleró a toda velocidad para salir por el camino que daba a la salida del Batimóvil, dejando una estela de humo detrás de él. Alfred intentó una última vez de detenerlo con su voz, pero no funcionó. El chico se alejó en su vehículo hasta perderse en la oscuridad de más allá de la cueva.

\- - - -

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después de que decidiera el desvío, el Taxi de Dick llegó a su nuevo destino no programado. Había guiado al conductor, hacia una zona de bodegas, la mayoría ya en desuso. Todo se veía totalmente solo, y muy silencioso. El sol ya estaba empezando a ponerse, y el alumbrado público del lugar no ayudaba mucho a mejorar su aspecto casi aterrador que estaba tomando. Dick hizo que se detuviera en la mera entrada de ese sitio.

\- ¿Es aquí? – Cuestionó algo dudoso el conductor. Miraba con preocupación alrededor, como si esperara que alguien le saltará frente al cofre en cualquier momento.

\- Sí, perfecto; muchas gracias. – Respondió apresurado, mientras abría su puerta para bajarse; era obvio para cualquier que lo viera, que tenía mucha prisa.

Apenas había dado un par de pasos lejos del taxi, cuando escuchó la puerta del conductor abrirse, y su voz llamándolo con ímpetu.

\- Oiga, espere. Olvida su equipaje.

Dick se detuvo en seco, y se viró rápidamente hacia el vehículo. Lo había olvidado por completo, sus maletas estaban aún en el portaequipajes. Tuvo que tomar rápidamente una decisión. No podía llevarse las maletas consigo; no tenía tiempo ni cabeza para preocuparse por ellas en esos momentos. Para ese entonces era ya más que obvio que no alcanzaría su vuelo ni de broma, por lo que optó por la siguiente mejor opción.

\- Sí, escuché. – Sacó de nuevo su cartera de su bolsillo, y sacó otro billete, pero ahora de cincuenta dólares, el cual se lo extendió al hombre por encima del techo del taxi. – Hágame un favor, lleve mis maletas de regreso a la Mansión Wayne, ¿de acuerdo? El mayor... – La palabra se quedó a la mitad en su boca. Ya no era para nada correcto referirse a Alfred como el mayordomo de la casa. – Es decir, el Señor Pennyworth sabrá qué hacer con ellas.

El conductor tomó algo dudoso el billete entre sus dedos. Parecía estar debatiendo consigo mismo si hacerlo o no, pero al final se guardó el billete en el bolsillo de su camisa, por lo que intuyó que había aceptado.

\- Riquillos. – Masculló casi de mala gana, metiéndose de nuevo al taxi, para hacerlo girar y alejarse lo más pronto posible de ese sitio.

Mientras veía las luces traseras alejándose hasta reincorporarse de nuevo a la calle, se preguntó cuáles eran las posibilidades de que en efecto llevara sus maletas hasta la Mansión. Sin embargo, no se quedó mucho tiempo pensando en eso; había cosas de qué ocuparse, mucho más importantes.

Avanzó por entre las bodegas aparentemente abandonadas, en dirección a una en particular, rodeada con una valla de alambre, con un cartel algo oxidado de  propiedad privada, con el logotipo de Wayne Enterprise en él. La barda era alta, lo suficiente para alejar a cualquier intruso convencional; por suerte, él no lo era. Con una agilidad casi felina, trepó hasta la mitad de la barda, y luego se impulsó con fuerza, pasando por encima de ella dando una maroma completa en el aire y cayendo de pie al otro lado. Aún no había perdido el toque. Aunque habían pasado tres años desde su última aventura como héroe, no por ello había descuidado su entrenamiento cada día; nunca se sabía cuándo podía ser útil.

Rodeó la bodega hasta la parte trasera, un estrecho callejón de apenas tres metros ancho. Había una puerta trasera de acero, que a diferencia del resto de la bodega, se veía fuerte y resistente. A lado de la puerta, había un panel con teclas numéricas y una pantalla de color verde apagada. Presionó rápidamente una clave de acceso, y la pantalla verde se encendió.

\- _Indique Clave de Acceso para reconocimiento de voz._ – Pronunció una voz electrónica desde una bocina del panel, la misma voz de la computadora de la cueva.

\- Ala Nocturna CX0012Y.

Una vez dicha la clave, se escuchó el sonido de cerrojos abriéndose, y entonces fue capaz de abrir la pesada puerta de acero, la cual se cerró prácticamente sola una vez que entró. Buscó a tientas los interruptores de luz, para encender las lámparas fluorescentes que  colgaban del techo. El interior de la bodega estaba, aparentemente, vacío. No había ninguna otra puerta además de aquella por la que había entrado, y ninguna ventana. Las paredes interiores eran muy distintas las de afuera. Mientras afuera se veían sólo ladrillos anaranjados y viejos, dentro parecían paredes de concreto gruesas y reforzadas, como las paredes de una bóveda.

\- Computadora. – Pronunció con energía, y su voz resonó en el eco del lugar. – Activa Protocolo Salvation, Nivel 2.

Como respuesta a su mando, el suelto bajo sus pies comenzó a moverse. Diferentes compuertas ocultas comenzaron a abrirse, y de debajo de éstas surgías diferentes paneles y plataformas, cada una con algo en especial. De un lado, se podía ver lo que parecía una motocicleta, con ruedas gruesa de gran tamaño, y cañones al frente. Del otro, se habían alzado cuatro vitrinas, las cuatro con un traje de Batman, cada uno de forma similar, pero con algunas adecuaciones que los hacía únicos. Y al frente, se alzó lo que parecía ser un escritorio alargado, con tres monitores planos de gran tamaño, y tres teclados. Ese sitio no era más que uno de los tantos refugios secundarios que Bruce había preparado por toda la ciudad, muy útil si se estaba lejos de la Cueva, y se ocupaba atención médica, reabastecimiento de armamento, o simplemente descansar o esconderse unos momentos.

Dick se dirigió derecho al escritorio, y tecleó con rapidez en uno de los teclados. Luego de unos segundos, apareció en el monitor central un video en tiempo real, en el que se veía a Alfred mirando de frente a la pantalla; detrás de él, se podía ver que se encontraba en la cueva.

\- ¿Joven Richard? – Preguntó confundido al reconocerlo. – ¿En dónde está?

\- En el Refugio 12, en el área de las bodegas. ¿Tim está por ahí?

\- Me temo que no. Al enterarse de lo que ocurre en la Torre Médica, ha salido él solo hacia allá hace un rato.

\- Lo que me temía. – Rápidamente de desató el nudo de su corbata, y se retiró su saco. – Descuida, Alfred. Iré a apoyarlo.

\- ¿Lo hará? – Se escuchaba cierto escepticismo en su voz. – ¿Pero cómo piensa…?

Dick se acercó hacia las vitrinas de un lado, parándose en la segunda, en la que se encontraba el traje más similar al que estaba en la Cueva. Era gris en su mayoría, y la capucha, la capa, los guantes y las botas eran negras con algunos detalles en azul. Dick se le quedó viendo fijamente largo rato, en especial a los agujeros de la máscara. Se vio a sí mismo reflejado en el cristal de la vitrina, lo que daba la ilusión de que su cara se fusionaba con la máscara oscura. Esa imagen le provocó una sensación bastante rara en el estómago… Mas no del todo incomoda.

\- Al mal paso, darle prisa…

Abrió entonces la vitrina de cristal, y se dispuso a hacerlo de una vez por todas, antes de que se arrepintiera…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 06: VALERTE TÚ SOLO**

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Qué tal todos? Hacía tiempo que no actualizaba esta historia, pero últimamente con toda la onda Batman que ha estado bombardeando mi mente (películas y juegos), era inevitable que me entrara la inspiración de escribir un capítulo. Espero poder seguir escribiendo un poco más y no tardarme tanto en actualizar. Quiero agradecer a todos los que han leído y comentado esta historia, y que la estén siguiendo. Sus ánimos y comentarios son lo que me impulsan a continuar, no sólo éste, sino todos mis otros proyectos._

_Como comentario final, tal vez alguno se llegó a preguntar porque **Tim** es **Red Robin** en esta historia y no **Robin**. Bueno, eso se explicará más adelante, pero como adelanto, en esta historia decidí colocar que Tim siempre fue **Red Robin**. El por qué decidí tal cosa, bueno, eso como dije, se explicará más adelante._

_Aprovechó para promocionar que acabo de abrir una página de **Facebook** en la que podrán seguir mis publicaciones, así como actualizaciones ésta y de otras de mis historias y dibujos. Para los interesados, el link está en mi perfil. ¡Gracias por leer!_


	7. Capitulo 07. Un Monstruo que Coma Monstruos

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 07  
_ ** **_Un Monstruo que coma Monstruos_ **

 

**Viernes, 19 de julio del 2013**

\- ¿Secuestrar un Hospital?, pensé que incluso tú tenías más clase que eso, Cobblepot. – Comentó el Comisionado Gordon, notoriamente disgustado al otro lado de los barrotes. El hombre en la celda soltó una sonora y nasal risa.

\- Me está insultando, Comisionado. – Comentó con notoria tranquilidad, justo antes de dar un pequeño sorbo de su taza de té.

Era un hombre robusto, de estatura baja, con una frente amplia y apenas algo de cabello anaranjado a los lados de la cabeza. Tenía ojos pequeños, una nariz larga y puntiaguda. Tenía las manos grandes, con dedos gruesos y de apariencia un tanto deforme, y piernas pequeñas. Pese a su apariencia, su postura era perfecta, al igual que su manera de hablar y sus modales; incluso su uniforme anaranjado de la prisión parecía especialmente limpio y pulcro. Estaba sentado en la cama de su pequeña cela individual, y frente a él tenía una mesita de madera, con un básico juego de té. De su taza surgía un cálido vapor. Tenía además un recipiente con terrones de azúcar, y unas galletas.

\- En primera, ¿cómo podría yo secuestrar cualquier cosa? – Prosiguió el criminal al que todos apodaban _“El Pingüino”_ , al tiempo que colocaba un terrón de azúcar en su taza. – Después de todo, estoy aquí encerrado, y lo he estado por los últimos ocho meses, según creo. Y en segunda, hasta donde tengo entendido, fue un salón de fiestas construido encima de un hospital. Me parece que eso sí representa falta de clase.

Jim lo miró con molestia. Lo que más le hastiaba sin dudarlo, era la actitud tan despreocupada e indiferente con la que le hablaba. Negaba cualquier participación o conocimiento del hecho ocurrido, pero entre líneas decía justo lo contrario. Había pasado ya un año desde su arresto, y ocho meses desde que estaba ahí en Black Gate; sabía que era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que diera de qué hablar, pero nunca pensó que fuera a ser de esta forma.

Sabía que no lograría nada con ir hablar con ese individuo, pero igual tenía que hacerlo más por procedimiento que otra cosa. Pero su lugar no era estar ahí perdiendo su tiempo, sino allá afuera supervisando las acciones a realizar.

\- Desde ahora te advierto que esto no dará resultado. – Le indicó como comentario final antes de retirarse. – De ninguna forma te dejaremos salir, y menos bajo una amenaza como ésta.

\- Y no esperaba menos de usted, Comisionado Gordon. – Pronunció el criminal con fuerza cuando ya se había alejado algunos pasos. – Qué pase una buena noche.

Esperaba que él también pasara una buena noche, porque de alguna u otra forma encontraría la forma de culparlo de todo eso, y le sumaría aún más años a su ya de por sí larga condena.

\- - - -

Red Robin se abrió pasó rápidamente por entre los callejones oscuros, intentando no ser detectado por nadie. Estacionó su motocicleta a unas tres cuadras del Hospital General, y entonces siguió su camino por las azoteas. La discreción y la sorpresa serían sus armas fuertes en esa situación, en especial considerando que no tenía ningún refuerzo.

La policía ya había acordonado todo el frente del hospital, y los reporteros y curiosos se congregaban del otro lado de la línea policiaca. Las luces azules y rojas de las sirenas llenaban la oscuridad de la noche. Red Robin se posó en el edificio más cercano al este del hospital. Revisó su antebrazo, levantando el pequeño compartimiento que ocultaba su pequeña computadora que servía como terminal de la Baticomputadora en la Cueva. Revisó rápidamente los planos del Hospital, revisando el sistema de ventilación, y buscado la sala de seguridad. Una vez que lo tuvo detectado, se lanzó al frente, alzando su capa como alas para planear y emprendiendo el vuelo hacia la Torre Médica.

Ingresó al edificio por la ventana de una habitación en los pisos inferiores; por suerte ya habían desalojado a todos los enfermos. Se introdujo entonces a los ductos de ventilación y comenzó a moverse por ellos siguiendo los planos proyectados en su computadora. Todo el recorrido le tomó quizás diez minutos, pero al final llegó a la sala de seguridad, que también ya había sido desalojada, pero los monitores seguían activos. Esperaba encontrarse con que habían inutilizado la mayoría de las cámaras, o al menos las cercanas al salón de fiestas. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, no era así. Había dos cámaras dentro del salón que le permitía ver a los rehenes y a las bombas que habían colocado, y otras más por los pasillos que le permitían ubicar sin problema a prácticamente todos los demás asaltantes. Ni siquiera parecían estar bien ubicados para cubrir todas las posibles entradas y salidas.

\- _“Son un grupo de principiantes.”_ – Pensó Tim para sí mismo. Todo eso le pareció muy extraño.

Introdujo rápidamente un programa en la computadora que manejaba las cámaras de seguridad para que trasmitiera los datos a la de su antebrazo. De esa forma, podría tener acceso a las imágenes de las cámaras en tiempo real. Volvió entonces a los ductos, y comenzó a subir en dirección al piso del salón.

¿Por qué el Pingüino encargaría una misión de la que supuestamente dependía su libertad, a un grupo que obviamente no estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para ello? O aún mejor, ¿por qué idear todo ese plan? Nadie en esa ciudad, además de ellos, sabían la triste verdad de que Batman había muerto; para todos, él aún debía de seguir activo y rondando las calles. Si mandaba a sus hombres a secuestrar un hospital y pedir su liberación, lo lógico era que Batman iría de inmediato a detenerlos, dejarlos fuera de combate, salvar a los rehenes, y él seguiría preso.

¿Era alguna medida desesperada? O quizás esos sujetos tenían algo bajo la manga para incapacitar a Batman si se presentaba; quién sabe. Fuera como fuera, lo importante era liberar a los rehenes, sobre todo al Señor Fox.

Cuando llegó al último piso de la Torre, se tomó un momento para ver las imágenes de las cámaras y ver la localización de los secuestradores. Por lo que pudo contar, en total parecían ser quince. Ocho de ellos se encontraban en el interior del salón, mientras que los siete restantes patrullaban los pasillos del piso. Los explosivos habían sido colocados por todo el perímetro del salón, y cada cartucho tenía un dispositivo radial. Alguno de los secuestradores debía de tener el detonador, pero si lo tenía en modo inactivo no había forma de rastrear la señal y descubrir cuál de los quince lo tenía. La mejor opción era acercarse a los explosivos y desactivar sus dispositivos directamente. La mala noticia era que ocupaba estar a al menos tres metros de cada dispositivo para _hackear_ su señal e inhabilitarla.

En la Cueva sonaba muy seguro de lo que haría, pero en esos momentos ya no lo estaba tanto.

Activó entonces el comunicador en su oído para comunicarse a la computadora de la Cueva.

\- Alfred, ¿me copias?

\- _Joven Tim, ¿se encuentra bien?_ – Escuchó la voz de Alfred del otro lado de la línea.

\- Me encuentro bien. Pero escucha… - Comenzó entonces a teclear en su computadora portátil. – Te voy a pasar a la Computadora de la Cueva los videos de vigilancia de las cámaras del último piso de la Torre Médica. Necesito que seas mis ojos y me informes de los movimientos de los secuestradores, por favor.

\- _Con gusto, joven Tim. Aprovecho para avisarle que el Joven Richard va en camino para ayudarlo._

\- ¡¿Dick?! – Exclamó de golpe entre sorprendido y molesto. – ¿De qué hablas, Alfred? Dick se fue; volvió a New York, ¿lo olvidas?

\- _No sé cómo explicarlo, pero va para allá._

\- Pues dile que se regrese. No lo necesito.

Un poco inspirado por sus sentimientos, algo que se suponía no debía hacer, comenzó a moverse por los ductos con rapidez. Si los planos eran correctos, los ductos de ventilación lo pondrían en la posición para deshabilitar apenas cuatro de los diez cartuchos de explosivos. Para lo demás, tendría que entrar directo al Salón.

Decidió comenzar por lo sencillo.

Desde los ductos del salón, echó un vistazo por las rejillas, viendo a los rehenes en el suelo, todos atados de pies y manos, y algunos amordazados. Los secuestradores se movían lentamente de un lado a otro, la mayor parte del tiempo viendo hacia los ventanales, y analizando el despliegue policíaco en la fachada; desde su perspectiva, no fue capaz de divisar al Señor Fox. Necesitaba desactivar cada uno de los cuatro cartuchos a los que la distancia de los ductos le permitía cuando no hubiera cerca de él ninguno de los secuestradores, y no notará ningún cambio o sonido extraño. Fue una labor tardada, pero al final logró hacerlo. Sólo quedaban seis más.

Volvió a escabullirse por los ductos, dirigiéndose ahora hacia los pasillos. Lo mejor era intentar inhabilitar a los hombres de afuera, antes de que ingresar al salón e intentaran servirle de refuerzos a los que estaban adentro.

\- Alfred, ¿cuál es la posición de los hombres en los pasillos?

\- _Dos se encuentran en el pasillo A, justo frente a la puerta del salón. Tres más patrullan el Pasillo B, y los dos restantes el C. ¿Me permitiría sugerirle que aguarde la llegada del Joven Rirchard?_

\- ¡Ya te dije que no necesito a Nightwing molestándome! ¡Puedo yo solo!

Dejaría a los dos en la puerta del salón para el final. Se dirigió primero hacia los que estaban en el Pasillo C, cerca del ascensor, posiblemente cuidando que nadie subiera.

No fue tan difícil caerles de sorpresa, ya que ambos se encontraban ya bastante distraídos, conversando de vehículos le parecía. Dejó caer una bomba de humo desde el conducto, que chocó con el suelo justo entre ambos y los cubrió con la densa niebla. Luego se dejó caer él mismo de golpe, pateando a cada uno en la cabeza. Uno se estrelló contra el ascensor y cayó al suelo mareado; el otro sólo se tambaleó hacia un lado. En lo que el primero intentaba recuperarse, se lanzó con fuerza hacia el segundo, desarmándolo de un golpe y luego acertándole otro en su quijada. El primero ya se estaba poniendo de pie y alzaba su rifle en su dirección entre todo el humo. Tim se movió con agilidad muy cerca del suelo y lanzó un bumerang con cuerda, mismo que se enredó en sus tobillos y lo hizo caer. Una vez en el suelo, le dio el golpe final justo su cara, dejándolo también inconsciente.

\- _Joven Tim, los hombres del Pasillo B se acercan lentamente a su posición._ – Escuchó que Alfred le informaba por el comunicador.

Ninguno había hecho ningún disparo, pero podía escuchar a lo lejos que en efecto los tres hombres se acercaban a revisar, quizás al haber escuchado algún sonido lejano. Disparó su gancho al techo para alzarse, y luego se sujetó con firmeza de éste con las garras de sus guantes y botas, ocultándose en las sombras de una esquina. Los tres hombres se acercaban con pasos sigilosos y apenas notaron a sus compañeros en el suelo se aproximaron con rapidez hacia ellos. Cuando los tuvo en posición, Red Robin sacó tres _Batarangs_ , y los lazó de tal forma que cada uno golpeara sus manos derechas y soltaran sus armas. Antes de que alguno pudiera voltear a verlo, se dejó caer de hacia ellos. Golpeó al primero con sus rodillas, derribándolo. Barrió al otro con su pierna derecha en un movimiento circular por el suelo, y al tercero lo embistió con fuerza contra la pared; todo en el mismo movimiento, en sólo unas cuantas fracciones de segundo. Ocupó algo más de golpes para terminar de dejarlos fuera de combate, pero al final los tres quedaron tirados frente al elevador, acompañando a los otros dos.

Como medida preventiva, tomó sus rifles y los desarmó, quitándoles sus municiones y guardándolas.

\- _Buen trabajo, Joven Tim._ – Le felicitó Alfred por el comunicador. – _Los dos hombres restantes en la puerta parecen estar tranquilos en su posición. No parecen haber escuchado nada._

\- Esa es buena suerte por ahora. ¿Cómo está todo dentro del salón?

\- _Todo parece estar calmado, dentro de lo que cabe. Tampoco ninguno de los rehenes o de los secuestradores parece haber detectado que algo ocurre. ¿Puedo preguntarle cómo piensa ingresar al salón y desactivar los explosivos restantes?_

Era una buena pregunta. Esperaba que algo se le ocurriera para cuando llegara a ese punto, y aunque tenía varias opciones en mente, ninguna le convencía del todo. Entrar al salón no era el problema, sino que él solo, podía encargarse de inhabilitar a los criminales, proteger a los rehenes, o desactivar las bombas, pero no las tres cosas al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué hacer?

\- _Una Doble Distracción funcionará._ – Se escuchó que una voz pronunciaba en la comunicación, pero no era la voz de Alfred, sino la de alguien más.

\- ¡¿Dick?!

En efecto, era la voz de Dick en el comunicador, clara y sin duda.

\- _Estoy en el edificio justo al otro lado de la calle._ – Explicó. – _Tengo un ángulo perfecto de los ventanales del salón. Inhabilita a los hombres en la puerta, luego vuélala con gel explosivo y escóndete. Mientras ellos están concentrados en esa dirección, entraré volando por el ventanal y los cegaré con humo. Mientras me encargo de ellos, tú podrás escabullirte y desactivar los demás explosivos._

\- ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda?! – Masculló Tim con molestia. – ¡¿Qué haces aquí además?! ¡¿No deberías estar volando de regreso a New York?!

\- _¡¿Quieres dejar de comportarte como un niño?! Hablaremos de eso después, ahora el tiempo apremia. En cuanto alguno de los otros secuestradores intenté comunicarse con los que has derribado, todo se complicará. ¿Harás lo que te digo o no?_

Tim chistó con desagrado y se quedó en silencio un par de segundos. Le hubiera gustado decir que no, pero en efecto no tenía otra mejor opción, ni tampoco el tiempo suficiente para pensar una.

\- Cómo sea. – Murmuró resignado y entonces comenzó a moverse. – Sólo espera mi señal, ¿bien?

\- _Tú eres el Jefe, Red Robin._

Comenzó a moverse con sumo cuidado, pegado a las paredes, hasta acercarse a la esquina del Pasillo A. Echó un vistazo con un espejo de su equipamiento, para estar seguro de sus posiciones y sus armas. Ambos estaba de pie uno a lado del otro frente a las puertas del salón, sujetando sus rifles de manera tranquila; uno de ellos parecía realmente incomodo por estar usando el abrigo propio de los soldados rasos del grupo del Pingüino.

Bien, entonces sólo debía inhabilitar a los dos de la manera más silenciosa posible, y luego volar la puerta con una explosión controlada, que no afectara a los cartuchos de explosivos en el interior del salón; claro, sonaba sencillo.

No acostumbraba usar las bombas de gas somnífero, pero en esa ocasión parecía la opción más práctica. Se colocó un respirador artificial, y entonces sacó de su cinturón tres esferas de metal con un pequeño y casi invisible interruptor. Las activó, y entonces las lanzó al pasillo para que rodaran por el suelo hasta los pies de los dos guardias. Ambos escucharon el sonido del metal rodando por el suelo, y alzaron sus armas. Apenas acababan de divisar las tres esferas de metal, cuando éstas comenzaron a soltar un denso gas verdoso. Los dos hombres comenzaron a toser con fuerza y a tambalearse. Ambos comenzaron a desplomarse al suelo, pero Tim se aproximó rápidamente para sostenerlos y evitar que cayeran en seco e hicieran ruido. Los bajó lentamente, y luego los arrastró lejos de la puerta hasta una distancia segura.

\- Parte uno, completada; enemigos neutralizados. – Susurró para que Alfred y Dick lo escucharan por el comunicador.

\- _Le confirmo que todo sigue tranquilo dentro, joven Tim._ – Le indicó Alfred, quien, seguía vigilando las cámaras de seguridad. – _Puede proceder sin preocupación._

Sacó a continuación de entre sus herramientas una pequeña pistola de gel explosivo, y lo roció por la puerta justo en el centro. Colocó por último un pequeño detonador en el gel y se alejó hasta doblar la esquina, justo en donde había puesto a los otros dos hombres. Esperó unos momentos, y entonces presionó un botón en la pistola de gel, haciendo que el detonador hiciera explotar la puerta con un fuerte retumbo. Las puertas volaron en pedazos al interior del salón.

\- ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Escuchó que gritaban desde el interior.

\- _Cuatro hombres se han colocado detrás de los rehenes, apuntándolos con sus armas, y los otros cuatro se acercan a la puerta derribada. Los ocho le dan la espalda a las ventanas en estos momentos._

\- Esa es tu señal, neoyorquino. – Le indicó Tim.

\- _Bien, ahí voy._

Tim no lo diría en voz alta, pero la verdad era que tenía sentimientos encontrados. Debería seguir con molesto con Dick, enojado, y con justa razón. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo… Le emocionaba mucho ello. Habían pasado ya tres años desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos en el campo. Y ahora, sin Bruce, justo cuando se sentía realmente solo, él aparecía de esta forma para apoyarlo…

\- ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡Muéstrate! – Gritaba un asaltante justo en la puerta, con otros tres a sus espaldas.

Cuatro hombres apuntaban a los rehenes, mientras los otros cuatro inspeccionaban la puerta. Los que estaban al frente estaban a punto de abrir fuego sin miramientos, pero…

Algo comenzó a aproximarse a toda velocidad desde el exterior. La primera en verlo fue Vicky Vale por el rabillo de su ojo. Miró asombrada como eso se acercaba más y más, hasta que la enorme figura oscura atravesó de un sólo impacto el gran ventanal a las espaldas de los criminales que los apuntaban. Pedazos de vidrio volaron por todos lados, y antes de que cualquiera pudiera darse la media vuelta y ver qué ocurría, las botas grandes y pesadas del nuevo intruso golpearon de lleno y con fuerza en la cabeza a uno de ellos, sacándolo a volar hasta el lado contrario del cuarto.

La enorme figura aterrizó en el suelo, desplegando su enorme capa que ondeaba en el aire que entraba por el ventanal roto. Su silueta era adornaba por dos grandes y puntiagudas orejas que sobresalían de su cabeza; todos, incluido Lucius Fox, reconocían esa figura sin problema… Pero él en especial no podía dar crédito a lo que veía. ¿Sería quien pensaba que era?

\- ¡Batman! – Exclamó la reportera con entusiasmo al en efecto reconocer sin problema el atuendo del Caballero Oscuro de Ciudad Gótica.

\- ¡Es el Murciélago! – Exclamó inmediatamente después con fuerza uno de delincuentes, un instante antes de que una densa explosión de humo lo cubriera todo.

Los hombres que seguían de pie comenzaron toser presas del humo. Sin poder ver nada, comenzaron a disparar prácticamente al azar, inspirados por el miedo.

\- ¡Todos al suelo! – Se escuchó que pronunciaba la voz de Batman como un trueno. Entre tosidos y disparos, los rehenes se tiraron todos como pudieron pecho a tierra.

Batman rápidamente comenzó a abalanzarse hacia los secuestradores, comenzando a desarmarlos y atacarlos uno a uno.

Los disparos fueron el indicador para Red Robin de que era su turno. Rápidamente activó el visor térmico de su antifaz para detectar a los atacantes entre todo el humo, y se escabulló al interior del salón. Nadie notó su presencia mientras se aproximaba a los cartuchos de explosivos y comenzó a desactivar sus señales con la ayuda de su computador. Por el visor térmico pudo ver también a la silueta de Dick, a quien reconoció de inmediato por sus movimientos ágiles, dando algunas maromas y giros, golpeándolos con sus piernas y puños con rapidez. Esos movimientos tan acrobáticos sólo podían ser de Dick, de eso no tenía duda.

Desactivó dos de los seis cartuchos y entonces se dirigió al tercero, cuando se cruzó con uno de los delincuentes que intentaba salir de la cortina de humo. Se abrió pasó con rapidez, desarmándolo en dos movimientos, y derribándolo y dejándolo inconsciente en tres más, y entonces pudo continuar con su trabajo.

Para cuando el humo se empezó a disipar, ya todos los hombres que quedaban estaban desarmados y tirados al suelo, a excepción de uno, que temblaba presa de pánico en un rincón. Presionaba el gatillo de su arma sin parar, pero de ésta ya no salía ni una sola bala. Fue hasta entonces que Red Robin, justo después de desactivar el último cartucho, desactivó su visión térmica y pudo posar su mirada en Dick… Y en el traje que usaba.

\- ¿Qué…? – Exclamó en voz baja, sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. Miró a su compañero de arriba abajo, desde las botas y la capa, subiendo por el pecho con el escudo de murciélago y la máscara que le cubría casi toda la cara, a excepción de su boca y su mentón. – No puede ser…

La figura de Batman comenzó a avanzar hacia el último de los delincuentes. Entre todas esas sombras, y los residuos de neblina que quedaban… Tim sentía que realmente lo estaba viendo: sentía que era realmente Bruce…

\- ¡Ah!, ¡no! – Exclamó con fuerza totalmente aterrado, soltando su arma abruptamente y alzando sus manos. – ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Yo no quería!

\- Debiste haberlo pensado antes. – Le respondió con seriedad, antes de propinarle un último puñetazo en la cara. El delincuente giró ciento ochenta grados sobre sí mismo y luego se desplomó al suelo.

Red Robin seguía sumido en su sorpresa, quedándose quieto en su lugar mientras él le daba la espalda. Luego de unos segundos, Batman se giró hacia él, y la reacción de Tim fue de un pequeño sobresalto.

\- ¿Las bombas ya están desactivadas? – Le preguntó de pronto, con un tono mucho más calmado que con el que le había hablado a ese delincuente.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, sí, claro. Ya está hecho.

Tim pareció salir de su asombro en ese momento. Pareció querer decir algo, pero mejor se dirigió a los rehenes para comenzar a desatarlos.

\- Hey, ¿me ayudas, Batman? – Comentó Red Robin, haciendo mucho hincapié en _“Batman”_.

Éste se giró apresurado al escucharle y se dirigió también hacia los rehenes, empezando por el Director General de Wayne Enterprises.

\- ¿Se encuentra bien, señor Fox? – Le preguntó al tiempo que le desataba sus manos.

\- Por extraño que parezca, mejor que nunca… Batman. – Comentó con un tono algo bromista, viéndolo sobre su hombro. Él pareció sentirse un poco incómodo por ello.

Luego de un rato, los rehenes comenzaron a salir de manera apresurada por la puerta del salón en dirección a las escaleras; el Alcalde y su asistente habían sido los primeros. El último fue precisamente Lucius, quién antes de irse se quedó un rato en el marco de la puerta, y se giró hacia Batman y Red Robin unos segundos.

\- Buen trabajo, chicos. – Comentó el hombre de color, sonriéndoles y asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- Gracias, Señor Fox. – Comentó Batman, quien intentó parecer lo más serio posible, pero igualmente no podía evitar transmitir cierta carga en su tono.

Lucius siguió al resto, dejando el salón, y a Batman y Red Robin solos, a excepción de todos los delincuentes tirados en el suelo. En ese momento justo, Tim no pudo más y tuvo que voltearse de lleno hacia él y echarle un vistazo rápido de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Dick? ¿Eres tú? – Susurró muy despacio, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

El hombre en el traje de Batman lo volteó a ver de reojo en silencio por un rato. Se quedó así por unos segundos y luego… Sonrió ampliamente, y soltó una pequeña risilla. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para Red Robin, y de inmediato también sonrió con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Te ves genial! – Exclamó con fuerza, comenzando a reír un poco. – Aunque te ves un poco menos alto que Bruce… Y un poco menos intimidante.

\- Vaya, gracias. – Comentó Dick con un tono sarcástico. – Tendremos que hacer algunos ajustes a estos trajes; me quedan un poco grandes. Quién lo diría, ¿no?

-  ¿Ajustes? ¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás? – Le cuestionó, algo extrañado por su comentario. – ¿Pero qué pasó? ¿Por qué volviste?

Dick dudó un poco. ¿Se quedaría? Prácticamente ni había pensado conscientemente en ello, ni siquiera antes de hacer dicho comentario sobre los trajes. ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Bien, no había sido una sola cosa, sino una serie de ellas. ¿Pero qué había decidido entonces? ¿Significaba todo eso que en efecto iba a…?

\- _Batman, ¿estás ahí?_ – Escucharon de pronto ambos al mismo tiempo en los comunicadores de sus oídos.

Tardaron un poco en reconocer la voz, pero se trataba sin duda del Comisionado Gordon; debía estarse comunicado en una de sus señales cifradas, con el comunicador que Batman le había dado hace tiempo. Dick comenzó a sentirse un poco nervioso.

\- Es el comisionado, ¿qué hago? – Susurró en voz baja.

\- Pues, contéstale. – Señaló Tim de inmediato. – Pero intenta hacer la voz un poco grave.

\- ¿Un poco grave?

\- _¿Batman?_ – Volvieron a escuchar la voz del Comisionado en el comunicador.

Podría no responderle, pero eso podría ser sospechoso, y provocar que el Comisionado se comenzara a preguntar si ocurría algo extraño; lo mismo pasaría si era Red Robin quien le respondiera. Resignado, carraspeó un poco intentando aclarar su garganta, y acercó sus dedos al costado derecho de su máscara, y presionó el interruptor del comunicador para abrir la señal. Intentar imitar la voz de Batman no iba a ser nada sencillo.

\- Aquí estoy, Comisionado…

\- ¡Jim! – Le corrigió Tim de inmediato entre dientes.

\- Comisionado… Jim...

Tim no pudo evitar chocar su palma contra su frente. Al parecer había muchas cosas que ajustar, y no sólo los trajes.

\- _¿Cuál es la situación adentro?_ – Les cuestionó Gordon, al parecer ignorando el saludo anterior, gracias a Dios.

\- Los explosivos están desactivados, y los delincuentes están fuera de combate. Sus hombres ya pueden entrar.

\- _Esa es la buena noticia. La mala es que el Pingüino nos engañó._

Dick y Tim se miraron el uno al otro desconcertados.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir?

\- _Me acaban de reportar que desapareció de su celda hace una hora atrás. Se escapó mientras tú y todos estábamos concentrados en el secuestro._

Se formó un profundo silencio de golpe. Dick bajó su mirada pensativa hacia el suelo, y así se quedó por un rato.

\- Todo fue una distracción, para tener al Comisionado y a Batman ocupados mientras huía. – Murmuró en voz baja, apretando sus puños con frustración.

\- No había forma de que lo supiéramos.

\- Bruce sí lo hubiera hecho. – Recalcó Dick con dureza. – Él hubiera intuido de inmediato que todo esto era demasiado extraño, y que de seguro había otro plan escondido…

Le hubiera gustado poder decirle que no, pero Tim sabía que tenía razón. Él sólo pudo pensar que había algo raro en ese plan, pero Bruce habría previsto a kilómetros que debía haber un segundo plan de por medio, y hubiera ideado una forma de prevenirlo.

Al parecer su primera misión sin Bruce, había tenido un desenlace agridulce…

\- Eso será para otro día. – Comentó Tim con firmeza, comenzando a caminar hacia el ventanal roto por el que Dick había entrado. – Mejor salgamos de aquí rápido.

Dick se quedó quieto en su lugar un rato, pero al final no le quedó más que seguir a su compañero.

\- - - -

El Bar McGee’s, un establecimiento pequeño y no precisamente muy _“elegante”_ , se encontraba a unas diez cuadras del Hospital General. Desde el inicio del incidente, la televisión de la barra había estado sintonizando las noticias, en donde actualizaban del estatus del secuestro de la Torre Médica. Hubo una época en la que incidentes como ese eran más que comunes en esa ciudad, pero para bien o para mal ya no vivían en esa época. Tal vez por ello llamaba tanto la atención, claro además del hecho de que no había partido de americano esa noche. Por lo mismo la mayoría de los clientes miraban con interés la noticia, al tiempo que daban sorbos de sus botellas o tarros.

En esos momentos, una linda reportera de cabellos rubios y cortos, que al parecer estaba entre la multitud reunida frente al Hospital, informaba de los últimos acontecimientos ante la cámara.

\- _Según nos informan, Batman y Red Robin ya han dejado fuera de combate a los secuestradores, y liberado a los rehenes._ – Informó la mujer en el televisor. – _Los equipos policíacos han comenzado a ingresar al edificio. No conocemos aún el estado de los explosivos colocados por los criminales, pero podemos ver que el equipo antibombas…_

Los gritos de emoción de la gente interrumpieron abruptamente la narración de la periodista. Se veía detrás de ella como todos señalaban hacia arriba, algunos incluso alzaban sus celulares para grabar. La periodista alzó su mirada también. 

_\- ¡Oh! ¡Miren allá arriba! ¡Son ellos!_

Rápidamente el camarógrafo alzó la cámara para enfocar hacia arriba, justo para alcanzar a ver a dos figuras oscuras alejándose por los aires de la Torre Médica y perdiéndose detrás de otros edificios.

\- _Sí, no cabe duda, eran Batman y Red Robin, abandonando la escena. Creo que eso podría confirmar que ya todo está bien…_

Una nada discreta carcajada resonó en el eco del bar, haciendo que algunos de los hombres congregados en la barra quitaran sus ojos de la televisión y se voltearan hacia su origen. Un hombre joven de chaqueta de cuero, estaba en una de las mesas de billar, golpeando las bolas él solo. A diferencia del resto, se había mantenido al margen de toda la noticia, y parecía mucho más concentrado en su juego. Era alto, un poco fornido, de cabello negro, corto, con un flecho blanco al frente.

\- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, Jason? – Preguntó un hombre en la barra.

El joven golpeó con fuerza la Bola Ocho, y ésta rebotó en la butaca sin caer en dónde había apuntado.

\- Nada. – Comentó con ironía en su tono. – Sólo pensaba en las estupideces que salen en televisión hoy en día…

Le sacó la vuelta a la mesa para ponerse en una mejor posición. Acercó la punta de su taco a la bola blanca, y lo movió hacia atrás y hacia adelante un par de veces, antes de golpearla con fuerza y hacer que la bola blanca saliera disparada con impulso hacia la negra.

\- - - -

**Sábado, 20 de julio del 2013**

Luego de una noche agitada, que involucró un múltiple secuestro y un escape de prisión, el sol volvió a salir en Gótica, trayendo consigo en contraste una tranquila mañana de sábado. Al parecer, pese a sus rutinas de ejercicio y visitas al gimnasio, el cuerpo de Dick se encontraba algo desacostumbrado a los ajetreos de un héroe nocturno, pues había caído casi rendido la noche anterior.

Ayer pensaba que para esos momentos, estaría durmiendo plácidamente en su departamento en New York; pero debía de aceptar que no le molestaba en lo más mínimo dormir una noche más en su antigua habitación de la Mansión Wayne. Claro, excepto por el gallo madrugador de la mansión con la costumbre de entrar a las habitaciones ajenas y correr las cortinas de par en par a media mañana, y que respondía al nombre de Alfred.

El mayordomo, o más bien ex mayordomo, dejó entrar por completo la luz del sol por las ventanas, e hizo que ésta golpeara el rostro de Dick de frente. El joven, vestido únicamente con el pantalón de su pijama, tomó inconscientemente sus tendidos para cubrirse la cara.

\- Buenos días, Joven Richard. – Murmuró Alfred, entonando con ímpetu su muy fino acento inglés.

\- Buenos días. – Suspiró resignado el joven Grayson, retirándose las sabanas de la cara y sentándose.

Alfred se tomó en ese momento la libertad de levantar la ropa que había dejado en el suelo antes de acostarse, doblarla, y dejarla sobre la cama.

\- Le preparé un desayuno energético luego de la agitada noche de ayer.

\- He tenido muchas noches más agitadas, Alfred. – Señaló Dick, mirando de reojo lo que hacía. – Y te recuerdo que ya no tienes que hacer nada de esto. Ya no eres un mayordomo, ahora ésta es tu casa, ¿lo olvidas?

\- Y como tal, usted es mi invitado, y como su anfitrión, es mi responsabilidad cuidar que esté bien.

Dick no sabía si reírse o quizás molestarse por tal respuesta. Al parecer podías darle todos los millones del mundo a ese hombre, y no dejaría de ser él mismo ni un sólo segundo. Era algo admirable, de cierta forma.

Una vez que terminó con su ropa, Alfred se dirigió a la puerta, siempre avanzando con su espalda recta y mirada al frente.

\- Cuando esté listo y arreglado, bajé a desayunar, por favor. – Le indicó con serenidad. Antes de salir, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, y entonces se giró unos momentos hacia él. – Por cierto, el joven Jason lo está esperando abajo.

Dick se dejó caer hacia atrás, recostándose unos momentos más, pues el sueño no lo había abandonado del todo para esos momentos. Se quedó así varios segundos antes de que su mente terminara de procesar lo que Alfred le había dicho.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – Exclamó atónito sentándose de nuevo, pero Alfred ya no estaba en la puerta.

\- - - -

¿Cuánto hacía de la última vez que Jason Todd había estado en la Mansión Wayne? Años, fácilmente. Y aun así, nada parecía haber cambiado ni un sólo centímetro. Todo el sitio parecía detenido el tiempo, desde el día uno en que arribó a ese lugar. Todo estaba en el mismo lugar, con el mismo color, el mismo brillo. Eso era de seguro gracias a Alfred y su costumbre de tener todo perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

Jamás pensó que ver ese lugar de nuevo luego de tanto tiempo, le traería tanta curiosidad. Pero para bien o para mal, terminó rondando con pasos lentos por la vieja sala de estar, analizando con su vista todo en ella: desde la chimenea apagada, hasta el televisor postrado en la pared; bien, el televisor quizás era relativamente nuevo, pero por lo demás todo seguía igual.

Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar los libros que había en librero en un extremo del cuarto; más que nada servían como adornos. En la misma pared en la que estaba recargado el librero, se encontraba el gran retrato de Thomas y Martha Wayne, los padres de Bruce. En el tiempo que había vivido en esa casa, nunca le había puesto atención a ninguno de los retratos de los fallecidos señores Wayne. En esos momentos, sin embargo, le llamó la atención lo parecido que era Thomas Wayne a Bruce. Ahora que él también se había ido, ¿qué harían? ¿Colgarían otro retrato, ahora de él, por alguna de esas oscuras esquinas a llenarse de polvo y recordarlo de vez en cuando por unos segundos cuando lo vieran, e inmediatamente después seguir su día como si nada hubiera pasado? Cómo muy seguramente lo hicieron con él mismo… Si es que acaso en algún momento hubo un retrato de él colgado en alguna de esas paredes…

 - ¿Le puedo ofrecer que se quede a desayunar, joven Jason? – Escuchó que Alfred preguntaba desde la entrada de la sala. El joven de cabello negro con mechones blancos, se giró hacia él, y vio como el hombre de traje elegante y pulcro se le acercaba con pasos tranquilos. – ¿Qué le parecería una orden de mis famosos panques con zarzamoras?

Jason no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante la inocente invitación. Hacía años que no se paraba en ese lugar, y Alfred lo trataba como si la última vez hubiera sido ayer. Pero esa era su forma de ser; tenía una cierta aura a su alrededor, que simplemente lo hacía sentir bien con tan sólo tenerlo cerca. Era quizás lo único en esa mansión que le traía algo de tranquilidad a Jason.

\- ¿Cómo decirle que no a eso, Alfred? – Le respondió con cierto ánimo en su voz, colocando una mano sobre su hombro. – ¿Cómo has estado, viejo amigo?

Alfred lo miró con esa expresión tan serena, tan… Inglesa, que siempre tenía consigo, y le sonrió apenas apreciablemente.

\- He tenido días peores, no tengo de qué quejarme. – Le respondió con un tono neutro, asintiendo con su cabeza. – El Joven Richard bajará en un segundo.

Dicho eso, se retiró gentilmente, posiblemente hacia la cocina.

Justo en el momento en el que Alfred dejó la habitación, alguien apareció en la entrada, casi como si hubiera esperado a que el mayordomo se fuera. No era ni más ni menos que Dick Grayson, vestido únicamente con su pijama azul, y su torso descubierto, a excepción de una bata fina roja con marrón que traía sobre los hombros, y que traía abierta. Lo miraba estupefacto, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma; era algunos años tarde para esa reacción.

\- ¿Jason? – Preguntó Dick como un susurro.

\- Hasta que te apareces, neoyorquino. – Comentó con sarcasmo, girándose hacia él. – Veo que ya te crees todo un millonario, con tu bata y todo.

Sólo hasta entonces Dick fue consciente de que tenía el torso descubierto, por lo que rápidamente se apresuró a cerrarse la bata. Se había sorprendido tanto por lo que Alfred le dijo, que apenas y se dio el tiempo de tomar la bata; incluso seguía descalzo.

\- El de las noticias de anoche, eras tú, ¿no? – Continuó Jason. – ¿O es que acaso ahora Bruce me quiere robar mi acto de resurrección?

Mientras bajaba las escaleras al vestíbulo, Dick se había planteado un par de razones por las que Jason, _“No me molesten montón de imbéciles maricas”_ , Todd, iría tan repentinamente a la mansión luego de tanto tiempo. Lo ocurrido justamente la noche anterior, encabezaba dicha lista.

\- Es complicado. – Le respondió, algo dudoso. – Si hubieras venido al funeral te hubieras podido enterar de muchas cosas.

\- ¿A qué iba a venir exactamente? – Soltó Jason de pronto, como una carcajada. – ¿A ver a toda la caravana de hipócritas de Ciudad Gótica llorar la muerte del solitario Bruce Wayne sólo para quedar bien con quien heredara su fortuna? Quién supongo, basándome en la bata y actitud despreocupada, fuiste tú.

\- Te equivocas. Le dejó casi todo a Alfred, y un poco a nosotros, incluido a ti.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Respondió mostrando una marcada indiferencia ante la noticia. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos y entonces se giró hacia otro lado, caminando hacia donde se encontraba la chimenea; Dick lo seguía con cautela con la vista. – Pues puedes decirle de mi parte que ojala que se revuelque en el infierno y que se guarde su dinero dónde pueda. No necesito ni un centavo de ese sujeto.

A Dick en verdad le molestó esa forma de referirse a Bruce. Sin embargo, no era quien para recriminarle, considerando que hace un par de días no se había expresado del todo mejor de él. Además, él sabía que sus palabras no eran del todo sinceras. Estaba casi seguro que aquella persona en el cementerio que veía todo desde lejos aquel día, era él; un motivo poderoso lo tuvo que haber llevado a ese lugar, de eso estaba seguro.

Jason se volteó de nuevo hacia él; entre ellos se encontraba el largo sillón de la sala.

\- Pero no vine a hablar de eso. Lo que quiero saber es qué te propones exactamente disfrazándote de murciélago en su lugar. ¿No te habías retirado ya, Dickie?

\- Lo hice. Pero las cosas han cambiado un poco. Bruce… Dejó un video con mensajes para nosotros. De cierta forma, en él nos pidió seguir adelante con esto sin él, y…

\- Y te pidió que te convirtieras en el gran Batman versión 2.0, ¿no? – Interrumpió Jason abruptamente. – ¿Y tú le hiciste caso? ¿Piensas seguirle de nuevo el juego?

\- Temporalmente. Tim está más que dispuesto a tomar ese lugar, pero aún no está listo.

Jason soltó de golpe una fuerte carcajada de incredulidad.

\- ¿Así que le guardarás el asiento hasta que crezca y tenga los pantalones para hacerlo? ¿De eso se trata? Ja…

El joven de chaqueta de cuero café, se volteó hacia la chimenea apagada, dándole la espalda a Dick. Se apoyó en ella con una mano, y centró sus ojos en el área oscura y fría en la que se suponían debían de ir los leños.

\- Tim es sólo un niño deprimido por la muerte de papi Bruce. Y tú… - Guardó silencio, y entonces lo volteó a ver lentamente sobre su hombro derecho. – Tú eres un idealista sentimental, al igual que  Bárbara. Ninguno de ustedes tiene lo que hace falta para encargarse de hacer lo que se necesita en esta ciudad.

\- ¿Y quién sí lo tiene? ¿Tú?

Jason sonrió de lado ante su comentario, y entonces se separó de la chimenea y comenzó a sacarle la vuelta al sillón para acercársele; Dick se quedó firme en su lugar.

\- ¿Crees que de eso trata?, ¿qué estoy celoso porque te eligió a ti como Batman y no a mí, acaso?

\- Tú lo dijiste, no yo.

Jason se le acercó hasta que quedaron ambos frente a frente. Hace algunos años, Dick le sacaba mucha estatura, pero en esos momentos estaban prácticamente parejos. Ambos se miraron mutuamente a los ojos de forma amenazante, casi como si creyeran que el primero que parpadeara recibiría un golpe… Y quizás no estaban tan errados.

\- Pues te equivocas, Dickie. – Le respondió con firmeza en su voz. – De hecho, creo que es más que conveniente que al fin Batman se haga a un lado. Durante años, Bruce no hizo más que mimar a los villanos de esta ciudad…

\- ¿Mimar…?

\- ¡Sí!, ¡mimar! – Exclamó con fuerza casi como un grito. – Perdonándoles todo, sólo jalándoles las orejas de vez en cuando, para luego dejarlos hacer de nuevo lo que quisieran, sin tomar la decisión de hacer lo que se tenía que hacer. Esta ciudad no necesita a Batman, y menos una copia barata como tú. Lo que necesita es otro tipo de héroe, uno que no tenga miedo de actuar y convertirse en un monstruo que coma monstruos.

Dick se mantuvo sereno y firme ante las agresivas palabras de Jason, y la forma en la que se le acercó. La tensión entre ellos, que ya de por sí para ese punto era densa, se acrecentó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

\- No has cambiado en nada, Jason. – Murmuró Dick, tranquilo. – Bruce esperaba que pudiéramos continuar con su trabajo, todos juntos... Tú, yo, Tim, Bárbara... Pero es claro que eso no será posible, ¿o sí? – Jason no dijo nada, pero su silencio fue suficiente respuesta. – Bien, si así lo quieres por mí está bien. Pero te aconsejo que no intentes hacer nada de lo que acabas de declarar, o entonces en verdad tendremos un problema.

Jason rio, aparentemente divertido.

\- Yo te aconsejo a ti que te subas a tu avión, y vuelvas a tu querido New York. Aquí ya no hay lugar para aves cobardes como tú.

\- ¿Es una amenaza?

\- ¿Tú qué crees?

De nuevo se quedaron callados, sólo viéndose mutuamente el uno al otro, como si ya estuvieran peleando con sus puras miradas. De pronto, por encima del hombro de Dick, Jason fue capaz de ver a Alfred, de pie a unos metros detrás. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero parecía que había logrado escuchar lo suficiente.

Jason se hizo hacia atrás unos pasos, se acomodó su chaqueta, y sin decir más le sacó la vuelta a Dick y comenzó a caminar en dirección al vestíbulo.

\- Lo siento Alfred, tendrá que ser para otra ocasión. – Le murmuró en voz baja al pasar a su lado.

Alfred lo siguió en silencio con la mirada, mientras él se alejaba hacia la puerta principal para evidentemente retirarse. Dick se quedó de pie en su sitio, sin dirigirle de nuevo la mirada.

Tenía desde antes el presentimiento de que las cosas irían mal, pero jamás hubiera previsto que fuera a ser tanto...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO 07: Un Monstruo que coma Monstruos**  

**NOTAS DEL AUTOR:**

_¿Cómo están? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Un poco apresurado todo el asunto del Hospital, lo sé. Pero pensé que era mejor no perder mucho el tiempo en ello, para poder llegar más rápido a las partes “importantes” de la historia, espero no se haya sentido demasiado abrupto todo._

No les había preguntado antes pero, ¿cómo sienten las personalidades de los personajes hasta ahora? ¿Les parecen adecuadas y correctas? Sobre todo la de Jason que hizo su aparición _"formal"_ al final de este capítulo.

Quédense pendientes para la continuación, que espero pueda ser publicada pronto. ¡Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 08. La Ciudad de Red Hood

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 08  
_ ** **_La Ciudad de Red Hood_ **

**Sábado, 20 de julio del 2013**

Decir que hacía más de tres años que Dick Grayson no iba a ese sitio, a esas alturas quizás sería ya algo repetitivo. Pero en efecto se sentía un poco extraño de volver a ese lugar luego de tanto tiempo, en especial de manera tan abrupta y sin avisar siquiera.

Luego de la nada agradable visita de Jason en la Mansión, Dick había perdido el apetito y ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo para disfrutar del desayuno que Alfred le había preparado. En su lugar, se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió, y salió directo para allá. Tenía pensado tomar un taxi, pero Alfred insistió en llevarlo, cosa que él no aceptó en lo más mínimo, teniendo que recordarle por enésima vez que ya no tenía que comportarse como un mayordomo. Al final, Alfred le sugirió que tomara uno de los vehículos de la Mansión; si iba a vivir en Gótica regularmente de nuevo, podía elegir alguno para su uso personal.

No se sentía muy cómodo de usar uno de los autos de la colección de Bruce, o más bien de la supuesta colección de Bruce; un pasatiempo mucho más normal para alguien de su posición ante los ojos de las personas. A mediano plazo se compraría su propio vehículo para moverse con más libertad, pero de momento accedió a tomar uno de los vehículos que Alfred le ofrecía. Optó por un _Pontiac Solsctice_ del año, color plateado; llamativo, pero no tanto.

Recorrió sin mucho apuro la corta distancia que había entre la mansión y el Edificio de Departamentos al cual se dirigía. Se estacionó justo frente a la fachada del edificio, y se dirigió al interior. Pensó en subir por el ascensor, pero al final prefirió usar las escaleras; estirar un poco las piernas le haría bien, aunque sólo fuera al tercer piso.

Luego de sólo algunos minutos, ya se encontraba ahí, frente a la puerta cerrada del departamento. Se quedó quizás cerca de un minuto sólo viendo la puerta, intentando animarse a tocar. Al final lo hizo, tocando con fuerza un par de veces. Aguardó un rato más, y entonces logró escuchar los cerrojos y cadenas del otro lado, y entonces la puerta se abría; los ojos azules y cabello rojizo de Bárbara Gordon aparecieron del otro lado no mucho después.

\- ¿Dick? – Pronunció Bárbara, algo sorprendida al verlo ahí de pie.

\- Hola, Bárbara. – La saludó de forma normal, sonriéndole con gentileza. Bárbara tenía sus anteojos puestos, y desde su posición pudo ver que tenía su laptop en la mesa del comedor, a lado de una taza humeante de café. – No te interrumpo, ¿o sí?

\- No, no. Pasa. – Le respondió apresurada, moviendo su silla para hacerse a un lado y dejarlo pasar. – No esperaba visitas hoy. ¿Quieres un café?

\- No, estoy bien.

Entró al departamento, y se permitió echar un vistazo rápido al interior. Salvo por pequeños detalles, en general todo ese sitio se veía igual a cómo lo recordaba; incluso olía igual.

\- Perdón que te moleste en plena mañana de sábado, y por no haber llamado antes. – Se sentó entonces en uno de los sillones de la sala. – Pero necesitaba hablar contigo de algo, en persona.

\- ¿Es sobre lo de anoche? – Comentó la pelirroja de pronto, luego de volver a cerrar la puerta. Dick se sorprendió un poco por la mención, y de inmediato se sintió un poco incómodo.

\- Supongo que también viste las noticias, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Tú qué crees? – Acercó rápidamente su silla a la sala, y la estacionó justo a su lado. – Estoy tan... emocionada por eso, que voy a ignorar por completo que otra vez no tuviste la cortesía de llamarme y avisarme lo que harías. Pero si lo vuelves a hacer, te aseguro que te arrepentirás, Dick Grayson...

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo. – Comentó apresurado, alzando sus manos en seña de rendición. – No son necesarias las amenazas. Desde ahora te informaré de todo lo que haga, hasta cuando vaya al baño, ¿de cuerdo?

\- Más te vale.

Bárbara se acomodó sus anteojos, y acto seguido volvió a sonreír, quizás divertida por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación.

\- Pero dime, ¿qué se siente vestir el traje de Batman?

\- Fue... Diferente. Deberías de intentarlo algún día.

\- Gracias, pero no creo que la gente me lo crea.

Ambos rieron al mismo tiempo, Bárbara con un poco más de intensidad. Era extraño como Dick se sentía algo incoado de ir a ese sitio luego de tanto tiempo, y ahora parecía estársela pasando tan bien; quizás por primera vez desde que llegó a Gótica. Pero era difícil olvidarse de que apenas dos días atrás, habían estado en un funeral...

\- Pero no quería hablarte precisamente de eso. – Prosiguió Dick, tomando de nuevo un semblante serio, lo que provocó que Bárbara hiciera lo mismo. – Jason fue a la mansión esta mañana...

Esas solas palabras parecieron provocar que Bárbara se sobrecogiera en su silla y se le quedara viendo con asombro.

\- No creo que haya tomado muy bien lo que hice anoche. Literalmente me amenazó con que me fuera de la ciudad, al estilo del Viejo Oeste. Ya sabes, en este pueblo no cabemos los dos y toda la cosa.

\- Si no te golpeó, no creo que haya sido tan malo.

\- Supongo. Pero me preocupó un poco lo que dijo y su forma de hablar. No lo dijo explícitamente, pero me pareció que quiere que Batman se haga a un lado y él encargarse de proteger Gótica solo de ahora en adelante.

Bárbara suspiró, un poco entre cansancio y resignación. Se retiró sus anteojos con una mano, y con la otra se talló ligeramente los ojos.

\- Había llegado a pensar que ya se había calmado con ese tema. – Comenzó a decir en voz baja. – La verdad no había sabido de él en mucho tiempo. A veces cuando oía o leía una noticia de un delincuente o pandillero hallado muerto, una pelea en un bar o algo así, me preguntaba si él estaba involucrado. Pero hace mucho que Red Hood no hace una aparición pública, de la que me haya enterado al menos.

\- Puede que eso esté por cambiar. – Añadió Dick. – Y me temo que pudiera ser para mal. Debemos de cuidar que no haga más locuras.

\- Ya no es un niño, Dick. Hemos intentado razonar con él en muchas otras ocasiones antes, y no ha funcionado. Ahora con la muerte de Bruce, es posible que incluso se complique aún más hacerlo.

\- Lo sé.

Dick agachó su mirada, viendo hacia el suelo. Se veía profundamente pensativo. Bárbara acercó un poco más su silla hacia él, hasta estar justo a su lado.

\- El que ahora seas Batman no quiere decir que tengas que encargarte de todos los cabos que Bruce dejó sueltos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Dick alzó su mirada un poco y la volteó de ver de reojo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- ¿Me estás psicoanalizado acaso, Bárbara?

\- Estudié Ciencias Computacionales, Dick. No psicología.

\- Mejor, así no me cobras cincuenta dólares la hora.

\- Puedes pagarme de todas formas si quieres.

Ambos rieron al unísono una vez más.

\- Te he extrañado, Dick. – Comentó Bárbara casi como un suspiro, al dejar de reír.

Dick sonrió ampliamente al escucharla decir eso. Se atrevió entonces a extender su mano y toma la suya con delicadeza entre sus dedos; eso pareció sorprender un poco a la pelirroja.

\- Y yo a ti, Bárbara. – Murmuró en voz baja, viéndola fijamente.

Bárbara miraba con atención sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas, reflejando algo de asombro en su semblante. Luego de unos segundos, se atrevió a alzar su mirada hacia Dick, y sus ojos se encontraron, quedándose de esa forma por un largo lapso de tiempo, hasta que Bárbara desvió su mirada abruptamente hacía otro lado, al mismo tiempo que apartaba su mano de él. Dick, algo desconcertado, no fue capaz de decir nada, y sólo vio en silencio como Bárbara alejaba un poco su silla de él para crear algo más de distancia entre ambos.

De inmediato Dick supuso que la había ofendido de alguna forma. Estaba por disculparse, pero Bárbara se le adelantó, cortando cualquier palabra que estuviera planeando pronunciar.

\- Si me permites seguir jugando a la psicóloga... – Comentó de pronto. – Debes de intentar entender un poco lo que Jason debe de estar pasando en estos momentos.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Nunca lo admitirá, pero estoy segura de que es a quien más le está afectando la muerte de Bruce, incluso más que a Tim o a ti. Quedó mucho sin resolverse entre ellos, después de todo. Y ahora, Jason jamás podrá hacer por completo las paces. El no poder cerrar los círculos, siempre es algo que nos persigue. Tú debes de entenderlo mejor, ¿o no?

Todas la observaciones que Bárbara acababa de hacer, había intrigado a Dick. Era difícil negar que en efecto, muchos temas habían quedado sin resolver entre Jason y Bruce, temas que ahora jamás podrían arreglarse. Sin embargo, lo que más pareció sorprenderlo fue su último comentario que le concernía a él.

\- Te refieres a cómo reaccioné en la cueva, ¿verdad? – Le respondió con seriedad; Bárbara simplemente asintió.

Dick volteó a otro lado y pasó su mano por su cara. ¿Había temas sin resolver entre Bruce y él? Era difícil negarlo luego de lo sucedido aquella ocasión.

\- Yo pensaba que ya todo estaba bien entre Burce y yo, que ya lo había superado. Pero al parecer no es así. – Guardó silencio, manteniendo un semblante sereno. – Es gracioso, ¿no? De niño siempre dije que quería ser como él. Quería imitarlo, aprender a hacer todo lo que él hacía, incluso superarlo. Luego, cuando crecí y me volví adulto, siempre dije que quería distinguirme, labrar mi propio camino y no ser para nada como él… Me aferré tanto a ello que me aparté de muchas cosas que me importaban. – Soltó de pronto una pequeña risilla, casi involuntaria. – Y mírame ahora tomando la máscara de Batman. Pareciera que volví a ser ese niño, ¿no? Puede que en el fondo nunca haya dejado de serlo, ¿no crees?

\- Es una situación especial, Dick. No te debes afligir. Ya oíste el mensaje que Bruce te dejó. Él estaba muy orgulloso de ti, tanto que te confió esta importante misión.

\- Lo sé. Pero me pregunto si habrá sabido lo que realmente yo... – Sus palabras fueron cortadas de golpe, quizás arrepintiéndose de lo que estaba por decir.

\- Oh, te aseguro que lo sabía. Era Batman, después de todo.

Ese último comentario hizo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en los labios de Dick.

\- ¿Cree que serviría de algo mostrarle a Jason el mensaje de Bruce? – Cuestionó el joven de cabellos negros. Bárbara dudó, pero después simplemente se encogió de hombros.

\- No lo creo. El propio Bruce lo dijo. Nada de eso es lo que él quería escuchar de él.  Y si te soy sincera, no estoy segura de qué era lo que sí.

Intentar adivinar qué pasaba por la mente de Jason, sería ciertamente una tarea complicada, sino que imposible. Sólo él mismo, y quizás el propio Bruce, podrían entender un poco qué era lo que Jason realmente deseaba. Ellos, sin embargo, a pesar de conocer todo lo que pasó entre ellos dos, e incluso haber estado casi presentes e involucrados en ello, no podían evitar sentirse como meros espectadores de todo, sin capacidad para dar una opinión clara, y mucho menos una solución.

\- Creo que tengo que irme. – Señaló Dick, poniéndose de pie. – Perdón por importunarte en tu mañana de sábado.

\- Tú no me importunas, Dick.

Dick se dirigió a la puerta y Bárbara lo siguió por detrás. Antes de abrir y salir, se giró de nuevo hacia ella.

\- ¿Tienes pensado continuar con tu trabajo de Oráculo aunque ahora yo sea Batman?

Bárbara sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

\- Me había acostumbrado tanto al egocéntrico y enojón Batman anterior, que no sé si podré aguantarte a ti.

Dick no respondió nada; sólo volvió a sonreír, aunque dicha sonrisa desapareció rápidamente.

\- ¿Qué hay de ti Bárbara? – Le cuestionó casi como un murmullo. – ¿Sí pudiste hacer las paces con Bruce a tiempo?

Bárbara se sobresaltó al escuchar esa pregunta. Bajó su mirada y colocó una mano sobre su muslo derecho, acariciándolo un poco, una caricia que sentía su mano, pero no su pierna...

\- Quiero pensar que sí. – Respondió con un pequeño murmuro.

Dick se dio cuenta de inmediato que había tocado un tema inadecuado. Ese momento, junto con el anterior en el que había sentido que ella se alejaba de él con incomodidad, le hacían sentir que había olvidado cómo tratar con Bárbara, o al menos donde marcar la línea. Pero no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Desde aquel día, el peor día en la vida de Bárbara, frecuentemente estuvo metiendo la pata al pasarse demasiado de la raya, o dándose libertades que de un día para otro ya no le correspondían. Con el tiempo, había terminado por formarse una alta muralla entre ambos, construida por Bárbara y él por igual. No deseaba en lo más mínimo volver a eso, pero de todas formas intentaría marcar bien sus respectivos lugares.

Abrió al fin la puerta y dio un paso hacia el pasillo.

\- Nos vemos, Bárbara. – Se despidió con cautela, a lo que Bárbara simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa.

Una vez que Dick se perdió de su vista en las escaleras, volvió a cerrar la puerta y a colocar los diferentes cerrojos de ésta.

Se quedó un rato en el recibidor, simplemente viendo la puerta fijamente, pensativa. Aún le parecía ver la figura de Dick, de pie en ese marco. ¿Qué tantas ideas le cruzaban por la cabeza en esos momentos? Demasiadas... ¿Cómo un sólo e inocente acercamiento de su parte pudo haberla intranquilizado tanto? ¿Cómo era posible que aún después de tantos años, Dick Grayson siguera teniendo ese efecto en ella?

No fue consciente de en qué momento lo decidió. Sin embargo, para cuando pudo reaccionar y se dio cuenta de lo que hacía, ya se dirigía lentamente hacia su habitación.

Se dirigió directo a la cajonera que se encontraba justo a lado de la puerta y enfrente de la cama. Abrió el cajón de la parte superior, y comenzó a pasar sus manos por entre las prendas que ahí guardaba. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo buscaba; temía incluso que no se encontrara ya ahí, aunque sabía que era imposible. Cuando sus dedos tocaron el material duro entre todas las telas, su corazón se aceleró un poco.

Aguardó; sólo un instante, para darse valor a sí misma. Tomó el pequeño objeto de forma casi cúbica y entonces lo sacó. Lo sujetó con ambas manos frente a su rostro, y lo examinó con tanto cuidado, cómo si esperada encontrarle alguna diferencia desde la última vez que lo había visto; sin embargo, no existía tal.

Era un estuche de joyería, pequeño y cuadrado...

Luego de verlo por largo rato, abrió la tapa, revelando su contenido: un precioso anillo, de montura dorada, con un hermoso diamante blanco de considerable tamaño coronándola, y varios puntos más pequeños a cada lado en la montura... Un hermoso y perfecto anillo de compromiso.

Apenas soportó mirarlo fijamente por unos diez segundos, y entonces cerró la tapa del estuche abruptamente. Respiró hondo, y con semblante sereno lo regresó asu escondite original y cerró el cajón.

Se dirigió algo apresurada de regreso a la sala, en donde muy seguramente su laptop ya se había puesto en modo inactivo.

\- - - -

**Lunes, 22 de julio del 2013**

Jason se levantó muy temprano esa mañana de lunes. Lo primero que hizo, luego de ir al baño y lavarse la cara, fue poner la radio a todo volumen en su estación de rock favorita, y tumbarse en el suelo a hacer lagartijas, luego una serie de abdominales, sentadillas, flexión de tríceps, boxeo de sombra, y saltos de cuerda. Todo esto lo hacía en la sala de estar del muy pequeño departamento en el que vivía, en el extremo este de la ciudad. Se encontraba prácticamente a oscuras a excepción de unos escasos rayos de luz que apenas lograban abrirse paso entre las cortinas cerradas, y una lámpara en la esquina con una descolorida bombilla.

El torso descubierto del joven, era fornido y bien formado, pero estaba adornado con una gran cantidad de cicatrices, la mayoría sanadas hace ya muchísimo tiempo. Sus movimientos eran notoriamente ágiles y preciosos, reflejando una gran experiencia en actividades físicas, sobre todo en aquellas que involucraran golpear o patear algo.

Terminados sus ejercicios, le había entrado un gran apetito. Sin embargo, un pequeño y deprimente vistazo a sus  refrigerador, le reveló de inmediato que se encontraba prácticamente vacío; solo tenía una pera vieja, un cuarto de bote de jugo de naranja, y algo negro y oscuro en un recipiente sellado que no recordaba muy bien qué era originalmente.

\- Carajo. – Soltó con ímpetu, y justo después azotó la puerta del refrigerador con fuerza.

Se vistió de manera apresurada y casi descuidada. Se puso encima una camiseta blanca de mangas cortas, unos jeans azules, botas cafés, y nada más. Tomó sus llaves y salió deprisa  del departamento y del edificio, en dirección a la tienda más cercana por algo que comer.

Una vez en la banqueta, se tomó un momento para sacar un cigarrillo del empaque que tenía en la bolsa del pantalón y colocárselo en los labios. Sin embargo, al inspeccionar a tientas sus demás bolsillos, se dio cuenta de que no traía su encendedor.

\- ¿Ocupas fuego, guapo? – Escuchó que una voz ligeramente chillona cuestionaba a su lado.

Al girarse a ver quién le hablaba, reconoció de inmediato el cabello corto y lacio, pintado casi por completo de azul, y los ojos grandes y verdes de Julia, la chica que vivía a dos puertas de él en el mismo edificio. Antes de que le respondiera, Julia sacó de su bolso un encendedor rosado, y le acercó la lumbre. Jason sonrió satisfecho, y acercó su cigarrillo para prenderlo con el fuego que le ofrecía.

\- Llegas algo tarde. – Comentó el joven, soltando una bocanada de humo.

\- O muy temprano, dependiendo de cómo lo veas. – Le respondió Julia con un tono juguetón. – ¿Me estás revisando a qué horas llego cada día, acaso?

\- Tengo muchas cosas mejores que hacer.

\- Siempre tan simpático. No a todas las chicas les gusta ser tratadas así, ¿sabes?

\- Esa es otra cosa que no me quita el sueño. Gracias por el fuego.

Sin más, le sacó la vuelta y siguió por su camino por la acera, mientras Julia detrás lo despedía con una mano.

Hace no mucho tiempo, Park Row era considerado como una de las peores zonas de Gótica, por su alta tasa de criminalidad, agresiones y negocios ilegales. Aún mantenía gran parte de dicha fama entre las personas, pero en general el sitio había mejorado bastante. Las calles estaban más limpias y cuidadas. Se había arreglado el alumbrado público, y se habían abierto nuevos negocios y fuentes de trabajo. Mucho de los edificios viejos habían sido renovados o derrumbados, y la seguridad también había mejorado considerablemente; ahora la policía cuidaba y patrullaba periódicamente las calles, en contraste a antes cuando prácticamente dejaban a la gente del barrio a su suerte. Aún no era ni siquiera un poco un lugar perfecto, y había muchos aspectos que mejorar, y delincuentes que apresar. Pero al menos ya se había convertido en un lugar mejor para vivir, y decir que eras de ahí sin tanta vergüenza o esperando que te juzgaran por ello.

Jason divisó más adelante a dos niños, de no más de diez años cada uno, cruzando la calle a toda velocidad para no ser arrollados por un vehículo. Una vez en su misma acera, entraron con el mismo impulso que llevaban a la confitería que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de dónde él se encontraba en esos momentos.

Él había crecido en esas calles también, prácticamente solo, cuidando de una madre drogadicta. No podía decir nada para negar el progreso que había habido, pero aun así le provocaba una amarga mezcla de sentimientos en el estómago el escuchar a alguien decir que todo eso era gracias a Batman.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de cuadras adelante, se encontraba el viejo en Teatro Monarch, aún cerrado aunque con planes de renovarlo y abrir sus puertas de nuevo para inicios del próximo año. A lado de éste, se encontraba un sitio que para entonces ya se había convertido en un morboso punto turístico, el tan famoso Callejón del Crimen, el lugar en el que ya hace casi cuarenta años, los millonarios Thomas y Martha Wayne fueron asesinados por un asaltante ante los ojos de su pequeño hijo de ocho años. Ese sitio también guardaba un significado importante para Jason. Fue en ese mismo sitio en el que conoció a ese mismo niño, aunque ya de treinta años. Fue en donde conoció a Bruce Wayne, o más bien a Batman…

Una serie de gritos lo hicieron despabilar y alzar su mirada de nuevo al frente. Los dos niños ya habían salido de la confitería, y parecían estarse peleando por lo que acababan de comprar. Uno sujetaba la camiseta del otro, mientras éste empujaba su cara lejos con una mano, y en la otra sostenía la bolsa, intentado mantenerla lo más lejos posible. Ambos agitaban sus pies como podían, intentando darle puntapiés al otro.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡ustedes dos! ¡Dejen eso! – Les gritó con fuerza, retirándose el cigarrillo de su boca.

Ambos chicos reaccionaron ante tal grito, y se separaron casi de un salto. Luego se pararon uno a lado del otro en silencio. Jason se les acercó con pasos lentos, mirándolos fijamente con frialdad; su sola presencia parecía ser bastante intimidante para los dos pequeños.

\- Él empezó. – Murmuró uno de ellos entre dientes, como esperando que dicha excusa le diera un poco de clemencia, mas no fue así.

\- Eso no me importa. ¿No deberían de estar en la escuela?

Ninguno respondió; sólo se miraron de reojo al uno al otro, y luego hacia el suelo en silencio. Eso fue suficiente respuesta para Jason.

\- Eso pensé.

Se colocó el cigarrillo una vez más en los labios, y entonces acercó sus manos a sus cabezas, dándole a cada uno un fuerte coscorrón sin contenerse ni un poco. Los dos chiquillos se sujetaban sus cabezas con dolor, y casi cayeron al suelo de rodillas.

\- Si los vuelvo a ver perdiendo el tiempo en lugar de ir a la escuela, les dejaré el trasero morado, a los dos. ¿Está claro? – Ambos asintieron rápidamente. – Anda, váyanse ya, que me hacen perder mi tiempo.

Se abrió paso entre ellos, y los empujó hacia atrás de sus espaldas, haciendo que uno de ellos casi cayera. Molestos, sintieron ganas de gritarle algo, pero prefirieron no tentar a su suerte, y mejor simplemente se alejaron corriendo con todas sus fuerzas.

 Unos cinco metros delante, se encontraba la tienta de electrónicos de Joey. El dueño, Joey, que no era su nombre real en verdad, tenía varias pantallas nuevas de diferentes tamaños en el exhibidor, y todas enfocando el canal de noticias y con el volumen lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran ser escuchadas desde el exterior; muy al estilo de las viejas tiendas de televisores. Se veía que Joey era un hombre a la vieja escuela.

Jason recordaba a él y a sus amigos, si así se les podía llamar a esa runfla de mocosos y malvivientes con los que solía perder el tiempo de niño, y otros chicos del barrio y adultos, reunidos frente a un gran estante con televisiones, viendo el Super Bowl, todos en la acera como si fuera una pequeña fiesta de barrio; eso ya prácticamente nunca se hacía.

Pensaba seguir de largo, pero algo en la noticia que estaban pasando llamó de inmediato su atención, y lo obligó a detenerse y poner atención a lo que decía la comentarista.

\- _…Aunque la policía no ha dado una declaración oficial, se cree abiertamente que los cuerpos decapitados encontrados durante la madrugada de hoy, pertenecían a tres miembros de rango medio de la Mafia de la Máscara Negra, liderada por el ex empresario y filántropo, Roman Sionis, actualmente considerado extraoficialmente como el criminal más buscado de Gótica, y llamado por muchos como el Último Gran Señor del Crimen. Este acto se cree pudo haber sido cometido por hombres bajo las órdenes del criminal Oswald “El Pingüno” Cobblepot, quien como les informamos logró un exitoso escape el viernes pasado de la penitenciaría de Black Gate, cuyas circunstancias exactas aún se desconocen._

La ceja derecha de Jason se arqueó un poco al oír eso último.

\- _Se prevé que éste podría ser el primero de una serie de actos violentos a venir, por parte del Grupo Criminal del Pingüino, en un intento por retomar su territorio perdido tras la aprensión de Oswald Cobblepot a finales de agosto del año pasado, mismo que fue rápidamente tomado por la Mafia de la Máscara Negra. Según declaraciones del Jefe de Policía..._

Jason dejó de prestar atención en ese momento; ya había oído suficiente. Pese a lo horrible de la noticia, no podía evitar sonreír por dentro con cierta satisfacción al pensar en la mala suerte de Dick. Su primera misión como Batman, y el Pingüino se escapa justo bajo sus narices; y aun así se atrevía a ponerse tan egocéntrico ante él, qué poca vergüenza.

\- Justo cuando parecía que las cosas estaban mejorando en esta ciudad. – Escuchó que una voz suave pronunciaba a su lado.

Volteó a ver de reojo en dicha dirección. No sabía en qué momento se le había acercado, pero ahora estaba parada a su lado la señora Parker, una mujer mayor y pequeña que vivía en el edificio de a lado con dos de sus nietos y su hija menor. Miraba con cierta preocupación la televisión, mientras con ambos brazos sujetaba una amplia bolsa de papel totalmente llena de víveres.

\- No se preocupe, señora Parker. – Le respondió con seriedad. – Ya mejoraran de nuevo. De hecho, serán incluso mejores.

Por supuesto que así sería. Después de todo, él se encargaría de ello personalmente. O más bien, quien se encargaría sería…

\- Déjeme ayudarle con eso. – Le comentó de pronto, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo para negarse, extendió sus brazos y tomó la pesada bolsa de despensa.

\- Oh, eres un chico tan bueno, Jason. – Comentó la mujer con una amplia sonrisa.

\- No lo divulgue, tengo una reputación que cuidar.

Comenzó a caminar a lado de la mujer hacia su departamento. Quién sabe, tal vez terminaría por agradecerle su buena obra y lo invitaría a desayunar, y así no tendría que comprarse algo.

\- - - -

**Martes, 22 de julio del 2013**

Era pasada la media noche. Un vehículo totalmente negro y con los vidrios polarizados, se movía muy lentamente por las casi desoladas calles del sur de Bowery; su cautela sería sospechosamente exagerada para cualquiera que lo viera. El auto aparcó frente a una tienda de tabaco, cerrada al igual que todos los establecimientos de esa calle. Sus faroles se apagaron no mucho después, al igual que el motor. Las cuatro puertas se abrieron casi al mismo tiempo, e inmediatamente después comenzaron a descender cinco hombres: dos de adelante y tres de atrás. Los cinco usaban chaquetas abrigadoras, pese al calor del verano, de color blanco con el símbolo negro de un pingüino en la manga derecha; todos eran fornidos y altos.

\- Ahí es. – Indicó el hombre que había bajado del lado del piloto, señalando con su cabeza al frente. Una cuadra y media más adelante, la calle terminaba y topaba con un edificio sencillo, totalmente gris y con nada llamativo en su fachada; sólo una puerta, unos escalones y un par de ventanas cuadradas.

Los cinco comenzaron a rodear el automóvil, dirigiéndose a la cajuela.

\- Este casino clandestino le pertenecía al jefe antes de que lo apresaran. – Siguió explicando el conductor. – Ahora lo controlan los hombres de Máscara Negra. Pero no por mucho más.

El conductor abrió la cajuela con su llave, revelando que dentro llevaba cinco armas de asalto largas, municiones y chalecos antibalas, además de algunas granadas y bombas de gas. Todos comenzaron a colocarse de inmediato los chalecos debajo de los abrigos y a cargar las armas. Además, se colocaron pasamontañas negros en las cabezas.

\- ¿No creen que el jefe se está apresurando demasiado? – Señaló algo dudoso uno de ellos. – Apenas acaba de salir de prisión, y ya está haciendo demasiado ruido. ¿No debería esperar a que las cosas se calmen un poco primero?

\- No digas estupideces. – Le respondió otro, con tono severo. – Sólo estuvo preso unos meses, y en ese poco tiempo perdimos casi todo nuestro territorio en manos de estos sujetos, territorio que nos tomó años poder controlar; es obvio que esté molesto y quiera mover sus fichas lo antes posible.

Una vez que estuvieron listos y armados, cerraron la cajuela y se dirigieron sin más a paso firme hacia el edificio al final de la calle. No parecía importarles que alguien los viera, ni tampoco ir andando directo a su objetivo y por el frente.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que con nosotros bastará? – Cuestionó uno al hombre que había sido el conductor.

\- Seguro. Máscara Negra es tan confiado que apuesto que  aún no ha reforzado la seguridad aquí. No tengan miedo, que ésta es nuestra oportunidad de ser notados. El Pingüino ha cortado las cabezas de casi todos sus mandos altos por este fiasco que ocurrió en su ausencia. El momento para subir es justo ahora, ¿o quieren seguir siendo unos don nadie toda su vida?

Ninguno mencionó objeción alguna.

En efecto, la fachada sencilla y muy poco llamativa del exterior, ocultaba un pequeño casino ilegal, que en esos momentos estaba lleno de gente. Había mesas de póker, ruletas, televisiones que sintonizaban un partido de soccer europeo al que al parecer una gran cantidad de asistentes habían apostado, e incluso un pequeño ring para pelea de gallos. La luz en el interior era tenue, y el aire estaba cubierto de humo de cigarro. Los encargados de la seguridad eran alrededor de siete, todos hombres voluminosos, con trajes negros y camisas grises. Cada uno se paseaba por el lugar, revisando los distintos juegos y cuidando que nadie diera problemas; era una noche concurrida, pero al parecer tranquila en ese aspecto.

Sin embargo, abruptamente una fuerte explosión terminó por desaparecer toda esa supuesta tranquilidad, además de mandar a volar por los aires la puerta de entrada. Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera entender lo que había pasado, dos bombas de humo fueron lanzadas al interior, y casi de inmediato la visibilidad se volvió nula.

Mientras la gente tosía y corría de un lado a otro, asustada, los cinco hombres del Pingüino entraron abruptamente y comenzaron a disparar indiscriminadamente al frente.

\- ¡Al piso todos! – Gritó uno de los hombres entre disparos. – ¡Este sitio le pertenece al Pingüino y a nadie más!

Los hombres de Máscara Negra no tardaron en reaccionar y aún entre todo el humo sacaron sus armas de fuego y comenzaron a disparar en dirección a la entrada.

El tiroteo se volvió feroz. Ambos bandos se cubrían y disparaban, incluso un hombre del Pingüino arrojó una granada, haciendo pedazos varias de las mesas de juego. A ninguno parecía importarle las demás personas presentes. Varios de los asistentes resultaron heridos, e incluso muertos por el fuego cruzado, en tan sólo un par de segundos; sólo unos cuantos habían logrado acercarse lo suficiente a la puerta y salir despavoridos del lugar.

De pronto, luego de un largo rato de enfrentamiento, y cuando el humo ya casi se había disipado por completo, los disparos de ambos bandos cesaron al oír una fuerte y estridente explosión. Los hombres de Máscara Negra pensaron que sus enemigos habían lanzado otra granada por lo que rápidamente se cubrieron; los hombres del Pingüino pensaron que sus enemigos tenían también granadas consigo, por lo que hicieron lo mismo. Sin embargo, ambos estaban equivocados. La explosión ni siquiera había sido en algún punto cercano a ellos, pero no se dieron cuenta hasta que notaron como pesados pedazos de escombros caían con fuerza desde arriba, directo al suelo.

Los dos bandos alzaron sus miradas con curiosidad; un gran agujero se acababa de abrir en el techo, justo en el centro del lugar. Una figura, que casi no parecía humana, comenzó a descender a toda velocidad desde dicho agujero. El mismo pensamiento le cruzó a todos al mismo tiempo: _“¡Es Batman!”_ Sin embargo, recién acababan de pensar en ello, cuando decenas de disparos comenzaron a escucharse, provenientes justamente de quién fuera, o lo que fuera, que estaba introduciéndose de esa forma al recinto. Los primeros disparos lograron alcanzar de inmediato a uno de los hombres del Pingüino, y a dos más de Máscara Negra. El resto reaccionó y de inmediato intentó cubrirse.

El nuevo intruso descendió por completo, hasta quedar de pie sobre una de las mesas de póker que aún quedaba. Los delincuentes, nerviosos, se asomaron a ver. Batman y sus compañeros jamás usaban armas de fuego; eso era más que sabido en las calles. Pero entonces, ¿quién era…?

La persona que lograron divisar sobre la mesa, no era Batman. Era alguien, o algo, de complexión fornida, que usaba lo que parecía ser una armadura color gris oscuro, botas negras, una chaqueta de cuero café, y, quizás lo más distintivo, una máscara roja que le cubría toda la cara y toda la cabeza por completo. Su atuendo, no dejaba ni un sólo centímetro de piel a la vista; incluso sus ojos parecían totalmente blancos y carentes de cualquier vida en ellos. En cada mano traía una pistola, además de tener un rifle de asalto sujeto a su espalda.

\- ¿Quién es ese sujeto? – Comentó uno de los hombres del Pingüino, confundido.

\- Obvio que algún otro loco enmascarado, cómo tantos en esta estúpida ciudad. – Respondió otro de su mismo grupo, restándole importancia.

Sin embargo, el hombre que había conducido el vehículo hasta ese sitio, parecía desconcertado. Desde su posición, pudo divisar a los hombres de Máscara Negra al otro lado de la habitación, y estos parecían notoriamente intranquilos.

\- ¡No puede ser! – Pronunció uno de ellos con fuerza. – ¡¿Tú otra vez, miserable?!

Rápidamente alzó su pistola y lo apuntó, con la clara intención de dispararle. El intruso fue mucho más rápido, y antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar presionar el gatillo, éste le metió un disparo directo en el hombro, tirándolo al suelo, gritando de dolor.

\- ¡Matéenlo! – Gritó entre alaridos el hombre en el suelo, mientras aferraba su mano a su herida.

Los hombres de Máscara Negra no necesitaron más, y de inmediato comenzaron a disparar todos al mismo tiempo contra el extraño. Éste no se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio a esperar los disparos. En su lugar, se bajó de la mesa de un salto, y con una patada la tumbó a un lado para que le cubriera.

\- ¡¿Qué hacemos?! – Preguntó alarmado uno de los hombres del Pingüino estado oculto detrás de una pared con los demás.

\- ¡Ese sujeto le disparó a Joe! – Señaló otro. – También viene por nosotros. ¡Matémoslo!

Sin más, ellos también comenzaron a disparar contra el extraño enemigo.

Se escucharon entonces cinco detonaciones, acompañadas de cinco sonidos de vidrios rotos; las lámparas del lugar habían sido destruidas, y el casino había quedado a oscuras. Los criminales dejaron de disparar en ese momento, pues su visibilidad se había vuelto muy limitada; sólo la poca luz que entraba de la luna por el agujero del techo, les daba algo de claridad.

Estar a oscuras, pareció ponerlos considerablemente nerviosos, en especial porque no sabían a dónde se había ido ese individuo. Inconscientemente, cada uno daba un paso hacia la salida, como queriendo correr fuera de ese lugar.

\- ¿Ahora qué hacemos? – Cuestionó uno, con marcado miedo en su tono.

\- Tranquilos. Si nosotros no podemos verlo, él tampoco puede vernos a nosotros. ¿Verdad?

Su afirmación pareció haber sido rápidamente desacreditada, cuando escucharon los gritos provenientes del lado en el que se encontraban los hombres de Máscara Negra. Entre las sombras, vieron los destellos de las armas, acompañando a los disparos. Hubo también golpes, sonidos de vidrios y madera rompiéndose, y se lograban divisar algunas siluetas volando por el aire.

\- ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo es?! – Exclamó uno de ellos aterrorizado, y entonces comenzó a disparar con rapidez hacia la oscuridad; sin tener ningún blanco en especial, sólo disparando indiscriminadamente, esperando quizás tener suerte.

\- ¡No seas tonto!, ¡detente! – Le gritó el conductor, pero no lo escuchó. De hecho, todos los demás comenzaron a imitarlo, y a disparar en esa dirección hasta que sus cargadores se quedaron totalmente vacíos.

Y luego, cuando el último eco de los disparos se disipó, sólo hubo silencio.

Por unos instantes, nada se movía, y nada se escuchaba. Los cuatro hombres del Pingüino que quedaban de pie, se quedaron quietos, sin saber qué hacer.

\- Larguémonos de aquí. – Sugirió rápidamente uno.

De pronto, comenzaron a escuchar pasos apresurados en su dirección. El conductor, que era el único que aún tenía balas, alzó su rifle al frente. Estaba a punto de disparar, pero al último segundo la luz que entraba por el techo logró tocar a uno de los hombres de Máscara Negra, que corría despavorido en su dirección, sangrando de la frente, con sus ropas desalineadas y marcados golpes en la cara. Se tambaleó, cayendo a sus pies, totalmente presa del pánico.

\- ¡Es un demonio! – Exclamó con fuerza, justo un instante antes de que el hombre de Máscara Roja saltara de atrás de él, directo hacia ellos.

Sus ojos apenas y se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, y divisaban mínimamente su silueta. El conductor alzó su rifle en su dirección, pero no logró hacer ni un disparo antes de que ese sujeto diera una patada con fuerza en su arma, tirándola de sus manos. Luego, le lanzó un puñetazo directo en la garganta, y luego un gancho al estómago. Los demás intentaron golpearlo con sus armas vacías, pero él repelió sus ataques, con gran maestría. Le quitó sus armas a dos, y luego los tumbó al suelo. El cuarto intentó enfrentarlo mano a mano, pero él lo tomó del brazo y le hizo una llave, tirándolo al piso.

Uno de los que habían caído primero tomó una granada con la intención de lanzársela, como un acto de casi desesperación, pero rápidamente se giró hacia él con una de su pistolas en mano, disparándole en el centro de su antebrazo, y obligándolo a soltar el explosivo antes de incluso quitarle el seguro. A diferente de ellos, él parecía poder verlos con suma precisión, pese a la oscuridad.

El hombre de Máscara Negra que quedaba, sólo se quedó tirado en el suelo, agarrándose su cabeza con miedo. Apenas logró alzar su mirada un poco, para ver como dos de ellos intentaban de nuevo atacarlo, pero uno terminó con su cabeza estrellada contra un pilar, y otro más con un disparo en cada pierna. Una vez que terminó con ellos, había quedado dándole la espalda. Pero entonces, lentamente se giró hacia él, mirándolo atravesó de los ojos blancos y vacíos de su máscara. El hombre reaccionó muerto del miedo, retrocediendo rápidamente por el piso hasta que su espalda quedó contra los escombros de la mesa.

El hombre de máscara roja comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en su dirección, sin que nada se lo impidiera, hasta que el conductor de los hombres del Pingüino abruptamente se puso de pie, y lo intentó golpear por su costado derecho. Fue recibido de frente por el puño derecho del atacante, directo en su cara. Antes de que cayera al suelo, el extraño enemigo lo tomó de su abrigo con ambas manos, y lo tiró por los aires al frente, cayendo sobre los pedazos de madera justo detrás del hombre asustado. Quedó boca arriba entre los escombros, seriamente herido, pero aún consciente.

Y una vez más, todo quedó en silencio, y en una profunda calma.

El sonido de sirenas de policía comenzó a escucharse a lo lejos. Por las ventanas y la puerta rota, se divisaban las luces azules y rojas a lo lejos, acercándose poco a poco. El hombre máscara roja miró sobre su hombro en esa dirección, y luego se giró de nuevo hacia los dos hombres frente a él. Guardó su pistola de nuevo en su funda, y con ambas manos se acomodó su algo desalineada chaqueta.

\- Díganle a Sionis y Cobblepot que Gótica ya no será más su patio de recreos. – Pronunció con fuerza, y su voz pareció resonar como un rugido entre la oscuridad. Los únicos dos hombres conscientes, voltearon a verlo como les fue posible al oírlo. – Y que además, ésta ya no es la ciudad de Batman. Ahora ésta es la ciudad de Red Hood…

Sin decir nada más, inmediatamente después alzó su brazo derecho al aire. Un gancho de acero, sujeto a una larga cuerda oscura, salió disparado y se agarró con fuerza del techo. La figura sombría de ese individuo se elevó en el aire con rapidez, casi como si volara. Aquellos que aún podían hacerlo, vieron como su silueta salía por el agujero que él mismo había hecho, enmarcado por la luz de la luna. En un parpadeo desapareció de sus vistas, tan repentina y abruptamente como había llegado…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 08: La Ciudad de Red Hood**


	9. Capítulo 09 El Nuevo Equipo Batman

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 09  
_ ** **_El Nuevo Equipo Batman_ **

 

**Martes, 22 de julio del 2013**

Dick había postergado demasiado el hacer esa llamada. Debió de haberlo hecho el fin de semana, para avisar que no volvería a la oficina el lunes como había dicho. Especialmente debió haberla hecho el lunes cuando, efectivamente, seguía aún en Gótica; y peor aún, sin intenciones de volver a New York pronto. O incluso esa misma mañana, o tarde…

No era miedo lo que le impedía hacerlo, ni tampoco desidia. Era más bien… Pereza… No de hacer la llamada en sí, sino más bien de escuchar lo que muy seguramente escucharía. Eric, su antiguo compañero de carrera, y actualmente socio y cofundador de su empresa en New York, era una persona… Interesante; tan interesante, que rozaba en el excentricismo, en la rareza, y en ocasiones en incontrolables ansias de querer ahorcarlo. Pero Dick había aprendido a tratar con él desde sus años como estudiantes; la clave era que todo fluyera de acuerdo al plan, nada se saliera de su lugar, y no hubiera cambios bruscos en el _status quo_ a su alrededor. Lamentablemente, la noticia que le tenía que dar rompía por completo, y de manera casi majestuosa, todo ese principio.

Pero al final, postergarlo no cambiaría nada, y era mejor hacerlo de una vez, en lugar de que luego de un mes todos se preguntaran en dónde se había metido.

Ya casi atardecía cuando al fin se tomó un momento para estar a solas en el despacho y hacer la llamada por videoconferencia con su laptop. Al principio todo pareció ir tranquilo; saludos, comentarios casuales… Pero luego tuvo irremediablemente que soltarlo, de golpe y sin rodeos. La reacción de Eric, fue tal y como esperaba.

\- _¡¿Cómo que no vas a volver?!_ – Exclamó con fuerza el hombre robusto, de cabellos castaños rizados y anteojos redondos en la pantalla de su computadora. – _¡¿Es qué te has vuelto loco?!_

\- Tranquilízate, ¿sí? – Le respondió Dick con un tono sereno. – No dije que no volvería, sólo dije que me mudaré aquí a Gótica por una temporada, y llevaré acabo los negocios desde aquí.

\- _¡Para el caso es lo mismo! ¿Qué pasará con nosotros, la empresa, los clientes? Sabes que no funcionó para tratar a los clientes. Prácticamente sólo por eso me asocié contigo; tu cara bonita es mi llave de ventas._

\- Cielos, gracias. – Soltó Dick con un tono irónico. – Vamos, Eric. Ya no somos esa pequeña oficina del centro; hemos crecido bastante en estos tres años, y nuestro equipo de trabajo ya está lo suficientemente maduro para no tener que estar nosotros todo el día pegados en cada paso del proceso. Además, es el siglo XXI, y somos una empresa de tecnología; aparte de que estaré en Nueva Jersey, no en China. Iré regularmente cuando se ocupe algo, y el resto del tiempo haré mi trabajo desde aquí. Ya mandé a traer mi equipo. Tú tranquilo.

\- _Es fácil para ti decirlo. Esto no es justo; si alguien en este equipo necesita trabajar a distancia y desde su casa, ese debería ser yo._

\- ¿Acaso estás haciendo un berrinche?

\- _No._ – Murmuró muy despacio, volteándose a otro lado disimuladamente. – _Bien, está bien, cómo tú diga; eres el hombre, Richard. Sólo espero que tengas razón. ¿Y todo esto será algo permanente o...?_

\- Eric, no presiones.

\- _De acuerdo, de acuerdo._

En comparación con lo que había llegado a imaginar, en realidad no había salido todo tan mal. Se veía a leguas que Eric no estaba para nada feliz con la noticia; en efecto, odiaba que perturbaran su _status quo_. Aunque pensó que opondría más resistencias y más peros de por medio, pero, al menos en apariencia, parecía haberlo entendido… por ahora; tenía el presentimiento de que a más tardar un semana, volverían a tener esa misma conversación, pero ya se ocuparía de eso después.

\- _¿Y… cómo va todo en casa?_ – Cuestionó Eric, quizás no muy seguro de preguntarlo o no. – _Digo, debe ser difícil perder un padre… Claro, por segunda vez. Digo, no el mismo padre, sino perder por segunda vez un segundo padre. Y sé que de hecho el señor Wayne no era tu padre, padre. Aunque si hacemos cuentas de los años, él fue más tiempo tu padre que..._

\- Eric. – Exclamó de golpe con un tono cortante, alzando una mano hacia la cámara para indicarle que parara. – Sé que, muy en el fondo, intentas animarme… De alguna forma. Pero mejor cállate antes de que me obligues a cortarte.

\- _De acuerdo. Lo siento, sabes que no soy bueno para esto._

\- Sí, ya me di cuenta. Pero gracias de todas formas.

\- _Oye, y...  ¿Te dejó algo?_

Bien, para Dick eso ya había sido suficiente por un día.

\- Te hablo mañana, Eric. – Le comentó de forma casi cortante, y entonces extendió su mano hacia la tapa de la computadora para cerrarla.

\- _Pero, ¿qué? ¿Qué dije...?_ – Se alcanzó escuchar que decía Eric, antes de que la tapa se cerrara por completo, inhabilitando la laptop.

Dick se recargó contra la silla, haciendo que el respaldo se inclinara un poco hacia atrás, y entonces se talló un poco la cara con la palma de su mano. Aunque había hablado con mucha seguridad durante la llamada, lo cierto era que atender sus negocios en New York desde Gótica, y alternando estos con sus nuevas tareas como Batman, iba a resultar algo complicado, mas no imposible. Pero ya había tomado una decisión, y no podía hacerse para atrás; en especial sin saber lo que Jason tenía pensado hacer tras su amenaza…

\- Vaya, ese amigo tuyo no ha cambiado en nada estos tres años, ¿verdad? – Escuchó de pronto que la voz de Tim pronunciaba desde el marco de la puerta del estudio. Se sentó de nuevo derecho, y vio con claridad al chico de cabellos negros, mirando con curiosidad hacia él, y en verdad parecía que ya llevaba algo de rato ahí.

\- ¿No eres muy grande para escuchar conversaciones ajenas? – Le cuestionó con un tono ligeramente burlón. Tim arqueó una ceja, un tanto intrigado por su pregunta.

\- Es broma, ¿verdad? Prácticamente es el primer requisito para este trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

Dick no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esa afirmación, pero tampoco tenía muchas bases para refutarla.

\- En fin, venía a buscarte, ya que el Señor Fox acaba de llegar con el encargo que le hicimos. – Le indicó Tim, señalando con su pulgar sobre su hombro.

\- ¿Tan pronto? – Respondió Dick, algo sorprendido. – Si apenas se lo dijimos el sábado.

\- No sé. Ya sabes que es dedicado con su trabajo. Vamos.

De inmediato se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la biblioteca, en donde se encontraba la puerta secreta al ascensor que conducía a la cueva; Dick no tardó mucho en seguirlo.

Desde lo ocurrido la noche del viernes, Tim parecía verse mucho más recuperado. Su abatimiento por la muerte de Bruce, y su notorio coraje hacia él por negarse en un inicio a ser Batman, parecían haber desaparecido, o al menos menguado. De hecho, prácticamente al día siguiente del incidente, se puso en contacto con el Señor Fox para revisar los ajustes a la talla de al menos dos de los trajes de Batman, y había pasado sábado y domingo, y casi toda la tarde del lunes, en la cueva, jugando con algunos circuitos y cable, aparentemente preparando algún tipo de sorpresa. Eso parecía mantenerlo ocupado, y quizás eso era lo que ocupaba: algo que lo distrajera, y no lo hiciera pensar en la tragedia que acababan de pasar hace apenas una semana. Quizás Dick debía de seguir su ejemplo…

Ambos bajaron juntos por el ascensor secreto hacia la cueva. Las luces ya se encontraban todas encendidas, y se encontraba ya ahí un camión de carga, con el logotipo de Wayne Enterprises a un costado, que había entrado por la entrada secreta en la ladera de la colina, por donde acostumbraban salir y entrar con sus vehículos. El Señor Fox en persona se encontraba en la parte trasera del camión, abriendo el comportamiento de carga, y parecía ser la única persona hasta antes que ambos llegaran.

Al escuchar el ascensor arribar y las puertas abriéndose, Lucius alzó su mirada para ver a ambos chicos, sobre todo al mayor, y esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

\- Joven Grayson. – Comentó con un tono animado, ofreciéndole su mano. – Un gusto verlo en estas mejores circunstancias.

\- Señor Fox. – Le respondió Dick, estrechando su mano. – Veo que trae lo que le pedimos. Debo aceptar que no lo esperaba tan rápido, incluso tratándose de usted.

\- ¿Qué puedo decirle? Estaba inspirado. – Comentó alegre, soltando una pequeña risilla. – Aunque por lo pronto sólo logré ajustar dos trajes a su medida: el N11 y el N12.

Dick sólo asintió con su cabeza. En realidad, no distinguía los trajes de Batman en base a sus códigos, pues jamás había tenido que nombrarlos de esa forma; después de todo, esos códigos sólo le incumbían realmente al señor Fox, a Bruce, y en parte a Tim. Igual quizás tendría que empezar a memorizarlos paulatinamente.

Lucius entonces accionó una palanca en la parte trasera del camión, y se comenzó a escuchar como un mecanismo hidráulico comenzaba a funcionar. Del interior del área de carga, dos largos brazos mecánicos comenzaban a extenderse, mostrando dos paneles rectangulares, cada uno cubierto con una sábana; quizás para mantener la emoción.

\- Sin embargo, me tomé además la libertad de hacerle unos ajustes especiales al N12. – Explicó el señor Fox mientras los paneles terminaban de colocarse de forma vertical. – Y en lo personal, creo que le gustarán.

Dicho eso, tomó una de las sábanas y la jaló, revelando lo que había debajo.

Como se esperaba, el N12 era un traje de Batman, pero era un tanto distinto a los que Dick había llegado a conocer, y eso le sorprendió. En primera, ciertamente se veía que había sido ajustado a su complexión; era más pequeño, y su forma a simplemente vista parecía poder ajustársele mejor. La capa, los guantes y las botas eran negras, y el resto de la armadura color gris oscuro… A excepción de una cosa: el escudo del murciélago en el pecho: era alargado y de un tono azul oscuro.

Esa combinación de colores exacta le era más que conocida al joven Grayson.

\- Negro y azul. – Señaló Tim, parándose a su lado. – Muy elegante. No será un cambio tan drástico, ¿no?

\- Dilo por ti. – Comentó Dick sin apartar sus ojos del nuevo traje. – La verdad yo ya me había acostumbrado a no usar capa.

Lo cierto es que le recordaba mucho a su antiguo traje de Nightwing. Claro, era por completo y sin ninguna duda un traje de Batman, pero la combinación de colores, sobre todo el escudo, llamaban la atención.

\- ¿No podría hacer que la gente sospeche algo?

\- Usted sabe muy bien que la gama de colores que Batman ha usado todos estos años, es muy variada. – Señaló Fox, encogiéndose de hombros. – De hecho, ni siquiera es el primer traje en negro y azul que ha usado, pero creo que sí es el mejor.

\- Así es, ¿recuerdas el traje que sólo era azul, gris y amarillo? – Secundó Tim de inmediato, con un tono igual de relajado que el de Lucius. – No te fijes en detalles; pruébatelo, anda.

\- ¿Ahora mismo?

\- ¿Tienes algo más importante que hacer?

\- Bien, está bien.

No le entusiasmaba mucho la idea, pero ya que el Señor Fox se había tomado tantas molestias para tenerlo listo tan rápido, pensó que lo mejor era hacer una prueba.

Dick y el traje N12 se fueron de inmediato al área de vestidores.

Era gracioso; en el tiempo en el que sólo eran Bruce y él, no necesitaron jamás un área de vestidores como tal ahí en la cueva. Fue hasta que Bárbara se unió al equipo que dicha área fue acondicionada para ese fin, y seguía usándose desde entonces. De hecho, casi nada de todas esas instalaciones existía cuando Dick llegó por primera vez. Él recordaba todo ese lugar como una lúgubre cueva, con algunas cuantas lámparas fluorescentes, un par de escritorios, una vitrina para el único traje de Batman que existía, un área e entrenamiento, y la primera versión, algo aparatosa, del Batimóvil… Ah sí, y una computadora que en aquel momento podría haber sido muy avanzada, pero ni remotamente cerca de la gran belleza que tenían en esos momentos.

En verdad todo había avanzado y mejorado rápidamente.

Luego de unos minutos, Dick volvió con los otros, ya luciendo el traje que Lucius le había traído. La máscara le incomodaba un poco, pues normalmente siempre había usado sólo un antifaz, y en cambio ahora tenía que cubrir casi toda su cara. Pero fuera de ello, el traje en verdad le quedaba a la perfección, mucho mejor que el que había tomado el viernes. En general se sentía como su antiguo traje de Nightwing, aunque éste parecía más resistente a los impactos.

Cuando salió de los vestidores, Tim y Lucius se le quedaron viendo fijamente con sumo interés, admirando por completo su apariencia de arriba a abajo.

\- Nada mal. – Señaló Tim, colocando una mano en su barbilla; parecía dudoso por algo. – Pero deberías considerar ganar un poco más de masa muscular. Definitivamente te ves un poco menos amenazante que Bruce.

\- Mira quien lo dice. – Le respondió con algo de irritación. – Eres prácticamente un palillo.

\- Cómo sea, ahora quiero revisar algo. – Comentó Tim de pronto, y de inmediato se dirigió apresurado hacia lo que ellos llamaban coloquialmente _“El taller de Tim”_.

El Taller de Tim era de hecho sólo una mesa y una estantería, ambas llenas de partes mecánicas, piezas, herramientas, circuitos y cables. De vez en cuando, cuando Bruce ya no ocupaba alguna de sus armas ya que había obtenido una actualización, Tim tomaba la anterior, la desarmaba y veía qué podía hacer con sus partes.

Luego de esculcar un poco por la mesa, regresó con un pequeño dispositivo rectangular entre sus dedos, con un par de cables y conectores sobresaliendo de él.

\- Es un modulador de voz que estuve diseñando para la máscara. – Indicó con simplicidad, aunque para Dick no sonó tan simple.

\- ¿Modulador de voz? ¿Para qué?

\- Para ajustar tu voz y que suene como la voz que todos conocen de Batman.

Dick pareció sorprenderse ante tal explicación. Iba preguntarle más, pero Tim siguió de largo hacia la computadora. Conectó el dispositivo que traía consigo a la máquina, y comenzó a cargarle información.

\- Interesante. – Señaló Fox con interés, y entonces se paró a su lado, viendo lo que hacía. – Usó como base el viejo sintonizador de voz del Señor Wayne, ¿no es así? Pero logró reducir bastante el tamaño del mecanismo.

\- En efecto. Fue lo más complicado, pero tenía que ser pequeño para poder estar siempre oculto en la máscara.

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso? – Cuestionó Dick, algo intrigado.

\- El fin de semana. No es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer, como tarea o algo así.

Comenzó a teclear con rapidez en el panel de la computadora. Dick no aguantó la curiosidad, por lo que también se acercó a echar un vistazo.

\- ¿Estás usando los viejos registros de voz de Bruce?

\- Es la única base que tenemos a la mano de momento para identificar la frecuencia de onda exacta de su voz.

\- ¿Y enserio crees que necesito de eso?

\- Claro que sí. – Respondió de inmediato con algo de energía. – Con la mayoría de las personas no habrá problema. Pero el Comisionado Gordon y varios de nuestros criminales habituales, han oído demasiadas veces la voz que Bruce hacía de Batman. El viernes el Comisionado te la creyó, pero por suerte había suficiente ruido de sirenas y gente de fondo, además de que hablaron por el comunicador; en persona será otra cosa. Por ello necesitamos que tu voz suene lo más parecida para que no haya ninguna duda.

\- ¿Qué pasó con lo que dijeron de que esto no se trataba de convertirme en Bruce?

\- No queremos que te conviertas en Bruce, sólo que la demás gente crea que eres Bruce. O Batman… O la persona que está bajo la máscara de Batman. Bueno, tú entiendes. Ya tienes tu propio traje nuevo negro y azul, no te quejes.

Lucius pareció divertido por la conversación, y no pudo evitar esbozar una amplia sonrisa, e incluso reír un poco.

Dick no estaba muy convencido de ello. Ya era raro verse a sí mismo usando el traje de Batman, ¿ahora haciendo que su voz sonara como la de Bruce? La sola idea ya le era de por sí bastante incomoda.

\- Pásame la capa y la capucha unos momentos, ¿quieres? – Le pidió Tim, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

\- Cómo diga, jefe. – Murmuró Dick, sarcástico, y entonces desenganchó la capa y la capucha del traje, y se las pasó como había pedido.

Tim desconectó el aparato de la computadora, y llevó éste y la capucha a una mesa que se encontraba a lado, y la alumbró con una lámpara de escritorio; Lucius lo siguió por detrás, viendo sobre su hombro lo que hacía.

Mientras ellos estaban concentrados en ello, Dick se tomó un momento para sentarse en la silla de la computadora, y esperar. Ambos parecían realmente entretenidos con ello; suponía que eso debía ser bueno. ¿Qué podría hacer él mientras tanto para pasar el rato? Pensó en quizás probar algunos movimientos con ese nuevo traje; de entrada sabía que tenía que retomar su rutina de entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Centró entonces su atención a la computadora, el gran corazón de prácticamente todas las diferentes operaciones y refugios que Batman llevaba a cabo por toda Gótica. Entre toda la conmoción del día del Funeral, prácticamente no había reparado en lo que la voz artificial de la máquina había dicho al momento de actualizar su usuario. Tim, Bárbara, Jason y él mismo, siempre habían tenido Nivel de Acceso Alto a los datos y funcionalidades de la computadora. Sin embargo, sólo Bruce y Alfred tenían acceso Máximo, o en otras palabras, acceso completo.

Según lo que escuchó ese día, su usuario ahora en efecto tenía dicho acceso; era natural, si se suponía que ahora él era Batman. Siempre había pensado, un poco en broma, un poco enserio, que en realidad no había mucha diferente entre el acceso Alto y el Máximo, y era más una forma de Bruce para marcar su superioridad. Pero, ¿y si no era así? ¿Y si realmente sí hubiera algo ahí que Bruce no quería que vieran? ¿Pero qué podría ser ello?

Estaba ya considerando la idea de darse un paseo por la información almacenada en la computadora, ya con su nuevo usuario, y ver qué encontraba. Pero en ese preciso momento, Tim y Lucius volvieron a donde estaba, con todo y la capucha.

\- Bien, póntela y di algo que diría Bruce. – Le indicó Tim, luego de pasarle de nuevo la capa y la máscara.

\- ¿Algo cómo qué?

\- No lo sé. Algo como… ¡Soy la Noche! – Pronunció de golpe con un tono que aparentaba ser serio, pero sonaba más cómico que otra cosa; de hecho, Dick no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

\- ¿Soy la noche? ¿Enserio?

\- Bueno, bueno. ¿Qué tal _“Soy Batman”_? Es un clásico, y aún funciona.

En verdad, Dick no se sentía nada a gusto con eso, pero no parecía que le quedaran muchas opciones. Algo resignado, se colocó de nuevo la capa sobre los hombros, y la capucha cubriendo su cabeza y rostro. Se aclaró un poco su garganta, y entonces lo dijo…

\- Soy Batman. – Soltó de pronto, pero la voz que salió de él fue extremadamente grave e instridente, y resonó con tanta fuerza en el eco de la cueva, que se escuchó a lo lejos como los murciélagos despertaban y comenzaban a aletear de un lado a otro. – ¿Es enserio?

\- Creo que aún necesita otro ajuste, joven Drake. – Señaló Lucius, divertido.

\- Bien, déjame ver.

Una vez más tomó la capucha, y comenzó a revisar el dispositivo. Tardó un par de minutos, antes de volver a entregársela. En ese lapso de tiempo, escucharon el ascensor de la cueva subir de regreso a la casa; lo más probable era que se tratara de Alfred.

\- Inténtalo otra vez, creo que ésta es la buena.

\- ¿Crees?

Dick se colocó de nuevo la capa y se cubrió la cara la máscara. Respiró hondo un par de veces, e intentó tranquilizarse, intentando que su voz saliera lo más seria y tranquila posible. Ni siquiera lo había pensado como tal, simplemente lo hizo casi en automático.

\- Soy Batman…

Se sumió abruptamente el silencio; incluso los murciélagos se habían quedado callados. Las expresiones de asombro de Tim y el Señor Fox, eran más que suficientes; él mismo lo había sentido. Su voz, había salido justo igual a la de Bruce… Exactamente igual…

\- Cielos, eso… me causó escalofríos… - Señaló Tim, incapaz de salir aún de su asombro.

\- Dímelo a mí. – Comentó Dick, y una vez más su voz volvió a sonar como la de Bruce, por lo que rápidamente hizo la capucha hacia atrás, para poder hablar con su voz normal. – No estoy seguro de esto, Tim.

\- Pues yo diría que fue todo un éxito. – Señaló Lucius, algo más tranquilo, pero igualmente se veía aún afectado por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

\- Estamos de acuerdo en que lo mejor por el momento es que nadie sepa que hubo un cambio de Batman, ¿o no? – Comentó Tim, más sereno. – Úsalo al menos en un inicio. Luego podemos ir cambiando gradualmente a tu voz normal, hasta que la gente se acostumbre y así nadie note la diferencia.

\- Para ese entonces ahora tú serás el nuevo Batman, y tú tendrás que usar un modulador con mi voz.

\- ¡Ni lo sueñes!

Los tres comenzaron a reír al unísono, sin ninguna buena razón.

El ascensor volvió a bajar, y tal cómo habían predicho, se trataba de Alfred.

\- ¿No le han dicho que ya no tiene que usar esos trajes de mayordomo? – Les susurró Lucius muy despacio, al ver que en efecto, Alfred traía el mismo tipo de uniforme de mayordomo que siempre traía puesto; Dick y Tim sólo pudieron encogerse de hombros.

\- Joven Richard, lamento interrumpir, pero la Batiseñal está en el cielo. – Le informó el hombre de cabellos canosos, una vez que estuvo a la distancia correcta. – Me parece que el Comisionado debe de estar buscando a Batman.

\- Oh, grandioso. – Soltó Dick de golpe con algo de fastidio.

\- Yo diría que es buen momento para probar el modulador de voz, ¿no creen? – Añadió Lucius, intentando apaciguar un poco el aire denso que se había formado abruptamente.

\- La voz es sólo una parte. ¿Qué hay de mi forma de actuar? Bruce... Bueno, Batman y el Comisionado han sido grandes amigos durante años. Notará de inmediato que no soy él.

\- ¿Qué tan complicado puede ser? – Comentó Tim, sobreactuando indiferencia. – Sólo habla poco, con frases pequeñas, y sin sentimiento alguno en ellas. Recuerda hablarle de tú, no de usted. E intenta casi no mover la boca, debes de dejarla serena y fría, cuando mucho un leve gesto de disgusto, así.

Acto seguido, Tim torció su boca hacia debajo de forma pronunciada y exagerada. No sabía si había sido la intención, pero Dick no pudo evitar reírse ante ello.

\- ¿Qué pensaría Bruce si nos viera intentando imitarlo?

\- Estoy seguro que le daría gracias, Joven Richard… A su modo. – Comentó Alfred, tranquilo.

\- Oh sí, ya lo creo que sí. – Secundó el Señor Fox, aunque parecía más en tono de burla que otra cosa.

Para bien o para mal, Batman tenía que acudir al llamado del Comisionado. Tim tenía razón; no era conveniente que la gente comenzará a pensar que había un nuevo Batman, al menos no tan cerca de la muerte de Bruce. Alguien podría atar cabos, y traer grandes problemas.

Aún con la capucha hacia atrás, se dirigió por mera inercia a la motocicleta armada que había tomado el viernes del refugio de las bodegas para acudir al Hospital General. Pensaba tomarla para salir, pero…

\- ¿No va a llevarse el auto, joven Richard? – Escuchó que preguntaba Alfred de pronto, cuando apenas había dado un par de pasos.

Dick se paró en seco, casi tambaleándose sobre un pie. Se giró hacia ellos lentamente, aparentemente sorprendido.

\- ¿El auto? – Cuestionó algo incrédulo, y acto seguido se viró hacia el imponente vehículo blindado color negro que se encontraba sobre su plataforma giratoria a lo lejos. – Esperen, esperen... ¿Puedo conducir el Batimóvil?

\- ¿Alguien más aquí tiene un murciélago en el pecho, chico? – Se adelantó Lucius a responder, divertido por la reacción del muchacho.

Dick no respondió nada. Simplemente una amplia sonrisa se dibujó de golpe en sus labios…

\- - - -

El imponente vehículo se movía con velocidad por las calles de Gótica, con su nuevo dueño al volante. Ya había anochecido, y por ello la batiseñal era claramente visible y sin ninguna obstrucción. Aún con la máscara de Batman puesta, era difícil para Dick ocultar su emoción. Por más viejo que una persona fuera, siempre había algunas cosas en la vida que lo hacían sentir como un niño otra vez; y conducir el Batimóvil por Gótica, con completa libertad de acción, era eso justo para Richard Grayson. Incluso al dar una vuelta muy pronunciada, y apenas bajando un poco la velocidad, no pudo evitar soltar un alarido de alegría.

\- _Se ve que te estás divirtiendo._ – Escuchó que comentaba Tim en la pantalla del tablero del auto; él se encontraba sentado frente a la computadora de la cueva.

\- Te seré honesto, me...

Dick detuvo lo que estaba por decir, ya que a media oración se percató de que la voz que se oía no era la suya, sino la de Bruce, creada gracias al modulador de voz que Tim había colocado en la máscara.

\- Oye, ¿Cómo apago esto...? – Le cuestionó señalando su garganta.

Tim chasqueó los dedos, y miró hacia la pantalla con expresión de una idea le había cruzado por la cabeza

\- _Sabía que algo se me olvidaba... Luego le agrego un interruptor o algo así._

Dick sólo suspiró, resignado. Podría quitarse la máscara y ya, pero tampoco era una buena idea. Aunque estuviera protegido dentro del vehículo, y fuera imposible ver hacia el interior, igual estaba en la calle, y una regla irrefutable que Bruce siempre aplicaba, era nunca quitarse la máscara estando fuera de la cueva o de alguno de los refugios, por más seguro que uno se sintiera; siempre se debía estar preparado ante cualquier adversidad que pudiera presentarse.

Bruce podría ya no estar, pero sus métodos y procedimientos se seguían aplicando igual desde el primer día. A lo largo de ese tiempo que le deparaba como Batman, ¿decidiría cambiar alguno? Eso sólo el tiempo lo diría.

\- Te decía que me pareció más emocionante la vez que lo conduje sin permiso. – Prosiguió Dick con lo que quería contar originalmente. – Claro que no era este mismo auto, ni tenía los mismos juguetes. Pero esto no está nada mal. Es como sentirme el rey del mundo por una vez.

\- _Oye, enserio es aterrador verte usando su máscara y hablando con su voz, pero diciendo cosas que Bruce no diría ni en un millón de años, y menos con el traje de Batman puesto._

\- Entonces apúrate con ese interruptor, que a mí tampoco me hace gracia.

\- _Yo no dije que no me diera gracia. Es aterrador, pero aterradoramente gracioso. Hey, y ahora que eres Batman, ¿tú sí me prestarás el Batimóvil alguna vez?_

\- Ni lo sueñes. Ni siquiera tienes permiso de conductor clase D.

\- _¿Y eso cómo lo sabes?_

\- Porqué yo tampoco lo tuve a tu edad, y no creo que Bruce haya sido más blando contigo. 

\- _Y por eso te lo robaste para usarlo sin permiso, ¿no?_

\- Exacto, pero tú ni siquiera pienses en hacer algo parecido, o te irá peor de cómo me fue a mí.

\- _Bien, me conformaré con mi motocicleta por ahora._

El Batimóvil siguió su camino, directo y sin obstáculos hacia su objetivo.

\- - - -

La famosa batiseñal, que alumbraba en esos momentos los cielos de Gótica, se encontraba postrada en el techo de la Jefatura de Policía de Gótica. James Gordon la había colocado ahí hace ya casi veinte años, cuando en aquel entonces era un simple detective. Desde entonces, se convirtió prácticamente es su línea directa para comunicarse con Batman, o más bien para invocarlo cuando la situación lo requería.

Sin embargo, hacía ya mucho tiempo que su uso no era algo regular. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, era más común que Batman llegara a las escenas del crimen, incluso antes que él mismo, o que fuera Batman directamente quien se le acercara a darle los casos y la información. Esto, sumado al estado más o menos tranquilo en el que había entrado la ciudad desde hace un tiempo, sobre todo tras la desmantelarían de varias de las mafias locales más peligrosas, y aprehensión de peligrosos villanos como Dos Caras, el Acertijo, el Señor Frío, y el Pingüino, aunque éste último lamentablemente estaba otra vez suelto, habían provocado que con el tiempo las veces en las que era necesaria usar dicha señal, se hubieran reducido hasta ser sólo unas cuantas ocasionalmente. De hecho, antes de esa noche, habían pasado quizás tres, o incluso cuatro meses, de la última vez. Pero ciertamente esa situación en especial lo requería.

Gordon se encontraba solo en el tejado de la Jefatura. El gran proyector alumbraba hacia el cielo, proyectando la forma del escudo de Batman en las nubes. Era normal tener que esperar algo de tiempo, incluso en ocasiones hasta una hora. Lo bueno es que era una noche agradable, con un clima templado.

Luego de alrededor de media hora de espera, el Comisionado escuchó un sonido a sus espaldas. Se giró apresurado, y pudo ver como la gran e inconfundible silueta del vigilante se alzaba, casi como si acabara de saltar, y luego descendía hasta posar sus pies en el suelo con firmeza. Dio un par de pasos hacia él, y la luz que emanaba del reflector lo tocó un poco, dejando visibles su máscara, su capa, y su torso, adornado con el escudo del murciélago, en tono azul oscuro.

\- Jim. – Murmuró el recién llegado con el mismo tono frío habitual. Gordon sonrió complacido.

 - Hacía tiempo que no usábamos esta cosa, ¿verdad? – Comentó, al tiempo que apagaba el reflector y se le acercaba. – Me preocupaba que ya no encendiera.

Una vez que la luz se apagó, quedaron sólo alumbrados por las luces propias de la ciudad, pero parecían ser suficientes para que Gordon echara un vistazo rápido a la apariencia de su viejo amigo; algo pareció llamarle la atención.

\- ¿Nuevo traje? – Comentó, señalando su propio pecho.

\- Lo estoy probando.

\- Se ve bien, pero creo que te hace ver menos alto.

El comentario de James había venido acompañado de cierto tono de humor, pero cómo esperaba, el hombre frente a él no pareció reaccionar divertido a ello.

\- Es bueno verte. – Prosiguió. – La verdad es que han sido unos días agotadores. ¿Supiste lo de Wayne?

Batman permaneció callado un rato, y Gordon pudo percatarse de que desviaba su mirada hacia un lado discretamente.

\- Sí, es una lástima. – Respondió con seriedad. – Era un buen hombre.

\- Cómo pocos, aún debajo de toda su fachada de millonario excéntrico e indiferente. – Guardó silencio unos momentos como queriendo reorganizar sus ideas. – Pero no te llamé para eso, disculpa. Sé que no te gusta perder el tiempo en trivialidades.

\- ¿Se trata del Pingüino? – Cuestión el encapuchado sin rodeos.

\- Supongo que ya habrás visto las noticias. Recién salido de prisión, y ya está empezando a causar problemas, intentando recuperar su antiguo territorio.

\- Y Máscara Negra no se lo está dejando fácil. – Añadió Batman al comentario. – Cobbelpot debe de volver a prisión, y de paso Sionis acompañarlo de una vez por todas.

\- Apoyo eso. Sin embargo, hay otro motivo por el que te llamé.

Gordon tomó en ese momento la tableta que traía bajo su brazo y la encendió. Pareció buscar algo en ella por unos segundos, antes de pasársela a Batman.

\- Esto fue captado la madrugada de hoy, por las cámaras de seguridad de un casino clandestino de Sionis que antes pertenecía al Pingüino, durante un ataque perpetuado por hombres de éste.

Batman tomó la tableta entre sus manos. Con su dedo índice tocó la pantalla para reproducir el video. En realidad eran cuatro videos mostrados al mismo tiempo en la pantalla, en una cuadricula de dos por dos. En las imágenes, se veía desde diferentes ángulos y distancias, a cinco hombres entrando por la fuerza al sitio y comenzando a disparar, y a los guardias de Máscara Negra respondiendo el fuego. Pasan unos segundos, y entonces se ve una gran explosión y escombros cayendo desde arriba. Todos parecen conmocionados, y entonces alguien desciende abruptamente, cayendo de pie sobre una de las mesas.

Rápidamente volvió a tocar la pantalla para pausar el video y poder ver con más atención. La mirada de Batman se endureció aún más al reconocer a dicha persona…

\- Red Hood. – Comentó en voz baja.

Reanudó el video, y entonces se ve como comienzan a disparar de nuevo. Luego las luces son destruidas, y el sitio queda a oscuras. Sólo se logra ver algunas sombras moviéndose, y destellos. Lo demás, se podía intuir.

\- ¿Sabes?, nunca he entendido cuál es exactamente tu relación con este individuo. – Comentó el Comisionado una vez que el video concluyó.

\- Es… complicado…

\- Me lo imagino. Sé que la ciudad se ha vuelto muy tolerable con los justicieros enmascarados y sus métodos; y claramente me incluyo en ello. Pero este chico es diferente.

\- Lo sé. – Murmuró algo pensativo, y entonces le pasó de regresó la tableta a James. – La Guerra entre Máscara Negra y el Pingüino ya es demasiado para Gótica. Los métodos violentos de Red Hood sólo lo empeorarán todo. Nos encargaremos de detenerlo.

\- Cuento contigo para eso.

Gordon miró de nuevo a la tableta, y cerró el video. Comenzó a revisar algo más en ella, e inconscientemente caminó un par de pasos lejos de Batman mientras lo hacía.

\- Mientras tanto, hemos estado investigando cómo Cobbelpot escapó de Black Gate, en un intento de poder descubrir dónde se está escondiendo. – Comenzó a decirle mientras miraba la tableta. – Es claro que no ha dejado la ciudad, así como es claro que recibió ayuda de adentro de la penitenciaría. Creemos que…

Al girarse de nuevo hacia él, Batman seguía se pie en el mismo lugar, viendo fijamente al suelo en silencio. Nada de eso debería haber llamado su atención, pero de hecho sí lo hizo. En ese momento justo en el que se giró, algo lo hizo cortar sus palabras de pronto; no lo había esperado conscientemente, hasta el instante mismo en el que lo vio de pie en el mismo lugar.

\- ¿Sigues aquí? – Le preguntó de pronto, aparentemente confundido. Batman alzó su mirada hacia él, igualmente extrañado por su comentario.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Bueno, ya sabes, lo que siempre pasa… - Comenzó a decirle el Comisionado, no muy seguro de cómo hacerlo. – Tú y yo hablamos, terminamos la conversación, yo miró a otro lado hablando y creyendo que aún me escuchas, luego me volteó y tú ya…

Batman lo miraba fijamente, y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sentía que lo miraba como si estuviera diciendo alguna locura o tontería, y en ese momento justamente así se sintió.

\- No importa. – Comentó para ponerle punto final a ese tema y seguir con algo más importante. – Esa noche, a la misma hora que estábamos en la Torre Médica, salió un camión de recolección de desechos de Black Gate. Revisando la bitácora, el camión se encontraba hora y media retrasado de su hora habitual. Por ello creemos que fue así cómo salió. Se está interrogando a cada guardia, pero hasta ahora ninguno ha dicho nada.

\- No te preocupes, lo encontraremos. Siempre lo hacemos…

Batman comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla del tejado, subiéndose a la pequeña barda. Extendió su capa con sus brazos, y pasó de pronto de ser flexible y ondeante con el aire, a volverse algo más rígido. Saltó de golpe, y comenzó a descender, planeando de regreso a tierra firme.

Gordon se acercó a la orilla y echó un vistazo. La silueta de Batman se alejaba entre los edificios, hasta que ya no fue visible.

\- Qué extraño. – Soltó de golpe como un pensamiento en voz alta. No sabía exactamente por qué, pero algo le desconcertaba sobre esa conversación que acababan de tener.

\- - - -

 Aunque durante toda esa reunión hubiera parecido notoriamente calmado, lo cierto era que por dentro, Dick estaba casi aterrado. Hubo al menos dos o tres ocasiones en la que Dick pensó que perdería la compostura y seriedad típica e Batman, en especial cuando el Comisionado había mencionado lo de la estatura, y ese último comentario extraño sobre no desaparecer. La verdad era que Bruce acostumbraba hacerlo seguido, aunque no jamás estuvo seguro de si lo hacía consciente o inconscientemente; a  veces pensaba que era mera coincidencia.

Al final todo parecía haber salido bien, aunque esperaba no haber causado ninguna extraña sospecha en el Comisionado.

Ya de regreso al Batimóvil, puso marcha directa de regreso a la Cueva. Sentía unas ansias enormes de quitarse el traje, y eso que apenas llevaba cerca de una hora con él. Esperaba que con el tiempo pudiera acostumbrarse.

 - _¿Y bien?, ¿qué quería el Comisionado?_ – Cuestionó Tim desde la pantalla en el tablero.

\- Tengo ma… - Calló de golpe por unos segundos; si había algo a lo que no se acostumbraría, era a ese dichoso modulador de voz. – Tengo malas noticias... Jason está tomando de nuevo la identidad de Red Hood, y está involucrándose de manera indebida en la Guerra de Pandillas que se está fraguando entre el Pingüino y Máscara Negra.

\- _Qué sorpresa viniendo de ese sujeto. Había estado tan calmado últimamente. ¿Acaso la muerte de Bruce lo hizo alterarse tanto?_

Dick guardó silencio. Tim no sabía de la inesperada visita que Jason había hecho el sábado a la mansión. No era que deseara conscientemente de ocultárselo; simplemente sintió que era un tema del que él no podía opinar del todo. Después de todo, Tim conoció a Jason ya como Red Hood, jamás conoció al Jason que fue Robin, ni al Jason que había sido su amigo, de él y de Bárbara. A pesar de los años que habían pasado, no dejaba ser complicado.

\- _¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan?_ – Preguntó Tim, curioso.

\- ¿Ahora depende de mí armar los planes?

\- _Ahora tú eres el hombre con las orejas de murciélago, ¿recuerdas?_

\- Pues… - Dick intentó seguirle el juego y pensar rápido en un plan, pero le faltaba demasiada información para decidir de inmediato las acciones a realizar. Además, se trataba de Jason; tenían que avanzar con cautela. – Eso lo veremos después. Pero el Pingüino y Máscara Negra son los últimos jefes del crimen organizado en Gótica. Nuestra misión será detenerlos de una vez por todas, y así terminar con lo que Bruce dejó pendiente... Y de ser necesario, también detener a Red Hood antes de que causé más problemas.

\- _¡Bien!, ¡esto será divertido!_ – Exclamó Tim con energía. – _El nuevo Equipo Batman entra en acción._

\- No comparto del todo tu entusiasmo, Tim.

Eso decía, pero en realidad sí sentía un poco de emoción. Hace tres años, cuando se fue a New York y dejó atrás toda esa vida de héroe, pensó que era lo mejor y que no había nada de qué retractarse. Pero ahora, estando de nuevo ahí, aunque ahora con la identidad de Batman… Sentía que había recuperado algo que no sabía que había perdido.

Y claro, conducir el Batimóvil era genial…

\- - - -

Una vez que cortó su llamada con Dick, Tim subió de nuevo a la mansión para buscar una herramienta que le hacía falta para instalar el interruptor al modulador de voz que había prometido. Alfred y Lucius se habían quedado solos en la cueva, pero éste de inmediato dio señas de que era momento de retirarse. Ya había entregado los dos trajes que había traído, y sus compartimientos reposaban verticales a lado del camión, aunque el del traje N12 estaba vacío, pues era el que Dick usaba en esos momentos.

\- Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – Comentó –, antes de que alguien se pregunte porque el Director General sacó un camión de la compañía con carga desconocida. – Le extendió entonces su mano a Alfred a manera de saludo, misma que él no tardó en aceptar. – Alfred, un placer como siempre verte, viejo amigo.

\- Igualmente, Lucius.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon la mano en un fuerte apretón, y acto seguido Lucius se dirigió a la parte trasera del camión en el que había llegado, y accionó el mismo mecanismo para que los brazos mecánicos volvieran a su posición original.

\- Antes de que te retires, me preguntaba si podría tomarme el atrevimiento de pedirte un favor. – Escuchó que Alfred comentaba, acercándosele con discreción.

\- Alfred, en lo que a mí respecta, tú eres de cierta forma mi nuevo jefe.

Alfred soltó una pequeña risilla, que resultaba un tanto forzada. Suponía a qué se debía dicho comentario; era obvio que debía estar al tanto de cómo fue la repartición de las acciones de Bruce Wayne, siendo el Director de la compañía.

\- Prefiero verlo más como un favor de un amigo a un amigo.

Los brazos mecánicos volvieron a introducirse dentro del camión, y de inmediato Lucius cerró la compuerta trasera y le colocó el candado.

\- ¿De qué se trata? No querrás también un traje, ¿o sí?

\- No para mí, al menos.

Alfred, que hasta ese momento había estado con su postura recta y mano atrás de su espalda, pareció relajar el cuerpo un poco. Se paró algo más casual, y se le acercó hasta estar a una distancia relativamente corta, bastante para una persona que casi siempre mantenía su espacio personal lejos del de los demás; eso le indicó a Lucius que había algo importante de por medio.

\- ¿Recuerdas el traje K01 que el amo Bruce te encargó hace ya algunos años? – Le murmuró despacio, casi como si temiera que alguien más lo oyera, aunque en esos momentos eran los únicos en la cueva además de los murciélagos.

La expresión el Señor Fox se tornó seria de pronto. Miró a Alfred un tanto intrigado, y luego intentó repasar en su catálogo mental, para encontrar la clave que le acababa de mencionar. Por suerte, tenía una memoria excepcional para ese tipo cosas. De hecho, recordó de inmediato el traje del que hablaba, pero siguió repasando un poco más para asegurarse de que no cometía ningún error.

\- K01. – Repitió en voz baja, una vez que tenía en la mente clara la idea. – Sí, lo recuerdo. Nunca se terminó.

\- Eso tenía entendido. Me preguntaba qué tan complicado sería retomarlo y llevarlo a término… Pero, con algunos ajustes.

\- ¿Por qué?

Alfred miró de reojo hacia otro lado, y luego se giró lentamente hasta casi darle la espalda a Lucius. Sus ojos se posaron entonces en la antigua vitrina de trajes que se erguía en el extremo de la cueva, cada traje alumbrado por un reflector.

\- Es sólo que tengo el presentimiento de que se ocupará dentro de poco.

Lucius miró también en la misma dirección que miraba Alfred. Sí, realmente recordaba el traje K01, y el sentimiento de confusión que tenía en esos momentos era muy similar al que sintió la primera vez que el señor Wayne se lo pidió. De todos los trajes en esas vitrinas, Lucius podía adivinar que era uno en especial el que llamaba la atención de Alfred en realidad.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 09: El Nuevo Equipo Batman**


	10. Capitulo 10. Tengo Miedo

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 10  
_ ** **_Tengo Miedo_ **

 

**Miércoles, 23 de julio del 2013**

La fundación a nombre a Martha y Thomas Wayne, era una organización que administraba una gran cantidad de caridades que trabajaban tanto en Gótica como en el resto del país. La familia Wayne ya había estado por generaciones involucrada en obras caritativas y en las buenas acciones hacia los que menos tenían. Pero dicha organización sólo comenzó a existir de manera oficial por la iniciativa de Martha Wayne y, tras su muerte, por los arduos esfuerzos de su hijo, Bruce, por continuar la labor y el nombre de sus padres.

Bárbara había comenzado a trabajar en la fundación como Practicante de Sistemas cuando aún era estudiante. Luego de graduarse, siguió trabajando ahí, pero ahora como jefa de toda el área de sistemas de la fundación, y de las diferentes organizaciones que la formaban. Muchos pensarían que no debería de requerirse mucho trabajos de sistemas en una fundación caritativa, y de hecho tendrían razón, sino fuera porque esa organización en especial era también parte de Wayne Enterprises, lo que era lo mismo decir que el jefe final de todo ese sitio era Bruce Wayne, o como otros lo conocían mejor, aún sin saberlo: Batman, el Caballero Oscuro de Ciudad Gótica.

Trabajando en ese sitio fue como Bárbara comenzó su labor como Oráculo para apoyar a Batman y a Nightwing, y posteriormente a Red Robin, en su lucha contra el crimen, pese a ya no poder apoyarlos más en el campo de batalla como Batgirl, pero sí siendo más que útil con sus habilidades con la computadora.

Con el tiempo, en parte por intervención de Bruce que quería darle más libertad de movimiento y acción, y por haber demostrado gran habilidad para organizar, administrar y dirigir, se le fue concediendo cada vez más responsabilidades dentro de la Fundación, muchas de ellas ajenas al puesto de Jefa de Sistemas. En el transcurso de esos años, había alternado su trabajo, y sus actividades nocturnas y secretas, con los estudios de una Maestría en Administración, que había logrado terminar de manera satisfactorio no hace mucho tiempo. Y justo hace dos años y medio atrás, y sin que ella fuera del todo consciente de cómo pasó, su puesto había evolucionado a ya ser oficialmente la Directora de la Fundación, y de todas sus derivadas.

Y ahora se presentaba un último paso adicional, pues tras la muerte de Bruce, ahora ella era la jefa de todo ese sitio; en otras palabras, esa ahora era su organización, y podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera... Bien, aún había algunas cuestiones legales que arreglar, pero en la teoría ya era así.

Qué lejos había quedado esa joven practicante en silla de ruedas de apariencia frágil.

Esa tarde de miércoles, se encontraba algo pensativa en su oficina, y la verdad no había podido ser del todo productiva; incluso le había pedido a Stephanie que preparara por ella algunos papeles, y ella por supuesto aceptó gustosa como siempre.

Acercó un poco su silla de ruedas a la ventana y alzó las persianas para echar un vistazo a la congestionada _Main Road_. Los vidrios de ese edificio no dejaban pasar ni un pequeño rastro de sonido; de hecho tampoco dejaban pasar las balas, pero eso sólo unos cuantos lo sabían. Bárbara pensó que por primera vez le vendría bien un poco de ruido del exterior, en contraposición con el agobiante silencio que inundaba su oficina en esos momentos.

Suspiró con algo de cansancio. Pensó por unos momentos, que si no tenía cabeza para el trabajo de la fundación, al menos debería de aprovechar ese tiempo de ociosidad en el encargo que le habían hecho esa mañana... Pero ni siquiera era capaz de concentrarse en eso tampoco.

Casi inmediatamente después de salir de bañarse, y mientras arreglaba su largo cabello anaranjado con su cepillo, su celular comenzó a sonar y a vibrar en el buró a lado de su cama. Detuvo lo que hacía, y centró su atención en el teléfono, o más específicamente en el sonido que hacía. No se trataba precisamente de una llamada convencional, sino más bien, aparentemente, una llamada por la aplicación de chat instantáneo y vídeo llamadas. Sin embargo, Bárbara supo luego de unos segundos que era incluso más que eso.

Todos los compañeros de Batman, y obviamente el propio Batman, tenían una aplicación especial instalada en sus ordenadores y teléfonos, totalmente oculta e indetectable, programada incluso para borrar toda la información del dispositivo si se intentaba ingresar de manera ilegítima a dicha aplicación. Su función era servir como medio de comunicación cifrado, y la utilizaban para comunicarse entre ellos de manera segura. Cuando se ejecutaba, en apariencia asemejaba por completo al servicio convencional y comercial de video llamadas en casi cualquier aspecto, simulando la interfaz y el sonido de una llamada entrante. Sin embargo, tenía dos indicativos importantes para que el usuario en cuestión supiera que no se trataba de una llamada cualquiera.

El primer indicativo, y el más sencillo, era que siempre se disfrazaba como una llamada de un usuario desconocido, cuyo nombre era generado al azar y siempre variaba en cada caso. El segundo, un tanto más complejo, era una variación en el tono de llamada entrante. Sonaba casi idéntico al de la aplicación real para el oído casual, pero en realidad tenía una pequeña variación cada medio segundo; imperceptible al menos de que se pusiera la suficiente atención y se supiera qué estaba ahí.

Con estos dos indicativos que sólo ellos conocían, el usuario podía identificar que era una llamada de la Cueva, de la Torre del Reloj, o de algún otro de los refugios. Si estaba en un momento inapropiado, podía simplemente rechazar la llamada, y no quedaba registro alguno de que ésta se efectuó. Si estaba a solas y podía tomar la llamada, sólo bastaba con aceptarla y la interfaz cambiaba por completo a la aplicación real. La comunicación estaba encriptada, y se realizaba por una red privada que conectaba directamente los dispositivos que servían de terminales de la computadora central en la cueva, y mientras ocurría toda comunicación adicional, incluido internet, _bluetooth_ , GPS y señal de celular, eran interrumpidos.

¿Demasiadas molestias y seguridad? Bruce diría que de hecho no era suficiente. Quizás eran medidas extremas, pero eran procedimientos como esos los que habían mantenido tan resguardado su secreto con el paso de los años, y a su vez les había permitido aprovechar los avances de la tecnología a su favor sin sacrificar nada a cambio.

Esa llamada en especial era precisamente ello: lo detectó de inmediato por las variaciones en el tono. No tenía nada que le impidiera responder; después de todo, estaba sola y en su departamento. Además, si la llamaban en esos momentos y por ese medio, de seguro debía de ser algo importante. Bárbara se apresuró al buró y tomó el teléfono.

Antes de aceptar la llamada del usuario desconocido, se detuvo unos momentos y reparó en que, sólo unos segundo antes, quizás por mera costumbre, había dado por hecho que quien le hablaba… era Bruce. Pero eso ya no podía ser así…

La idea le pareció tan agobiante una vez que se volvió consciente de ella, tanto que sintió un pequeño nudo formándose en su garganta. Respiró hondo, intentando calmarse. No era Bruce, pero aún podían ser Tim, o Alfred, o el Señor Fox, o…

\- Aquí Oráculo. – Murmuró frente al teléfono justo un instante después de responder.

En la pantalla se mostró de pronto el rostro de la persona que le había llamado, ocupando casi toda ésta. La pelirroja reconoció esos ojos azules y hermoso cabello negro, bien arreglado.

\- _Bárbara, disculpa que te llame tan temprano._ – Mencionó la voz de Dick saliendo por las bocinas del teléfono.

Se sintió tensa de golpe al darse cuenta de que se trataba de Dick. Se había apresurado tan abruptamente a responder, que ni siquiera había terminado de peinarse. Casi por mero reflejo comenzó a pasar sus manos por su cabello mientras hablaba, intentando no ser tan obvia.

\- Dick, buenos días. – Pronunció un tanto nerviosa, influenciada en parte por los pensamientos que había tenido previos responder, aunque de inmediato usó todo su entrenamiento para serenarse. – No hay problema. Debe ser algo importante, ¿o no?

\- _Yo creo que sí._

\- Vi la Batiseñal anoche. ¿Te reuniste con papá?

\- _Sí, así es. Al parecer tenemos nuestra primera misión oficial como Nuevo Equipo Batman._

Bárbara arqueó una ceja, confusa por lo que acababa de oír.

\- ¿Acaso dijiste Nuevo Equipo Batman?

Dick rio, algo apenado; al parecer lo había dicho sin siquiera pensar detenidamente en ello.

\- _Sí, así es como lo llama Tim. Bobo, ¿verdad?_

\- ¿Bobo, dices? – Respondió Bárbara con un tono pícaro. – Creo recordar que cuando sólo éramos nosotros tres… Bueno, cuatro con Alfred, acostumbrabas llamarnos la “ _Batifamilia”_. ¿O ya lo olvidaste?

La pena de Dick se cuadruplicó tras ese comentario, tanto que se cubrió la cara con una mano, pues estaba casi seguro de se había ruborizado.

\- _¿Por qué me tienes que recordar lo soso que era de niño?_

\- ¿Qué eras? – Comentó divertida, soltando una pequeña risilla, aunque luego intentó tornarse de nuevo seria. – Disculpa, me estoy desviando. ¿Cuál es la misión?

Dick también se tranquilizó de nuevo. Se aclaró la garganta, y procedió a informarle del verdadero propósito de la llamada.

\- _Sencillo, realmente. Sólo detener la Guerra de Pandillas que el Pingüino ha comenzado recién salido de prisión, y apresarlo a él y a Máscara Negra por igual._

\- Oh, sí, bastante sencillo. – Comentó Bárbara con marcado sarcasmo.

\- _Y también…_ \- El semblante de Dick se tornó mucho más serio. – _Detener a Red Hood._

\- ¿Red Hood? – Susurró Bárbara, sorprendida.

\- _Sí, me temo que nuestra preocupación se hizo realidad. Jason ha tomado el nombre de Red Hood de nuevo, y está comenzando a usar sus métodos de siempre para atacar tanto al Pingüino como a Máscara Negra._

Bárbara no pudo ocultar su reacción: una combinación extraña entre preocupación, cansancio, fastidio y sobre todo angustia. A pesar de todos los dolores de cabeza que les había causado a lo largo de los años, Jason seguía siendo, de cierta forma, uno de ellos: parte de esa familia.

La joven se tomó unos momentos para asimilar y aclarar sus ideas, antes de proseguir.

\- ¿Qué necesitas que haga?

\- _He estado algo ausente, y sé que el Pingüino lleva aprendido hace cerca de un año. Pero necesito una actualización de qué refugios y zonas siguen bajo su control, e igual con Máscara Negra; especialmente lo que ahora le pertenece a él y antes al Pingüino. En base a eso decidiremos como movernos._

\- No será sencillo, pero veré qué puedo hacer.

\- _Gracias, Bárbara. Otra cosa. Supongo que no sabrás en donde está viviendo Jason en estos momentos, ¿o sí?_

\- Me temo que no. Puedo intentar averiguarlo, pero conociéndolo, de seguro será en el último lugar en el que se nos ocurriría buscarlo. Cómo sea, te enviaré la información completa en cuanto la tenga.

\- _Gracias, estaré al pendiente. Esta noche es probable que Tim y yo salgamos a patrullar. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero me sería de gran ayuda que nos apoyaras desde la Torre por si acaso algo se presenta._

\- Descuida. Es mi trabajo, después de todo.

_\- Gracias de nuevo. Bueno, ya no te quito más tu tiempo, hablamos después…_

Dick extendió su mano al frente, con la clara intención de cortar la comunicación. Sin embargo, Bárbara pareció reaccionar abruptamente antes de lo que hiciera.

\- ¡Dick!, ¡espera! – Exclamó con fuerza, y el joven en el teléfono se quedó a medio camino del teclado.

\- _¿Sí?_ – Le cuestionó un poco confundido por lo repentino del grito.

Su boca se volvió a abrir, pero nada logró salir de sus labios. En lugar de eso, se quedó viendo fijamente a la pantalla sin decir palabra alguna. La verdad era que se había arrepentido de lo que había hecho un segundo después. ¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente? ¿Qué le había causado ese impulso casi involuntario de querer decírselo en ese mismo momento y lugar?, ¿y justamente a él? No había motivo lógico para esa decisión... ¿O sí? Definitivamente no era el momento.

Los segundos pasaban y Bárbara seguía sin decir nada... Detectó en ese instante un atavismo de intención en Dick de decir algo, y eso pareció hacerla reaccionar.

\- Nada, hablamos después. – Le respondió con apuro, y justo después se apresuró a colgar la llamada ella misma antes de que Dick lo hiciera o le preguntara algo más.

Suspiró casi aterrada. Soltó el teléfono sobe sus piernas, casi como si le estuviera quemando. Llevó una mano hacia su boca como si intentara evitar que gritara.

\- _“¿Qué te pasa, Bárbara? ¿Acaso tienes quince años?"_ – Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, una vez que estuvo de nuevo todo en silencio.

Su teléfono reposaba sobre sus piernas, totalmente quieto. Lo volteó a ver de reojo con duda. Tenía miedo de que volviera a sonar y fuera de nuevo Dick. ¿Qué le diría si le preguntaba que había sido eso? ¿La verdad? Sí, quizás eso era lo mejor... Pero no aún.

Para su suerte, el teléfono no volvió a sonar luego de quizás cinco minutos de espera. Sólo hasta entonces reaccionó, y recordó que aún no había terminado de arreglarse. Dejó el teléfono en el buró y continuó peinando su cabello.

Eso había sido esa mañana. Ahora era ya de tarde, ya más de las cuatro, y no había hecho realmente nada de provecho; ni de su trabajo como Directora, ni de su trabajo como Oráculo. Seguía dándole vueltas y más vueltas a ese asunto, que ya de por sí era complicado, y la muerte de Bruce y el regreso de Dick no hicieron más que empeorarlo.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión al respecto, y pronto...

\- Bárbara, Bárbara. – Escuchó como un murmullo lejano, pero de hecho no era en realidad tan lejano. Sin embargo, su atención parecía totalmente inmersa en la vista de la ventana. –  ¡Hey, Bárbara!

Ese último grito, con considerable más fuerza que los anteriores, hizo que se sobresaltara casi asustada en su silla. Se giró rápidamente sobre su hombro, y a un metro de ella pudo ver a Stephanie, sujetando entre sus manos un grueso bonche de hojas. No se había percatado siquiera de en qué momento había entrado.

La joven había ido esa tarde a la oficina trayendo consigo todo ese optimismo y energía que tanto la caracterizaban, asentados por su blusa blanca con estampado de estrellas, que resaltaba a la perfección su esbelta figura de jovencita.

\- Perdón,  Stephanie; estaba distraída. – Se disculpó de inmediato, girando su silla hacia ella. – ¿Me decías algo?

\- Que ya terminé de capturar lo que me pediste, y ya imprimí las copias. Aquí están.

Colocó en ese momento todas las hojas que traía consigo sobre su escritorio. Bárbara le echó un vistazo rápido a la pila; a simple vista le parecían que eran más de que las de hecho requería.

\- Gracias, Stephanie. – Le agradeció con una amplia sonrisa. – Pero hazme un favor. ¿Puedes llevártelas y darte una vuelta para acá mañana en la tarde y dárselas a Mike?

\- Seguro. – Le respondió de inmediato, volviendo a tomar las hojas. Sin embargo, un segundo después pareció razonar un poco mejor la petición que le acababa de hacer. – Espera, ¿acaso tú no vas a venir mañana?

\- No, y quizás tampoco el viernes. – Le respondió con notoria sencillez en su tono. – Tengo unos pendientes de los cuales ocuparme, y me tomaré un par de días libres. Ya todos están avisados. Fuera de este último encargo, tú también puedes tomarte esos dos días, pagados por supuesto.

\- Cielos, eso sí es increíble. – Murmuró Stephanie, notoriamente sorprendida. – Nunca te había visto tomarte un sólo día libre entre semana desde que estoy aquí.

\- Siempre hay una primera vez, supongo.

\- ¿Es acaso por lo del Señor Wayne?

Bárbara pareció inquietarse por tal pregunta. Ella sabía en el fondo a qué se refería, pero entre tantas mezclas de ideas que le cruzaban la cabeza, no fue capaz de procesarlo con claridad. Fuera como fuera, Stephanie se alarmó al ver tal reacción.

\- ¡Lo siento!, lo siento… Pregunta inapropiada, ¿verdad? Soy una tonta…

\- No, no, descuida. Y bueno… En efecto tengo otros asuntos que requiero revisar, pero… En parte, sí; lo que ocurrió me ha afectado más de lo que pensaba. Y una cosa sumada a la otra… Simplemente necesito apartarme de aquí unos días.

\- No soy psicóloga, pero creo que será lo mejor. Tim ya se ve mejor en la escuela, pero tú lo conocías de más tiempo, ¿no?

\- Yo… Preferiría no hablar más de eso por ahora.

\- De acuerdo, sí. Tonta de mí, de nuevo siendo imprudente y metiéndome donde no me importa. – Se dio entonces unos golpecitos en su cabeza con su mano derecha. Echó entonces un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca; ¿qué persona de menos de treinta o cuarenta años usaba un reloj de muñeca en pleno 2013? – ¿Necesitas que haga algo más hoy?

\- No, por hoy no. – Le respondió con un tono pesado. – Puedes retirarte.

\- Muy bien. – Se apresuró a tomar su mochila del perchero a lado de la puerta de su oficina. – Nos vemos mañana entonces... O más bien el lunes, supongo.

Bárbara aparentemente había dejado de prestarle principal atención a la joven de cabellos rubios. Volvió a mirar sobre su hombro hacia la ventana, y una vez más todos los pensamientos de hace unos minutos le regresaron, como si nunca se hubieran esfumado.

No podía seguir así. ¿No se supone que había sido entrenada para despejar su mente y tener sus emociones bajo control? ¿Había pasado ya demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que fue Batgirl que prácticamente ya se había olvidado de cómo hacerlo?

Esa noche tendría que ponerle manos a la obra a su otro trabajo, y no podía darse el lujo de estar así de distraída también entonces. Necesitaba sacarse eso del pecho lo antes posible, o simplemente podría causarle problemas, a ella o a sus compañeros.

\- Stephanie, espera. – Pronunció de golpe con fuerza.

Stephanie se detuvo justo cuando ya tenía un pie fuera de la oficina, y se viró a ella sobre su hombro. Bárbara se volvió a girar hacia ella, y la miró fijamente con severidad a través del cristal de sus anteojos.

\- Yo… Pensándolo bien, sí necesito algo más. – Murmuró en voz baja con marcada seriedad. – ¿Puedes cerrar la puerta?

\- Está bien…

La joven de cabellos rubios se veía algo desconcertada, sobre todo por el tono que había tomado su voz tan repentinamente. Bárbara en general siempre había tenido un trato un tanto serio y sobrio con ella, pero eso era algo diferente; se sentía casi como si se tratara de otra persona… Con algo de duda hizo justo lo que pidió, y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Bárbara movió su silla de rueda, hasta colocarse a un lado de su escritorio.

\- Siéntate, por favor.

Esa petición, o casi orden, no hizo más que aumentar la confusión de Stephanie. Avanzó lentamente hasta la silla más cercana a donde Bárbara se había colocado y tomó asiento, colocando los papeles que traía consigo sobre sus piernas.

\- No vas a despedirme, ¿o sí? – Soltó de golpe, casi presa del pánico.

\- ¿Qué? No, claro que no. – Le respondió Bárbara rápidamente, lo que le quitó un gran peso de encima. Bárbara se quitó en ese momento sus anteojos, y los colocó sobre el escritorio. Pasó ambas manos por su rostro y su cuello, tallándolos como seña de cansancio.  – Sólo necesito hablar con alguien… O más bien simplemente que alguien me escuche. Hay cosas que me han estado molestando, aún antes de lo de Bruce, y he llegado a un punto en el que siento que voy a explotar.

\- Eso… suena bastante serio. ¿Segura que soy la adecuada para eso? Digo, puedes decirme lo que sea, con toda confianza. Soy tu asistente, y la confidencialidad es parte de mi trabajo… Sí lo es, ¿verdad?

Bárbara no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risilla ante tal ingenua pregunta. No se tomó el tiempo en pensar en alguna respuesta coherente a su duda; simplemente se limitó a decir lo que deseaba decir, antes de que se arrepintiera. Juntó sus manos sobre sus piernas, y agachó su mirada, observando de forma pensativa el suelo de linóleo.

\- Yo… ¿Recuerdas que cuando sale a relucir el tema del ataque y de cómo terminé inválida, siempre digo cómo esto me hizo más fuerte, cómo me impuse a la adversidad y supe salir adelante sin importar qué?

\- Claro que sí, y siempre te he admirado mucho por eso.

 _“Siempre te he admirado mucho por eso”_. ¿Cuántas veces había escuchado a alguien decirle esas palabras? Al menos en Stephanie sí sonaban sinceras, no cómo en otras personas que sentía que las decían más por compromiso que otra cosa. Pero, ¿sentía ella misma que había algo digno de admirarse en su situación? Desde afuera, quizás era fácil decir que lo que había pasado, y cómo había reaccionado a ello, era digno de admiración. Pero, desde su perspectiva, no había nada admirable en hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir y ser una buena persona a pesar de ello; sería lo mínimo que se esperaría de cualquiera, estuviera en la situación en la que estuviera.

\- Sí, por supuesto… Pero lo cierto es que siempre omito la parte fea del cuento, la parte que no es tan positiva como quiero hacerlo sonar. Siempre digo que puedo ser totalmente independiente, pero sólo necesito que el ascensor de este edificio no funcione, una rueda de mi silla se atore en algo, o que un idiota se estacione en el lugar para discapacitados, para que mi día se convierta en un infierno. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. Apoyó su codo contra el descansabrazos de su silla, y su rostro contra su mano. – Yo… En verdad perdí cosas muy importantes para mí luego de lo que me pasó. Y no te estoy hablando de poder alcanzar cosas altas yo sola, bajar o subir escaleras, o de correr por el parque cada mañana… No. Tú no lo sabes, pero yo… Podía hacer cosas antes de esto, podía ayudar a las personas, hacer la diferencia de verdad…

\- Pero aún lo haces, Bárbara. – Interrumpió abruptamente, pero ese acto no fue del todo bien recibido.

\- No es lo mismo, nunca será lo mismo… La única verdad detrás de todo esto, y la que nunca le he dicho a nadie, o creo incluso pronunciado en voz alta, es que… odio estar en esta silla de ruedas…

Ese último comentario había venido marcado de un profundo y marcado tono de dureza, y también con ciertos rastros de enojo. Sus puños se apretaron un poco, y su mirada parecía estar viendo algo horrible que se arrastraba por el suelo, pero que sólo ella era capaz de ver.

\- Lo odio, lo odio con todo mi ser. He pasado nueve años en este estado, y la sola idea de seguir así por el resto de mi vida, me…

Hizo una marcada pausa. Llevó su mano a su boca, y comenzó a respirar lentamente; a Stephanie le pareció que estaba a punto de llorar, justo un instante antes. Una vez que logró recuperar la compostura, se sentó de nuevo derecha en la silla y continuó.

\- Pero aun así, aún a pesar de que odio esta condición, o que se supone que debería dar cualquier cosa con tal de volver a caminar… Yo… - Pausó otra vez, haciendo que las palabras dieran varias vueltas en su cabeza, antes de materializarse en su boca. – Tengo miedo… Es la única forma en la que puedo describirlo… Todo este tiempo me he arraigado tanto a esta silla, y la he hecho tan parte de mí, que siento que ella y yo ya somos una sola cosa. Y por eso… por alguna razón… Tengo miedo… Miedo de qué sería si ya no tuviera que estar en ella. Me he esforzado mucho para superarme, para que esto no me detuviera de ser quien quería ser. Si entonces dejara esta silla, ¿qué sería de todo lo que he hecho? ¿Qué sería de mí? Porque la persona que soy ahora, la persona que despertó en el hospital luego del incidente, no es la misma que era antes. ¿Volvería a ser esa otra chica?, ¿seguiría siendo yo? ¿O tal vez… Sería una persona totalmente nueva? ¿Hay lugar acaso para la vieja yo en este mundo…?

\- Bárbara… - Interrumpió Stephanie de pronto, y entonces la pelirroja fue consciente de nuevo de su presencia en la oficina, ya que por unos instantes prácticamente se había dejado llevar tanto, que inconscientemente había empezado a sentir que estaba sola. Stephanie la miraba fijamente, totalmente confundida, e incluso algo asustada. – Lo siento pero… No comprendo… ¿Qué me estás tratando de decir? ¿Acaso tú…?

\- Tranquila; no te preocupes, ¿sí? – Pronunció apresurada, alzando una mano hacia ella. Rápidamente giró su silla hacia un lado, casi dándole la espalda. Stephanie notó como pasaba sus dedos por sus ojos, quizás intentando limpiar los pequeños rastros de las lágrimas que estuvieron amenazando con brotar. – Esto no fue por nada en especial, enserio. Sólo son ideas que me están cruzando por la cabeza, nada más.

El tono de Bárbara no sonaba nada sincero; era más que evidente para Stephanie de que ocultaba algo detrás de todo eso.

\- Gracias por escucharme. Ahora, ve, ve a casa que ya te entretuve bastante.

\- ¿Estás segura? Puedo quedarme un poco más si quieres.

\- No, estoy bien, tranquila. – Recalcó con firmeza sin voltear a verla. – Y por favor… No le comentes nada a Tim de lo que te acabo de decir, ¿sí? ¿Puede ser nuestro secreto?

\- Está bien. – Le respondió susurrando, no muy convencida de ello.

Stephanie se puso de pie una vez más y volvió a caminar hacia la puerta. Una vez que la había abierto de nuevo, volteó a ver a Bárbara sobre su hombro; ésta miraba una vez más por la ventana.

\- Nos vemos. – Pronunció sólo lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharla.

\- Sí, gracias…

Se quedó unos momentos más parada en su lugar, pero al final se fue, cerrando detrás de sí la puerta con sumo cuidado, casi como si temiera hacerlo muy fuerte y despertar a alguien.

Y una vez más, se había quedado sola en el silencio de esa gran oficina.

Eso había sido bastante imprudente de su parte. ¿Por qué lo había hecho realmente?, era lo que se estaba preguntando justo en ese momento. Aunque, en realidad, ella misma lo había dicho: sólo necesitaba que alguien la escuchara, o poder decir lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en voz alta. ¿Le había ayudado? Quizás no tanto como esperaba.

Sabía muy bien que no era con Stephanie con quien debía hablar de ello; a pesar de ser una chica tan buena, ella no sabía toda la historia, ni todo lo que había perdido tras ese incidente. Pero ella sabía a la perfección con quien debía de hablar en verdad; esa justa mañana lo sabía, y por eso había casi explotado en el momento.

Debía de intentarlo de nuevo, en un mejor momento, en una mejor situación. Pero, ¿cuándo?

\- - - -

La Fábrica de Acero de las Industrias Sionis, en el Distrito Industrial de Gótica, era uno de los tantos negocios que se vinculaban, ya fuera directa o indirectamente, a los negocios de Roman Sionis, alias Máscara Negra. En su mejor época, era la fábrica de acero más importante de la ciudad, y principal exportadora de dicho producto a otras partes del país. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, principalmente debido a los constantes problemas legales en los que se había visto envuelta la familia Sionis, para esos momentos ya era más un edificio abandonado, que si bien seguía siendo propiedad de las Industrias Sionis, ya no producía nada en su interior desde años… O al menos eso creían todos.

Aunque se habían abierto muchas investigaciones al respecto, ninguna había podido dar con algo concluyente. Pero lo cierto era que Máscara Negra había estado usando esa antigua fábrica de su familia en secreto, como el centro principal de su operación de tráfico de drogas desde hace ya algunos años. Incluso había un sótano secreto, en el que se ocultaba un laboratorio de gran tamaño en el que se producían los cargamentos de metanfetaminas.

Esa noche en especial, cuando apenas había pasado una hora desde el anochecer, los alrededores de la fábrica permanecían aparentemente silenciosos y quietos. Sin embargo, entre toda la oscuridad, hombres fuertemente armados con rifles de asalto, granadas y pistola, custodiaban todo el perímetro, permaneciendo alerta por cualquier acto sospechoso. La seguridad en puntos estratégicos como ese se había incrementado desde los últimos ataques perpetrados por la Mafia del Pingüino en su contra; además de que no podían darse el lujo de que algo saliera mal esa misma noche.

En el sótano oculto, justo al mismo tiempo, se acababa de terminar un gran cargamento. En una pequeña línea de producción, se veía como varios hombres y mujeres vistiendo trajes blancos que los cubrían de pies a cabeza, al igual que cubre bocas, introducían bolsas con cristales azules en el interior de ositos de peluche de apariencia inofensiva, y luego otros más se encargaban de arreglarle las costuras, para luego pasárselos a otros más que los empacaban y preparaban para su envío.

Todo debía salir bien; se trataba de un cargamento muy grande e importante después de todo. Todo debía ser empacado, y subido a los camiones esa misma noche; cuatro camiones en total. Y cada uno de ellos iría a diferentes ciudades aledañas, para hacer su respectiva entrega pactada. Era en verdad un negocio muy importante, y ahora menos que antes, Roman Sionis no podía darse el lujo de el Pingüino… o alguien más, se entrometiera…

Y precisamente por eso, así pasó.

Se escuchó de golpe el fuerte estruendo de una gran explosión a un costado de la fábrica, seguido de una inmensa llamarada que incluso aquellos que estaban del otro lado pudieron percibir. Todos los guardias se aproximaron con rapidez a ese punto, empuñando sus armas al instante.

Los hombres en el interior se alarmaron al escuchar las explosiones. De inmediato, obligaron a los trabajadores que subieran las cajas que hubiera a uno de los camiones. Pese a que apenas y superaba la mitad de su capacidad, de inmediato ordenaron que el camión saliera a toda prisa. Abrieron la puerta de la Bodega, y el camión se apresuró. Pero apenas y acababa de salir al exterior, cuando algunos pudieron notar como a lo lejos, algo brillante se acercaba, y ello, acompañado del silbido del aire, les indicó de inmediato lo que era.

Algunos gritaron con alarma, pero ya era tarde. El cohete chocó directo en el centro de la caja del camión, haciéndolo volar en pedazos, con todo y sus cajas de osos de felpa.

El lugar se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en un verdadero infierno. Sin esperar instrucción alguna, varias de las personas, sobre todo los del laboratorio, comenzaron a huir despavoridos mientras aún les era posible. Algunos de los que se quedaban les gritaban que se detuvieran, e incluso los amenazaban con dispararles si no lo hacían.

No tuvieron mucha oportunidad de prestarles atención a dichas personas, pues en ese momento el sonido de un motor se hacía más y más notorio, hasta que la mayoría logró ver como una motocicleta saltaba sobre la barda exterior de la fábrica como un ave en vuelo. Y antes de que cualquiera pudiera procesar esto, quien quiera que conducía comenzó a dispararles con rapidez hiriendo a cinco de ellos en tan sólo unos segundos. La motocicleta aterrizó en tierra, y el hombre maniobró con destreza para que ésta girara sobre sí misma, y mientras giraba siguió disparando a cuanta cosa se moviera cerca de él.

Red Hood en persona hacía acto de presencia. Vistiendo su casco rojo, su chaqueta café, y armado fuertemente con sus pistolas en sus manos, otras dos enfundados en sus piernas, y el lanzacohetes sujeto a su espalda, y montado sobre una reluciente motocicleta rojo brillante. Además, traía una mochila larga de color negro, colgando de su hombro derecho. Una vez que tuvo el terreno despejado unos momentos, dejó caer los cartuchos de sus pistolas, y rápidamente volvió a colocarles la carga completa a cada una. Guardó unos momentos las pistolas en las fundas de sus costados, y entonces tomó el lanzacohetes en su espalda, y lo colocó sobre su hombro, apuntando por la mirilla de éste hacia una de las largas chimeneas de ventilación de la fábrica. Disparó sin el menor pudor hacia dicha chimenea, y el proyectil de estrelló contra ésta, haciendo que comenzará a derrumbarse hacia un lado.

Los hombres empezaron a correr asustados, intentando salir del alcance de la chimenea que se precipitaba hacia la fábrica, rompiendo el techo y todo en su interior de paso. Al impacto de la chimenea con la fábrica, algo pareció explotar en su interior con fuerza.

Complacido, Red Hood tiró el lanzacohetes, ya sin carga, a un lado, y volvió a desenfundar sus pistolas. Se bajó de la moto, y comenzó andar de manera casual hacia el interior del lugar, o al menos lo que quedaba de él.

\- ¡Máscara Negra! – Gritaba con fuerza el enmascarado, mientras avanzaba por todo ese mar de fuego. – ¡¿Estás aquí?! ¡Sal a jugar!

Lo que le respondió fue una serie de disparos, provenientes de los hombres del Mafioso. Rápidamente saltó a un lado, cubriéndose detrás de una pared. Se quedó quieto, con su espalda contra la pared, esperando a que los disparos cesaran aunque fuera un segundo, y ese tiempo le bastaba para asomarse, apuntar justo en la dirección en la que los disparos habían provenido, basándose en el puro sonido, y de sólo un disparo, máximo dos, herir a al menos uno de ellos, y volver a ocultarse tras la pared.

Podría haber seguido haciendo eso por un buen rato más, pero lo aburrió rápidamente. Decidió ponerle un poco más de rapidez al asunto, y entonces introdujo su mano en la mochila que cargaba en su hombro, y sacó de ésta un dispositivo explosivo con detonador. Lo tomó con fuerza, y lo lanzó como si fuera una pelota de baseball al área justa desde donde le estaban disparando. El dispositivo explotó aún antes de tocar el suelo, y toda la pared de ese lado voló en pedazos, y esperaba que también sus atacantes hubieran corrido con la misma suerte.

Con el camino libre, por decirlo de alguna forma, avanzó a toda velocidad, atravesando las llamaradas, hacia la puerta secreta detrás del molde de vaciado de acero, que llevaba al laboratorio subterráneo. Bajó apresurado las escaleras, apuntando al frente con sus armas a cada paso. Al llegar al laboratorio, éste parecía vacío; ya todos habían huido.

\- Parece que Sionis no está aquí. – Comentó para sí mismo, guardando de nuevo sus armas una vez que verificó que todo estaba despejado. – Da igual. Me conformaré con no dejarle un laboratorio al cual volver.

Colocó su mochila sobre una de las mesas y la abrió por completo. Del interior sacó varios dispositivos explosivos similares al anterior, pero estos tenían un cronometro integrado. Usando gel adhesivo, comenzó a colocar los explosivos en diferentes puntos del laboratorio, lo más separados uno del otro, para poder abarcar la mayor área posible. Puso sus marcadores en ocho minutos y entonces subió apresurado de regreso por las escaleras.

Cuando ya se encontraba de nuevo en la planta baja de la fábrica, y cuando se disponía a irse de inmediato a dónde había dejado su motocicleta, pudo notar de inmediato como dos siluetas descendían rápidamente desde el techo abierto tras la caída de la chimenea. Sacó rápidamente sus dos pistolas, y apunto hacia arriba listo para disparar. Sin embargo, esa forma de descender le pareció más que familiar rápidamente. Sus sospechas se cumplieron cuando las dos siluetas bajaron hasta tocar el suelo, y lograr pararse con firmeza ante él.

Red Hood sonrió ampliamente por dentro.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Comentó con un marcado tono sarcástico. – Pero si es el nuevo y mejorado Dúo Dinámico…

En efecto, se trataba de ni más ni menos que Batman y Red Robin. El primero, usando su nuevo traje negro y gris, con el escudo del murciélago en el pecho, así como otros detalles, de color azul. El otro, con su habitual traje negro y rojo, y empuñando su báculo de combate en sus manos y apuntando al enmascarado ante ellos con él. Ninguno tenía ni cerca una expresión de felicidad en esos momentos.

\- Se ven tan adorables ustedes dos; hasta me dan ganas de tomarles una foto. Pero llegan tarde, amigos. Yo ya me encargué de todo por aquí.

\- ¿A esto le llamas encargarte? – Señaló Tim con notoria molestia, mirando a su alrededor toda la destrucción.

\- Y eso no es nada. Aún falta el plato fuerte.

\- Red Hood. – Soltó de pronto Dick en esos momentos, dando un paso al frente. Aunque la Máscara de Red Hood lo ocultaba, lo cierto era que el rostro bajo ésta mostraba un marcado atavismo de sorpresa, por la voz que había escuchado; no era la voz de Dick, sino la de… - Deten ahora mismo esta locura. Has llegado demasiado lejos.

Jason se quedó quieto y en silencio unos momentos. Por dentro, intentaba recordarse a sí mismo que la persona ante él no era Bruce; era Dick disfrazado de él. Por supuesto que así era; con sólo ver su estatura era más que suficiente para darse cuenta.

\- Huy, que miedo. – Comentó de pronto, tras recuperar por completo su serenidad. – ¿Se supone que el que hables con su voz me debe de intimidar? No juegues conmigo, ¡nunca serás él!

Alzó con gran rapidez sus dos armas y comenzó a disparar sin miramientos hacia ellos. Batman y Red Robin se lanzaron hacia lados contrarios, esquivando dichos disparos. Dick rodó hacia atrás de unas cajas, y ahí se ocultó. Sabía, o al menos quería creerlo así, que esos disparos eran más apariencia que otra cosa; Jason sabía que sus trajes los protegían de las balas, y tenía la suficiente buena puntería para saber en dónde era seguro disparar. Podría estar enojado y fuera de control, pero en su cabeza aún seguía siendo un héroe, y, quizás, también su amigo.

Los disparos cesaron, pero sólo un par de segundos después, pudo escuchar los veloces pasos de Red Hood aproximándose hacia la caja tras la que se ocultaba. El enmascarado rojo saltó hacia la parte superior de la caja, y luego hacia él, girando su cuerpo en el aire y propinándole una patada con fuerza en la cara, todo en el mismo movimiento.

Dick fue empujado hacia atrás tras el impacto, dando un par de pasos en falso. Todo le dio vueltas por unos instantes, pero intentó recuperarse de inmediato y tomar posición de defensa.

\- ¿Y dices que he llegado demasiado lejos? – Comentó Jason, divertido, aproximándose con pasos cautelosos. – Si apenas voy comenzando, ¡la noche es joven!

Se le lanzó encima con fuerza, comenzando a atacarlo con rapidez con sus puños y piernas. El nuevo Batman hacía alarde de su casi innata agilidad para contrarrestarlo y defenderse. Sin embargo, Jason era mucho más agresivo en sus ataques, casi como un perro salvaje. No titubeaba en ningún instante, mientras Dick, aunque en general no lo pareciera, en lo específico varios de sus movimientos eran dudosos y no lo suficientemente rápidos.

Luego de estar jugando de esa forma, un golpe de Red Hood terminó dándole directo en la barbilla. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de tambalearse cuando una patada giratoria lo impactó justo en el costado derecho de la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo sobre su costado.

\- ¡Estás fuera de práctica, Nightwing! – Le gritó con ímpetu el enmascarado rojo, remarcando mucho el tono con el que había pronunciado su antiguo nombre clave. – ¡Es casi ofensivo que intentes retarme con ese nivel!, y aún más que quieras usar el nombre de Batman así.

\- ¡¿Por qué no pruebas conmigo?! – Escuchó como gritaba la voz de Tim, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver cómo saltaba desde arriba de una pila de caja, abalanzando su báculo en su contra.

Red Hood se movió rápidamente a un lado para esquivar su ataque. Red Robin no perdió tiempo, y apenas su báculo había golpeado el aire, lo giró con rapidez para darle impulso, y volvió arremeter en su contra. Ahora era Red Hood quien se defendía de los constantes ataques del muchacho, que turnaba entre su bastón y sus patadas para intentar acorralarlo. Pero Red Hood no era tan fácil de someter. Rápidamente tomó su báculo con ambas manos y lo jaló sobre él al tiempo que apoyaba su pierna contra su pecho, haciendo que el cuerpo de Tim se moviera sobre su cabeza hacia atrás y cayera de espaldas, quedándose él con el báculo en sus manos.

\- No has aprendido nada, chiquillo. – Murmuró Red Hood con arrogancia. – ¿Cómo dejas que el enemigo te quite tu arma?

Tim se giró sobre el suelo, volteándolo a ver de manera fulminante.

\- Sólo si el enemigo es lo suficientemente idiota.

Acercó entonces su mano derecha a su guantelete izquierdo, accionando un interruptor. A su acción, el báculo en las manos de Red Hood se cubrió de una fuera descarga eléctrica, que aún con su traje protector parecía afectarlo. Soltó rápidamente el bastón y retrocedió un par de pasos, aturdido. Tim aprovechó ese momento para pararse de inmediato, correr hacia él y propinarle una fuerte patada que lo empujó contra las cajas.

\- ¿Ya dormiste lo suficiente? – Comentó Red Robin, mirando de reojo a Batman, al tiempo que tomaba de nuevo su bastón.

Dick también se puso de pie otra vez y se aproximó rápidamente a su lado.

\- Veo que tienes trucos nuevos bajo la manga. – Comentó con ligero humor poniéndose una vez más en posición de combate.

\- Un par, sí. – Respondió con cierto orgullo. Ambos vieron entonces como Red Hood volvía a incorporarse rápidamente. – Será mejor que terminemos esto rápido, o el sitio entero se nos vendrá encima.

\- Muy bien. ¡Hagámoslo!

Ambos se lanzaron al mismo tiempo, atacando a su contrincante juntos. Red Hood recibió los primeros ataques sin poder defenderse, pero rápidamente se las arregló para reaccionar y comenzar a contrarrestarlos como le fue posible; cubriendo sus golpes y respondiéndoles con los suyos. Pero claro, seguían siendo dos contra uno.

El incendio a su alrededor se hacía más intenso, y pedazos de escombros comenzaban a caer a su alrededor.

Dick lo golpeó con fuerza en la máscara, y ésta salió volando de su cabeza por el impacto hacia un lado; debajo fue revelado el cabello negro con mechones blancos de Jason, y su rostro cubierto con un antifaz rojo. Tim siguió con una patada en el torso… Golpe, patada, patada, golpe, y al final terminó boca abajo en el suelo.

Red Robin y Batman se pararon a cada lado de él, alertas por si intentaba algo. Escucharon sorprendidos como comenzaba a reír divertido, y entonces se volteaba para ponerse boca arriba.

\- ¿Eso es lo que les enseñó Batman? ¿A pelear sucio? ¿Dos contra uno?

\- Nos enseñó a hacer todo lo que fuera necesario. – Arremetió Tim sin lugar a duda.

\- Se acabó, Red Hood. – Añadió Dick de la misma forma. – Vendrás con nosotros.

\- No, yo creo que no…

En ese momento justo, se escuchó la primera explosión de los dispositivos que había colocado en el laboratorio subterráneo. El suelo comenzó a temblar y a desquebrajarse. Red Hood aprovechó esa distracción para girar en el suelo y barrer los pies de sus dos contrincantes, haciéndolos caer. Se paró de un salto, y entonces alzó su mano, disparando un gancho que se sujetó de la chimenea caída, para luego ser elevado por los aires.

\- ¡Hasta luego, Batboys! – Les gritó con fuerza mientras se elevaba y se perdía entre toda la nube de humo.

Apenas comenzaban a levantarse cuando la segundo explosión se escuchó. El suelo comenzaba a hundirse y las paredes a ceder.

\- ¡Salgamos de aquí! – Exclamó Batman con fuerza, y de inmediato empezaron a correr con todas sus fuerzas hacia la salida.

Más explosiones comenzaron a escucharse mientras avanzaban. Todo el sitio comenzaba a derrumbarse, y el suelo a hundirse bajo sus pies. Al final, ya con un pie en el exterior, se lanzaron al frente lo más lejos que pudieron, justo antes de que las últimas explosiones detonaran. La fábrica comenzó a contraerse sobre sí misma, convirtiéndose en una pila de piedra y metal. El incendio era ya inmenso, y alumbraba el cielo nocturno con gran intensidad.

El nuevo Dúo Dinámico no pudo hacer nada, más que quedarse sentado en el suelo, viendo las llamaradas alzarse como una gran torre.

Escucharon entonces a sus espaldas el sonido de un motor. Se giraron sobre sus hombros, y pudieron notar a lo lejos la luz de una motocicleta a algunos metros de su posición.

\- ¡Espero que den un mejor espectáculo a la próxima! – Les gritó la reconocible e irritante voz de Jason. – Aunque por su bien, más les vale que no haya una próxima.

Sin esperar respuesta, el joven giró su vehículo y comenzó a alejarse a toda velocidad, perdiéndose en la noche.

\- ¡Maldición! – Exclamó Tim con fuerza, golpeando el suelo con su puño.

Dick permanecía serio, viendo fijamente la fábrica en ruinas ante él. Aunque se veía tranquilo, en el fondo su estado no era muy diferente al de su compañero.

\- _Bien, está de más decir que esto salió horriblemente mal, ¿o no?_ – Escucharon de pronto que la voz de Bárbara, o más de Oráculo, pronunciaba en sus comunicadores. – _No es momento de lamentarse. La policía y los bomberos ya van en camino. Es hora de irse._

\- Entendido _._ – Respondió Dick de forma seca, y entonces se puso de nuevo de pie. – Te veremos en la Torre, Oráculo. Vamos, Red Robin.

Tim no respondió nada. Simplemente se paró también y ambos se pusieron en marcha, mientras a lo lejos se llegaban a escuchar las sirenas.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 10: Tengo Miedo**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¿No sintieron este capítulo un poco raro? Yo sí; es uno de esos capítulos en los que siento que en realidad no pasó mucho, pero aun así terminó siendo algo largo._

_Y bien, tranquilos; no quiero que me critiquen porque Jason le haya podido ganar a Dick tan fácil (o algo así). Recuerden que en esta historia, Dick se aparató de esta vida por unos tres años, así que para bien o para mal, anda un poco fuera de práctica. Pero no será así para siempre, descuiden._

_¿Qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? ¿Les agrada este nuevo mundo y cómo están sus personajes? Bueno aprovecho para responder una pregunta. Alguien me preguntó si **Damian Wayne** aparecería en esta historia, y la respuesta es sí.  No recuerdo si lo mencioné en las notas del **Capítulo 01** , pero Damian sí aparecerá, pero no aún. Tendrán que esperar un poco más para verlo entrar en escena. También faltan algunos personajes en aparecer, además de él. Así que estén al pendiente._

_Recuerden comentarme, votar, y seguirme en Facebook para saber cuándo y en dónde actualizo. ¡Nos vemos!_


	11. Capítulo 11. Lo que Bruce querría

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 11  
_ ** **_Lo que Bruce querría_ **

 

**Miércoles, 23 de julio del 2013**

La señorita Tracey Buxton había tenido un día agotador… No, más bien había tenido unos días agotadores. Tenía demasiadas presiones encima últimamente, y éstas parecían ir en aumento exponencialmente; estrés era una forma muy escueta de describir su estado. Al llegar a su departamento de lujo sobre Gotham Square esa noche, sus pies y su cabeza le pedían tirarse a la cama y descansar, pero el resto de su cuerpo le pedía a gritos otra cosa. No tardó mucho en decidirse por alguna de las dos opciones.

Puso a llenar la tina con agua caliente, y se despojó de inmediato de cada prenda de vestir que tuviera encima. Se sumergió unos minutos en el agua caliente, y dejó que ésta le ayudara a relajar los músculos. Se sentía en el paraíso, tanto así que dudó un poco en salir, y se sintió tentada en cambiar sus planes. Pero era miércoles de damas en su bar favorito, y cada semana sin falta ahí estaba; ya para ese entonces Johnny, el guapo _bartender_ que atendía ese día, la reconocía de inmediato en cuánto entraba, y ya sabía qué prepararle para iniciar la noche. Además, si había habido una semana en toda su vida en la que realmente necesitaba tomar una maldita copa, o quizás cinco, y olvidarse de sus problemas, era precisamente esa.

Salió de la tina y se rodeó el cuerpo con su bata azul celeste antes de salir. Revisó con detenimiento su guardarropa, dándole un vistazo hasta tres veces a cada prenda, antes de decidirse por un vestido entallado y corto color negro, con la espalda descubierta. Tacones altos, también negros, y, ¿por qué no?, ropa interior de encaje que combinara. No buscaba como prioridad algo más allá de beber esa noche, pero si la oportunidad se daba, no la iba a rechazar, de eso estaba segura. Había fantaseado muchas veces con llevarse al guapo Johnny a su departamento y enseñarle lo que podía hacer una verdadera mujer, pero ese tipo no parecía captar ni una sola de sus indirectas; era posible que bateara del otro equipo, eso no le extrañaría en lo más mínimo con su suerte. Quizás esa noche insistiría un poco más e intentaría ser algo más directa y al grano con él, y ver qué pasaba.

Se pintó los labios de un rojo intenso, un poco de delineador y sombra, pero no demasiado. No se había mojado ni un poco su corto cabello rubio claro, por lo que apenas y se lo acomodó con los dedos. Se tomó un minuto para admirarse a sí misma en su espejo de cuerpo completo, sobre todo como el vestido marcaba a la perfección su esbelta figura y su busto prominente. A sus ya casi cuarenta años, no estaba para nada mal, si era correcto que ella misma lo pensara.

Por último, sólo apenas unas pequeñas dosis de perfume, su bolso, y ya estaba lista para salir.

Tomó un taxi en la calle de enfrente y éste la llevó unas cuatro cuadras más adelante, al _Secret Nile Bar_. Dependiendo de la situación, el nombre podría indicar una naturaleza diferente a lo que realmente era, pues de hecho era un bar bastante elegante y de buen gusto, frecuentado principalmente por empresarios o ejecutivos de los edificios de oficina cercanos, abogados, corredores de bolsa… Hombres y mujeres de cierto nivel, en busca de un sitio tranquilo para despojarse de la presión de sus respectivos trabajos, cómo ella misma deseaba en esos momentos.

La iluminación del interior era tenue, pero agradable. Había un pianista amenizando la velada con una tonada ligera. En efecto era noche de damas, por lo que había varias mujeres en el lugar. Pero claro, la cantidad de hombres tampoco era escasa, y con sólo echarles el ojo a varios de ellos por unos segundos, pudo detectar las miradas lascivas de depredadores al acecho. ¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombres tenían que ser siempre tan obvios? ¿No habían aprendido luego de tantos años a ser más sutiles? La noche, sin embargo, aún era relativamente joven; apenas y pasaban de las diez. Aun siendo entresemana, esperaba que en los próximos minutos ese sitio se fuera a llenar poco a poco de más personas.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta, y el guapo Jhonny, de piel morena, cabello negro corto y ojos azul claro, la vio entrar, comenzó a prepararle su bebida en una copa de cóctel. Un minuto después de haber tomado su lugar en la barra, Jhonny colocó frente a ella su copa con el líquido transparente y una aceituna.

\- Aquí tiene, señorita Buxton. – Saludó el _bartender_ con amabilidad. – Un Martini con Vodka, seco.

\- Gracias, Jhonny. – Respondió ella con una elegante sonrisa. Al extender su mano para tomar la copa, se atrevió a pasar sus dedos por la piel del fuerte brazo del hombre, en una caricia aparentemente inofensiva. – No sé qué haría sin ti.

Contrario a lo que ella esperaba, Jhonny simplemente le respondió con una sonrisa que parecía más por compromiso que otra cosa, y entonces se retiró al otro extremo de la barra a atender a otro cliente. Tracey bufó con molestia ante esto; en verdad debía de ser afeminado, no había otra explicación.

Al menos tenía su trago, que era lo que importaba.

Dio un sorbo de la copa de cóctel, saboreando por completo el líquido en su lengua antes de dejarlo pasar; sí, definitivamente le hacía falta. Sacó de su bolso entonces un cigarrillo y lo colocó entre sus labios. Acercó su encendedor de bolsillo, pero luego de tres chasquidos, no lograba que encendiera. ¿Acaso se había agotado?, sólo eso le faltaba…

Antes de que pudiera maldecir abiertamente al aire, una mano caritativa se posó de pronto delante de ella, con un pequeño encendedor plateado, cuya flama terminó por prender el extremo de su cigarrillo. Siguió con la mirada el camino de esa mano, siguiendo por su brazo, su hombro, hasta encontrarse con un rostro joven pero firme, con cabellos negros y cortos, y ojos azules con una mirada astuta y penetrante en ellos. Era un hombre joven; le calculaba no más de veinticinco años, pero era realmente… muy atractivo.

\- Gracias. – Agradeció la mujer de cabellos rubios, soltando una pequeña bocanada de humo.

\- ¿Está ocupado? – Cuestionó el extraño señalando con su mano al asiento justo al lado de ella; mas ni siquiera esperó su respuesta, antes de tomarse la libertad de sentarse. Alzó entonces su mano y chasqueó los dedos un par de veces para llamar la atención del guapo Johnny, reflejando gran confianza en ello. – Un escocés en las rocas, por favor.

Tracey lo miraba de reojo, intentando ser lo más disimulada posible, aunque lo cierto era que el chico le causaba una extraña y casi inexplicable fascinación. Usaba una camisa color rojo oscuro, sin corbata y con los primeros dos botones desabrochados; además, un traje de saco y pantalón negro, al igual que sus zapatos. Se veía elegante, pero no demasiado; encajaba muy bien con su apariencia joven y casual. Pero además de ello, transmitía una notoria confianza, desde cómo le había encendido su cigarrillo, hasta su modo de hablar y de sentarse. La mayoría de los hombres jóvenes de menos de treinta que le había tocado conocer en lugares como ese, siempre eran bastante sobreactuados en esos puntos, e intentaban transmitir una seguridad y experiencia que obviamente no tenían. Pero ese chico era diferente…

\- ¿No eres algo joven para estar aquí, universitario? – Comentó de pronto, tras da un sorbo de su Martini. Él la miró de reojo con cierta indiferencia, aunque sonriéndole de lado.

\- Te sorprendería las cosas para las que no soy tan joven.

Tracey sonrió ligeramente, y desvió un poco su mirada hacia otro lado, para que él no pudiera percibir por completo el efecto que había tenido esa sencilla, pero bastante obvia insinuación.

\- ¿Tú madre sabe que estás aquí? – Comentó con un tono burlón. – Nunca te había visto, y frecuento este bar cada semana.

\- Es mi primera vez, por así decirlo. – Le respondió el joven, encogiéndose de hombros, y señalando sobre su hombro con su pulgar. – Acaban de cerrar mi bar favorito en la otra acera, y quise probar suerte en éste.

Tracey miró sobre su hombro hacia los ventanales que daban al exterior. En efecto, al otro lado de la calle había un establecimiento, que bien podría ser un restaurante o un bar, con sus luces apagadas y las ventanas clausuradas. Jamás le había puesto mucha atención, a pesar de que pasaba por ahí cada semana, pero si creía recordar haberlo visto abierto de vez en cuando, mas no tenía idea de cuándo exactamente lo habían cerrado.

\- ¿Y qué tal tu primera experiencia por aquí? – Le cuestionó con un tono coqueto, inclinando ligeramente su cuerpo hacia él. Notó en ese momento como le echaba un vistazo de arriba a abajo de manera discreta, aunque igual ella lo notó.

\- Bastante placentera, diría yo.

Tracey ya no quiso disimular más, y le dio una mirada más directa al hombre sentado a su lado. Él se la regresó del mismo modo, y le pareció que ese simple intercambio de miradas había sido más que suficiente para decirle al otro lo que pasaba por sus cabezas…

Johnny le trajo su escocés en las rocas en ese mismo momento.

\- Salud. – Dijo Tracey, alzando su Martini hacia él.

\- Salud. – Le respondió alzando su respectivo vaso de cristal, chocándolo apenas un poco con su copa.

Johnny podía irse al demonio; había obtenido algo mucho mejor para divertirse esa noche.

\- - - -

El Nuevo Equipo Batman no estaba teniendo precisamente un buen inicio. En su primera noche de acción, pese a que lograron rescatar a salvo a todos los rehenes de la Torre Médica del Hospital General de Gótica y apresar a los secuestradores, el Pingüino se les había escapado prácticamente bajo sus narices de Black Gate al mismo tiempo, y aún no había señal alguna de su paradero. Como si eso fuera poco, este escape estaba poniendo a la ciudad entera en un inminente estado de alerta, por una guerra de pandillas entre el Pingüino y Máscara Negra que estaba comenzando a fraguarse. Esto a su vez, había provocado la reaparición de Red Hood y de sus métodos agresivos para lidiar con los criminales de Gótica. Y esa noche, en su primer encuentro con él, los había engañado por completo, y casi murieron sepultados por los restos de la ahora calcinada Fábrica de Acero de Sionis, por no decir laboratorio de metanfetaminas, misma que el propio Red Hood se encargó de volar en mil pedazos, sin que pudieran detenerlo.

Luego de lo ocurrido, Dick y Tim se dirigieron a la Torre de Reloj, en dónde Bárbara los esperaba. En esos momentos, el joven Grayson se encontraba sentado en un sillón de la sala que Bárbara tenía acondicionada en el último piso de la Torre, en dónde Oráculo tenía su centro de mando, con su terminal de la Baticueva, y su propio centro de vigilancia informático, todo lleno de más monitores de los que tenían en la cueva. Tenía su capucha hacia atrás y se había retirado los guantes del traje. Una vez que la adrenalina del combate se esfumó, comenzó a sentir un dolor punzante en el costado de la cabeza, en donde Jason le había dado una patada. La careta había amortiguado casi todo el golpe, pero igual parte del impacto al parecer lo había alcanzado.

Sentado en el sillón, miraba fijamente al suelo de forma pensativa. Todos se sentían agobiados por la situación, pero el más afectado era sin duda él mismo. No llevaba ni una semana con el manto de Batman, y Gótica ya estaba a un paso de convertirse en zona de guerra, si no hacía algo al respecto. Sentía que esto lo superaba, pero no podía dejar que un par de derrotas lo hicieran bajar la cabeza. Bruce de seguro tuvo muchas más cuando comenzó, y él además no tenía los recursos y el apoyo cono el que él contaba en esos momentos para levantarse y continuar.

\- ¡Maldición! – Escuchó que pronunciaba Tim con fuerza. Al alzar su mirada hacia él, pudo ver cómo estrellaba su puño con fuerza contra una de las columnas del cuarto. – Si vuelvo a tener a ese idiota frente a mí, les juro que…

No completó la frase, quizás porque no se le ocurrió la mejor forma de hacerlo, o quizás prefirió no decir algo de lo que se arrepentiría después.

\- Cómo quieras, pero no te desquites con mis columnas. – Le comentó Bárbara al pasar a su lado. Avanzó con su silla de ruedas por la habitación, hasta donde se encontraba Dick, y entonces le extendió la bolsa de hielo que había ido a buscar. – Aquí tienes.

\- Gracias. – Le contestó el nuevo Batman, tomando entonces la bolsa de hielo y colocándola contra su cabeza, sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato. – ¿Desde cuándo Jason comenzó a golpear tan fuerte?

Bárbara no estaba segura si lo había dicho en tono de broma, pero igual se permitió sonreír un poco ante su pregunta.

\- Es evidente que estuvo entrenando y mejorando sus métodos todo este tiempo. – Comentó. – Cosa que obviamente tú no.

\- Oye, cuando me fui de aquí hace tres años, mi intención era realmente no volver a hacer nada de esto otra vez.

\- Oh, admítelo; en el fondo lo extrañabas. – Añadió, rematando con un pequeño guiño de su ojo derecho.

Dick en ese momento tampoco pudo evitar sonreír un poco, y desviar su mirada hacia otro lado. Le sorprendía lo fácil que Bárbara podía hacer que olvidara sus preocupaciones, aunque fuera por unos instantes.

\- Muy bien, ¿y ahora qué sigue? – Escuchó que Tim preguntaba acercándose hacia ellos; al parecer ya estaba un poco más tranquilo luego de golpear un rato la pared.

Dick suspiró con cansancio. Esa era de hecho una excelente pregunta.

\- Bárbara, ¿qué has encontrado de lo que te comenté?

\- No mucho por ahora.

La pelirroja giró su silla y comenzó a acercarla hacia su imponente computadora; Dick y Tim la siguieron por detrás. Luego de algunos tecleos rápidos, en el monitor principal, justo en el centro, se proyectó un plano completo de Gótica, con sus calles y zonas principales. Varios puntos rojos se marcaron a lo largo del plano.

\- Basándome en la información más actualizada que Bruce tenía al respecto, estos son todos los puntos importantes bajo el control de Máscara Negra que he logrado identificar. – Les indicó señalando hacia el plano. Volvió a teclear, y ahora varios puntos azules acompañaron a los rojos, aunque en significativa menor cantidad. – Y estos son los que aún están bajo el control del Pingüino.

\- Por lo que veo, Máscara Negra ha aprovechado al máximo el ser el Último Gran Señor del Crimen. – Señaló Dick, mirando con interés el monitor. El territorio de Roman Sionis parecía haberse extendido considerablemente en esos tres años.

\- Hasta ahora los ataques de Red Hood reportados sólo han sido dos. – Comentó Bárbara, y entonces hizo que dos de los puntos rojos, comenzaran a parpadear de amarillo. – Uno en el casino de Máscara Negra que anteriormente era propiedad del Pingüino, y ahora la antigua Fábrica de Acero de las Industrias Sionis.

\- Pareciera que su guerra es más hacia Máscara Negra, ¿no? – Comentó Red Robin.

\- Al menos de momento. Pero si su meta es acabar con lo que Bruce no pudo, es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya también tras el Pingüino. Por lo tanto, cualquiera de esos puntos es potencialmente su próximo objetivo. – Bárbara calló unos instantes, analizando a profundidad el plano delante de ella de un lado a otro. – Me pregunto cuales serán ahora los siguientes movimientos del Pingüino y Máscara Negra al respecto. Es obvio que el primero quiere con gran intensidad recuperar su antiguo territorio, pero hasta ahora Red Hood se ha entrometido y arruinado el negocio, para ambos bandos.

\- Si el Pingüino es inteligente, deberá de bajar un poco su perfil y calmarse con sus ataques hasta saber cómo lidiar con Red Hood, ¿no?

\- Tal vez. Pero el que deje de atacar a Máscara Negra no garantiza que Red Hood deje de atacarlo a él.

Dick escuchaba con detenimiento los comentarios de sus compañeros, al mismo tiempo que observaba cada punto iluminado de la ciudad. Bárbara tenía razón, cualquiera de esos puntos podría ser el próximo blanco de Jason; bien podría estar atacando alguno en ese mismo momento sin que lo supieran. Al verlo en la grabación que el comisionado le había mostrado el otro día, realmente parecía fuera de control. Pero esa noche, al tenerlo de frente, sencillamente casi ni lo reconoció.

Desde el principio, Jason siempre fue muy rebelde, enojón, y propenso a ignorar cualquier consejo o crítica, al menos que ésta viniera directamente de Bruce. Pero en realidad era un buen chico, que disfrutaba lo que hacía, y que aunque no lo demostraba abiertamente con palabras, uno sabía que sentía de alguna forma apego a ellos, que realmente los veía… como su familia. Pero desde hace unos años atrás, cuando regresó con esa nueva identidad, sencillamente parecía otra persona. Y ahora que Bruce no estaba, esa inestabilidad que ya había visto en él en aquel entonces, parecía haberse acrecentado.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Era esto acaso su manera personal de lidiar con el duelo de la muerte de Bruce? ¿Creía acaso que todo esto era una manera de vengarse de él? O, tal vez, ¿era su forma de honrarlo? No estaba seguro de qué creer, no aún…

\- El Pingüino sí es inteligente, pero temperamental. – Comentó el nuevo Batman luego de un rato de silencio. – Lo único que Jason tiene que hacer es tocar el botón correcto, y las cosas podrían complicársele. Además de que Máscara Negra y él ya tienen su historia tras lo ocurrido hace unos años. De seguro que reapareciera y comenzara a atacarlo de nuevo, no lo ha de tener nada feliz, y muchos menos después de esta noche. – Guardó silencio unos momentos, intentando acomodar un poco sus ideas. – ¿Encontraste algo sobre dónde está viviendo Jason en estos momentos?

\- Aún nada. – Respondió Bárbara con seriedad. – No es precisamente algo sencillo. Hay miles de personas en esta ciudad, y si es dueño de alguna propiedad en estos momentos, es casi seguro que no está usando su nombre real.

Dick se apartó unos momentos de la computadora, alejándose un par de pasos de sus compañeros. Se cruzó de brazos, y miró absorto hacia el techo de madera de la Torre.

\- ¿En qué estás pensando, Dick? – Le cuestionó Oráculo, la cual estaba segura de que algo grave le estaba cruzando por la cabeza en esos momentos.

\- Pienso en que empezamos esta misión con la intención de detener a Jason. Pero me temo que si no hacemos algo rápido, quizás terminaremos por tener que salvarlo.

\- ¿Y por qué habríamos de salvar a ese sujeto luego de todo lo que ha hecho? – Señaló Tim con ligera molestia por la idea.

\- Es lo que Bruce querría que hiciéramos. – Respondió Bárbara rápidamente, y ese sólo comentario dejó mudo a Tim.

Tanto Bárbara como Dick comprendían la reacción de Tim. Después de todo, él conoció a Jason ya como Red Hood, en ese estado aguerrido y casi lunático. Para Tim, Jason siempre había sido así, nunca hubo un antes. Pero para ellos dos sí. Ellos sí conocieron a Jason Todd, al chico que fue Robin, al chico que fue su compañero… Pero si algo Tim era capaz de comprender, eran los deseos de Bruce, lo que él hubiera querido que hicieran tras su muerte; después de todo, él mismo se los había dejado en un video. No lo había dicho explícitamente hacia ellos, pero al menos entre líneas, parecía haber querido encargarles a Jason, de traerlo de nuevo a casa; uno de los tantos trabajos que Bruce dejó pendientes tras su marcha…

\- Es lo que Bruce querría… - Repitió Dick en voz baja. De pronto, se volteó lentamente de nuevo hacia ellos, centrando su atención en la computadora de Bárbara. Fue entonces cuando le cruzó abruptamente por la cabeza. – ¡Es lo que Bruce querría!

\- ¿Cómo dices? – Comentó Bárbara, algo confundida por el comentario tan abrupto.

\- Sé en donde podría estar la ubicación de Jason. – Señaló al tiempo que se les acercaba de nuevo. – Permíteme un minuto, Bárbara.

Aun sin comprender del todo, Bárbara se hizo a un lado. Dick rápidamente ingresó a la Terminal remota de la Baticomputadora, cerró la sesión de Oráculo, y pasó a ingresar con su propia cuenta.

\- Computadora, Iniciar Sesión, Ala Nocturna CX0012Y.

La computadora procesó sólo un par de segundos, antes de reaccionar.

\- _Usuario Reconocido. Richard Grayson - Batman A03. Nivel de Acceso Máximo._

En la pantalla se mostró el escudo del murciélago, y comenzaron a desplegarse varias notificaciones. Tim y Bárbara se acercaron con cuidado. Ambos parecieron entender de inmediato de lo que estaba hablando. Bruce siempre manejo para él mismo y para Alfred, un acceso de nivel Máximo a los datos de la computadora, acceso a toda la información, incluida la de otros usuarios, así como a archivos e información restringida para ellos. ¿Para qué?, no estaban seguros, pero a cómo era su personalidad, simplemente no lo cuestionaban.

Pero ahora Dick era Batman.

Bruce previó esto de alguna forma, y supo de antemano que, si Dick iba a encargarse de esto, debía de tener acceso a esa parte la información…

\- Wow. ¿Enserio tenemos nivel de Acceso Máximo? – Comentó Tim con fascinación. En realidad, era algo que ya sabían desde el día en que se enteraron de que Bruce quería que Dick fuera el nuevo Batman, pero en aquel entonces no había caído realmente en cuenta de qué significaba eso en verdad.

\- ¿Crees que Bruce tenía algo de información sobre Jason aquí? – Comentó Bárbara, ligeramente escéptica.

\- Lo único que sabíamos desde la última vez que se le vio cono Red Hood, es que seguía aun aquí, en Gótica. Ustedes conocían a Bruce, ¿creen que en todos estos años no haya investigado el paradero de Jason o vigilado sus movimientos?

\- De ser así, ¿por qué nos lo ocultaría?

\- Por qué era Bruce. De seguro pensaba que nuestros sentimientos u opiniones hacia Jason nublarían nuestro juicio, y prefería mantenernos al margen hasta que decidiera él mismo la mejor forma de actuar. Pero de todas formas estoy seguro que quería saber en dónde se encontraba y en qué pasos estaba.

\- Son bastantes suposiciones. – Comentó Bárbara, igualmente no muy convencida. Sin embargo, si Bruce realmente sabía algo y no se los había dicho, debía de estar ahí. – Pero sólo hay una forma de saberlo, supongo.

Dick se hizo a un lado y le concedió el control del ordenador. La pelirroja comenzó de inmediato haciendo una Búsqueda completa en todos los archivos propiedad del Usuario de Batman A01, con las palabras clave _“jason”_ y _“todd”_ , filtrando sólo los archivos con Nivel de Acceso Máximo, siguiendo la teoría de Dick. La búsqueda completa tardó cerca de un minuto, antes de arrojarles los resultados, los cuáles sorprendieron por igual a los tres.

\- Es todo un expediente sólo de Jason. – Señaló Bárbara, viendo el expediente en los resultados de Búsqueda.

Bárbara hizo una revisión rápida de las propiedades del expediente. Por el peso y cantidad de archivos que lo conformaban, era una suma considerable de información. Y por la fecha más antigua, podía concluir que llevaba al menos…

\- ¿Quince años? – Señaló Bárbara, sorprendida. – Eso fue más o menos cuando Jason comenzó a ser Robin.

\- Conociendo a Bruce, es probable que tuviera expedientes de cada uno de nosotros desde que comenzamos a trabajar con él. – Agregó Dick, un tanto menos sorprendido que su compañera.

\- ¿Puedo ver el mío? – Comentó Tim con un poco de entusiasmo, aunque sus dos compañeros terminaron por darle a cambio una mirada de ligera desaprobación. – Tengo curiosidad…

\- Pues yo no. – Agregó Bárbara, notándosele ligeramente molesta. – Esto explica porque los tenía sólo para Acceso Máximo. No creo estar preparada para ver lo que tenía de mí aquí.

\- Por lo pronto enfoquémonos en Jason. – Señaló Dick. – Filtra en su expediente para ver todo lo que sea posterior al 2005…

La respiración de Bárbara se cortó un poco al escuchar la sola mención de ese año. Qué fácil algunas cosas podían marcarte tan profundo, y cómo sólo un simple número podía causarte tal incomodidad. Pero no dejó que eso la distrajera demasiado e hizo de inmediato lo que Dick le indicó. Si no arrojaba ningún resultado, indicaría que ese expediente sólo tenía información de la época en la que Jason fue Robin. Pero si arrojaba algo, querría decir que Bruce en efecto tenía información de Jason posterior… a aquel horrible incidente... Incluyendo algo más actual.

Para su sorpresa, sí hubo resultados, y bastantes.

\- Vaya, quién lo diría. – Comentó la pelirroja, un poco sorprendida. – Y bueno, ¿qué buscamos en específico?

\- Por ahora en dónde podría estar viviendo. – Señaló Dick. – Busca localización actual, casa, residencia, departamento, vivienda, base… Todo lo que se te ocurra.

Bárbara ingresó de inmediato los criterios de búsqueda. Entre los resultados arrojados, hubo uno en especial que le llamó la atención. Era la fotografía de un edificio departamental, acompañado de una dirección.

\- Conozco ese edificio. – Señaló Tim al ver la fotografía en el monitor. – Es un viejo edificio de departamentos en Park Row.

\- ¿Park Row? Es ahí donde Jason creció. – Comentó Dick; no podía ser una coincidencia.

La dirección que acompañaba a la foto tenía indicado el número de departamento 213, y una factura de arrendamiento con un nombre…

\- Departamento 213, a nombre de Jason Haywood. – Leyó Bárbara. – ¿Haywood?

Retrocedió un poco y realizó una búsqueda del apellido Haywood dentro del expediente de Jason. De nuevo fueron varios resultados, pero fue uno el que resaltó: el pasaporte de una mujer de nombre _“Sheila Haywood”_. Junto con dicho pasaporte, encontraron un acta de nacimiento en la cual la misma persona, Sheila Haywood, figuraba como madre, y el padre era alguien llamado Willis Todd; y el nombre del bebé…

\- Oh, Dios. – Exclamó Oráculo, sorprendida. – Según esto, Sheila Haywood era la madre biológica de Jason.

Eso dejó un poco pasmados tanto a Dick como a Bárbara; aunque Tim, por su lado, no parecía comprender del todo su reacción, ya que no conocía por completo la historia de Jason, y sobre todo la historia con sus padres.

\- No puedo creer que enserio Bruce haya tenido toda esta información aquí y jamás nos la haya compartido. – Dijo Bárbara en voz baja, más como un pensamiento que un comentario real. – ¿Qué más habrá escondido?

\- Ya lo iremos averiguando. Pero al menos nos ha dejado una pista valiosa.

Dick se apartó de la computadora y se volvió a colocar la capucha de Batman sobre su cabeza, y los guantes negros en las manos. Fue claro para ambos que se disponía a irse, y también a dónde se dirigía.

\- Te recuerdo que es un edificio lleno de gente inocente, Dick. – Comentó Bárbara. – Si vas y lo provocas en el estado en el que se encuentra y comienzan a pelear, y es muy probable que así sea, las cosas podrían ponerse peligrosas para los civiles.

\- Sí, si vas es mejor que yo te acompañe. – Señaló Tim, disponiéndose a seguirlo.

\- No, precisamente por lo que Bárbara acaba de decir, es mejor que no sean Batman ni Red Robin los que vayan, sino Dick Grayson. Si está ahí, intentaré hablar con él con la bandera blanca alzada.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que querrá hablar contigo si no lo quiso antes?

\- Nada. Pero sólo me queda apostar por ello.

Subió entonces al pequeño elevador que llevaba al tejado de la torre. Pero antes de subir, se giró hacia ellos.

\- Revisen el expediente. Busquen cualquier otra locación que Bruce hubiera estado investigando ligada a él. Si vive en un pequeño departamento en Park Row, lo más probable es que su centro de operaciones sea en otro sitio.

Dicho eso, el elevador comenzó a subir y se perdió de su vista luego de un rato.

Bárbara se estremeció un poco en su silla, y entonces se giró de regreso a la computadora.

\- Casi sonó como Bruce por un momento. – Murmuró despacio.

\- Lo sé. Aterrador, ¿no?

Ambos comenzaron a revisar en conjunto los archivos de la computadora, en busca de algo que pudiera serles útil.

\- - - -

La Señorita Tracey Buxton cayó rendida de espaldas a su cama, respirando con tanta agitación como si acabara de correr en una carrera de velocidad. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto únicamente por sus sabanas, y por su propio sudor. Su cabello estaba enmarañado, y su maquillaje distaba mucho de esa perfección simplista que tenía hace apenas una hora atrás en el bar. Su sonrisa se extendía de lado a lado de su rostro, y sus ojos difícilmente lograban mantenerse abiertos. Apenas era consciente de en qué lugar y momento se encontraba… Aún sentía cientos de pequeñas pero placenteras cosquillas recorriéndole la piel, que la hacían sentir tan relajada como no se había sentido en muchos días.

El culpable de su tan agradable nuevo estado, se recostó boca arriba a su lado. También respiraba agitadamente y sudaba luego de tan… divertida jornada. Se sintió tentada y pegársele y rodearlo con sus brazos, más que nada para poder sentir un poco más esos grandiosos y firmes músculos, pero no quería parecer una vieja cursi. Después de todo, ambos sabían exactamente qué hacían ahí, y era mejor dejarlo de esa forma.

\- No tienes idea de lo mucho que necesitaba eso. – Comentó Tracey entre respiros, mientras abría el cajón de su buró, y buscaba a tientas sus cigarrillos.

\- Creo que lo noté. – Señaló el joven a su lado, acomodando sus mechones de cabello con sus dedos. – Se ve que tenías mucha tensión que liberar.

\- Ja, eso es decir poco…

Sacó al fin uno de sus cigarrillos y lo colocó entre sus labios. Apenas estaba comenzando a buscar su encendedor, cuando, igual que en el bar, su acompañante le extendió el suyo propio para encendérselo.

\- ¿Qué lo tienes pegado a la mano o algo así? – Comentó divertida, justo antes de dar una ligera aspirada.

\- Creo que lo hubieras sentido de haber sido así, ¿no crees? – Le respondió con un tono pícaro, y entonces pasó ligeramente sus dedos por la piel de su brazo. – ¿Y por qué estabas tan tensa, si me permites preguntar? ¿Problemas con algún exnovio? ¿Trabajo quizás?

\- Lo segundo. – Bufó con molestia, soltando un par de bocanadas de humo. – Se podría decir que mi jefe estuvo un tiempo ausente, y ahora que volvió… No está muy contento por cómo marchan los negocios. Ha estado como loco tirando fuego por todos lados y cortando cabezas…

\- Suena bastante estresante. ¿En qué trabajas?

Tracey rio con fuerza, mirando de reojo al chico.

\- ¿Crees que voy por ahí diciéndole sobre mi vida y mi trabajo a cuanto universitario llega a mis sabanas?

\- No lo sé, ¿de cuántos estamos hablando?

\- Muy gracioso.

Tracey colocó su cigarrillo en los labios, y entonces se levantó de la cama, envuelta en su sábana, dirigiéndose a su baño.

\- Necesito una ducha. Vístete y márchate, ¿quieres? Mañana tengo un día ocupado.

\- No te preocupes.

Él se quedó recostado plácidamente en la cama, viendo como ella se metía a su baño, y cerraba la puerta detrás de sí con su pie. En cuanto la puerta se cerró, la sonrisa falsa de sus labios se esfumó, y entonces también se paró de golpe de la cama de un salto, totalmente desnudo.

No sabía qué tanto tiempo tenía con exactitud, por lo que se movió lo más aprisa posible.

Se dirigió a sus pantalones, tirados en el suelo, y sacó de éstos su teléfono celular. Habían estado bastante tiempo en la cama, por lo que el programa instalado en éste tuvo tiempo de sobra para conectarse a su red inalámbrica, y a su vez a cada dispositivo en el departamento conectado a ésta, instalando su aplicación escondida. La laptop de Tracey Buxton estaba sobre su escritorio, a un lado de la habitación. La abrió y ésta le pedía una contraseña de acceso. Corrió el programa de su celular, y éste le arrojó luego de unos cuantos segundos la contraseña: _HighPeakAv23_ ; ¿dirección de la infancia, quizás?

Escuchó el agua de la ducha abrirse. En el mejor escenario tendría entre cinco y ocho minutos; más que suficiente.

A simple vista no parecía haber nada fuera de lo normal; sólo una simple y aburrida computadora de trabajo. Sin embargo, él no se hubiera metido en todo ese asunto si sólo se tratara de eso. Correr desde la ahora en ruinas Fábrica de Acero de Sionis a su escondite, aun a pesar del tiempo que le habían quitado el nuevo Batman y su pequeño compañero; cambiarse y arreglarse, pintarse con tinte especial sus mechones blancos para que no fueran una característica distintiva que pudiera jugarle en contra después, estar en Bar apenas dos minutos antes de que su objetivo arribara, y arreglárselas para colarse hasta su departamento por todos los medios. Quizás hubiera habido formas mucho más sencillas de hacerlo como Red Hood, pero definitivamente menos placenteras que hacerlas como Jason Todd… O más bien como un simple hombre en un bar, en busca de algo diversión sin compromiso, sin nombre, ni historia…

Su teléfono ya se había tomado el tiempo de identificar cualquier archivo encriptado o de formato sospechoso mientras ellos estaban en lo suyo, por lo que no perdió tiempo buscando y se fue directo a lo que su aplicación le indicaba. Al intentar ingresar a una carpeta en específico del disco duro, le pedía una vez más usuario y contraseña para ingresar.

 - Por favor… - Bufó con indiferencia.

Hizo que la aplicación de descifrado corriera de inmediato para abrirle el acceso. No tardó mucho antes de que pudiera ingresar y ver los archivos en cuestión: cientos de documentos, correos y mensajes de texto; justo el tesoro que estaba buscando. Activó la trasferencia de datos, para hacer que todos ellos se fueran decodificando y cargando a su celular uno a uno. Mientras se iban pasando, el archivo decodificado se mostraba por unos momentos en la pantalla. Jason miraba de manera fugaz cada uno. La mayoría era justo lo que esperaba, pero entonces hubo uno que llamó su atención.

Detuvo unos momentos la transferencia para poder ver con más cuidado dicho archivo. A simple vista parecía un itinerario portuario. Hablaba sobre un barco, el XV-24 GILBERT, proveniente de las Bahamas, cuya fecha de llegada era precisamente el día de mañana a las 22:30. No mencionaba al cargamento, pero podía darse de inmediato una idea de lo que podría ser.

Una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujó en sus labios.

El agua de la regadera cesó de golpe; Tracey estaba a punto de salir del baño. Rápidamente reanudó la transferencia, cerró la computadora, e introdujo de nuevo su celular oculto en sus pantalones. Tardaría aun algunos minutos en terminar la transferencia… Por lo que tendría que hacer algo de tiempo.

Cuando Tracey abrió la puerta del baño, envuelta en su bata azul celeste, su _“invitado”_ estaba de pie justo delante de ésta, y eso la tomó ligeramente por sorpresa. Un vistazo rápido hacia abajo le reveló que, no sólo no se había siquiera vestido un poco y continuaba totalmente desnudo… Sino que además, una parte de su cuerpo parecía particularmente despierta, a pesar de lo que acababan de hacer.

\- Creí haberte dicho que te vistieras y te fueras. – Comentó con el tono más serio que le fue posible, intentando disimular la impresión.

\- En realidad, pensé que querrías una segunda ronda, antes de tu ocupado día de mañana…

Mientras hablaba, se tomó el permiso de acercar sus manos al nudo de su bata para desatarlo, y luego abrirla lentamente. Tracey, por su parte, no pareció oponer resistencia alguna…

\- Los universitarios sí que tienen energía…

\- En realidad, no soy universitario.

La bata de Tracey se resbaló por su cuerpo hacia el suelo, y en ese momento justo ella misma se lanzó contra él, rodeándolo con sus brazos…

\- - - -

Era ya casi la media noche cuando Dick arribó a la dirección del edificio de departamentos de Park Row que venía en el archivo de Jason. Había ido antes a uno de los refugios que quedaba de camino entre la Torre del Reloj y dicho barrio, para tomar algo de ropa casual. Batalló un poco en encontrar algo que le funcionara entre las opciones que Bruce guardaba ahí, pero al final tomó algo no muy llamativo: zapatos tenis café, jeans azules algo desgastados, camisa azul y un chaleco negro. Tomó igualmente uno de los vehículos ahí guardados, un Ford Escape 2006, color gris, con los vidrios polarizados, y un comportamiento especial oculto bajo el suelo para ocultar el traje de Batman.

Al estacionarse frente al edificio y bajarse, se detuvo unos momentos a admirar la apariencia de Park Row: calles iluminadas, negocios abiertos a pesar de la hora, unas cuantas personas caminando tranquilamente por la calle. Hace algunos diez años atrás, no hubiera creído que eso fuera posible.

Entró entonces al edificio, y subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso. El sitio tenía una apariencia ligeramente descuidada, pero tampoco era nada grave. El suelo se veía limpio, el tapiz de las paredes llevaba a lo mucho un año de haber sido cambiado, y el barandal de las escaleras quizás ocho meses de haber sido restaurado. Se dirigió directo hacia el apartamento 213, y se quedó parado frente a la puerta un rato. La puerta se veía normal, de madera, apenas con un poco de acabado, una mirilla a la altura de su rostro, y los números 2, 1, y 3 atornillados por encima de ésta.

Pasó sus dedos con cuidado por el marco de la puerta, inspeccionándolo en busca de alguna señal de trampa o sensor. Acercó un poco su oído a la puerta, para intentar escuchar adentro; no logró percibir sonido alguno.

¿Qué tan plausible era simplemente tocar la puerta? ¿Qué pasaría si estaba adentro, se asomaba por la mirilla, y lo viera ahí parado en el pasillo? ¿Abriría la puerta de manera despreocupada e indiferente, a pesar de que sólo unas horas atrás habían estado peleando en un edificio en llamas? ¿Escaparía quizás por la escalera de incendios? ¿Intentaría dispararle a través de la puerta? En esos momentos todo le parecía posible viniendo de él.

Escuchó entonces cómo una puerta en el mismo pasillo se abría y luego se cerraba, por lo que rápidamente se apartó de la puerta un poco, tomando una postura similar a estar aguardando a que alguien abriera para no llamar la atención. Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como en la segunda puerta a su izquierda, una mujer delgada y alta, con cabello corto teñido de azul, salía del departamento, y luego cerraba con su llave. Llevaba un vestido negro, corto hasta la mitad de sus muslos, y medias, además de un chaleco de mezclilla sobre los hombros, y zapatos de tacón alto.

¿Saliendo vestida de esa forma, cerca de la media noche y en miércoles? Dick se dijo a sí mismo que no debía de ser prejuicioso y sacar conclusiones apresuradas; New York quizás lo había mal influido en esos tres años.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, la mujer sacó de su bolso un cigarrillo y su encendedor. Se acomodó entonces la correa de bolso en su hombro, y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo hacia la escalera, con su cigarrillo en sus labios, en espera de encenderlo en cuanto saliera del edificio lo más seguro. Apenas dio un par de pasos, cuando lo divisó sin problema adelante. Le compartió entonces una mirada inquisitiva y desconfiada con sus grandes ojos verdes, al tiempo que tomaba el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y lo retiraba de sus labios.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? – Le preguntó de forma tajante.

\- Sí. – Respondió Dick, sonriendo de manera amistosa. – ¿Sabes si éste es el departamento de Jason Haywood?

La mujer miró de reojo a la puerta frente a la que se encontraba parado. Se le quedó viendo unos instantes, como si analizara qué era lo más conveniente para responder.

\- ¿Quién pregunta? – Preguntó de la misma forma que antes.

\- Soy sólo un amigo.

\- Ja. – Soltó de golpe con un tono sarcástico. – Inténtalo de nuevo, guapo. El señor simpatía de ahí no tiene ningún amigo.

Dick rio por dentro, pero intento disimularlo lo más posible en su exterior. Sí, definitivamente era el departamento correcto, eso lo confirmaba.

\- ¿Eres policía o cobrador? – Añadió la mujer de cabello azul.

\- Ninguna de las dos. Realmente simplemente lo estoy buscando para charlar un rato y ponernos al día.

\- ¿A la media noche de un miércoles?

Dick sonrió y se encogió de hombros con resignación. Tenía el presentimiento de que en realidad la hora y el día, no eran un determinante para decir si era algo extraño o no.

\- Pues buena suerte con eso. – Suspiró la mujer, mirando de nuevo hacia la puerta. – No lo he visto por aquí desde el lunes pasado en la mañana; quién sabe en donde se habrá metido. Si fuera cualquier otro, ya me hubiera preocupado, pero Jason sabe bien cómo partirle la cara a los idiotas; lo sé porque yo misma fui testigo de ello. Le gusta ir a beber y molestar gente a un billar que está unas dos cuadras abajo; quizás ahí sepan algo. – Volvió entonces a encaminarse hacia las escaleras. – Y no le digas que yo te dije algo de esto, porque explotara.

\- Gracias.

La siguió con la mirada hasta que bajó las escaleras y desapareció de su vista. Ella no lo sabía, pero con esas simples palabras le había dicho bastante.

Hizo una revisión rápida del pasillo. Todo estaba muy callado y no había rastro de ninguna otra persona. Se puso entonces de cuclillas, e introdujo su mano en el bolsillo interno de su chaleco, sacando un pequeño estuche de herramientas. Si Jason no estaba en casa, entonces se daría permiso a sí mismo de entrar. Con sus herramientas, comenzó a jugar con el seguro de la puerta para abrirlo. Era extraño como dentro de las tantas técnicas que aprendieron a lo largo de su vida para combatir el crimen, venían incluidas algunas técnicas usadas precisamente por los delincuentes. ¿No eran ellos mismos delincuentes dependiendo de a quién le preguntaran?

Tardó menos de un minuto en lograr abrir la puerta de manera discreta y silenciosa. Guardó sus herramientas, y se introdujo sigilosamente dentro del departamento antes de que alguien más lo viera.

Las cortinas estaban corridas y las luces apagadas, por lo que todo el interior del departamento se encontraba a oscuras. De otro de los bolsillos de su chaleco, sacó una pequeña linterna de bolsillo. Mientras la sostenía y alumbraba con una mano, acercó la otra al comunicador oculto en su oído para activarlo.

\- Oráculo. – Murmuró en voz baja, mientras comenzaba a caminar con pasos cautelosos por la sala de estar; después de todo, era el departamento de Red Hood. – Ya estoy en el departamento. Me encontré con una vecina en el pasillo. Por lo que me dijo, parece que Jason sí vive aquí, pero lleva varios días sin venir.

\- _Es probable que sabría que tarde o temprano daríamos con ese lugar._ – Escuchó que la voz de Bárbara pronunciaba por el comunicador. – _Ten cuidado. Si en verdad es el hogar de Jason, no sabes con qué te puedes encontrar._

\- Lo tengo en cuenta, descuida.

El sitio de hecho se veía bastante común. Se componía básicamente de una habitación en la que se encontraba la sala y la cocina interconectadas, apenas con una mesa para desayuno entre ambas. Del lado izquierdo había dos puertas, que suponía una llevaba a la habitación y otra al baño. Inspeccionó primero la sala, sólo compuesta por dos sillones. Tentó los cojines y el tapizado, buscando cualquier posible escondite. Luego bajo la alfombra, entre las cortinas, alguna parte del piso que se pudiera levantar. Debajo de las bases de las lámparas, bajo los banquillos de la barra, incluso dentro del refrigerador, el cuál de hecho estaba casi vacío, al igual que la alacena que fue lo que revisó a continuación.

Hasta ese punto Dick comenzaba a pensar que quizás se había equivocado de lugar. No había nada en ese sitio que le pudiera indicar que el Jason Todd que conocía pudiera vivir ahí, mucho menos alguna pista de cuál podría ser su paradero en esos momentos.

- _¿Encontrarse algo?_ – Comentó Bárbara en el comunicador, luego de un rato de silencio.

\- Nada sospechoso, aún. Parece un departamento bastante normal

\- _Lo más seguro es que tenga todo su equipo en otra locación. Si tenía algo guardado ahí, es posible que ya se lo haya llevado como prevención._

Dick se dirigió entonces hacia la habitación; quizás tendría mejor suerte ahí

\- _Estuve revisando el expediente de Jason que tenía Bruce. Entre todos los datos, me llamó la atención varias fotografías de una bodega de almacenamiento en el sector industrial del este. Por lo que he logrado averiguar, parece abandonada. Aún no he dado con su propietario actual, pero de momento no parece haber nada que la ligue a Jason Todd o Jason Haywood_.

\- Si Bruce la tenía bajo observación debió ser por algo.

El cuarto era igualmente sencillo. Tenía una cama individual, desarreglada y con su cobertor casi por completo en el suelo. Tenía además un buró con cajones para la ropa, y sobre éste una televisión de pantalla plana, de quizás unas treinta pulgadas; era de hecho lo más llamativo en el departamento, pues fuera de ello no había ni una computadora, teléfono o modem para internet…

Revisó rápidamente bajo la cama, al igual que el colchón para revisar si había alguna fisura en él, así como en las almohadas. Revisó la alfombra, los cajones del buró en busca de fondos dobles, pero seguía sin encontrar nada. Se sintió tentado a quizás abrir la pantalla, para ver si quizás era algo más de lo que parecía, pero no tenía ni el tiempo ni el equipo para ello.

Su atención se centró entonces en el ropero. La cantidad de ropa en él era particularmente poca; más que nada jeans, camisetas, y una que otra camisa. Revisó cada prenda, palpándola con sus dedos. Luego bajó e inspeccionó el suelo del armario, y… Algo llamó su atención. Al alumbrar el suelo con su linterna, notó que una pequeña parte de éste, que se encontraba pegada al muro del lado derecho, tenía una coloración distinta al resto. Golpeó esa área con sus nudillos y sonó también algo diferente.

\- Creo que encontré algo.

Colocó la linterna en el suelo, apuntando hacia esa dirección para que lo alumbrara. Tuvo que aplicar algo de empeño, pero al final pudo levantar ese pequeño pedazo de suelo, revelando que debajo había un compartimiento secreto de considerable tamaño. Alumbro hacia el interior. El espacio era reducido, pero era lo suficiente para ocultar una caja de madera rectangular, sin ningún grabado ni seña en su tapa.

Antes de introducir su mano, alumbró bien todo el interior del compartimiento, e incluso de su estuche de herramientas sacó un poco de polvo y lo sopló en su interior para verificar que no hubiera ningún sensor de movimiento oculto. Al parecer, no había nada extraño, además del hecho de ser un compartimiento secreto.

\- Si es en verdad un escondite de Jason, parece que fue bastante descuidado, considerando su entrenamiento.

\- _Quizás no haya nada realmente importante ahí._

Introdujo su mano en el agujero, y sacó la caja de madera, la cual era un poco más pesada de lo que creía. La colocó en el suelo, y estaba por abrirla cuando se detuvo de golpe. ¿Y si no era tan descuidado como lo estaba haciendo parecer? Acercó su oído a la caja, intentando ver si percibía cualquier sonido del interior, pero no fue así. También la olió para ver si detectaba algo peculiar, pero tampoco fue el caso.

Decidió entonces dejar los métodos antiguos, y sacar su teléfono celular, que de hecho no era en realidad un teléfono celular del todo, sino más bien un dispositivo muy versátil que pasaba desapercibido como uno. Tenía muchas funcionalidades, pero entre ellas tenía un sencillo visor de Rayos X, no tan potente para usarlo para inspeccionar todo el departamento, pero sí lo suficiente para esa pequeña caja. Al activarlo, una luz azul se proyectó de la supuesta cámara del celular, y escaneó el objeto ante ella de un lado a otro, y la imagen se iba formando en la pantalla. Por lo que veía, el único objeto metálico detectable era precisamente una pistola, pero fuera de ello no había nada más.

Ya más seguro de que no había ningún explosivo o veneno, se animó a abrirla. En efecto había una pistola en su interior, y con sólo tomarla pudo darse cuenta de que estaba cargada por su peso. Inspeccionó entonces el resto del contenido. Había una caja con balas adicionales, además de algunos pasaportes e identificaciones con diferentes nombres. Al ver las fotos de dichas identificaciones, pudo cerciorarse que en efecto era el Jason que buscaba, por si le quedaba alguna duda. Lo interesante era que en todas las fotos, aparecía con sus mechones blancos, teñido de negro.

Había además una navaja de bolsillo, un par de anillos, uno tres sobres abiertos de cartas recibidas, varios fajos con dinero en efectivo, que calculaba eran quizás unos veinte mil dólares, quizás un poco más, y… Había algo en el fondo de la caja que no era como lo demás; parecían ser quizás unas cinco fotografías.

Dick las tomó y comenzó a revisarlas, estando alumbradas cómo podía por su linterna. Las imágenes que lograba ver lo sorprendieron, pero no de la forma qué él hubiera esperado. Las cinco parecían ser a simple vista de cinco personas, pasando una tarde soleada en una alberca. Los cinco usaban trajes de baño, excepto uno de ellos, un hombre de cabello cano y rostro sereno, que usaba un uniforme de saco negro y pantalones grises. Los demás eran un hombre adulto de apariencia joven, de quizás un poco más de treinta años, cabello negro corto, complexión fornida y de gran tamaño, usando un traje de baño negro. Otro era un joven de quizás dieciséis o diecisiete años, también de complexión atlética, aunque algo más delgado, cabello negro, y usaba un traje de baño azul. Los acompañaba una atractiva joven pelirroja, de quizás la misma edad del otro chico, de grandes ojos azules y cuerpo esbelto, usando un traje de baño morado de una sola pieza. Por último, la quinta persona en las fotos, era un chico, el menor del grupo, de quizás doce, cabellos negros con peinado partido a la mitad, y usaba un traje de baño rojo.

Dick miró cada una de las fotos con sumo interés. La joven pelirroja sólo salía en dos, muy posiblemente porque ella era quien había tomado casi todas. Sólo en una salían los cinco, los tres jóvenes al frente, y el hombre mayor y el hombre adulto detrás. Los cinco sonreían, e incluso la joven y el chico de su misma edad hacían las señas de amor y paz a la cámara, que de seguro habían colocado sobre una superficie para poder tomarla.

Volteó esa foto para ver su reverso, en donde tenía escrito: _Julio del 2001_.

Varias emociones singulares se apoderaron de su pecho en esos momentos. Hacía años que no veía esas fotografías; ¿cómo es que Jason las tenía? ¿Por qué las tenía? Dick las reconocía sin ningún problema, sobre todo a las personas en ella; eran, respectivamente, Alfred, Bruce, él mismo, Bárbara… y Jason. Habían sido tomadas hace doce años… De hecho más o menos por esas mismas fechas. Qué diferentes se veían, qué jóvenes… qué felices.

Recordaba ese día con claridad. Fue en la Mansión Wayne, en un fin de semana muy caluroso en el que había invitado a Bárbara a pasar la tarde en la piscina, y Jason terminó colándoseles. Por si eso era poco, la quijada de los tres casi llegó al suelo cuando Bruce se les unió. Hicieron una parrillada, jugaron un poco, y sobre todo tomaron muchas fotos. Ahí sólo había cinco, pero recordaba que Bárbara, y él mismo, habían tomado tantas más.

¿Quién hubiera adivinado quienes eran realmente las personas en esas fotografías? ¿Quién hubiera adivinado los grandes secretos que los cinco guardaban? ¿Quién hubiera adivinado que esas cinco personas estarían en una situación totalmente diferente doce años después…?

\- _¿Qué es, Dick?_ – Escuchó de pronto la voz de Bárbara en su oído, sacándolo abruptamente de sus pensamientos. – _¿Qué encontraste?_

Dick ocupó un rato para despabilarse un poco y reaccionar. Rápidamente comenzó a guardar todo en la caja.

\- Nada. – Respondió de forma cortante. – Es sólo dinero e identificaciones de emergencia, nada que nos ayude a encontrarlo o a predecir su próximo ataque. Mejor mándame la información de la Bodega de la que me hablabas, y dile a Tim que lo veré allá.

\- _De inmediato._

Metió todo de regreso en su lugar, pero antes de hacer lo mismo con las fotografías, se les quedó viendo un rato más. ¿Por qué Jason, quien afirmaba prácticamente odiarlos a todos ellos, guardaba esas fotos? ¿Y de dónde las había sacado? Eso era en parte lo más confuso del asunto. Colocó cuatro de las cinco fotos en la caja, pero la quinta, en la que salían los cinco juntos, la conservó, guardándola en el bolsillo de su camisa. ¿Por qué? No estaba seguro…

Introdujo la caja de nuevo en el compartimiento, y lo volvió a cerrar. Se dirigió apresurado hacia la puerta, para salir igual de sigiloso y rápido como lo había hecho al entrar.

La noche al parecer aún era joven.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 11**

**Notas del Autor:**

_De notas aclaratorias de este capítulo, creo que sólo queda mencionar que la mujer de nombre **Tracey Buxton** que aparece en este capítulo, está basada en el respectivo personaje del mismo nombre que aparece en el juego de **Batman: Akham Origins** , sólo que su papel es ligeramente diferente al que tiene en dicho juego._

_Sobre el capítulo en sí, tal vez algunos sientan que no pasó mucho, pero en realidad a mí me gustó. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Quizás haga algún oneshot sobre el día que Dick recuerda al ver las fotografías al final, ¿a alguno le interesaría?_

_¿Y qué opinan de cómo va esto? ¿Qué opinan de Jason? Supongo ya todos habrán adivinado que estamos de cierta forma en un pequeño arco dedicado a Red Hood, o más bien al Nuevo Equipo Batman persiguiendo a Red Hood. No toda la historia se tratará de ello, como digo, es más el primer arco. La historia tendrá un par de arcos más luego de ello, así que no se preocupen, habrá tiempo para todos los personajes, incluyendo los que faltan por aparecer. Déjenme sus comentarios, opiniones, y qué desean ver con más ansias en esta historia. ¡Nos vemos!_


	12. Capítulo 12. Que volvieras a nosotros

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 12  
_ ** **_Que volvieras a nosotros_ **

 

Dick condujo lo más rápido que la ley le permitía, desde Park Row hasta el refugio más cercano que tenían al área industrial del este. No le tomó en realidad tanto tiempo, pues ya era de madrugada, y además era miércoles, por lo que las calles estaban relativamente solas. Ya en el sitio, se cambió de nuevo al atuendo de Batman, y tomó una de las motocicletas ahí guardadas para recorrer la distancia que faltaba hacia su punto de encuentro con Tim; éste lo aguardaba justo en el edificio al otro lado de la calle de la bodega que Bárbara les había enviado a investigar.

El edificio era pequeño, de seguro entre mil y mil doscientos metros cuadrados, de paredes de ladrillo rojo y techo de lámina. Desde su posición, se veía bastante normal, descuidado, y nada llamativo; en verdad parecía estar abandonado, cualquiera supondría que para esos momentos era algún tipo de resguardo para personas sin hogar. Sin embargo, la mayoría de sus refugios esparcidos por toda la ciudad, tenían precisamente esa misma apariencia por afuera, ocultando por completo lo que guardaban en su interior; y estaban lidiando precisamente con alguien que conocía a detalle sus métodos, después de todo. Fue hasta que Tim hizo el intento de explorar el edificio con los diferentes visores integrados de su careta, que pudo darse cuenta de que el edificio no era tan normal como parecía.

\- Ni la visión térmica, ni la nocturna, ni siquiera el Modo Detective logran detectar nada del interior. – Señaló Red Robin luego de sus fallidos intentos. – Parece que fue perfectamente aislado contra nuestros visores.

\- _Eso pareciera indicar que es el lugar correcto._ – Escucharon a Bárbara en sus comunicadores, que se encontraba en esos momentos en canal abierto con ellos.

En efecto, que se encontraran con un edificio que pareciera haber sido preparado para no poder ser inspeccionado con sus escáneres, mostraba preparación, preparación que sólo podía ir de la mano con el conocimiento adecuado.

\- Red Hood podría estar dentro, o conociéndolo podría tener alguna trampa contra intrusos esperando. – Comentó Batman a continuación. – Necesitamos saber qué hay adentro antes de proseguir.

\- Podría ser un buen momento para probar este nuevo juguete.

Tim sacó entonces de uno de los bolsillos de su cinturón un pequeño estuche cuadrado de apariencia metálica. Abrió el estuche y lo ladeó para dejar caer su contenido en la palma de su mano izquierda. Dick no identificó muy bien qué era en un inicio. Parecía ser algún tipo de dispositivo redondo, un poco más grande que una moneda de un dólar. Introdujo entones el misterioso dispositivo en un cartucho redondo de goma, y éste en su pistola para ganchos.

\- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Ya verás.

Tim apuntó hacia la bodega y entonces disparó. El cartucho de goma chocó contra la pared lateral de ésta, rebotando un poco, y luego cayendo al suelo. Dick sacó un par de binoculares electrónicos para poder ver exactamente qué ocurría. El cartucho de plástico se abrió, y entonces pudo ver como del dispositivo dentro surgían algunas patas similares a una araña. Si disponía a preguntarle a Tim qué era eso, cuando vio que en la pantalla holográfica de la computadora de su muñeca, se proyectaba una imagen del sitio exacto en donde en esos momentos estaba el misterioso dispositivo, que comenzó a moverse, controlado por Tim desde la misma computadora. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta de que el pequeño robot araña tenía una cámara, y Tim veía en su pantalla todo lo que ésta alcanzaba.

\- ¿Es un nanobot?

\- Demasiado grande para ese nombre. – Señaló Tim, mientras movía el pequeño robot por la lateral de la bodega. – Es un pequeño dispositivo espía en el que he estado trabajando. Increíble, ¿no?

Tim hizo avanzar a la pequeña araña robótica, intentando encontrar algún punto de acceso a la bodega; cualquier fisura o ranura en la pared les serviría, y no tenía que ser muy grande. Al final logró introducirse por una separación entre dos ladrillos y abrirse camino. En cuanto ingresó, toda la pantalla se puso totalmente negra, por lo que tuvo que encender la visión nocturna. Claramente del otro lado del muro de ladrillo, había paredes de otro material, quizás algún tipo de láminas de policarbonato. Pero no había problema; sólo ocupaba alguna fisura o agujero para cables o tomas corrientes, y entonces podría ingresar.

Fue complicado, ya que con la visión nocturna no lograba ver muy lejos, y especialmente porque el dispositivo era muy pequeño. De hecho, a Dick le sorprendió que siendo tan pequeño, Tim hubiera logrado colocarle tantas funcionalidades.

\- Se ve que realmente esto es lo tuyo, Red Robin. – Comentó sin poder esconder su impresión.

\- _No dejes que se le suba a la cabeza._ – Añadió Bárbara con elocuencia.

Cuando al fin su pequeño espía logró ingresar por completo en la bodega, siguió estando totalmente a oscuras. Red Robin hizo que girara un poco sobre sí, sin encontrar ninguna fuente de luz. Quitó la visión nocturna, y pasó a la visión térmica para detectar la presencia de cualquier persona, pero el resultado fue igual; no se veía nada que pudiera indicar la presencia de un ser humano ahí.

\- Está totalmente oscuro y no hay fuentes de calor.

\- ¿Tiene el Modo Detective?

\- No, es demasiado pequeño. Pero es casi seguro afirmar que si hubiera alguien adentro no estaría a oscuras y usando un traje aislante. Probemos por último la visión infrarroja.

Al activar dicha visión, en la pantalla se dibujó lo que ya ambos esperaban con anticipación: decenas de láseres rojos, invisibles al ojo ordinario, cruzando el espacio de la bodega de un lado a otro.

\- Sensores de movimiento.

\- Por suerte nuestro amigo es pequeño. Busquemos el panel y desactivémoslos de una vez.

Tim comenzó a recorrer el espacio de la bodega, intentando identificar en dónde estaba el panel de control, en base a la posición de los sensores. Eso hubiera sido más sencillo con el Modo Detective, pero no valía mucho la pena pensar en ello. Luego de un par de minutos, la imagen la pantalla comenzó a fallar, a distorsionarse, y al final se puso oscura, y sólo mostraba las letras blanca _“Sin Señal”_.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó Dick, algo alarmado.

\- ¡Rayos! – Exclamó Tim por su lado con frustración. – Debió salir del alcance. Aún le faltan algunas mejoras.

Fuera como fuera, Igual a Dick le parecía un invento bastante impresionante.

\- Bajemos para investigar antes de que alguien venga. – Le sugirió, y de inmediato ambos se lanzaron al frente, planeando con sus respectivas capas hasta descender lentamente hacia la acera de enfrente.

Se movieron rápidamente por el callejón lateral, buscando alguna entrada. Por lo que pudieron ver sólo había dos: una puerta de garaje para entrada y salida de vehículos de carga medianos, y una puerta trasera. Ambas entradas tenían un panel de lector de huellas digitales para poder abrirse, lo que obviamente era seguridad de más para una bodega supuestamente abandonada.

\- Lector de huellas. – Señaló Dick, revisando el panel en la puerta trasera. – Estos no se pueden simplemente _hackear_ tan fácil.

\- Permíteme. – Intervino Tim, colocándose frente al panel. – Oráculo, tenemos las huellas de Jason Todd en nuestro sistema, ¿no?

\- _Supongo que es una pregunta retórica, ¿no?_ – Respondió la voz de Bárbara en el comunicador, y escucharon como tacleaba con velocidad. – _Ya te las envíe._

Tim accionó en la computadora de su guante una funcionalidad especial que hizo que las huellas que Bárbara le había enviado, las huellas de Jason, se reflejaran en las puntas de los dedos de su guante.

\- Esto nos probará si ésta es realmente la bodega de Red Hood, ¿no?

Red Robin acercó sus dedos al lector, y éste los escaneó. El panel tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego de ello se iluminó de verde, marcando en la pantalla _“Acceso Concedido”_. Eso no dejaba lugar a la duda; en efecto, ese sitio debía de ser de Jason.

Abrieron con cuidado la puerta, asomándose hacia el interior; seguía totalmente oscuro como su araña lo había visto. Accionaron ambos su visión infrarroja, notando los rayos de los sensores de movimiento. Entraron rápidamente, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el panel de seguridad, que estaba en la pared justo a un lado de la puerta.

\- Déjamelo a mí. – Mencionó Tim con suma confianza; quizás, más de la que debía.

Inspeccionó el panel con el Modo Detective, revisando sus componentes y mecanismos. Encontró un puerto en la parte inferior del panel, en el que pudo conectar su computadora de manera alámbrica a dicho dispositivo. Comenzó entonces a intentar descifrar la contraseña. Pero justo cuando parecía estar cerca de descifrarlo, el proceso no lograba concluir.

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó sorprendido, y entonces siguió intentándolo, obteniendo el mismo resultado; no lograba burlar la seguridad. – Oh, vamos... ¿Qué clase de...?

Lo intentó una tercera vez, y en esa ocasión parecía que sí lo lograría… Pero ocurrió exactamente lo mismo, lo que pareció causarle gran frustración al muchacho. Al parecer Jason había tomado ciertas medidas especiales contra ataques como ese. Sin embargo, tenían aun una carta bajo la manga.

\- Tranquilo, Tim. – Comentó Batman, ligeramente divertido por su reacción de su acompañante. – Oráculo, ¿nos haces el honor?

\- _Será un placer._ – Escucharon a Bárbara mencionar, y usando la conexión de Tim pasó a intentar conectarse por su propia cuenta. Tardó un poco más de cinco minutos, pero al final la contraseña apareció en la pantalla de Red Robin: _345712#_. – _Todo suyo, caballeros..._

\- Bien, yo lo afloje. – Añadió Tim casi como un berrinche, antes de ingresar el número en el teclado.

\- Sí, porque así funciona. – Comentó Dick acompañado de una pequeña risilla.

\- Oírte reír con la voz de Bruce es aún más aterrador que si intentaras imitarlo.

Dick se sintió algo incómodo por ese comentario. Ya casi se había tan acostumbrado a ello, que a veces se le olvidaba que tenía el dispositivo de voz de Tim en su máscara, que lo hacía sonar muy similar a la voz de Bruce cuando usaba el traje de Batman.

Una vez que ingresó el número arrojado, los sensores de movimiento se apagaron. Tim buscó a continuación los interruptores de luz, pero Dick lo detuvo rápidamente.

\- No, será mejor quedarnos a oscuras, por si Jason viene no vea nada sospechoso desde afuera.

\- Está bien, tú eres el jefe.

\- No soy… Ah, olvídalo.

Ambos sacaron sus respectivas linternas para comenzar a explorar la bodega a más detalle. Fue una sorpresa para ambos el poder ver con claridad qué era lo que había guardado en ese sitio, aunque quizás no del todo…

Lo primero con lo que se encontraron fue con una serie de motocicletas enfiladas una a lado de la otra, de diferentes colores y tamaños. Había también unos cinco autos deportivos, y… ¿Un tanque? No, era mucho más pequeño, como un vehículo todo terreno blindado, totalmente negro, con detalles en rojo, de enormes ruedas. Había también estantes y vitrinas llenas de rifles de asalto de diferentes modelos, pistolas, bazucas, granadas, cuchillos… De todo un poco, y suficientes para un pequeño ejército privado.

Tim no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño silbido de admiración por todo lo que veían.

\- ¿De dónde rayos crees que sacó el dinero para todo esto? – Murmuró Red Robin mientras alumbraba con su linterna uno de los vehículos.

\- Creo que me puedo dar una idea. – Comentó Dick, al tiempo que él inspeccionaba las armas. – ¿Alguna vez te conté de Red X?

\- ¿Qué? – Cuestionó confundido el joven de cabellos negros, mirándolo sobre su hombro.

\- Nada, olvídalo. Creo que será una historia para otro momento.

Luego de un rato de estar revisando, las luces de sus linternas se encontraron con un largo escritorio con tres pantallas planas; una computadora.

\- Bien, de ésta sí me encargo yo. – Comentó Tim con entusiasmo, acercándose rápidamente al escritorio.

\- No es una competencia, Red Robin. – Dijo Dick, divertido por su reacción.

\- _Pero si lo fuera, sabemos quién ganaría._ – Se escuchó como Bárbara comentaba justo de inmediato.

\- Ja, ja.

Tim colocó la linterna sobre el escritorio y se sentó en la silla frente a éste. Mientras él estaba en ello, Batman seguía inspeccionando el lugar, para ver si encontraban algo más que les pudiera ser de utilidad.

\- Veamos que podemos sacar de aquí.

Tim encendió la computadora y esperó que inicializara. Esperaba lo común: un formulario de ingreso que pidiera un usuario y contraseña, algunas medidas de seguridad y protecciones que habría que saltarse, que quizás viniendo de quien venían resultarían ser tediosas, más no invencibles. Fuera lo que fuera, al final lograría entrar. No era Oráculo, y quizás su conocimiento del manejo de hardware era mucho mayor que la de software, pero se consideraba a sí mismo bastante decente para lograrlo. Sin embargo, cuando el computador inició y los monitores se encendieron, lo que vio lo dejó atónito.

Se quedó unos segundos viendo fijamente las imágenes ante él, preguntándose a sí mismo si lo que veía era cierto, mas no parecía haber ningún motivo por el cuál dudarlo.

\- Ah, Night... Digo, Batman. – Exclamó Red Robin con la fuerza suficiente para que su compañero lo escuchara. – Tienes que ver esto.

Dick se viró hacia él sobre su hombro al ver como lo llamaba. Confundido por el extraño tono que había usado, se le acercó por detrás, parándose atrás de la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, para así poder ver los monitores. Su reacción al verlos, no fue muy diferente a la de Tim.

Los tres monitores reflejaban lo mismo: un fondo azul destellante, con el nada sutil logo del murciélago de Batman en tercera dimensión, girando lentamente sobre sí mismo de manera horizontal. Esa pantalla de inicio le era más que conocida a ambos…

\- Es la interfaz de la Baticomputadora. – Señaló Dick, exteriorizando lo que el chico pensaba. – ¿Acaso está emulando nuestro sistema?

\- No, no creo que sea eso... creo que...

Tim no terminó sus palabras. Comenzó apresurado a teclear, y el monitor principal se puso negro, con una delgada línea azul brillante cruzándolo de extremo a extremo.

\- Computadora, Iniciar Sesión. – Comentó el chico en voz baja pero clara. – Petirrojo Rojo 24ZCH8D.

La línea azul en el monitor se movía y agitaba conforme Tim hablaba. Una vez que terminó, una barra de progreso tomó su lugar, y en menos de un segundo terminó de llenarse.

\- _Usuario reconocido._ – Se escuchó que pronunciaba una voz electrónica desde los parlantes. – _Timothy Drake - Red Robin A06. Nivel de Acceso Alto._

En el monitor del lado izquierdo, apareció el escudo del ave dorada sobre el fondo negro, el mismo que usaba en su pecho, así como los últimos archivos y notificaciones que había visto; incluso estaba la información que Bárbara le había enviado hace unos minutos para abrir la puerta.

\- No puede ser. – Exclamó estupefacto al ver que su pequeña prueba había resultado justo como esperaba. – No está emulando nada, esta computadora está conectada a nuestra red, es una terminal de la Baticomputadora.

\- _¿Qué?_ – Soltó Bárbara de golpe, incrédula por tal afirmación, e incluso algo ofendida. – _Eso es imposible. Ejecuto análisis de vulnerabilidades y accesos a nuestra red de manera periódica, y nuestro Firewall es más seguro que el de la NASA. Si hubiera algún acceso intrusivo, incluso un intento de ello, ya lo hubiera detectado._

Dick no sabía qué pensar. No sólo Bárbara, el propio Bruce había dedicado gran tiempo, esfuerzo y cuidado a construir esa red secreta y privada de información, que pudiera estar a nuestro alcance de manera segura, y sólo accesible para ellos por todos los medios. Más de uno había intentado penetrar su seguridad, y nadie lo había logrado jamás. Era poco probable que alguien lo lograra, pero si alguien podía estar al menos cerca de lograrlo, sería alguien con conocimiento de su manera de trabajar, de sus dispositivos y de su conexión, y ese alguien sólo podía ser Jason.

Pero Bárbara tenía razón en que, aun suponiendo que hubiera logrado ingresar, sería difícil que igualmente hubiera logrado pasar inadvertido a los agudos ojos de Oráculo, o incluso de Batman. Al menos qué…

Una posibilidad, sencilla y plausible de hecho, le cruzó por la cabeza al nuevo Batman.

\- ¿Qué tal si no es intrusivo? – Comentó de pronto en voz baja. – Oráculo, revisa el historial de conexiones del usuario de Robin A05.

\- _¿El usuario de Jason? ¿Enserio crees que se esté conectando usando su viejo usuario? Bien, si quieres lo reviso._ – Totalmente escéptica de la posibilidad, comenzó a revisar lo más rápido posible la lista de usuarios. – P _ero estoy segura de que quedó deshabilitado luego de..._ – Sus palabras fueron cortadas de tajo, y le siguió un largo momento de silencio. – _¿Qué? Esto no tiene sentido..._

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- _No puedo ver la información del usuario. Parece que está restringido sólo para… Acceso Máximo._ – Esas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a Tim y a Dick, incluso a éste último que parecía que de cierta forma se esperaba algo. – _Pero se supone que soy la Administradora de la Red, debería de poder ver toda esa información sin problema… Es el único usuario con esta característica._

Si algo en sus datos estaba restringido sólo para Acceso Máximo, no tenían que pensarlo demasiado para dar con el responsable de ello: Bruce. Es el único que podría haber restringido la información del usuario a espaldas de todos, incluso de Bárbara. ¿Por qué había hecho todo esto? ¿Qué más deseaba ocultarles?

Esto comenzaba a cansar.

\- Ya es suficiente. – Exclamó con ligera molestia y entonces accionó la propia computadora de su guante. La pantalla holográfica se reflejó en el aire frente a él y Tim vio como rápidamente comenzaba a hacer algunos cambios de configuración.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Le cuestionó Red Robin, curioso.

\- Les daré Acceso Máximo a sus dos usuarios.

\- _¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?_ – Exclamó la pelirroja al escucharlo.

\- Bruce podrá haber tenido sus motivos para aplicar estas restricciones. Pero si vamos a continuar este trabajo tenemos que hacerlo todos juntos. No más archivos restringidos entre nosotros.

\- ¿También me lo darás a mí? – Cuestionó Tim, incrédulo.

\- Oye, me fui hace tres años, ¿lo olvidas? Tú sabes más de lo que pasa actualmente en esta ciudad que yo.

\- Está bien. Tú eres el jefe.

\- No soy… - No terminó lo que quería decir, y en su lugar se apresuró a terminar los cambios. – Listo, ya quedó.

\- _Déjame pruebo._

Bárbara tuvo que cerrar su sesión y luego volver a entrar. Al ingresar, la notificación de cambió de configuración de su usuario fue lo primero que le saltó en la pantalla; parecía el cambio en efecto era un hecho. Se dirigió de inmediato de nuevo a la lista de usuarios, para poder ver la información de Robin A05, y en esta ocasión ya fue capaz de verlo todo. Y de nuevo, la sorpresa la volvió a invadir, ahora debido a sus descubrimientos.

 _\- No puede ser._ – Susurró en voz baja con asombro. – _Al parecer el usuario de Jason no sólo está habilitado, se ha estado conectando regularmente.... Por lo últimos cinco años. Jamás me di cuenta ya que todo su registro de actividades está restringido... Pero eso querría decir que...._

\- Bruce debió de saberlo y restringió su información apropósito. – Se apresuró Dick a completar lo que de seguro le cruzaba por la cabeza.

\- _Pero... ¿Cómo? Hay algo extraño aquí. Denme un minuto._

Los veloces dedos de Bárbara contra las teclas de su computadora se volvieron claramente presentes en su canal abierto. En esos momentos no sólo se oían veloces, sino que podían percibir como presionaba cada una con fuerza, casi con enojo. Y de hecho, no estaba del todo errada en sentirse así. Luego de todo el tiempo y esfuerzo que le había dedicado todos esos años al mantenimiento y actualización de su red de información, le ofendía un poco la sola idea de que Bruce la hubiera hecho a un lado de esa forma, y aun peor, sin que lo supiera siquiera.

Pero Bárbara no tenía tiempo para pensar en todo ello. Debía descubrir el fondo de esa historia, empezando por cómo el usuario de Jason volvió a estar habilitado, si Bruce en verdad se había dado cuenta, y por qué no hizo nada al respecto de ser así. Tardó unos minutos en recobrar toda la información, incluso más de la que había supuesto en un inicio.

 _\- Cielos._ – Exclamó, aunque esta vez ya no tan sorprendida o impactada, sino quizás ya algo más _“resignada”_ a las sorpresas.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Oráculo?

\- _Si te soy sincera, no estoy segura. Es una verdadera maraña lo que estoy viendo con respecto a este usuario. Pero, por lo que logro entender, me parece que hace cinco años Jason descubrió como conectarse a nuestra red e intentó hackearnos para habilitar su usuario. Fue sigiloso, pero sí quedó registro de sus intentos, aquí están en las bitácoras; pero de nuevo, estaban restringidos... Lo que significa que alguien, y todos sabemos quién, debió de haberlo detectado. Luego de un tiempo, el usuario de Jason fue habilitado, pero no fue él mismo quien lo hizo, sino que fue Bruce, fue su usuario el que lo habilitó. Pero… Creo que lo hizo para ponerle una trampa._

\- ¿Qué clase de trampa? – Cuestionó Tim, al parecer muy curioso por lo que les relataba.

\- _Instaló un programa ligado al usuario de Jason, qué guardaba cada acción, cada archivo abierto, cada conexión, pantalla y búsqueda mientras tenía su sesión abierta. En otras palabras, cada vez que se conectaba, monitoreaba todas sus acciones, y las estuvo guardando por los últimos cinco años._

Lo que Bárbara acababa de contarles podría considerarse extraño, incluso sorprendente. Pero, ¿difícil de creer o de entender?, en lo absoluto. De hecho, toda esa información que les acababa de compartir, no hacía más que esclarecer en gran medida para Dick, varias de las preguntas que se había estado haciendo en esas últimas horas.

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido. – Señaló con firmeza. – Bruce le dio acceso a Jason a nuestra red para vigilarlo y tener registro de sus actividades, sin que Jason lo supiera ya que creyó que él lo había logrado por su cuenta. De esa forma Jason obtenía información de los villanos que Bruce investigaba, y éste mantenía a Jason vigilado, y quizás de esta forma fue como pudo descubrir gran parte de la nueva información que tenía de Jason.

¿Tenía sentido? ¿Lo explicaba todo? Quizás. Pero eso no lo hacía más fácil de digerir.

\- _¿Por qué nunca nos dijo nada de esto?_ – Soltó Bárbara con enojo. – _¿Por qué ocultárnoslo? No puedo creerlo._

\- La verdad, yo sí. – Respondió Dick con seriedad. Comprendía el enojo de Bárbara, pero ciertamente esas acciones por parte de su antiguo mentor, no le sorprendían tanto. – Pero dejemos eso para después. Es ese programa que dijiste que Bruce colocó, ¿puedes ver qué fue lo último Jason estuvo revisando en la computadora?

\- _Debería. Les pasaré la información a la cuenta de Tim para que puedan verlo allá._

Dick se inclinó un poco hacia la computadora del escritorio para poder ver mejor. Teniendo abierta la sesión de Tim, podían ver lo que Bárbara les enviaba.

 _\- Al parecer estos días estuvo revisando varios datos y archivos de las operaciones de Máscara Negra y el Pingüino._ – Comentó la pelirroja, explicando al mismo tiempo que ellos mismos veían los documentos. – _Es básicamente la misma información que les mostré hace rato._

\- ¿Qué fue lo más reciente? – Cuestionó Tim.

\- _Déjame ver._

Luego de un par de segundos, el expediente de una persona en especial apareció en la pantalla del computador, con toda su información personal. Se trataba de una mujer; en la foto del expediente, se veía que era rubia y de cabello corto, de piel bronceada.

_\- Lo último que estuvo haciendo fue revisar este archivo. Es el expediente de una mujer de nombre Tracey Buxton, Subdirectora de Enchanted Inc. una empresa de inversiones y exportaciones comerciales. De acuerdo a esto, Bruce estuvo investigando por largo tiempo los posibles nexos entre Enchanted Inc. y las operaciones ilegales del Pingüino._

\- Recuerdo un poco de eso. – Comentó Tim, chasqueando los dedos. – Me parece que de hecho, encontró suficiente evidencia para suponer que Enchanted Inc. Se encargaba de todos los lavados de dinero y tráfico de armas del extranjero del Pingüino.

\- Suena suficiente para llamar la atención de Jason. – Añadió Dick. – ¿Pero qué tendrá pensado hacer con ella?

Estuvieron un rato analizando la información del expediente de esa mujer, y también de Encanted Inc. en general. Al parecer lo que Tim había dicho era cierto; Bruce había encontrado bastante evidencia que relacionaba a dicha empresa con las operaciones del Pingüino, sobre todo en los últimos meses, que concordaban con la aprehensión de Cobblepot. ¿Coincidencia?, era poco probable.

\- _Tengo una actualización._ – Comentó Oráculo luego de un largo rato. – _Investigué un poco sobre Tracey Buxton en internet, y al parecer no es más Subdirectora; acaba de tomar las riendas de Enchanted Inc. como Directora interina este mismo lunes, luego de que el sábado pasado el antiguo director, Roland August, muriera en un extraño accidente de auto._

\- ¿Qué tan extraño?

\- _Tan extraño como que su auto cayó del barranco Hillweight en picada hacia el agua y explotó… El expediente policíaco lo marca como un caso abierto, y aún siguen investigando; pero al parecer no quedó mucho para investigar._

\- El sábado, justo el día después del escape del Pingüino. – Señaló Red Robin. – Supongo que está de más mencionar que no fue casualidad.

\- En efecto. – Añadió Batman, sumamente pensativo. – Si tuviera que adivinar, diría que Enchanted Inc. es una tapadera para administrar los negocios sucios de Cobblepot. Al salir de prisión y ver el estado actual de su imperio, de seguro culpó al señor August de todo ­­­ello, lo eliminó y lo hizo pasar como un accidente. Y ahora es responsabilidad de la señorita Buxton arreglar lo sucedido.

\- _¿Crees que Jason intente hacerle algo...?_

\- No lo sé. No sabría decir de qué sería capaz en estos momentos...

Esa pequeña expedición al departamento y al refugio secreto de Red Hood, había sido realmente ilustrativa. Por un lado, confirmaba aún más el hecho de que Bruce ya sabía de antemano gran cantidad de todo lo que ahora sabían, y eso les provocaba cierta mezcla de opiniones y sentimientos. Pero dejando eso de lado y siendo más objetivos, era evidente que Jason estaba planeando su próximo movimiento, y éste de seguro iba a ser contra el Pingüino, e involucraba a esta mujer. ¿Pero qué sería?, ¿dónde estaría en esos momentos?

Un sonido distante, pero cada vez más cerca, llamó la atención de ambos de golpe. Era el sonido del motor de un vehículo, entrando por el callejón, y parándose justo frente a la puerta de acero de entrada para camiones.

\- Alguien viene. – Susurró Tim muy despacio. – ¡Rayos!, de seguro es él. Computadora, Cerrar Sesión.

La sesión tardó unos cuantos segundos en cerrarse, y rápidamente Tim pasó a apagar la computadora e incluso acomodar la silla; todo justo y como estaba antes de que llegaran.

\- Rápido, ocultémonos. – Sugirió Dick, alzando su pistola de gancho hacia el techo. Tim le siguió y ambos se engancharon a una de las vigas de acero sobre ellos y se elevaron con rapidez hasta quedar de cuclillas sobre ésta.

Apagaron sus linternas y aguardaron; el sonido del motor en la puerta de cochera seguía andando. Sólo un segundo después, Batman se dio cuenta del horrible descuido que acababan de tener.

\- ¡Tim!, los sensores de movimiento. – Le murmuró casi entre dientes.

\- ¡Oh!, ¡rayos! – Exclamó Red Robin alarmado, y entonces se lanzó rápidamente de vuelta a tierra.

\- ¡Espera!, ¡No!

Tim corrió a toda velocidad hacia el teclado de la alarma, que se encontraba justo al lado de la puerta. Tecleó velozmente la clave y entonces el panel de seguridad comenzó a soltar varios pitidos consecutivos. Sólo tenía unos cuantos segundos para volver a la viga antes de que los sensores se activaran. Un cálculo rápido le indicó que si lo hacía, posiblemente los sensores lo atraparían en pleno vuelo. Por ello, en su lugar se lanzó hacia el área de las motocicletas y se ocultó entre las sombras.

Los sensores volvieron a activarse apenas dos segundos antes de que la gran puerta mecánica comenzara a alzarse. Las luces delanteras del convertible rojo vino alumbraron el interior de la bodega, ya en esos momentos totalmente a oscuras. Antes de introducir el vehículo, la persona en él se bajó y caminó hacia un teclado numérico para la alarma, idéntico al de la puerta, pero que se encontraba a lado de la entrada de vehículos. Estaba oscuro, y ninguno de los dos desde su posición logró verle con claridad el rostro.

Al ingresar la contraseña, los sensores se apagaron por segunda vez en la noche. La persona volvió a salir, se subió al vehículo y lo condujo hacia adentro. El motor del vehículo se apagó, y su conductor se bajó azotando un poco la puerta. El sonido de sus zapatos contra el suelo del cemento resonaba en el eco del espacio cerrado. Accionó un interruptor en la pared, y la puerta mecánica comenzó a bajar. Antes de que terminara de cerrarse por completo, el recién llegado activó las luces fluorescentes que colgaban del techo, alumbrando todo lo que ellos sólo habían visto con la luz de sus linternas; Dick y Tim se ocultaron aún más de la vista cuando las luces prendieron.

Era obvio de quién se trataba, pero una vez que las luces se encendieron fue confirmado

Jason vestía una camisa rojo oscuro y un traje negro, totalmente diferente a lo que usaba cuando lo vieron apenas unas horas atrás; ¿a dónde había ido? Además, Dick notó que tenía su fleco teñido, como en las fotos de sus identificaciones falsas. El chico pasó su mano por su nuca, como seña de cansancio, y comenzó a caminar por la bodega, posiblemente en dirección a la computadora. Introdujo su otra mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y sacó su teléfono celular. Le echó un vistazo rápido, pero lo dejó sobre el escritorio al final. Soltó un pequeño bostezo al aire y entonces se dejó caer de sentón en su silla.

Batman y Red Robin se debatían cada uno por separado qué hacer. Lo peor era que desde sus respectivas posiciones, ni siquiera podían verse el uno al otro como para ponerse de acuerdo aunque fuera a miradas. ¿Debían de emboscarlo? ¿O quedarse a observar más rato qué era lo que haría? ¿Quizás simplemente bajar e intentar hablarle?

Jason, sentado en su silla, se frotó un poco los ojos con sus dedos. Parecía pensativo, quizás intentando acomodar sus ideas de alguna forma. Abrió los ojos, y estos por sí solos se centraron en el piso, más específicamente en el piso bajo el escritorio. Algo redondo y brillante llamó su atención; era pequeño, aparentemente metálica, y tenía… ¿patas? Se quedó unos segundos, admirando ese extraño objeto, intentando asimilar por completo de qué se trataba. Pero por más que lo miraba, sólo podía llegar a una conclusión: era una araña robot…

El cansancio se esfumó de golpe del cuerpo de Jason y sus instintos se pusieron al límite. Miró de reojo a un lado y luego al otro, sin girar su cabeza ni un milímetro para no revelar su intención. Acercó su silla a su computadora, y la encendió. Pareció esperar a qué ésta iniciara, pero en realidad, llevó su mano derecha a la parte debajo del escritorio… En donde tenía oculta un arma.

Tim fue el primero en detectar su intención. Rápidamente salió de su escondite, saltando en el aire y lanzando un _Batarang_ hacia él. Jason se lanzó hacia un lado para esquivarlo, y su proyectil terminó por encajarse justo en el monitor del centro. Jason rodó por el suelo, y apenas pudo incorporarse un poco, comenzó a disparar hacia Tim, quien corrió rápidamente esquivando las balas y cubriéndose tras una columna.

Parecía que el simplemente intentar conversar había quedado descartado.

Aprovechando su posición elevada, Dick se lanzó rápidamente hacia Jason por detrás para tomarlo por sorpresa. Sin embargo, él pareció verlo venir y rápidamente se giró sobre sí mismo, lanzando una patada, golpeando a Dick en el aire y lanzándolo hacia un lado contra uno de los automóviles.

\- Vaya sorpresa. – Exclamó Jason con fuerza, sujetando su arma con ambas manos mientras retrocedía al área en la que tenía más armas; abrió una vitrina, sacando otra pistola similar a la que ya tenía. – No esperaba verlos tan pronto, amigos míos. De un Robin a otro, ¿puedo preguntar cómo me encontraron?

\- Seguimos el rastro de migajas de pan. – Comentó Tim, sin mucha intención de parecer gracioso. Se asomó apenas un poco por la orilla de la columna para ver, pero un instante después un disparó chocó justo contra el concreto, obligándolo a ocultarse de nuevo.

Dick se incorporó, viendo rápidamente la posición de Jason y la de Tim. Jason apuntaba con un arma hacia Red Robin, y con la otra a él.

\- Jason, tranquilízate sólo un momento, ¿quieres? – Le dijo Batman con firmeza, alzando un poco sus manos. – No queremos pelear contigo.

\- Díselo al mocoso que me debe un nuevo monitor.

En ese momento, Tim salió de detrás de la columna, barriéndose en el suelo para lanzarse hacia detrás del convertible rojo. Jason dio cuatro disparos, de los cuales tres dieron en el suelo, y el cuarto en el cofre del auto.

Aprovechando ese momento en el que su atención se centró en Tim, Dick se lanzó rápidamente hacia él. Jason lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y apenas y logró girarse y dar un disparo, mismo que Dick esquivó, y entonces el nuevo Batman ya estaba frente a él. Lo golpeó en su muñeca haciendo que soltara una de sus armas. Luego dirigió su otro puño directo a su cara, pero Jason lo repelió rápidamente hacia un lado. Intentó volverle a disparar, pero Dick logró desarmarlo también.

Su enfrentamiento se convirtió de nuevo a un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Ambos se lanzaron golpes el uno al otro, hasta que Dick logró tomarlo del brazo y hacerle una ligera llave, haciendo que doblara el cuerpo hacia abajo.

\- ¿A qué hueles? – Comentó Batman, al percibir un extraño aroma en ese pequeño momento. – ¿Colonia? ¿Perfume? ¿Acaso vienes de una cita? Hace sólo unas horas acabas de volar una fábrica entera en pedazos.

\- Oye, yo sí tengo una vida.

Rápidamente Jason subió unos de sus pies y lo apoyó contra la vitrina de armas, empujándose con ello y empujando a su tiempo a Dick al suelo, y haciendo que lo soltara. Jason rodó lejos de él hacia donde había quedado una de sus armas, pero Red Robin apareció antes, pateando su arma lejos de él.

\- ¿No eres lo suficientemente hombre para pelear sin tus armas? – Clamó Tim con fuerza, a lo que Jason bufó, divertido.

\- No hables de ser hombre hasta que tengas el pelo suficiente en el cuerpo, mocoso.

Jason se le lanzó encima a atacarlo a puño limpio, justo como había pedido. Tim también contraatacó, y por un rato cada golpe era esquivado o bloqueado, y ninguno lograba tocar al otro, hasta que luego de que Tim lanzara un golpe, Jason logrará tomarle el brazo con fuerza, y hacerle una llave, y literalmente mandarlo a volar contra sus motocicletas, derribando varias de ellas.

\- Tengo curiosidad. – Comenzó a declarar el chico de traje negro, al tiempo que levantaba sus armas y sus dos atacantes volvían a incorporarse. – ¿Qué tenían pensado hacer viniendo aquí? ¿Cuál es su plan conmigo exactamente? ¿Me van entregar a la policía? Saben que no pueden arriesgarse a ello, considerando todo lo que sé de todos ustedes. ¿A cuántos criminales en prisión les interesará saber la verdadera identidad del nuevo Batman? O incluso saber que de hecho hay un nuevo Batman. Pero, ¿qué alternativa les queda? Son demasiado mojigatos e hipócritas para matarme. Al menos de que la Baticueva ahora tenga una Batiprisión en la que me quieran meter, no tengo idea de cuál será su siguiente paso, y creo que ustedes están en igual condición, ¿o no?

\- La idea de meterte en un agujero para que no veas nunca más la luz del sol no me parece tan mala. – Respondió Red Robin lleno de enojo, al lograr ponerse de nuevo de pie. Estaba por lanzarse una vez más, pero Dick intervino primero.

\- Tim, aguarda. – Exclamó con fuerza, alzando una mano hacia él, indicándole que se detuviera.

Un rato de silencio después, dirigió su mano derecha hacia su capucha, haciéndola hacia atrás y dejando su rostro totalmente expuesto. Jason arqueó una ceja, confundido; ¿qué se supone que se debía significar eso?

\- Escucha, lo creas o no, no venimos a hacerte ningún mal, queremos ayudarte. – Comentó a decirle con suma calma, intentando no alterar a nadie. Lo llamativo de ello, y que Jason detectó casi de inmediato, es que al quitarse la capucha, volvió a hablar con su propia voz, ya no más con la de Bruce. ¿Era eso lo que quería lograr? – Has hecho demasiados destrozos desde que te volviste Red Hood. Has matado, has robado, has agredido, has causado violencia desenfrenada por toda la ciudad, justo lo que Bruce jamás quiso que hiciéramos.

\- ¿Y cómo está él ahora? – Contestó de golpe de manera tajante. – Tal vez un poco de violencia desenfrenada fue justo lo que le hizo falta.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de él de esa forma? – Soltó Tim de golpe, aún más enojado que antes. – No tienes ni idea de todo lo que Bruce se preocupaba por ti, y ni siquiera te lo mereces.

\- ¡Tú eres el que no tiene ni una idea, así que cállate! – Le gritó Jason con fuerza, apuntándolo directamente con una de sus armas. – ¿Qué me vas a decir tú de si le preocupaba o no a ese sujeto…?

\- Lo que dice es verdad, Jason. – Intervino Dick, intentando llamar de nuevo su atención. – A pesar de todo lo que has hecho, del camino totalmente equivocado que has tomado… Bruce jamás perdió las esperanzas en ti. Siempre te siguió viendo como parte de nuestra familia. Aun hasta su último momento, siempre esperó que volvieras a nosotros…

\- ¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, Neoyorquino? Tú te fuiste de aquí precisamente para alejarte de él, ¿o no? ¿Te lo dijo en un sueño o qué?

\- Lo dijo en un video…

Esa respuesta sencilla y poco informativa, de nuevo dejó confundido al segundo Robin.

\- Te lo dije esa mañana en la mansión, pero no me quisiste escuchar. Nos dejó un video con un mensaje para cada uno, incluido tú. En ese mensaje no sólo te hablaba directamente a ti, te pedía disculpas… Bruce disculpándose, como nunca lo había visto.

El rostro de Jason se puso sumamente serio y frío de golpe. Miraba fijamente a Dick, como intentando ver a través de su rostro, de sus palabras y de sus intenciones. Era difícil para el joven Grayson determinar si lo que decía tenía algún efecto positivo o negativo en él. También era difícil predecir qué pasaría si seguía presionando más en ese punto… Pero debía intentarlo.

\- ¿Cómo crees que obtuviste acceso a la computadora? – Soltó de golpe, tomando por sorpresa incluso a Tim. – Sabemos que esa computadora se está conectando a nuestra red. ¿Por qué crees que es eso?, ¿por qué lograste hackear nuestro sistema? Pues no, fue Bruce quién te concedió el acceso, y estuvo monitoreando todo lo que hacías durante todos estos años.

Los ojos de Jason se abrieron de par en par ante el asombro de lo que acababa de escuchar. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, quizás intentando asimilar todo ello. A Tim le cruzó por la cabeza que ese sería un buen momento para tomarlo por sorpresa y dejarlo fuera de combate. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que a Dick eso no le agradaría ni un poco. Parecía convencido de que esa plática tendría algún tipo de efecto en ese sujeto… Pero él lo dudaba por completo.

\- Eso no es verdad… - Murmuró en voz baja el chico con las pistolas; ese tono sarcástico y confiado de hace unos momentos, había desaparecido en su totalidad.

\- ¿Enserio piensas eso? Es de Bruce de quien hablamos, ¿lo olvidas? – Jason no pronunció palabra alguna como respuesta. – ¿Cómo crees que dimos con este lugar? ¿Cómo crees que dimos con tu departamento en Park Row en el que usaste el apellido de tu madre biológica para alquilarlo? – Eso último sí logró crear una marcada reacción de sorpresa de Jason. – Bruce siempre supo en dónde estabas, siempre supo lo que hacías. De haber querido aprehenderte o de haber querido encargarse de ti, lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo, cuando quisiera. Pero no lo hizo, porque jamás perdió las esperanzas en ti.

Dick dio un par de pasos hacia él, y Jason alzó su arma, apuntando directo a su cara. Dick no creía que le fuera a disparar; no pensaba que ninguno de los disparos que les había hecho esa noche, hubiera sido con la intención de matarlos. Simplemente intentaba intimidarlos, demostrar un punto, demostrar su posición y su supuesta superioridad. En el fondo, parecía más asustado que otra cosa…

A su mente volvió por unos momentos la imagen de aquel niño que llegó inesperadamente a sus vidas, así como él mismo en algún momento lo había hecho. La emoción, la amargura, la confusión, todo eso se congregaba en ese pequeño, y aun podía ver mucho de ello justo en el hombre ya adulto delante de él. En el fondo, ese hombre malhumorado, sarcástico, agresivo y violento, seguía siendo ese niño que aquel caluroso día de verano hace doce años, se divertía con ellos en la piscina. Dick lo creía; tenía que creerlo.

\- Yo no soy Bruce, y jamás lo seré. – Prosiguió. – Pero tampoco he perdido del todo la esperanza en ti. Ven con nosotros, Jason. Deja todo esto. Vuelve a ser nuestro aliado, nuestro hermano… No tienes que seguir esta cruzada de odio contra el mundo. No tienes que seguir estando solo…

De nuevo, Jason permaneció en absoluto silencio, con sus manos firmes en las empuñaduras de sus armas, y sus dedos en los gatillos. Respiraba lentamente, y miraba a Dick con expresión fría y serena, que si se observaba con cuidado podría detectarse sumamente forzada. ¿En qué pensaba? ¿Qué era lo que le cruzaba por la cabeza en esos momentos? ¿Qué era lo siguiente que haría?

Luego de un largo rato de silencio, Jason cerró unos momentos sus ojos y aspiró con fuerza una bocanada de aire. Abrió de nuevo los ojos, proporcionándole una mirada más dura y severa al primer Robin…

\- Ya es muy tarde para eso…

Antes de que alguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar, Jason giró rápidamente, y apuntó sus armas a los tanques de oxígeno en una esquina. Disparó dos veces hacia ellos y lo siguiente que pudieron ver fue una fuerte explosión que hizo retumbar todo el lugar.

Mientras Batman y Red Robin se protegían por mero reflejo, Jason se dirigió rápidamente al escritorio, tomando de regreso su celular. Corrió apresurado hacia la entrada de cochera, disparando repetidamente hacia atrás para alejarlos lo más posible, mientras abría a compuerta y se subía al vehículo. Encendió el carro y entonces revisó rápidamente su celular, activando una señal especial.

Dick se colocó de nuevo la capucha y se dirigió junto con su compañero hacia Jason y su vehículo para detener su huida. Sin embargo, a medio camino, algo llamó su atención. Desde su celular, Jason había activado cuatro dispositivos, uno en cada esquina de la bodega, de gran tamaño y los cuatro con una luz roja que comenzaba a brillar con más rapidez a cada segundo.

\- ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! – Exclamó Tim, incrédulo al reconocerlos: artefactos explosivos.

Jason metió reversa a toda velocidad, y el convertible rojo salió disparado por la puerta, para luego incorporarse al callejón y después a la calle y alejarse lo más rápido posible. Por su lado, Batman y Red Robin sólo podían preocuparse en esos momentos por una cosa: salir lo más rápido posible de un edificio a punto de explotar… Por segunda vez en una misma noche.

Ambos corrieron con todas sus fuerza, saliendo por la misma puerta que Jason y su vehículo. Una vez que pusieron un pie afuera, dispararon sus ganchos hacia la cornisa del edificio más cercano, y se elevaron a toda velocidad por los aires. A medio camino en pleno vuelo, pudieron ver sobre sus hombros como todo el interior de la bodega se iluminaba y cubría de una gran bola de fuego. Las paredes colapsaron hacia adentro un segundo después, y el techo cayó estrepitosamente. Una densa nube de polvo y humo se expandió en todas direcciones, e incluso a ellos en la cima del edificio les llegó un poco de ello.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el sitio pasó de ser una bodega abandonada, a un terreno baldío lleno de escombros, fuego, y humo. Ambos miraron a la calle, y no pudieron percibir ni rastro alguno del vehículo de Jason; se había esfumado.

\- ¡Se acabó! – Exclamó Tim, molesto. – ¡Ya he tenido suficientes explosiones por una noche! ¿Por qué rayos hizo eso? Todas las armas y vehículos que tenía ahí… No le importó ni un comino.

\- _De seguro había algo que no quería que encontráramos._ – Mencionó Bárbara por el canal aun abierto de comunicación.

\- ¡O quizás simplemente se volvió loco! Escuchen, sé que él era su amigo y todo eso, pero es obvio que es imposible razonar con él en estos momentos.

Tim miró a Dick fijamente en busca de alguna réplica, pero no fue así. Parecía anonadado; no en sí por la explosión, sino por el hecho de que Jason haya reaccionado de esa forma a sus palabras.

\- _No te sientas mal, Dick._ – Escuchó que Bárbara le decía. – _Lo intentaste, es más de lo que Bruce podría haberte pedido._

\- Lo sé. – Suspiró el joven Grayson algo resignado; Bárbara aun a la distancia, parecía haber acabado de leerle su mente a la perfección. – Tim tiene razón, ha sido suficiente por hoy. Volvamos a casa…

Ambos se engancharon de un edificio más alto, para elevarse lo suficiente y planear hacia donde habían dejado sus respectivas motocicletas, y poder irse a casa a descansar aunque fuera un poco.

 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 12**

 

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y terminamos otro capítulo de las aventuras del Nuevo Equipo Batman intentando hacer que el malhumorado de Jason dejé de ser tan malhumorado; eso lo resume bien, ¿no? Cómo sea, los próximos… Dos capítulos más o menos, estarán un poco más tranquilos, me parece, y quizás salgan un poco más cortos. Pero luego de eso empezará ya la recta final de este primer Arco de Red Hood. Quizás no lo parezca, pero estoy intentando ir un poco más rápido y concentrarme en lo más importante… O en lo que yo creo que es lo más importante. Pero bueno, ¿qué creen que va a pasar a continuación? ¡Nos vemos!_


	13. Capítulo 13. Yo te apoyaré

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 13_ **

**_Yo te apoyaré_ **

**Jueves, 25 de julio del 2013**

Stephanie Brown había estado notablemente pensativa, por no decir distraída, ese día en la escuela. Apenas y había quizás logrado captar la mitad de las lecciones, antes de que al fin sonara la campana de la salida, lo que le provocó una agradable sensación de paz. Rápidamente guardó sus cosas en su mochila, se puso ésta al hombro y se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Dos compañeras e clases se le acercaron y le preguntaron si quería ir con ellas al centro comercial. Stephanie rechazó la invitación, alegando que tenía que ir a trabajar; sin embargo, eso no era precisamente del todo cierto. En realidad, sólo tenía que ir a la fundación a entregarle a Mike los documentos que Bárbara le había encargado, pero luego de ello ya no tenía nada más que hacer, pues Bárbara se había tomado un par de días libres, y ella de paso también al parecer.

Pero era justamente Bárbara quien había provocado que estuviera todo el día tan distraída. Esa extraña conversación del día anterior seguía rondando en su cabeza constantemente. Lo que más le frustraba era el no haber logrado comprender por qué le había dicho todo eso, o qué era lo que ocupaba que le dijera. Bárbara había hecho tanto por ella, y por primera vez sentía que realmente necesitaba su ayuda con algo, y no había logrado hacer absolutamente nada al respecto.

Se sentía tan inútil, tan… Tonta…

Luego de salir al pasillo, se despidió de sus dos amigas, y se dirigió caminando hacia la salida de la escuela. Salió por la entrada principal del edificio, y entonces caminó en línea recta hacia el portón.

\- Hey, Steph. – Escuchó que alguien pronunciaba con fuerza

Se detuvo en seco en su lugar, y se viró tímidamente hacia atrás. Quien le había hablado era precisamente Tim, y ahora se le acercaba desde la puerta entre la multitud. Stephanie se congeló en su lugar. Se debatió rápidamente entre hablar con el chico, o salir corriendo despavorida. Para bien o para mal, tardó demasiado en decidirlo, por lo que antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya estaba de pie justo frente a ella.

\- Oh… Hola, Tim, Timothy… Tim… - Murmuró la joven rubia, casi balbuceando, y forzando su sonrisa. – ¿Cómo estás?

\- Estoy bien… - Respondió Tim, un poco confundido por su extraña reacción. – ¿Tú lo estás?

\- ¡Por supuesto! – Exclamó con fuerza de golpe, a un volumen más del necesario. – ¿Por qué… no lo estaría?

\- Claro…

Stephanie definitivamente estaba actuando de forma sospechosa. Pero era Stephanie, después de todo; casi siempre era más común que actuara de una forma singular, más que de una forma _“normal”_.

\- ¿Vas a la fundación? Te puedo dar un aventón. – Le sugirió el joven Drake.

\- No, no te molestes, hoy no iré… Bueno sí, pero sólo iré de entrada por salida. – Comenzó a decirle con algo de nervios en su tono. – Sólo iré a entregar unos papeles. Bárbara dijo que no iría por un par de días, y que me los podía tomar también libres.

\- ¿Enserio?

\- Sí… Creo que dijo que iba a encargarse de otras cosas. – Encogió entonces sus hombros. – No sé de qué.

Tim desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, meditando un poco sobe tal afirmación. ¿Habría quizás faltado para seguir investigando el tema de Red Hood, El Pingüino y Máscara Negra? Era probable.

\- Bueno, de seguro sólo quiere tomarse un descanso por lo de Bruce y tener que tomar su nuevo puesto como Directora… Ya sabes.

\- Sí, ha de ser eso. – Respondió Stephanie apresurada, pero pareció arrepentirse un poco después. – Aunque… Bueno…

Guardó silencio, y comenzó a jugar de forma nerviosa con la correa de su mochila, sin poder verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

Stephanie lo miró de reojo unos segundos, y luego miró de nuevo a otro lado. Luego al cielo, una vez más a Tim, y por último a sus propios zapatos. Apretó sus manos con fuerza contra la correa de su mochila, al tiempo que cerraba sus ojos, como si estuviera aguantando algún punzante dolor en el estómago.

\- ¡Se supone que no debo decirte nada! – Exclamó con fuerza, tomando por sorpresa al joven. – Pero enserio, enserio estoy preocupada por Bárbara.

\- ¿Por Bárbara? – Murmuró Tim, confundido. – ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ella está bien?

\- Sí… o… no lo sé. Es que ayer antes de irme… Estaba actuando un poco rara.

\- ¿Ayer? Pero yo la vi ayer, y la vi muy normal.

Stephanie parpadeó un par de veces, y lo miró fijamente con sorpresa.

\- ¿La viste ayer? ¿Cuándo?

Tim se sobresaltó al volverse consciente de lo que había dicho. En efecto la había visto anoche… En la Torre del Reloj, como Red Robin, mientras perseguían a Red Hood e intentaban descubrir su ubicación…

\- Ah, quise decir… hablé con ella… - Se corrigió, intentando expresar completa normalidad en su tono. – Ella llamó a la mansión, para ver cómo estábamos, y la sentí bastante normal.

\- Bien, no sé, pero a mí me dijo unas cosas extrañas… Que no creo que deba decirte. Sonaban personales… Creo.

\- Descuida, no tienes que hacerlo.

Cosas extrañas que sonaban personales… Tim intentó hacer memoria del día de ayer, para detectar si había notado algo extraño o inusual en el comportamiento de Bárbara. Sin embargo, nada se le venía a la mente. Lo único destacable era el hecho de que se había molestado notoriamente al enterarse de que Bruce les estuvo ocultando muchas cosas de Jason, restringiendo información sólo para él, incluso información que le correspondía conocer por derecho a ella. Pero eso difícilmente podía considerarlo algo extraño; de hecho, tenía mucho sentido que se sintiera así.

\- Hey, Tim. – Escuchó ahora él que alguien le llamaba.

Desde el portón, una cara conocida caminaba hacia ellos, agitando una mano y sonriendo de forma amistosa.

\- ¿Dick? – Exclamó el joven, un poco sorprendido. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Hola también. – Le saludó Richard. Al estar más cerca, pudo ver con más claridad a la joven de cabellos rubios detrás de Tim, la cual lo miraba fijamente, aparentemente asombrada.

\- Ella es Stephanie Brown, mi compañera de clases. – Se adelantó Tim a presentar, aunque no del todo muy convencido de ello.

\- Mucho gusto, soy...

\- ¡Richard Grayson! – Soltó Stephanie de golpe con gran emoción, antes de que Dick pudiera terminar de presentarse. – Es un placer. Eres más guapo de lo que creía... – Alzó sus manos abruptamente, tapándose su propia boca con ambas. – ¿Dije eso en voz alta?

Ambos chicos se miraron de reojo al uno al otro, sin pronunciar palaba alguna.

\- Creo que tengo que irme, Stephanie. – Se disculpó Tim. – Pero si aún ocupas que te dejemos en la Fundación…

\- No, no, nada de eso, descuida. – Comenzó a balbucear mientras caminaba hacia atrás. – Estoy bien, vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer, de seguro es algo muy importante… - Chocó en ese momento con otro chico que iba a pasando, y casi lo tumbaba al suelo. – ¡Lo siento! Nos vemos mañana, o te llamó más tarde, ¡adiós!

Se dio entonces la media vuelta, y comenzó a caminar apresurada hacia la salida.

\- Un gusto conocerte. – Se despidió Dick con fuerza. – Es muy linda. – Comentó sin miramientos, mirando de reojo a Tim. – ¿Acaso tú y ella...?

\- No, nada de eso. – Se apresuró el joven a responder. – Sólo somos amigos.

Dick echó un segundo vistazo a Stephanie mientras se alejaba hasta que ya no se encontró en su rango de visión.

\- ¿Y por qué?

Tim giró sus ojos en silencio, y se abstuvo de responder esa pregunta. Sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar hacia el área del estacionamiento, en donde estaba aparcada su motocicleta.

\- ¿Vienes porque tienen algún dato nuevo sobre Jason?

\- Todo lo contrario. – Respondió Dick con pesar. – Bárbara sigue investigando, pero aún no encuentra nada relevante.

A Tim le pareció curioso que mencionara de pronto a Bárbara, considerando que hace apenas unos minutos hablaba de ella con Stephanie.

\- ¿No fue a trabajar hoy por seguir investigando? – Cuestionó Tim, intentando confirmar lo que Stephanie le había dicho.

\- Sí, eso creo. Espero que no se esté presionando demasiado a sí misma.

Tim se quedó algo pensativo. Lo que Stephanie le había dicho, lo tenía algo intrigado. Aún a pesar de que él no había visto nada fuera de lo usual ayer, si Stephanie se sentía así debía haber sido por algo.

Ambos llegaron hasta donde tenía estacionada su _Scrambler Ducati_ color amarillo. Tomó su casco con ambas manos, pero no se lo puso; simplemente lo sostuvo entre sus manos un rato, incluso girándolo un poco.

\- Oye, ¿tú has notado algo extraño en Bárbara últimamente?

Dick arqueó una ceja, confuso por su pregunta.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Acaso tú has visto algo?

\- No, no realmente. Pero Stephanie no sólo es mi compañera de clases; trabaja también como asistente de Bárbara en la Fundación. No me dijo nada muy claro, pero por lo que le entendí, Bárbara le dijo algo muy extraño ayer y luego le pidió que no se lo dijera a nadie.

\- ¿Ayer? ¿Y qué le dijo?

\- Precisamente no me lo dijo. No quiso hacerlo. Pero fue extraño...

La reacción de Dick no fue diferente a la reacción inicial de Tim. Se quedó un rato pensando en el día de ayer, e intentando identificar si había notado algo extraño. Igualmente, lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la reacción de Bárbara ante las cosas que Bruce les tenía restringidas en la Baticomputadora. Sin embargo, un rato después vino algo más a su mente, algo que a Tim no ya que él no lo había visto.

La mañana anterior, cuando Dick le habló Bárbara para contarle lo de Red Hood, antes de cortar sí había ocurrido algo un poco extraño. Por un momento creyó que Bárbara estaba por decirle algo, pero al final no lo hizo y cortó la comunicación abruptamente antes de que le diera tiempo de decir cualquier otra cosa.

En ese momento le pareció extraño, pero no creyó que fuera nada serio, y lo atribuyó al hecho de haberle llamado tan temprano, o quizás le quería decir algo con respecto a Bruce, o Jason… O al incomodo incidente en su casa el sábado pasado cuando fue a hablar con ella. Pero, ¿y si se trataba de algo más?

\- No ha de ser nada. – Respondió Dick, intentando reflejar despreocupación. – La muerte de Bruce nos afectó a todos de maneras distintas.

\- Supongo que tienes razón. – Murmuró Tim, no del todo convencido.

\- Por lo pronto hoy debemos de patrullar los puntos bajo el control del Pingüino. Si Jason estaba investigando a la señorita Buxton, debió ser porque trama algo.

\- Está bien.

Tim se colocó su casco y entonces se montó a su motocicleta. Dick comenzó a avanzar hacia dónde había dejado su vehículo, pero apenas dio un par de pasos se giró de nuevo unos momentos hacia Tim.

\- Oye… Te alcanzo en la mansión más tare, ¿de acuerdo? – Le indicó de golpe.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vas?

\- Te alcanzo en la mansión. – Repitió sin intención alguna de dar mayor explicación, y siguió de largo hacia su auto.

Tim sólo pudo encogerse de hombros, y arrancar su motocicleta para dirigirse hacia la Mansión Wayne por su cuenta.

\- - - -

Bárbara se había ido desde muy temprano a la Torre del Reloj para continuar desde ahí su investigación. Siendo prácticos, en realidad no había necesidad directa de ir hasta ese sitio y hacer dicha investigación desde ahí; bien podría haberlo hecho desde la comodidad de su departamento. Sin embargo, desde siempre se había sentido más segura y concentrada en la confiable Torre del Reloj, por lo que prefería si era posible trabajar desde ahí. Aunque en la teoría podría considerarse uno de los refugios secundarios de Batman, siempre la había sentido como su propia Baticueva personal, su lugar propio, la guarida de Oráculo.

Era gracioso, ya que nunca había tenido un sitio así cuando era Batgirl. Siempre tenía que compartirlo todo con Bruce, Dick y Jason, que, aunque se esforzaban por hacer que se sintiera cómoda, varias veces terminaba de todas formas sintiéndose un poco fuera del lugar.

Llevaba horas analizando toda la nueva información de Jason, Cobblepot, y Sionis a la que ahora tenía accesos con sus nuevos permisos. Principalmente intentaba emparejar esta información, con los movimientos y consultas registradas hechas por el usuario de Jason. También investigaba a más profundidad a Tracey Buxton, Roland August, y Enchanted Inc. Aunque tenía muchos más datos en esos momentos de lo que tenía la noche anterior, así como muchas otras ideas, no tenía aún una pista completamente convincente o sólida que seguir a continuación.

Escuchó el ascensor de la torre accionarse en ese momento. Sólo había unos cuántos en esa ciudad que tenían acceso a poder ingresar a ese ascensor, por lo que esto no le perturbó.

Se retiró sus anteojos y se talló el rostro con ambas manos. Comenzaba a sentirse un poco frustrada por el hecho de no poder llegar a alguna resolución satisfactoria.

El ascensor subió hasta su último piso y entonces sus puertas se abrieron. Bárbara se colocó una vez más sus anteojos y giró su silla en su dirección para verificar quién era su inesperado visitante. De las pocas opciones que había, quien resultó ser fue Dick, quien salió del ascensor, cargando en su mano una bolsa de plástico con un paquete, evidentemente de comida, en su interior.

\- Hola, Babs, buenas tardes. – Le saludó el joven con gentileza, acercándosele. – Te traje algo de comer porque supuse que no habías salido de aquí en todo el día.

\- Lo dirás en broma, pero es cierto. – Le respondió la pelirroja con una amplia sonrisa. Y en realidad sí era cierto; sólo había tomado un café en la mañana, y nada más. – Gracias.

Dick le extendió la bolsa y Bárbara la tomó y sacó el paquete de hielo seco para ver su interior. Sólo hasta que percibió el delicioso aroma de la comida en el paquete, se volvió consciente de lo realmente hambrienta que se encontraba.

\- Rollos California, me has alegrado el día. – Comentó con entusiasmo.

Colocó el paquete en sus piernas y se dirigió entonces a la pequeña sala de estar a unos cuantos metros de su terminal. Colocó la comida en la mesa de centro, y comenzó a preparar todo para poder comer al fin.

\- ¿Segura que está bien que te tomes unos días libres del trabajo? – Le cuestionó Dick, mientras se dirigía a uno de los sillones.

\- Pues nadie opuso objeción.

\- Claro que no; ya saben que eres su nueva jefa.

Bárbara sonrió divertida por su comentario, aunque en el fondo sabía que tenía un poco de razón en ello.

Dick se sentó en uno de los sillones, justo a su lado.

\- ¿Y qué hay de ti, Dick? – Le preguntó ahora ella, separando con sus manos los palillos para comer.  – ¿Tu importante empresa en New York está bien sin ti?

\- Ni lo menciones. – Bufó Dick con fastidio. – En general todo ha estado bien. Sigo atendiendo asuntos desde mi celular, cuando no estoy preguntándome qué estará haciendo en este momento Jason. Pero estoy esperando que me envíen mi equipo de cómputo para trabajar mejor desde casa. No sé cuánto podré encargarme de eso a distancia, al tiempo que me encargo de los asuntos de Batman.

\- Si Bruce podía con toda una multinacional, tú podrás con esto. – Le extendió entonces el paquete con los rollos. – ¿Gustas?

Dick se tomó el atrevimiento de tomar uno de los rollos entre sus dedos, sumergirlo un poco en la salsa de soya, y darle una mordida; no estaba mal, aunque tampoco era el mejor que había probado.

\- Sí, pero Bruce tenía a miles de empleados para encargarse de ello. Nuestra empresa aun no es tan grande.

\- Pues entonces, eso te dará carácter. – Le respondió, guiñándole el ojo; Dick rio levemente.

A Dick le parecía que Bárbara actuaba bastante normal, o al menos tan normal como Bárbara siempre había sido. Quizás lo que Tim le había dicho, o más bien lo que esa tal Stephanie le dijo a él, no era en realidad nada grave o que ameritara su preocupación.

¿Valdría la pena preguntarle directamente al respecto? Si no estaba realmente molesta o preocupada por algo, quizás terminaría por volverse real por el simple hecho de hacerlo.

\- Oye, Bárbara. – Soltó de golpe mientras ella comía de sus rollos. La pelirroja lo volteó a ver de reojo, tras morder la mitad de uno. Dick, a su vez, la miró fijamente con seriedad. – Quisiera hablar contigo de algo. Sólo quiero saber… ¿Todo... Está bien?

Bárbara arqueó una ceja y parpadeó un par de veces.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Bueno... Ayer, cuando te hablé en la mañana, sentí que me querías decir algo, pero me colgaste antes de eso.

Bárbara se exaltó un poco en su silla al escucharlo, e incluso podría afirmar que se veía puesto nerviosa.

\- ¿Eso… hice? – Murmuró la joven, disimulada. – No lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y tampoco recuerdas qué me querías decir?

\- Ah... No, no lo creo. De seguro no era nada importante, descuida.

Bárbara sonrió y se encogió de hombros con despreocupación.

Bárbara, al igual que todos ellos, había sido entrenada para engañar y mentir si era necesario. Ocultar las apariencias, y hacer creer tanto a enemigos como amigos lo que no era, con el fin de cumplir la misión. En otras palabras, se podría decir que estaban entrenados para ser buenos mentirosos. Por lo tanto, era particularmente sospechoso el hecho de que, en esos precisos momentos, fuera tan obvio para Dick que le estaba mintiendo.

La pelirroja no sonaba nada segura o convencida de lo que decía, y de hecho tampoco parecía esforzarse mucho en aparentarlo. La primera explicación a ello era que la había tomado por sorpresa, y no había tenido tiempo de pasar de su estado normal; pero Bárbara era mucho mejor que eso. Otra alternativa era que ese tema en particular de alguna forma tocaba una fibra sensible, que hacía imposible poder concentrarse lo suficiente. Y, por último, estaba de hecho la posibilidad de que ella no quería mentir, no quería engañar; estaba la posibilidad de que consciente o inconscientemente, ella quisiera que él se diera cuenta de esto.

Fuera como fuera, era obvio que ocultaba algo, y eso incitó a Dick a presionar un poco más.

\- Bueno, si te soy sincero, no es sólo por lo de la llamada. – Comentó con cautela. – Alguien más me dijo que habías estado actuando un poco... Extraña.

Bárbara pareció sorprenderse ligeramente en un inicio, pero luego su expresión se tornó seria y serena, incluso algo molesta o acusadora.

\- ¿Alguien cómo quién? – Le preguntó casi cortante, lo que puso un poco nervioso a Dick.

\- Bueno… ¿Acaso eso importa?

Se arrepintió de haber dado tal respuesta, justo un segundo después. Esas solas palabras, eran una respuesta más determinante que haber dicho cualquier otra cosa intentando disimularlo.

Bárbara colocó lo palillos sobre el plato de hielo seco, y se volvió a retirar lentamente sus anteojos para colocarlos sobre la mesita delante de ella.

\- Conociste a Stephanie, ¿verdad? – Soltó de golpe sin girarse hacia él.

\- No… Bueno, Sí... Pero no fue ella...

\- Entonces fue Tim, y Steph se lo dijo a él. – Agregó la pelirroja de la misma forma.

Por un lado, fue más que obvio para Bárbara en esos momentos que el origen de todo ello era Stephanie. Sin embargo, por el otro, esa reacción por parte de Bárbara ayudó a Dick a confirmar que en efecto había ocurrido algo con esa chica, ya que era prácticamente seguro afirmar que no la había mencionado sólo por mera cualidad.

\- Oye, sólo no te enojes con ella…

\- No tendría derecho de hacerlo. – Comentó en voz baja, aun sin mirarlo. – Deliberadamente la metí en todo este asunto, aunque no tenía nada que ver en ello, y de seguro terminé preocupándola. Pero no tienen por qué estarlo, ni ella, ni ustedes, ya que en realidad no pasa nada... Malo.

\- Pero si pasa algo entonces, ¿o no? – Le preguntó, inclinándose un poco hacia ella; Bárbara permaneció en silencio. – ¿Qué es?

Al fin ella lo volteó a ver, con una expresión en su rostro que dejó casi helado al joven Grayson. Se veía más que pensativa; parecía preocupada, o incluso un poco asustada. Rara vez la había visto así, a ella quien, al igual que todos ellos, había sido casi siempre tan serena y centrada, y en constante control de sus emociones.

\- No sé por dónde empezar. – Murmuró en voz baja, justo antes de soltar un fuerte suspiro con pesadez. – Los últimos meses he estado consultando a un doctor de gran renombre en Boston.

Dick se sorprendió un poco por lo que comenzó a escuchar. ¿Un doctor?

Bárbara, por su lado,  simplemente continuó con lo suyo.

\- Me ha enviado a hacer varios estudios, radiografías, y me consulta una vez a la semana por _Skype_. Hace unas semanas atrás, me informó que... – Guardó silencio unos momentos, y se apoyó por completo contra el respaldo de su silla. – Me informó que soy candidata perfecta para una nueva operación regenerativa, que parece tener grandes resultados en pacientes en mi condición.

Dick sintió casi que su corazón se detenía. Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, y su respiración se cortó. Bárbara lo miró fijamente a los ojos, y le sonrió levemente con algo de reserva.

\- Dick... Me dijo que podría volver a caminar si me someto a ella.

Dick quedó atónito ante ello. Se veía en su rostro, y en su profundo silencio, que no sabía ni qué decir, o quizás batallaba para poder procesar por completo toda la noticia.

\- ¿Volver a caminar? – Exclamó sorprendido, esperando que diciéndolo en voz alta lo hiciera más claro. – Bárbara, esa es una increíble noticia.

\- ¿Lo es? – Murmuró ella a su vez en voz baja.

\- ¡Claro que lo es! Pero… ¿qué pasa? ¿Porque no te ves feliz? Es lo que más deseabas, ¿o no?

Bárbara suspiro con cierto cansancio, y volvió a acomodarse en su silla

\- La operación sólo tiene un ochenta y cinco por ciento de probabilidad de éxito.

\- ¿Ochenta y cinco por ciento? No estudié medicina, pero me parece que eso es mucho.

\- Tú no lo entiendes, Dick. – Soltó la pelirroja de golpe con algo de fuerza. – No sabes lo que fue empezar a aceptar y superar lo que me pasó, aceptar que ya no sería Batgirl, que todo mi mundo sería diferente a partir de entonces. Fue mucho tiempo, esfuerzo, sangre y sufrimiento; pero al final lo logré, y estoy orgullosa de eso. Pero desde que me dieron esta noticia, todo se ha ido poco a poco al diablo. Intento no hacerlo, pero no puedo evitar pensar en la posibilidad de volver a caminar, de volver a como todo era antes, de dejar esta silla. Y si entro a esa sala de operación, salgo y no ocurre como lo imagino... No creo poder pasar de nuevo por todo esto.

Bárbara calló abruptamente, y respiró con profundidad, como intentando calmarse un poco. Dick, por su lado, parecía sumamente consternado por lo que le decía.

\- Y, por otro lado, si tiene éxito y vuelvo a caminar, ¿qué será de todo lo que he logrado estos años? Todo por lo que me siento orgullosa, todo lo que me he esforzado… ¿Ya no tendrá ningún valor? Mira mi casa, mi trabajo, toda mi vida ha cambiado y ajustado a… esto. Para bien o para mal, la persona que soy justo ahora, es a raíz de lo que me pasó. ¿Qué pasará si vuelvo a caminar? ¿Qué será de mí? Mi vida tendrá que volver a cambiar de nuevo, y no sé si tenga la fuerza suficiente para soportarlo otra vez… Tengo… miedo…

\- Bárbara, por favor. – Intervino Dick de golpe, parándose abruptamente de su asiento. – Escúchate a ti misma. Tus miedos no tienen sentido. Hablas como si llevaras toda una vida en esa silla, pero sólo han pasado unos cuantos años...

Ese último comentario hizo que el rostro de Bárbara se llenara de un enorme asombro, asombro que rápidamente se convirtió en un marcado y notable enojo.

\- ¿Unos cuantos años? – Exclamó de forma severa.

\- No quise decirlo así, lo siento...

\- No, no, tienes toda la razón. – Interrumpió abruptamente, y entonces comenzó a mover su silla para alejarse de él. – Quisiera ver que estuvieras en mi lugar, aunque fuera un día, y entonces podrías decirme lo rápido que pasa el tiempo en una éstas.

Se giró y comenzó a acercarse rápidamente de regreso a su computadora.

\- Bárbara, espera por favor. – Pronunció Dick con ímpetu, y se apresuró lo más rápido que pudo hasta colocarse frente a ella y cortarle el paso.

Bárbara se detuvo, pero volteó su cara por completo hacia otro lado, con claramente nada de deseos de verlo. Dick se dio cuenta de que había hablado completamente sin pensar. Se agachó entonces, poniéndose de cuclillas, intentando dejar su rostro a la altura del suyo; ella seguía sin voltearlo a ver.

\- Escucha, lo siento. Lo cierto es que nos soy Bruce. No tengo una respuesta correcta para todo, ni puedo decirte lo que necesitas oír, ya que no tengo ni idea de qué sea. Tienes razón, no puedo entender cómo te sientes, y no te insultaré diciendo que es así. Pero si puedo decirte una cosa…

Extendió en ese momento su mano, y tomó con cuidado la de ella entre sus dedos. Ese mismo acto pareció ser el causante de cierto incomodo de su parte el sábado pasado cuando la fue a ver a su departamento. Esa vez, sin embargo, era difícil decir si el sentimiento era el mismo o no, ya que Bárbara seguía volteada a otro lado, y no reflejaba reacción alguna en lo que lograba ver de su rostro. Sin embargo, tampoco demostraba interés en retirar su mano, y apartar las de él.

\- Tú eres más que Batgirl o que esta silla. Quizás hayas sentido durante todos estos años, que lo que te pasó y el estar ahora así, era lo único que te definía. Pero eso no es verdad; yo nunca te he visto de esa forma. Eres mucho más que esto. Y pase lo que pase, vuelvas a caminar o no, yo sé que seguirás siendo la estupenda persona que siempre has sido. Y decidas o no llevar acabo esa operación, yo te apoyaré; sin importar qué.

Bárbara comenzó a girar en ese momento su rostro hacia él de nuevo, y sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, sin moverse siquiera un centímetro. Dick sintió entonces como los delgados dedos de la pelirroja se apretaban un poco contra los suyos. Una pequeña sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en sus labios, y una vez más miró a otro lado, pero no por completo; simplemente se viró de reojo.

\- Gracias, Dick…

Soltó entonces con cuidado su mano, y para Dick ese había sido un indicativo para apartarse. Sin embargo, antes de pudiera volver a alzarse, Bárbara extendió rápidamente sus brazos hacia él, rodeó su cuello y con ellos, y le dio un fuerte abrazo atrayéndolo hacia ella. Dick se quedó un tanto confundido por esa reacción, pero no tardó mucho en rodearla también con sus brazos, y corresponderle ese delicado abrazo.

\- Por favor, no se lo digas a los demás todavía. – Le susurró ella en voz baja cerca de su oído. – Eres a la primera persona a la que se lo digo.

\- ¿No le has dicho a tu padre?

\- No…

Bárbara se apartó lentamente de él, y se retiró un par de mechones de cabello de su frente con sus dedos.

\- Él siempre se ha sentido culpable por lo ocurrido. No quiero decírselo hasta que esté segura de hacerlo. Pero quisiera que concluyéramos con todo este asunto de Jason primero.

\- Entiendo, descuida. No se lo diré a nadie.

Bárbara sonrió complacida, a lo que Dick le respondió de la misma forma.

\- Creo que debo terminar de comer y volver a mi investigación. – Comentó la pelirroja, luego de unos minutos de silencio.

\- Sí, claro. Te dejo sola, entonces.

Dick se incorporó de nuevo, y se dispuso a caminar hacia el ascensor y retirarse. A mitad del camino, sin embargo, se giró unos momentos hacia ella. Bárbara seguía en el mismo sitio, aunque ahora miraba fijamente el plato con los rollos sobre la mesita.

\- No te sobrepases, por favor. – Le pidió el joven, a lo que ella simplemente asintió en silencio.

Dick se dirigió al ascensor y bajó por éste hasta la planta baja de la torre.

Una vez sola, Bárbara suspiró con profundidad, como si se liberara de un gran peso. No pensó que terminaría hablando al respecto ese día en especial, aunque sí sabía que la primera persona con quien lo haría sería Dick… O al menos lo sabía desde hace una semana atrás…

Se concentró entonces de nuevo en su comida, tomando de nuevo sus palillos.

\- - - -

Unas horas más tarde, la noche cayó en Gótica; una calurosa y oscura noche sin luna. Si el escape del Pingüino, y la inminente guerra que se estaba fraguando entre éste y Máscara Negra, no era ya de por sí suficiente, para ese entonces, el ataque ocurrido a La Fábrica de Acero de las Industrias Sionis ya era una noticia a voces en las calles, junto con la identidad de su autor. Había incertidumbre y miedo entre las personas del bajo mundo; incluso los criminales de bajo nivel, que apenas y podían considerarse como parte de alguna de las dos pandillas, temían por sus vidas. La policía por su parte, no estaba segura de en dónde centrar su atención, o por dónde comenzar a actuar.

Hacía ya mucho tiempo desde la última vez que esa densa neblina de duda se cernía sobre la ciudad. Claro, no podía compararse a las peores épocas de Gótica, de esas en las que decenas de grupos delictivos se mataban entre ellos, y los inocentes eran llevados de paso entre sus pies. De aquel entonces en el que la policía, más que proteger a las personas e intentar atrapar a los criminales, eran más cómplices de estos últimos; algunos por avaricia, otros por miedo. De cuando psicópatas y asesinos en serie usaban las calles como su patio de caza, con completa impunidad.

Sí, no era como entonces; las cosas no podían compararse. Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que igualmente fuera una situación extenuante y preocupante.

Esa noche, sin embargo, estaba a punto de ocurrir un hecho impredecible, algo que nadie en Gótica hubiera previsto que pasaría, considerando lo ocurrido en los días pasados. ¿Mejoraría las cosas? ¿O incluso, las empeoraría? Era difícil saberlo, al menos en esos momentos.

El Hotel Royal de Gótica, era uno de los más lujosos y exclusivos de la ciudad, si no es que se podría decir que es el más lujoso y exclusivo de la ciudad. Era el lugar predilecto para artistas y mandatarios que iban de visita, así como de convenciones de gran tamaño. Era sin lugar a duda uno de los lugares más conocidos de la ciudad. Sin embargo, lo que no era quizás tan conocido por la mayoría, era que el dueño de dicho lugar, de nombre Jeremiah Strong, era una fachada, una identidad de papel, y uno de los tantos prestanombres que cierta persona usaba en sus diferentes negocios algo más _“legítimos”_. Esa persona era ni más ni menos que Roman Sionis, alías Máscara Negra… El mafioso, nombrado el Último Gran Señor del Crimen de Gótica, era el verdadero dueño de todo ese lugar. Y, como tal, podía disponer de él como mejor le pareciera, cómo había hecho esa misma noche.

El edificio del Hotel Royal se componía principalmente de dos torres, la Norte y la Sur, ambas de quince pisos cada una. En el décimo piso de la Torre Norte, se encontraba un muy elegante restaurante, que servía principalmente comida italiana. El sitio era frecuentado por huéspedes, y no huéspedes, reconocido por su comida tan exquisita. Sin embargo, no sería así esa noche, pues a última hora el restaurante completo fue cerrado al público, supuestamente por un evento privado. De hecho, todo el piso diez, e incluso el nueve y el once, habían sido vaciados, y los huéspedes que hubiera en ellos, movidos a otras habitaciones, y la seguridad había aumentado en las diferentes salidas.

Por extraño que pareciera, esto no era tan raro cómo uno pudiera creer. Después de todo, el Hotel Royal era muy frecuentado por figuras muy importantes, por lo que las medidas de seguridad nunca eran exageradas. Pero, ¿qué evento tan importante en especial estaba sucediendo esa precisa noche…?

La Torre Norte contaba con diferentes ascensores, pero uno en especial había sido aparentemente puesto en mantenimiento en esos momentos, y no se podía subir a él en ninguno de los pisos; de nuevo, nada fuera de lo común. Sin embargo, el ascensor en cuestión no estaba dañado, ni se le estaba dando mantenimiento, ni nada que pudiera ameritar que no se pudiera usar. De hecho, la intención era que si fuera usado, por una persona en especial.

Tres camionetas negras ingresaron al estacionamiento del Hotel por el área de carga trasera, por dónde normalmente entraban sólo los proveedores; ahí, ya un grupo de tres hombres, todos vestidos con trajes negros, altos y mal encarados, los esperaban en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Las tres camionetas se estacionaron una delante de la otra, justo frente a la rampa de la cocina. De dos de ellas, se bajaron rápidamente alrededor de diez hombres, vestidos con extraños abrigos voluptuosos, a pesar del calor que hacía esa noche. Intercambiaron un par de miradas furtivas con los hombres de negro en la puerta, pero ninguno mencionó palabra alguna.

El chofer de la tercera camioneta, vestido igual que el resto, se bajó rápidamente, y pasó a abrir la puerta de atrás para que su ocupante pudiera bajar. Dicho ocupante, era un hombre mayor, de estatura baja, complexión robusta y piernas pequeñas; algo caricaturezco, se podría decir. Tenía una amplia calva, y sólo un poco de cabello anaranjado a los lados. Sin embargo, las características más notables, eran seguramente su piel pálida, su nariz larga y puntiaguda, y sus manos grandes, incluso para el tamaño del resto de su cuerpo. Usaba un monóculo en su ojo izquierda, un abrigo amplio color negro, y en su mano derecha sostenía un paraguas cerrado, cuya punta tocaba el piso como si fuera un bastón.

Detrás de él, se bajaron dos mujeres, mismas que se pararon detrás de él, una a lado de la otra. Ambas tenían la misma extraña apariencia: usaban un kimono verde con estampado de palomas blancas, y tenían sus manos ocultas en las amplias mangas de éste. Tenían cabello negro recogido, que bien podría tratarse en ambos casos de una peluca; pero lo más destacable era las máscaras totalmente blancas que cubrían sus caras, apenas con dos pequeños orificios para los ojos en cada una.

El hombre robusto miró con fastidio a su alrededor, en especial a los hombres de negro que los esperaban. Estos se pararon con firmeza en cuanto lo vieron salir, intentando reflejar la mayor seguridad posible.

\- Bienvenido, señor Cobblepot. – Saludó uno de ellos de pie hasta el frente de los demás. – El señor Sionis lo espera.

 No hubo respuesta a tan innecesario comentario…

Los cinco hombres de negro comenzaron a guiarlos al interior. El Pingüino andaba con completa normalidad, seguido por detrás por las dos mujeres de kimono verde, que avanzaban en absoluto silencio y calma. Cuatro de sus hombres se quedaron ahí mismo en las camionetas, mientras que los demás también siguieron a su jefe.

Ingresaron al hotel por la cocina, que al igual que el pasillo por el que terminaron saliendo, estaba totalmente despejada. Avanzaron sin problema y sin ser notados en lo absoluto, hasta llegar al ascensor supuestamente en mantenimiento. Debido al tamaño, sólo entraron dos de los hombres de negro, el Pingüino, sus dos acompañantes de kimono, y dos de sus otros hombres; los demás tendrían que esperar a subir en la segunda ronda.

Cobblepot no se sentía en lo más mínimo nervioso. Sus dos guardaespaldas por si solas eran complemente capaces de protegerlo si lo ameritaba. Además, para bien o para mal, aún había delincuentes en esa ciudad que respetaban el código de conducta, y confiaba en que la persona que lo había invitado fuera uno de ellos…

El ascensor subió sin la menor interrupción hasta el piso diez. Al abrirse sus puertas, se encontraron de frente con la puerta principal del restaurante. Los hombres de negro los guiaron hasta el interior, el cual se encontraba casi totalmente vacío, a excepción de unas cuantas personas: la _hostess_ , una mujer alta y de buen ver, con una blusa blanca y falda negra, que los recibió con una amplia, y tal vez un poco ensayada, sonrisa en el recibidor. Algunos meseros, no más de cinco, que aguardaban de pie a lado de la puerta. Otros seis hombres de negro, tres sentados en una mesa a la derecha, los otros tres en otra mesa a la izquierda… Y claro, una persona en especial, sentada en una mesa redonda justo en el centro del establecimiento…

Dicha persona era un hombre, de hombros anchos y complexión mediana. Usaba un elegante traje blanco, con líneas verticales color negro, planchado y limpio, sin una sola arruga o mancha. Debajo del traje, una camisa negra y corbata blanca, además de un chaleco blanco que combinaba a la perfección con el traje. Guantes negros de piel en sus manos, y zapato también negros, lustrados y muy brillantes. Y, lo primero que cualquiera notaría, una máscara en forma de cráneo, totalmente negra, y que le cubría todo su rostro y su cabeza… El hombre estaba sentado, con sus piernas cruzadas. En cuanto vio entrar por la puerta a su invitado, se puso de pie y extendió sus brazos como señal de bienvenida.

\- Oswald, mi viejo, viejo… muy viejo amigo. – Comentó con un tono elocuente. La quijada de su máscara se movía junto con la propia, como si se ese cráneo negro fuera su verdadero rostro. – Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación.

\- Ahórrate las hipocresías, Sionis. – Masculló el Pingüino con una voz nasal, que reflejaba no más que molestia de ver al mafioso de blanco. Se paró justo frente a la mesa, con las dos mujeres de kimono y sus hombres, de pie a sus espaldas. – Tienes mucho valor para atreverte a citarme de esta forma, maldita rata de alcantarilla. – Alzó en ese momento su paraguas, y lo señaló como él, esgrimiéndolo como si de una espada se tratara. – ¡Debería de meterte mi paraguas en la garganta justo ahora!

Su grito pareció alertar un poco a los hombres de Máscara Negra, por lo que todos parecieron ponerse tensos, y aceraron sus manos al interior de sus sacos. Ese acto, exaltó a su vez a los hombres del Pingüino. Sin embargo, antes de cualquiera diera un paso del que pudiera arrepentirse, Sionis alzó su mano derecha, indicándole a sus hombres que se contuvieran.

\- Deja de hacerte la víctima, Pingüino. – Comentó con indiferencia. – Sabes muy bien que no fue nada personal. Los negocios son los negocios; tú caíste, y yo tomé mi oportunidad. Tú hubieras hecho lo mismo en mi lugar, o peor.

\- ¡Yo no caí! – Le respondió en ímpetu. – Sólo me tomé unas pequeñas vacaciones. Pero ya volví…

\- Sí, lo veo. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento de una vez?

Antes de que el Pingüino respondiera, Roman se sentó de nuevo en su silla y se cruzó una vez más de pierna. Su invitado, sin embargo, parecía algo dudoso de hacerlo al principio, pero al final lo hizo, tomando la silla justo frente a la de Máscara Negra. Las dos mujeres de kimono se pararon a cada lado de él, totalmente quietas como estatuas.

El anfitrión chasqueó los dedos para llamar la atención de los meseros, que rápidamente se movieron para llevar a la mesa algunos aperitivos, así como para servirle a cada uno una copa de vino.

El ascensor volvió a subir un poco después, y el resto de los hombros del Pingüino llegaron en él, incorporándose a sus compañeros. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el restaurante ya estaba un poco más lleno, aunque no precisamente por los clientes más agradables que hubieran podido tener.

\- Espero que esta burda cena sea para discutir cómo me regresarás mi territorio. – Comentó Cobblepot con seriedad, mientras le servían un poco de vino tinto.

Escuchó entonces como Sionis bufaba de una manera nada disimulada.

\- ¿Por qué insistes en obsesionarte tanto con tu pequeño territorio? – Soltó el mafioso con labia. – En especial cuando tenemos a toda Gótica a nuestra disposición.

Ese último comentario pareció extrañar un poco al Pingüino, quien arqueó una ceja con intriga.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta que tú y yo somos los últimos que quedamos? – Prosiguió Máscara Negra. – Falcone, Maroni, Thorne, Stromwell, Valestra, Dent, incluso nuestro viejo amigo el Payaso... Todos han caído gracias a Batman, y sus grupos han sido desmantelados. Sólo quedamos nosotros, tú y yo, los Últimos Grandes Señores del Crimen de Gótica.

\- Un título que te queda bastante grande, muchacho.

\- Pues estoy dispuesto a compartirlo. Porque, en lugar de estarnos peleando en una guerra sin sentido, deberíamos de trabajar juntos, y dividirnos Gótica mitad y mitad. – Eso sí que pareció sorprender a Cobblepot; se sobresaltó en su silla, y sus ojos se abrieron tanto que casi de desorbitaron. Bajo su máscara, Sionis sonreía complacido. – ¿Qué dices, viejo pajarraco?

Aunque en un inicio el Pingüino parecía intrigado por lo que acababa de escuchar, rápidamente recuperó la compostura. Miró fijamente al hombre frente a él, como si lo estuviera analizando; cosa difícil, considerando su máscara. Luego de un rato de silencio, extendió su mano izquierda hacia un lado, agitando un poco sus dedos. Esa sola señal fue suficiente para que uno de sus hombros se le acercara, y sacara de su abrigo una caja de habanos. El mismo hombre tomó uno y se lo colocó en su boca, para de inmediato prenderle fuego. Cobblepot aspiró profundamente y luego dejó salir una densa nube de humo al aire sobre él.

\- Ciertamente no me esperaba esto. – Comentó con notoria tranquila. – Pero déjame preguntarte una cosa… Este repentino interés en trabajar conmigo, no tendrá algo que ver con la reaparición del chico de la máscara roja, ¿o sí?

El Pingüino no necesitaba poder ver su rostro, para darse cuenta que su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo; ahora era él el que sonreía complacido.

\- Escuché lo que pasó anoche. Terrible, terrible… ¿Cómo cuánto perdiste en mercancía? ¿Unos cuantos millones?

La sola mención del hecho ocurrido la noche anterior, y el tono burlesco del criminal ante él, fue suficiente para exasperar a Máscara Negra. Sin embargo, pareció usar todo lo que podía tener de autocontrol para evitar dejarse llevar.

Lo imitó en parte, sacando del bolsillo interno de su saco, una caja rectangular y metálica de cigarrillos, y sacando uno de su interior. Los cigarrillos eran un tanto más largos de lo normal, para que pudiera fumarlos más cómodamente desde la apertura de la boca de su máscara. En cuanto se lo colocó en los labios, uno de los meseros ya estaba a su lado, listo para encendérselo. Igualmente aspiró con fuerza, para luego soltar el humo. Todos los presentes tenían que admitir que la imagen de esa máscara negra, exhalando humo por su boca, era bastante aterradora…

\- Escucha, iré directo al grano contigo. – Exclamó Sionis con un tono totalmente serio, hasta algo lúgubre; muy diferente al tono seguro que había usado durante todo lo que iba de la noche antes de eso. – Batman es una cosa, pero este otro sujeto... ¡Está demente! Y quizás creas que decir eso en Gótica no es decir mucho, pero no sabes de lo que es capaz. Hace mucho lo subestimé, y las cosas se pusieron tan feas, que en mi desesperación recurrí al otro demente del Joker. Y está de más decir que eso sólo lo empeoró… Pero no pienso dejar que todo aquello se repita. He logrado mucho, y no dejaré que este mocoso lo arruine otra vez; así tenga que hacer volar en pedazos toda esta maldita ciudad de camino.

Cobblepot rio con fuerza, haciendo en el proceso algunos extraños sonidos similares a los de un ave.

\- Lo siento, pero me es tan divertido verte así de nervioso, Sionis. – Comentó con un nada disimulado tono burlón. – Sí, ya sé de antemano de lo ocurrido entre este sujeto y tú hace años. Aun así, un hombre sabio te diría que dejes que Batman se encargue de él. Paulatinamente, el Murciélago lo hará a un lado; siempre lo hace.

\- Y mientras tanto, hará trizas mis negocios… ¡nuestros negocios! – Exclamó con fuerza, chocando su puño contra la mesa, y haciendo que su copa de vino se derramara; mas esto no le importó mucho. – Y sumará innumerables bajas en nuestras filas. Tienes que créeme en lo que te digo: necesitamos unirnos y acabar con este sujeto, ahora mismo.

Cobblepot no parecía mutarse siquiera ante el arrebato de su anfitrión. De hecho, éste parecía haberle puesto de mucho mejor humor, considerando cuál había sido su estado al llegar al hotel.

Escuchó como el celular de uno de sus hombres, precisamente del jefe de su seguridad esa noche, comenzó a sonar. Éste, nervioso, comenzó a inspeccionar apresurado sus bolsillos, hasta encontrar el pequeño aparato. Salió apresurado hacia el pasillo, sosteniendo el teléfono a un lado de su oído. El Pingüino lo miró unos instantes sobre su hombro, pero luego se giró de nuevo a su anfitrión.

\- Lo siento, pero no creo que sea para tanto barullo. Este chico es un pesado, sí; pero no me preocupa. He sabido sobrevivir a Batman todos estos años, y lo haré a este amateur con delirios de grandeza.

\- No sabes lo que estás diciendo.

\- Al contrario, creo que tú estás dejando que tus sentimientos por lo ocurrido hace años, nublen tu juicio. Ya sea Batman, o alguno de nosotros, o quizás caiga él solo a una alcantarilla y se rompa el cuello; da igual. Tarde o temprano caerá, o se aburrirá.

\- ¿Tengo que recordarte que fue este sujeto quien…? – Guardó silencio unos momentos, casi como si temiera decir lo siguiente en voz alta. – ¿Qué fue quien acabó… con el Payaso?

El Pingüino se quedó serio, helado en su silla. Aspiró un poco por su nariz, y tomó entonces su copa de vino, dándole un pequeño sorbo. El tema también parecía tener un poco de efecto en él.

\- Y le hizo un favor a todos, si se me permite decirlo. Pero yo diría que fue más un golpe de suerte. Dudo mucho que pueda…

El hombre que había salido a atender el teléfono, entró rápidamente de regreso, y se acercó hacia su jefe, notándosele muy agitado.

\- Señor... Sucedió algo. – Comentó entre jadeos, estando de pie a su lado.

\- ¿Qué cosa?, habla. – Respondió él a su vez, sin darle mucha importancia.

El hombre se acercó a su oído y le comenzó a susurrar muy despacio. Los primeros segundos el rostro de Cobblepot se mantuvo calmado. Sin embargo, abruptamente cambió y se convirtió en una densa expresión de enojo.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó con gran fuerza, parándose de pie de golpe, y tirando su silla hacia atrás en el proceso. Esto alertó a todos, incluso a Máscara Negra. Acto seguido, dirigió sus manos hacia el abrigo de su hombre, y lo tomó con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia él para encararlo. – ¡Repítelo!

\- Ah… Ah… - El hombre comenzó a balbucear nervioso. – El barco que venía de las Bahamas fue atacado… Y casi hundido…

\- ¡¿Cómo que casi hundido?! ¡¿Por quién?!

\- No lo sabemos aún… Pero… Al parecer usaba bombas… Y armas de fuego. No creen que haya sido Batman…

Esa información dejó pasmado al Pingüino. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar por completo a ello, pudo escuchar como el hombre al otro lado de la mesa soltaba una aguda carcajada.

\- Qué interesante. – Comentó Máscara Negra, notoriamente divertido por lo que escuchaba. – ¿Necesitas que te diga quién fue?

No, no lo necesitaba; podía darse fácilmente una idea de quién había sido.

\- ¡¿Qué pasó con el cargamento?! – Soltó con furia, agitando un poco al mensajero de las malas noticias.

\- Gran parte de él se perdió en la explosión… Y el resto… Creo que la policía lo confiscó…

\- ¡¿Mi cargamento?! ¡¿Todo el cargamento?! ¡¡Aaaah!! – Inspirado por un gran arrebato de rabia, tomó al hombre y lo alzó en el aire con sus fuertes manos, lanzándolo con fuerza contra la mesa. El hombre cayó de espaldas contra ésta, tirando todo lo que había sobre ella, incluyendo las copas de vino. – ¡Ese maldito imbécil!

Tanto los hombres de Máscara Negra, como del propio Pingüino, a excepción de las dos mujeres de kimono que continuaban quieras en su lugar como dos firmes pilares, e incluso los meseros del lugar, parecieron asustarse por ese repentino acto, y estaban dudosos de incluso dar cualquier paso, en cualquier dirección. Sin embargo, Roman se veía muy tranquilo; ni siquiera se había mutado al ver al hombre estrellarse contra la mesa, justo frente a él.

\- Es una pena; terrible, terrible. – Comentó con un tono burlón. – ¿Cómo cuánto perdiste? ¿Unos cuantos millones?

Oswald volteó a verlo con sus ojos llenos de furia; su comentario, aunque fuera imitando lo mismo que él le acababa de decir sólo unos minutos antes, no le causaba la menor de las gracias.

\- ¿Ves ahora lo que te digo? – Prosiguió, ahora con un semblante mucho más serio. – Batman se enfoca en aprendernos y encarcelarnos; este tipo lo único que quiere destruir. Es lo más cercano a un maldito terrorista religioso; no puedes simplemente esperar _“sobrevivir”_ a él. Y te aseguro que sólo está comenzando…

El Pingüino comenzó a andar de un lado a otro, agitando su paraguas como si esperara golpear o algo o alguien. Gemía y gruñía con molestia, maldiciendo en voz baja al sujeto que se había atrevido a atacarlo de esa forma tan desastrosa. Estuvo así por un rato, y en todo ese tiempo Máscara Negra simplemente lo seguía con la vista, en silencio.

Entonces se detuvo de golpe. Miró unos momentos al suelo, y luego se giró lentamente hacia su anfitrión.

\- Bien, hagámoslo. – Murmuró, aun con rastros de enojo en su voz. – ¿Qué propones?

Una vez más, Máscara Negra volvió a sonreír complacido debajo de su máscara…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 13**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Y al fin sabemos qué era lo que molestaba tanto a Bárbara… Aunque, era demasiado obvio, ¿no? En fin, cómo notas creo que sólo me queda mencionar que **Roman Sionis** , alias **Máscara Negra** , está más que nada inspirado en su versión del juego **Batman: Arkham Origins** (con la excepción de que en este punto su máscara ya está totalmente unida a su cara, como en los cómics), aunque toda su relación previa con **Red Hood** que se ha mencionado hasta ahora, está más basada en los acontecimientos de la película **Batman: Under the Red Hood** y su respectivo cómic._

_A su vez, las dos mujeres de kimono y máscara que acompañaban al **Pingüino** en su reunión, están basadas en las **Gemelas Kabuki** , que servían de ayudantes y guardaespaldas de dicho villano en la serie animada de **The Batman**._

_Por último, cabe mencionar que durante su conversación, Máscara Negra menciona algunos nombres de antiguos mafiosos, entre los cuales **Stromwell** y _ **_Valestra_ ** _, son ambos personajes directamente de **Batman: la Serie Animada** que quizás algunos lleguen a recordar (o quizás no)._

_Como han podido ver a lo largo de estos capítulos, tomó aspectos de diferentes lugares para crear esta línea, no sólo los cómics sino también adaptaciones animadas, juegos, o incluso películas. Pero bueno, eso es todo por ahora. ¿Qué pasará de aquí en adelante? Quédense al pendiente para saberlo._


	14. Capítulo 14. Vieja Amiga

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 14  
_ ** **_Vieja Amiga_ **

**Viernes, 26 de julio del 2013**

Un barco atacado y hundido en media Bahía Gótica, sin haber llegado a puerto siquiera. Se podía ver desde tierra la embarcación en llamas, y su fotografía salió en primera plana en la mañana del viernes. A pesar de haber ocurrido ya algo noche, hubo un gran movimiento en el muelle durante varias horas de la madrugada hasta que la situación se tranquilizó. Era difícil que el Nuevo Equipo Batman no se enterara de lo ocurrido, e incluso de un poco más.

Oráculo intentó investigar lo más posible durante la noche; haberse tomado un par de días del trabajo, parecía cada vez una mejor idea. Sin embargo, en realidad no había mucho que investigar en esos momentos, por lo que un poco antes de las cuatro de la mañana, tuvo que irse a dormir. Ya al día siguiente, intentó ponerse al corriente lo más que pudiera. La policía no había dado aún ni una declaración oficial sobre lo sucedido, pero los medios lo manejaban como un accidente. ¿Lo fue? Bárbara realmente no estaba para nada convencida de ello. Dedicó toda la mañana a recaudar toda la información posible, la que tenía ya la policía en sus manos, y claro yendo más allá todavía para averiguar más. Y tal y como lo esperaba, había más en esa historia.

Ya a media tarde, Bárbara acudió a la Mansión Wayne, o más bien a la Cueva debajo de ésta. Ahí, le expuso a Dick y Tim lo que había descubierto. Los tres estaban reunidos frente a la Computadora, mientras Bárbara les mostraba toda la información.

\- Pude rastrear el barco hundido hacia una empresa privada en las Bahamas de nombre Industrias Marfel. – Comentaba la pelirroja mientras los archivos encontrados se plasmaban en el monitor principal. – Fue un poco complicado, ya que casi no hay nada de información sobre ella, pero pude indagar hasta lo más profundo y descubrir que al parecer es en realidad una subsidiaria muy secreta de Enchanted Inc.

El escuchar ese nombre, más que sorprenderlos, fue más como una confirmación de lo que ya se estaban oliendo desde que se enteraron de la noticia. Enchanted Inc. era la empresa en la que esa mujer que Jason investigaba, Tracey Buxton, era la actual directora, y la misma que Bruce estaba investigando por sus nexos con el Pingüino. ¿Coincidencia?, por supuesto que no.

Bárbara prosiguió.

\- Según la bitácora portuaria, transportaba pieles de importación. Pero creo que está de más decir que no era lo que realmente traía. Según registros de la policía, que aún no han hecho públicos, de lo que pudieron recuperar, al parecer podría haber venido transportando armas de uso militar, posiblemente provenientes de países del Caribe.

\- Suena a nuestra ave gánster favorita. – Comentó Tim con ironía. – Creo que todos estamos pensando lo mismo, ¿o no?

Sí, era tan obvio que incluso era absurdo tener decirlo en voz alta: Red Hood era quien estaba detrás de ello. En su búsqueda por desestabilizar a Máscara Negra y al Pingüino por igual, había estado investigando a esa mujer, y de seguro de alguna forma se había enterado de la llegada de ese barco con el cargamento de armas del Pingüino, y había decidido hacer lo que Red Hood mejor sabía: volar el barco en pedazos.

\- Grandioso. – Murmuró Dick con fastidio, alejándose un poco de la computadora, y llevando sus manos a su rostro y su cabello con señal de frustración.

\- ¿De dónde obtuvo las armas y vehículos para hacer eso si voló su último refugio? – Cuestionó Tim con curiosidad.

\- Debe de tener alguno de emergencia. – Añadió Bárbara. – Lamentablemente en la información que Bruce tenía de Jason, no viene nada sobre algún otro refugio que hubiera identificado.

\- Entonces debemos de dejar de depender de lo que Bruce tenía o no tenía, ¿no creen? – Escucharon como Dick comentaba con un tono duro, incluso algo molesto. Se encontraba de pie a unos metros de ellos, dándole la espalda mientras miraba hacia la oscuridad de la cueva. – Esto es exactamente lo que me temía. Éste es un golpe directo y contundente contra el Pingüino, la excusa perfecta para hacerlo enojar y que responda.

\- Tranquilo, Dick. – Murmuró Bárbara con el tono más suave que la fue posible. – No es tu culpa nada de esto.

\- ¿Segura? – Masculló con severidad, girándose hacia ella. – ¿Olvidas quién tiene que usar el estúpido murciélago en el pecho ahora…?

Parecía que diría algo más, pero decidió resistirse a ello y respirar lentamente, intentando calmarse un poco. Pasó entonces su mirada por todo lo que había en esa cueva, en sus rincones, en sus áreas, en los trajes en las vitrinas. Caminó hacia el área de entrenamiento físico, mientras Tim y Bárbara lo seguían con la vista.

\- No estoy preparado para esto. – Comentó con frialdad, un momento antes de dar un golpe con notoria fuerza contra el saco de entrenamiento y hacer que éste se balanceara. – Jason tiene razón, he perdido habilidades estos tres años. Si tan sólo Bruce me hubiera dicho con tiempo...

\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué iba a morir? – Interrumpió Tim, un tanto desconcertado por todo lo que decía; Dick no le respondió. – Bien, suficiente lamentación. ¿Qué haremos ahora? Ya no tenemos ninguna pista que seguir, ¿o sí?

Los tres guardaron silencio. No, no había ninguna nueva pista de momento. Podrían intentar investigar el puerto, ver si encontraban alguna pista de Jason, pero conociéndolo, de seguro fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no dejar algo que alguno de ellos pudiera encontrar. Fuera de ello, quizás sólo quedaba investigar los movimientos del Pingüino y Máscara Negra, y esperar que Jason hiciera acto de presencia o se revelara de alguna forma.

Era bastante difícil seguirle la huella a una persona que conocía todos sus métodos…

\- Si me permiten opinar, creo que tenemos que tomarnos un momento de calma. – Señaló Bárbara, rompiendo el silencio. – Descansar y aclarar nuestras ideas. No hay mucho que podamos hacer ahora, quizás más noche podríamos hacer algo.

Tim no respondió nada a su sugerencia. En su lugar, se viró hacia Dick, esperando escuchar cuál era su opinión al respecto. Él, por su lado, tampoco respondió de inmediato. Meditó unos instantes en ello. No se sentía muy a gusto ante la idea, pero realmente no era que tuvieran muchas otras opciones en esos momentos.

\- Tal vez tengas razón. – Murmuró al tiempo que se giraba de nuevo al saco y lanzaba una fuerte patada a su costado, de nuevo haciéndolo balancearse. – Tal vez... Necesitemos un pequeño descanso...

Dicho eso, siguió dando un par de patadas más.

\- Dilo por ti. – Señaló Tim, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el ascensor. – Yo tengo tarea atrasada que terminar.

\- ¿En viernes? – Cuestionó Bárbara, incrédula.

\- ¿Crees que vaya a tener más tiempo el fin de semana?

Bárbara no preguntó más, y no le pareció que él le fuera a decir nada tampoco. Tim subió al elevador, pero, antes de subir se giró unos momentos hacia Bárbara.

\- ¿Vienes?

\- Adelante, yo subo en un momento. – Le respondió la pelirroja. Tim obedeció, y entonces las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y comenzó a subir.

La atención de Bárbara se centró entonces en Dick, quien había empezado a patear y golpear el saco repetidamente, cada vez con más fuerza. Parecía realmente concentrado en ello.

\- ¿No ibas a descansar?

\- Esto me relaja, aunque no lo creas. – Le respondió el primer Robin, sin detenerse.

\- De hecho, lo creo.

Acercó entonces su silla hacía él, sólo hasta donde la colchoneta en el suelo se lo permitía. Se quedó en silencio un rato, analizando sus movimientos. Era obvio que se sentía bastante frustrado por haber sido, de cierta forma, derrotado por Jason en dos ocasiones seguidas. Él mismo lo acababa de decir hace unos momentos, que sentía que había perdido habilidades… Y eso debía de ser bastante agobiante.

El peso de la capa de Batman, era demasiado para los hombros de cualquiera…

\- Oye, sé que por mucho tiempo estuvimos acostumbrados y dependientes de que Bruce resolviera todo por su cuenta. – Comenzó a decirle mientras él seguía concentrado en el saco. – Pero tú no tienes por qué intentar imitarlo, no tienes que cargar con la presión de ser Batman tú solo. Quizás tú uses el _“estúpido murciélago”_ , pero nosotros también estamos aquí. Somos un equipo ahora, y podemos lidiar todos juntos con ello.

Dick se detuvo unos momentos para recuperar el aliento. Se apoyó en sus rodillas, y entonces se giró hacia ella. Bárbara le sonrió ampliamente, de esa forma tan luminosa que él recordaba vívidamente de sus años de escuela, pero que por mucho tiempo creyó que no volvería a verla, no con esa intensidad al menos. Él no pudo evitar sonreír también, e incluso sentirse ligeramente apenado.

El ver esa reacción en él, hizo que Bárbara se sintiera ganadora.

\- Sé que hemos tenido un inicio algo accidentado, pero todo mejorará, ya verás.

\- Gracias, Bárbara. Espero que así sea. Nos urge una victoria.

Bárbara simplemente asintió con su cabeza, y acto seguido giró su silla y se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

\- Te dejo para que sigas relajándote.

Dick la siguió con la mirada, hasta que se alejó lo suficiente, y de inmediato reanudó su ejercicio. Bárbara lo miró unos instantes sobre su hombro mientras esperaba a que el ascensor bajara. Quizás deseaba decirle algo más, quizás no. Como fuera, cuando el ascensor llegó, subió y se retiró. Ella sí necesitaba relajarse de verdad.

\- - - -

Considerando que apenas llevaba una semana como directora, decir que para Tracey Buxton ese había sido el peor día desde que tomó el puesto, no sonaría tan significante. Pero claro, considerando que empezó en el puesto tras haber visto a su propio jefe siendo asesinado frente a sus ojos, por el disparo de una sombrilla directo en su frente, y luego forzada prácticamente a la fuerza a tomar dicho puesto bajo amenaza de no cometer ni un sólo error, entonces esa afirmación tornaba un aire bastante diferente…

La noticia de lo que había ocurrido en muelle tuvo que pasar por varios oídos, antes de llegar hasta ella, aproximadamente a eso de las 6:00 am. La despertó el fuerte sonido de su teléfono, y lo que menos pensó que le iban a decir, fue una noticia tan horrible; obviamente, todo el sueño que aún sentía, se esfumó como por arte de magia.

Pasó las siguientes dos horas simplemente sentada en el borde de su cama, con su celular entre sus dedos, pensando y pensando qué debía de hacer. La opción de salir huyendo despavorida de la ciudad en cuanto pudiera era la que más le tentaba. ¿Pero acaso era una opción real? ¿Había algún sitio en el mundo en el que podría realmente esconderse? ¿O podría incluso dejar la ciudad convida? Por lo pronto decidió ir a la oficina y actuar lo más normal posible, para no llamar la atención. No había nadie esperándola ni recibió ninguna visita o llamada al respecto. Por un momento se comenzó a engañar a sí misma, diciéndose que tal vez nada pasaría, quizás todo eso pasaría sin pena ni gloria… Pero era una estupidez, y no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de ello.

No resistió la presión. Antes del mediodía, tomó sus cosas, avisó que se tomaría la tarde, y antes de que alguien intentara averiguar más, salió disparada de su oficina. ¿Hacia dónde? No tenía ni la menor idea. Miraba constantemente sobre su hombro, esperando ver a alguien siguiéndola, escondido entre la multitud. Fue a un café al que nunca había ido, totalmente fuera de su ruta, y se quedó sentada en una mesa por quizás dos horas, simplemente pensando, y mirando de forma vacía hacia la pared.

La idea de escapar de la ciudad volvió a presentarse de manera bastante tentadora en su mente. Sólo por curiosidad, revisó cuánto costaba y cuando salía el próximo vuelo a Minnesota, donde vivían sus padres. Sin embargo, sería el primer lugar en el que la buscarían… De hecho, si desaparecía, ¿no intentarían ir tras su familia?

\- Maldición. – Soltó en voz baja, con ganas de golpear la mesa, aunque tuvo que contenerse.

Estuvo un rato más intentando pensar en algo, en lo que fuera, en cualquier solución, pero no se le venía nada a la mente, cada opción era peor que la anterior. Pero no podía quedarse ahí a esperar a que alguien le llegara por la espalda y le metiera un tiro por la nuca.

Se dirigió entonces apresurada hacia su departamento, tomando algunas rutas diferentes a las de siempre; incluso prefirió subir por las escaleras antes de estar encerrada con alguien en el ascensor. Ya en su puerta, agotada, y ya para ese entonces bastante paranoica, sacó sus llaves con sus manos temblorosas y abrió como pudo la puerta. Sin embargo, apenas dio un paso hacia adentro, cuando sintió como un brazo largo y fuerte la jalaba, cerrando con fuerza la puerta un instante después.

Quien quiera que fuera, rodeó su boca, y su cabeza entera, con su ancho brazo, evitando que emitiera grito alguno. La alzó lo suficiente para sus pies dejaran de tocar el suelo, y la llevó prácticamente a cargas hacia el interior de su propio departamento. Pataleó y se zarandeó todo lo que pudo, pero le era imposible escapar de tan poderoso agarre. La llevó hasta su sala, obligándola a sentarse en uno de los sillones de ésta, sujetándola además desde atrás con sus grandes y peludas manos contra sus hombros.

Era un hombre grande, muy grande, de cabeza rapada, y cara malhumorada, usando un traje totalmente negro. La sujetaba evitando que intentara siquiera levantarse, y ni siquiera la volteaba a ver ni le decía nada.

\- Bienvenida a casa, querida Tracey. – Escuchó ese momento una voz pronunciar justo frente a ella, una voz aguda, algo nasal… y totalmente inconfundible.

Viró su rostro lentamente en su dirección. Aun sabiendo de antemano lo que vería, igualmente no pudo evitar quedarse en shock al verlo, sentado en el sillón para una persona, justo delante de ella, con sus grandes y largas manos cruzadas sobre su paraguas, y con esas dos mujeres de máscara blanca y kimonos verde, de pie detrás de él. Aquel hombre robusto de nariz puntiaguda, la miraba fijamente, un ojo a través de su monóculo.

\- Se... Se... Señor Cobbelpot. – Balbuceó la mujer de cabello rubio y corto, apenas capaz de hablar.

El hombre la seguía mirando fijamente… Y no parecía nada contento. Sus piernas cortas, apenas y lograban tocar el suelo, y sus dedos se movían inquietos sobre el mango de su sombrilla.

\- Pareces nerviosa, querida. – Pronunció el hombre en voz baja, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno en al menos aparentar ser amable. – No hay porqué estarlo, ¿o sí?

Se paró entonces de su lugar y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, rodeando la mesa de cristal que había en centro de la sala. Tracey, por su parte, estaba petrificada. Aunque ese gigante no la estuviera sujetando, igual le hubiera sido imposible moverse.

\- Sólo vine a visitarte y preguntarte… cómo es posible que un barco con mi último gran cargamento de armas, el cual ni siquiera yo mismo sabía cómo y cuándo iba a llegar a la ciudad… ¡terminó hundido por un mocoso con casco de motociclista y lo poco que quedó confiscado por la policía!

La poca tranquilidad que el mafioso apodado _“El Pingüino”_ había demostrado hasta esos momentos, se desvaneció abruptamente, y en su lugar sólo quedó una gran rabia. Acompañado de sus gritos, alzó su paraguas lo más posible sobre su cabeza, y luego lo dejó caer con todas sus fuerzas contra la mesa de cristal, haciéndola trizas de un sólo golpe. Los pedazos de vidrio quedaron esparcidos por el suelo, al igual que todo lo que había sobre la mesa. Tracey por mero reflejo cerró sus ojos al escuchar tan estridente sonido.

\- ¡Tú eras la encargada de recibir ese cargamento! – Añadió el jefe criminal, señalándola con la punta afilada de la sombrilla. – ¡Te dije específicamente que no quería ni un sólo error!

\- Señor... Le aseguro que no... – Comenzó a intentar defenderse, pero el miedo le trababa la lengua. – No sé cómo pasó... Mantuve todo en absoluto secreto... Toda la información del señor August sobre eso estaba guardado en mi máquina...

\- Lo que significa que tú tuviste que haberle pasado la información a nuestro nuevo amigo, ¿no es así?

\- ¡No!, ¡yo no lo hice! ¡No lo haría! – Gritó con fuerza, agitando sus manos frente a ella. – August se encargó de planear toda la entrega, no sé con quién más haya compartido la información, ¡lo juro!

\- Qué poco honorable, echarle la culpa a un muerto que ahora no puede defenderse. Quizás lo más justo sería ponerlos en iguales condiciones, ¿no crees?

Acercó entonces su sombrilla a su rostro, pegando la punta de ésta contra su mejilla, y presionándola contra ella con tanta fuerza, que su cabeza terminó contra el respaldo del sillón. Tracey cerró con fuerza sus ojos, sintiendo enormes ganas de llorar. Pero sólo se quedó quieta, esperando el inminente disparo que le volaría la cara en pedazos, intentando hacerlo con la mayor dignidad posible, si es que acaso se podía hacer algo como eso con alguna pizca de dignidad.

Sin embargo, dicho disparó nunca llegó. El Pingüino retiró de pronto su sombrilla de su cara, tomándola por sorpresa, pero no por eso dejando de tener miedo de abrir sus ojos.

\- Pero, ¿sabes? – Comenzó a escuchar que le decía, extrañamente con un tono mucho más jovial. – Pese a todo, tienes suerte de que haya venido a verte hasta ahora. De haber venido anoche cuando me enteré, muy probablemente tu cuerpo hubiera aparecido flotando en el río Gótico esta mañana. – Tracey, entre sorprendida y asustada, abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose casi de frente con el distintivo rostro de su jefe. – Pero ahora tengo la cabeza lo suficientemente fría como para ver qué dos directores muertos en una semana se vería bastante mal, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

Tracey asintió rápidamente con su cabeza; Oswald parecía complacido y hasta divertido por sus reacciones.

\- Además, mi nuevo socio me hizo ver que quizás subestimé demasiado a este Batman Rojo aficionado. Por ello voy a darte una oportunidad de redimirte.

La mujer se sobresaltó, estupefacta tras lo que acababa de escuchar. El gran hombre que la sujetaba, la soltó en ese momento, dejándola libre; aunque claro, eso de _“libre”_ , era relativo.

El Pingüino siguió con lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Necesito que te encargues de otro barco que vendrá de Costa Rica. Debes planear su llegada y recepción.

\- Sí, sí, ¡claro! – Respondió de inmediato, aferrándose con fuerza a esa pequeña esperanza de salir bien librada de esa espantosa situación. – Me encargaré, y le aseguro que nadie se enterará esta vez.

\- Al contrario, querida. – Murmuró el mafioso, sonriendo con una muy marcada malicia en su expresión. – Necesito que también te encargues de esparcir el rumor de dicho barco entre las calles; sin que sea obvio que es a propósito, claro.

La ligera alegría que había llegar a Tracey, se esfumó poco a poco al escuchar esas últimas palabras, pero su rostro se llenó de golpe de un gran desconcierto.

\- ¿Qué? Pe... Pero... ¿Cómo voy a hacer eso?

Esa pregunta no pareció hacer nada feliz al Pingüino, quien borró su sonrisa, que maliciosa o no al menos era una sonrisa, y volvió a mirarla con dureza.

\- Ese es tu problema. ¿Puedes o no puedes encargarte de esto? Porque es temprano, y aún podemos hacer nuestro paseo al río...

\- ¡No!, ¡no! Yo puedo... Lo haré...

\- Bien.

Cobbelpot volvió a sonreír una vez más. Apoyó su sombrilla contra su hombro, y empezó a rodear el sillón; las dos mujeres en kimono verde se apresuraron a alcanzarlo, y el hombre grande se adelantó para abrirle la puerta. Antes de salir, echó un vistazo rápido alrededor, admirando todo el espacioso lugar.

\- Bonito departamento, por cierto. – Comentó por último con un tono burlón, antes de seguir avanzando hacia la puerta, la cual se volvió a cerrar otra vez una vez que los cuatro salieron.

En todos esos últimos segundos, Tracey se quedó hecha piedra en su sillón, mirando al frente, sin atreverse a mirarlos ni un instante mientras se retiraban. Aún después de haber escuchado la puerta cerrarse, tenía miedo de voltear y verlos aún en ese sitio.

Cuando al fin logró levantarse, lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a su alacena de licores, y sacar la primera botella que alcanzó, y servirse un vaso hasta el tope de lo que fuera que fuese eso. Se empinó el vaso, hasta casi acabarse la mitad de un trago. Había estado tan, pero tan cerca… Pero aún lo seguía estando, esa era la verdad. Era su única oportunidad de salir con vida de eso…

¿Sería ya demasiado tarde para reconsiderar la huida?

\- - - -

Hacía mucho, mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Dick se sumió tanto en su entrenamiento, que ni siquiera se diera cuenta de las horas pasar. Había hecho una rutina completa, y quizás un poco más: sentadillas, abdominales, lagartijas, repeticiones de golpes y patadas al saco, entrenamiento en el barra, pesas, combate con el muñeco de madera, incluso algunas vueltas de trote alrededor de la cueva. A mitad de todo eso, el calor le había ganado, por lo que se había retirado su camiseta y zapatos, para sentirse más ligero y ágil en cada movimiento.

Luego de hacer todo ello, se tomó al fin unos minutos de descanso; no con la intención de terminar, sino simplemente para recobrar energías y después proseguir. Se sentó en una banca, y se bebió casi toda una botella de agua de un sólo trago. Aprovechó también ese pequeño receso para meditar un poco, con la cabeza más fría, aunque el resto del cuerpo estuviera caliente.

No conocían el segundo escondite de Jason, ni siquiera Bruce lo descubrió. Sabían dónde estaba su apartamento, pero de seguro no volvería ahí, así como no volvería a ingresar a la Computadora y arriesgarse que lo rastrearan. Debía haber otro lugar, alguna otra fuente de información que pudieran usar…

Por otro lado, por lo que había logrado estudiar de los archivos, la aprehensión del Pingüino el año pasado volvió a Máscara Negra más que cuidadoso. Desde hace meses, se había estado moviendo entre sus diferentes propiedades de manera constante; se había vuelto difícil, sino es que imposible, averiguar en qué sitio estaría una noche en específico. El Pingüino estaba en una situación casi igual tras salir de Prisión. Quizás sería buena idea olvidarse de Jason por unos momentos, y salir a buscar a alguien que pudiera darles información de esos dos criminales. Si no había Máscara Negra y Pingüino, no tendría por qué haber Red Hood, o al menos no tendría por qué hacer todas esas locuras.

\- _Joven Richard._ – Escuchó abruptamente que la distintiva voz de Alfred rompía el silencio de la cueva.

Al alzar su mirada, distinguió la imagen el ex mayordomo, proyectándose en el monitor central de la computadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Alfred?

\- _Disculpe que lo interrumpa. Sólo quería informarle que saldré a la tienda y el joven Tim salió a hacer tarea a casa de la señorita Stephanie._

Dick no pudo esconder la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en sus labios en cuánto escuchó eso último. Hacer tarea en viernes; casi se lo había creído por un momento. Había olvidado al parecer mencionar que era hacer tarea en casa de esa chica. ¿Y todavía decía que eran sólo amigos?

\- _¿Necesita que le traiga algo?_

\- No, gracias Alfred. – Respondió rápidamente, y entonces se puso una vez más de pie, y comenzó a saltar un poco para aligerar el cuerpo. – Pero, ¿sabes? Ahora que ésta es tu casa y tienes dinero, podrías considerar contratar a un nuevo mayordomo que se encargue de todo eso, ¿no crees?

\- _Es posible. Pero sería difícil encontrar uno que pudiera entrar y confiarle el… negocio de nuestra familia. ¿No le parece?_

Mentalmente, Dick se encogió de hombros y asintió; no tenía ningún argumento para contradecir ello.

\- Bueno, tienes un punto ahí, viejo amigo.

Alfred simplemente sonrió levemente, tan inglés como siempre lo había sido.

\- _Vuelvo en una hora, entonces._

La pantalla se apagó, y la imagen de Alfred desapareció de su vista.

Dick continuó con su entrenamiento inmediatamente después, repitiendo la misma rutina que antes, al tiempo que seguía pensando en todo por igual: Sionis, Cobblepot y Jason. Tenía que descubrir una forma de solucionar los tres problemas, y lo más rápido posible. Bruce de seguro ya lo hubiera solucionado todo. Para esos momentos, Máscara Negra y el Pingüino ya estarían en prisión, y Bruce estaría sentado con Jason comiendo galletas o algo así… Bien, quizás eso último no.

Pasó el tiempo, y siguió sumido en lo suyo, hasta que al final comenzó a darle algo de hambre, y luego ese _“algo de hambre”_ se convirtió rápidamente en un hambre intensa. Al revisar el reloj en su celular, se cercioró de que eran casi las nueve de la noche… lo cual lo sorprendió; ¿cuánto tiempo había estado ahí realmente? Quizás había exagerado un poco; por algo su cuerpo estaba comenzando a dolerle.

Se dirigió entonces al ascensor para dirigirse a la cocina y comer algo. De seguro para ese entonces Alfred ya había vuelto, y quizás había traído algo que saciara de manera rápida su apetito. Al llegar a la mansión, sin embargo, se sorprendió a encontrarse todas las luces apagadas. Avanzó por el estudio, y luego por el pasillo, y después en dirección a la cocina, y todo seguía prácticamente igual, a oscuras.

\- ¿Alfred?, ¿Tim? – Murmuró con fuerza esperando alguna respuesta de las personas que buscaba, pero lo único que le respondía era el silencio.

O Alfred se había tomado más tiempo del que dijo en la tienda… o su percepción del tiempo estaba tan perdida dentro de la oscuridad de esa Cueva, que no había pasado realmente tanto como creía.

Pero no era un niño; podía alimentarse a sí mismo… Claro, siempre y cuando hubiera comida en la cocina. Se dirigió entonces sin espera al refrigerador. No prendió ninguna luz en su camino; el hábito de sentirse cómodo en la oscuridad, estaba ya demasiado arraigado en su ser. Abrió entonces el refrigerador, y lo encontró algo vacío. De lo poco que había, no veía algo en especial que le pareciera apetecible. Podía esperar a que Alfred llegara, pero enserio tenía hambre en esos momentos. Optó entonces por la mejor opción, o quizás la menos mala: una simple manzana.

Tomó la fruta con su mano derecha, y cerró la puerta empujándola con su pie izquierdo. Se apoyó contra la barra de la isla del centro, y comenzó a comer a mordidas pequeñas la fruta, mientras admiraba las sombras de la cocina de manera perdida.

Su mente quería regresar a pensar en Máscara Negra, el Pingüino y Red Hood, pero sabía muy bien que eso no lo llevaría a ningún lugar, no en ese momento al menos. Intentó pensar en alguna otra cosa, algún otro tema que en todo ese tiempo no hubiera tenido la oportunidad de meditar como era debido, y se le vino uno en especial luego de un rato: Bárbara… O más bien lo que le había dicho ayer, sobre su posible operación.

Lo que pasó en aquel entonces, cuando ocurrieron aquellos horribles incidentes, aún lo atormentaba a él de vez en cuando; no podía ni imaginarse como era para Bárbara. Era tal y como se lo había dicho en la torre el día anterior. No era capaz de comprender, o imaginar siquiera, todo lo que Bárbara había pasado ese tiempo. No lograba comprender por completo todo lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, todas las implicaciones de decidir a favor o en contra de esta opción. Debía de ser en parte totalmente parcial, no dejarse llevar por esto, que no tenía que ver con él, tenía que ver con Bárbara, y con nadie más…

_“¿Y qué te hace pensar que siempre todo tiene que ver contigo…?”_

Esas palabras vinieron de golpe a su cabeza, y fueron como una apuñalada en el corazón. Fueron las últimas palabras que Bárbara le había dicho aquel día, el día en que ellos…

No, no podía pensar en eso ahora. Eso había pasado hace mucho. Ellos ya estaban bien, él estaba bien. Él debía de ser firme, ser un amigo leal, alguien en quien Bárbara pudiera apoyarse en estos momentos difíciles, especialmente ahora que Bruce se había ido. Había dicho que la apoyaría, sin importar qué eligiera, y eso era justo lo que haría. Sin embargo… No podía evitar pregúntaselo, no podía evitar que ese pensamiento le cruzara casualmente por su cabeza de vez en cuando…

_“¿Y qué tal si…?”_

La quietud, el silencio, y la soledad que impregnaba la cocina, y toda la mansión en general, comenzaron a ser perturbados de manera abrupta. Los agudos sentidos del que fuera el primer compañero de Batman, se agudizaron como quizás no lo habían hecho en largo rato. No era tanto que escuchara algo; más bien lo sentía, todo su cuerpo por igual… la presencia de una persona, de pie justo detrás de él, la presencia de una persona que no se volvió tangible para él hasta que ya estaba a menos de un metro de distancia.

Apenas desvió un poco su mirada, lo primero que vio por el rabillo de su ojo derecho, fue una mano, alargándose entre las sombras hacia él, y eso fue todo lo que necesitó para reaccionar. Aún tenía toda la adrenalina y energía que su larga rutina de ejercicio le había disparado. Rápidamente dejó caer lo que quedaba de la manzana, se giró hacia el extraño, y con el mismo impulso y movimiento, lo tomó por su muñeca, torció su brazo, para luego hacerle una llave por detrás, y pegarlo contra la isla de la cocina, teniendo su brazo derecho sujeto con fuerza contra su espalda, y su mano libre contra su hombro para evitar que se moviera. Extrañamente… fuera quien fuera, no estaba forcejando, ni hacía el menor intento de zafarse de su llave…

Cuando al fin pudo tranquilizarse un poco, logró mirar mejor a la persona que sujetaba, o al menos lo que la luz que entraba por la puerta de cristal de la cocina que daba hacia la piscina, le permitía. Su complexión era delgada, y tenía una cabellera negra, lacia y corta hasta los hombros. Lo que alcanzaba a ver de su nuca y su mano, eran de piel blanca, muy blanca. Usaba un saco color azul oscuro, y unos pantalones del mismo color. Ese atuendo, ese peinado, y esa complexión… ¿era una mujer?

\- No era el recibimiento que esperaba. – Escuchó que murmuraba con un tono serio y algo estoico, sobre todo considerando la forma en la que la estaba sujetando. Sin embargo, el escuchar su voz, el escuchar ese distintivo tono que siempre sonaba sarcástico, aunque no fuera apropósito, encajó a la perfección con todo lo demás…

\- ¿Raven? – Exclamó Dick, incapaz de salir de su asombro.

Si acaso le quedaba alguna duda de su identidad, ésta se disipó cuando su supuesta atacante volteó a verlo sobre su hombro, a como su incómoda posición de lo permitía, y logó ver su perfil fino, más de su distintiva piel pálida, y sobre todo sus inconfundibles ojos morados y brillantes.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer se quedó callada unos instantes.

\- ¿Podrías soltarme primero?

\- Ah, sí... Lo siento...

Algo apenado por su reacción tan poco delicada, la soltó y se apartó varios pasos para darle espacio. La mujer se paró derecha, y se sobó un poco su aparentemente adolorido hombro.

\- Siempre tan delicado, Richard Grayson. – Comentó con un tono sarcástico, más que el habitual.

\- Lo siento, me sorprendiste, y sabes que no debes de hacerlo. – Le respondió él a su vez, con cierto humor. – Tuve suerte por otro lado de que tú te controlaras.

\- Sí, llámalo suerte.

Dick pudo entonces verla con más detenimiento, una vez que estuvieron frente a frente y más calmados. Bajo su saco azul, usaba una blusa gris, y en sus pies unas zapatillas de tacón alto, blancas. De maquillaje sólo usaba sombras moradas en los ojos. A sus pies, se encontraba un bolso discreto, de un tono azul que variaba muy poco de su atuendo. Al parecer había caído durante el forcejeo, por lo que se agachó a recogerlo y ponerlo sobre la barra de la isla.

Le era tan extraño ver a su vieja amiga Raven Roth, vestida de esa forma, muy en contraste con la ropa gótica y oscura con la que la había conocido hace ya algún tiempo atrás. No era, sin embargo, la primera vez que la veía así. La primera vez había sido hace dos años, en New York, que también había sido la última vez que la había visto, antes de ese momento. Ella estaba en la ciudad por unas horas, y se contactó con él para almorzar. Al verla llegar con un traje, de hecho bastante similar a ese, sus ojos casi de desorbitaron. Intentó no hacerlo, pero al final la pregunta fue casi obligada.

 _“Aún me sigo vistiendo como antes.”,_ le había comentado en el aquel entonces. _“Pero en mis tiempos libres. Mi trabajo actual me exige cambiar mi vestimenta a algo más formal. Tú lo has de entender muy bien.”_

Señaló entonces a su propia ropa, y fue consciente de que en esos momentos él llevaba un saco y pantalón formal, color negro, y una camisa azul. Bastante estirado, pero al menos no llevaba corbata.

Ciertamente ya no eran tan jóvenes, y ya no eran ni cerca los chicos que eran cuando se conocieron. No estaban a mucho de cumplir los treinta años, y las cosas que habían vivido hasta entonces los habían ido moldeando poco a poco, hasta convertirse en lo que eran ahora.

Pero estaba divagando. Eso no era lo importante en esos momentos, sino entender por qué se había aparecido tan repentinamente, ahí en Gótica, y ahí en esa casa, y ahí en esa cocina, dos años después de la última vez que se vieron, y quizás unos cuatro desde la última vez, que él supiera, que ella había estado ahí en Gótica.

Parecía como si hubiera leído su mente, aunque en ocasiones realmente sentía que lo hacía, pues una vez que el dolor de su hombro se calmó, pasó a responder su duda con suma tranquilidad.

\- Quise venir a ver cómo estabas, Richard. Me enteré hace poco de que te mudaste de nuevo a Gótica… - Guardó silencio unos instantes, como si dudara. – Y también de lo que le pasó al Señor Wayne.

La explicación que pedía resultó ser mucho más simple y obvia de lo que Dick se esperaba; podría haberlo deducido él mismo, si hubiera logrado superar la impresión inicial de su presencia tan espontanea. Era evidente que la noticia de la muerte de Bruce se esparciría rápidamente por todas partes, pero no esperaba que al escuchar de ello pensara en ir directo hasta ahí a verlo. A pesar de lo cercanos, muy cercanos, que habían sido en el pasado, desde hace cuatro años se habían distanciado significativamente, con ella mudándose a Boston, y él a New York un tiempo después. Era como si lo único que los uniera hubiera sido esa _“otra vida”_ , y una vez que ambos decidieran dejarla, ya no hubiera nada que los conectara.

Dick no había pensado en ello mucho, pero en retrospectiva le parecía algo triste, y a la vez tonto, como se había apartado tanto de tantas personas con el paso de los años, no sólo en Gótica. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a hacerlo? Muchos dirían que era algo normal de crecer, de hacerse adulto…

Raven dio un pequeño paso hacia él, parándose justo a su frente, para verlo a los ojos, o al menos lo que la oscuridad de la cocina les permitía.

\- Lo lamento. – Murmuró con la mayor suavidad que le era posible, y siendo Raven Roth, de hecho no era mucha. – ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, gracias. – Le respondió, sonriendo levemente. – Ha sido difícil, pero las cosas… Van mejorando. Lo siento, empecé esta conversación atacándote, y ahora no te he ofrecido nada.  ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Un café, quizás?

\- Un café estaría bien.

Dick se apresuró a poner la cafetera, aunque a medio camino se dio media vuelta y caminó hacia los interruptores de luz, para ya no estar más a oscuras. Fue en ese momento en el que se volvió consciente de que seguía con su pantalón de entrenamiento, descalzo, sin camiseta, y aún algo sudado. Definitivamente no era la apariencia adecuada para recibir a una invitada, y menos una que venía tan bien arreglada.

A ella al parecer eso no le importaba o incomodaba. Hace algunos años hubiera pensado que no habría problema con estar los dos solos, y cualquiera de los dos en ese estado. Pero eran otros tiempos, y eran otras circunstancias en su relación.

Se dirigió de nuevo a la cafetera, mientras Raven tomaba asiento en una de las sillas de la isla.

\- ¿Por qué entraste de esa forma? – Cuestionó mientras colocaba el café.

\- ¿Cuál forma?

\- Cómo ninja oculto entre las sombras, obvio.

\- Qué graciosa descripción, viniendo de ti. – Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los delgados labios de la mujer de piel pálida. – Llamé a la puerta, pero nadie me abrió. Así que me tomé la libertad.

\- Qué extraño, hay sensores que nos avisan de antemano cuando cualquier persona se acerca aunque sea un poco al perímetro de la mansión.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – Desvió en ese momento su rostro hacia un lado, como si fingiera indiferencia. – Quizás soy más sigilosa de lo que crees...

Dick sólo rio ligeramente. Raven no era una persona ordinaria, eso él lo sabía bastante bien. Pero igual tendría que revisar en cuanto pudiera el sistema de seguridad, para estar seguro de que no hubiera ninguna brecha de cuidado.

Mientras el café se preparaba, se le aproximó y se sentó en otra silla a su lado.

\- ¿Y tú cómo has estado? ¿Cómo va tu trabajo?

\- Bastante bien.

\- Aún me cuesta trabajo creer que te hayas convertido en psicóloga.

\- No sé por qué. Siempre me dijeron que era bastante… empática.

Dick volvió a reír, aunque un poco más disimulado.

\- Escuché que Batman ha sido visto estos días. – Escuchó que Raven comentaba, y eso le borró gradualmente la sonrisa de su rostro. – Pero eso no debería de ser posible... Al menos que tú...

Volteó a verlo de reojo, sin terminar su frase, quizás simplemente para ver su reacción, la cual fue justo la que esperaba… El rostro de Dick se puso abruptamente serio, y se volteó hacia otro lado, silencioso. Esa fue suficiente respuesta, para la pregunta que de hecho no había pronunciado directamente.

\- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

\- No, claro que no. – Respondió Dick sin dudarlo. – Te lo agradezco, pero no necesito terapia o análisis; estoy bien. Todo va bien. Lo de Batman… Es sólo algo temporal.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

\- No lo sé... Un par de años, quizás.

\- ¿Años? – Exclamó, sorprendida.

\- Sí, bueno, sólo hasta que Tim esté listo para tomar el lugar de Batman.

\- Vaya…

Ese último _“vaya”_ había sido lo más sarcástico que había pronunciado en esa plática, y en esa ocasión era claro que sí era apropósito.

\- ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

\- Te lo diría, pero creo que no quieres mi opinión.

Típica frase. No quería parecer una entrometida, pero claro que quería serlo, pero recurría a su permiso verbal para ello. ¿Sería acaso que no fue directamente el asunto de Bruce lo que había hecho ir a buscarlo, sino más bien el asunto de Batman? Eso tenía algo más de sentido.

\- Bien, de acuerdo. – Comentó el joven, algo resignado. – Sé que me arrepentiré, pero por favor, dame tu opinión…

\- Qué forma tan amable de pedirlo.

\- No te hagas de rogar.

De nuevo una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la mujer. Se giró en su silla lo suficiente para poder estar volteada hacia él y verlo fijamente. Entrecruzó sus dedos, y colocó sus manos sobre sus piernas. No era psicoanálisis, pero si se lo preguntaran a él, diría que se veía bastante parecido a ello.

Raven comenzó a hablar, de forma pausada y tranquila, sin apartar su mirada de él ni un instante.

\- Richard, tú relación con el señor Wayne se volvió bastante complicada, luego de lo que le pasó a Bárbara y Jason, y de que te hayas mudado a New York. Lidiar con su muerte debe ser bastante difícil para ti, tal vez más que para cualquier otro, por todo lo que sientes que quedó pendiente entre ustedes. Pero profesionalmente hablando, usar su traje y actuar como Batman, no es la forma más sana de solucionarlo. Estoy segura de que sientes un cierto nivel de responsabilidad, por haberte hecho a un lado, por haberlo culpado de todo. Quizás pienses que de haberte quedado, las cosas hubieran salido diferentes. Pero debes entender que nada de lo que pasó fue tu culpa, y principalmente no estaba en tus manos cambiarlo. Ni lo de Bárbara, ni lo de Jason, ni lo del señor Wayne.

Dick guardó silencio, y se volteó levemente hacia otro lado. Raven siempre había tenido ese efecto, quizás debido a su tono de voz o a su forma de hablar, que hacía que todo lo que dijera sonara tan cierto.

\- ¿Piensas acaso que no debería de ser Batman? – Le cuestionó como un ligero susurró.

\- No es precisamente lo que quise decir. Sólo que si quieres hacerlo, no debe de ser porque sientas que es tu responsabilidad, que debes de alguna forma solucionar todo eso que pasó. Si eres Batman, debes de hacerlo siguiendo tu propio camino y tus propias convicciones y principios, no intentando emular al anterior. Y principalmente, aunque suene repetitiva, no lo hagas porque pienses que de esa forma podrás arreglarlo todo, porque no hay nada que necesites arreglar. ¿Lo sabes?

Dick se quedó callado un rato, mirando la superficie de la isla. Antes de que pudiera decir algo en específico, la cafetera indicó que el café ya estaba listo, por lo que se paró rápidamente de su silla, y se aproximó hacia la cocina, tomando una taza limpia, y luego dirigiéndose a la cafetera.

\- Entiendo todo lo que me dices. – Masculló mientras servía el café. – Pero en verdad no sé si lo que siento es culpa o responsabilidad. Al enterarme de que Bruce quería esto, que yo fuera Batman, me sentí muy molesto, y lo que más deseaba era alejarme de esto otra vez. Pero no lo hice, me quedé; y no por Bruce, sino por Bárbara, Tim y Alfred. Ellos me necesitan, y si eso quiere decir que me siento responsable de todo esto… Supongo que así es.

Terminó de servir la taza y volvió de nuevo hacia su amiga, colocándosela delante para que la tomara.

\- Lo que realmente me afecta, es que me estoy sintiendo total perdido, ¿sabes? Estamos lidiando en estos momentos con varios problemas a la vez, y no sé cómo debería de reaccionar y qué debería de hacer para solucionar cada uno. Me es difícil determinar cuál es el camino correcto, e inevitablemente me pregunto a mí mismo, ¿qué haría Bruce? Pero no me ha funcionado del todo bien.

Raven lo miraba con sumo interés mientras él le decía todo ello. Tomó entonces su taza entre sus manos, acercándosela ligeramente a su rostro, para sentir el vapor caliente que brotaba de ella, tocando su piel.

\- Quizás debas preguntarte más, ¿qué haría Richard Grayson? – Murmuró con un tono serio, antes de darle un pequeño sorbo a la taza.

Dick no le respondió nada, principalmente porque no tenía nada que responder. No estaba muy seguro de que Richard Grayson tuviera una respuesta mejor a todo ese dilema.

\- _Ehem_. – Escucharon entonces que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, justo en la puerta de la cocina, y ambos se viraron en dicha dirección, encontrándose con Alfred, cargando dos bolsas de mandado en cada brazo. – Buenas noches.

\- Alfred. – Exclamó Dick algo sorprendido; ¿en qué momento había llegado? Se apresuró rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo con las bolsas. – Permíteme. ¿Recuerdas a…?

\- La señorita Raven, por supuesto. – Exclamó el hombre mayor, pasándole dos de las bolsas. – Un gusto volver a verla.

\- Igualmente, señor Pennyworth. – Murmuró la joven de cabello negro, asintiendo ligeramente con su cabeza. – Aunque ahora me llaman Rachel, Dra. Rachel Roth.

\- A mí me agrada más Raven. – Comentó Dick, luego de colocar las bolsas sobre la cocina.  – ¿Me cobrarás la sesión que me acabas de dar?

\- Te daré descuento de amigo si es que no tienes para pagarme.

Una pequeña risilla divertida surgió de los labios de Dick. En Raven, la única seña de diversión, fue esa pequeña sonrisa. Alfred dejó las bolsas que traía también sobre la cocina, y luego se dirigió en silencio de nuevo hacia la entrada, posiblemente para recoger más. Raven lo siguió con la mirada, con cierto interés.

\- Leí que el Señor Wayne le había dejado gran parte de su fortuna. – Comentó una vez que estuvieron solos de nuevo. – ¿Por qué sigue…?

\- No preguntes, todos nos preguntamos lo mismo. Supongo que es difícil quitar de tajo algunas viejas costumbres. Bueno, si me disculpas, subiré a cambiarme y enseguida bajo.

\- Cómo prefieras, a mí no me molesta verte así.

Ese comentario pareció sacar a Dick un poco de su zona de confort. Normalmente no le molestaría que una chica le dijera eso… pero en ese caso era algo especial. Solamente le respondió con una sonrisa un poco forzada, y entonces se dirigió a dónde había indicado.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, Alfred volvía a entrar con más bolsas en sus brazos.

\- Una visita interesante, joven Richard. – Comentó Alfred, con un tono neutro, haciendo que Dick detuviera su pie a unos centímetros del primer escalón, y se volteara hacia él, algo desconcertado.

\- No es lo que piensas, Alfred. Eso ya pasó hace tiempo.

\- Lo entiendo. – Murmuró con esa distintiva pose pasivo agresiva que tanto le molestaba a veces. – ¿Y la señorita Bárbara sabe que ella está aquí?

La pregunta confundió de sobremanera a Dick. ¿Por qué le cuestionaba algo como eso?

\- Ni siquiera yo lo sabía hasta hace unos minutos. Además, no creo que a Babs le interese, a ella nunca le agradó mucho Raven.

\- Me pregunto por qué.

Y dicho ese último comentario, se dirigió tranquilamente a la cocina con todas sus bolsas. Dick sólo suspiró con cansancio, y comenzó a subir apresuradamente las escaleras. Tenía demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para tener que lidiar con eso justo en esos momentos.

Raven se quedaría menos de una hora más. Conversarían de varias cosas, la mayoría sobre sus respectivos trabajos, y sus vidas en New York y Boston. Tocarían por encima el tema de Bruce y Batman de nuevo, pero no con la misma profundidad de hace algunos momentos. Al final ella se retiraría, no sin antes entregarle su tarjeta, e indicarle que si ocupaba hablar de nuevo le llamara. La tarjeta, pequeña y modesta, tenía su nuevo nombre público: _Dra. Rachel Roth_ , justo como le había dicho a Alfred.

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 14**

**Notas del Autor:**

_En este capítulo tuvimos una invitada especial: **Raven** , alías **Rachel Roth** , a quien algunos pueden recordar de los cómics y series animadas de los **Teen Titans**. En las notas iniciales del **Capítulo 01** , mencioné que en esta historia se manejaría de forma diferente el tema de los poderes y habilidades especiales, de una forma no tan a gran escala y algo más discretos. Eso se aplicará también en el caso de Raven, ¿pero qué tanto? Eso quizás lo vean más adelante. Igualmente, como posiblemente se dieron cuenta, la historia de Raven, y su relación con Dick, tiene muchos cambios, hasta poder considerarlo por completo un Universo Alterno en ese sentido. No estoy muy seguro si valdrá la pena profundizar mucho en ello, ya que hay muchas otras cosas que ver, pero ya veremos. De momento seguiremos más rato con el tema de Jason, y averiguaremos qué están tramando Máscara Negra y el Pingüino. ¡Nos vemos!_


	15. Capítulo 15. La Trampa

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 15  
_ ** **_La Trampa_ **

**Lunes, 29 de julio del 2013**

Hacía mucho tiempo que no se disfrazaba para parecer una persona totalmente diferente y poder así obtener algo de información. Incluso durante su época como Nightwing, no era una táctica que acostumbrara hacer seguido. Bruce, por otro lado, era todo un maestro del disfraz. Él sí lo hacía seguido, y tenía una decena de personajes diferentes, para diferentes áreas del submundo de Gótica.

Esa noche, Dick se había arreglado el cabello para que se le viera canoso. Además, se colocó una mascarilla de látex sobre el rostro, que hacía ver sus facciones algo diferentes, además de dibujarle algunas arrugas, pero nada exagerado. Sus ropas eran además bastante modestas: una boina café, algo anticuada, un suéter verde, vaqueros azules, y zapatos cafés; las tres prendas, de apariencia algo gastada. Claro, no podía faltar el comunicador oculto en su oreja, pero eso nadie lo tenía que ver de preferencia.

Tomó el vehículo de apariencia más _“normal”_ que tenía disponible, que de hecho resultó ser un viejo _roll royce_ de ochentaiocho, así que tampoco era precisamente tan discreto, y se puso de caminó a Park Row, como lo había hecho hace unos días atrás. Pero ya no se dirigía al mismo edificio de departamentos que la vez pasada, sino unas cuadras más abajo por la avenida: un billar y bar de nombre McGee's, iluminando el exterior con luces de neón a un estilo bastante _retro_. El lugar desde afuera se veía pequeño, y poco agraciado; precisamente el tipo de lugar que se imaginaba frecuentaba la persona que estaba buscando.

Quizás se había tomado demasiadas molestias con su apariencia; no se iba a infiltrar en algún cuartel enemigo ni nada así, sólo entrar a un bar y hacer preguntas. Pero la vez anterior que fue al barrio había ido prácticamente con su apariencia habitual, por lo que era mejor no permitir que se viera con tanta frecuencia la cara de Dick Grayson rondando por ahí; eso despertaría demasiadas preguntas.

Estacionó el vehículo en la acera del frente del bar, y se quedó ahí un rato, inspeccionando los alrededores desde el asiento del conductor. Estaba tranquilo, pero igual había personas entrando y saliendo cada cierto rango de minutos. Había alrededor de cinco motocicletas aparcadas al frente, y había un grupo de tres hombres en el acera, vistiendo lo que le pareció eran chaquetas de _Los Mutantes_ ; eso era mala señal.

\- _¿Seguro que aún recuerdas cómo hacer esto, Dick?_ – Resonó la voz de Bárbara en su oído.

\- No estoy tan oxidado, descuida. – Le respondió él, con marcada despreocupación. – Además, sólo voy a preguntar amablemente si saben algo.

\- _¿Y eso cuántas veces ha resultado?_ – Escuchó ahora que intervenía Tim. – _¿Enserio crees que vas a encontrar algo útil en ese sitio?_

\- La vecina de Jason me dijo que frecuentaba este bar, y no es como que tengamos muchas otras pistas de en dónde buscar.

\- _Valientes detectives resultamos ser. Bruce debe estarse riendo de nosotros… Si es que acaso se reía alguna vez._

Dick sólo sonrió, pero no respondió nada a ese comentario.

Una vez que terminó de revisar a la distancia, se bajó del vehículo, y caminó tranquilamente hacia el establecimiento. Los hombres afuera lo miraron de reojo cuando pasó a su lado, pero no le dieron importancia.

El interior era justo y cómo se lo imaginó: pequeño, con cuatro mesas de billar al fondo, y otras cinco mesas redondas para sentarse y beber, además de la barra con siete taburetes. No había mucha gente; sólo un grupo de cinco jugando en una de las mesas de billar, cuatro más sentados en una mesa, y por último dos en la barra, además del _bartender_ , y un hombre musculoso a lado de la puerta que de seguro era el cuidador. Trece en total, sin contar a los tres de afuera, de los cuáles pensaba que al menos diez podrían ser una amenaza si las cosas se ponían violentas.

Le preocupó principalmente el grupo en la mesa de billar: todos usaban chaquetas de los Mutantes. Desde hace cinco años, cuando Bruce literalmente les partió la cara a todos sus miembros, se habían vuelto básicamente inofensivos; de hecho, poco o nada había quedado de la organización original, y ahora eran más pura imagen que otra cosa. Aun así, si los provocabas, podían ponerse bastantes violentos.

Se acercó tranquilamente a la barra, sentándose en el taburete que se encontraba más alejado de las dos personas sentadas. El _bartender_ era un hombre alto, ligeramente fornido, de cabeza rapada, que usaba una camiseta negra sin mangas, ajustada. En cuánto lo vio sentarse, solamente lo miró con el menor interés posible y siguió secando algunos vasos con un paño blanco.

\- Una cerveza, por favor. – Pidió con un tono algo sumiso, que de hecho le quedó bastante bien desde su perspectiva. El hombre fingió no escucharlo, y siguió en lo suyo por un rato más, antes de colocar de mala gana un tarro frente a él, y servirle directamente de la manguera del barril.

Definitivamente no era el empleado del mes, aunque de seguro la gente no iba ahí por su servicio.

 - Gracias. – Murmuró de la misma forma, tomando el tarro entre sus manos. Antes de que el hombre se alejara, lo llamó rápidamente. – Estoy buscando a una persona; me dijeron que frecuenta seguido este bar. Se llama Jason, Jason Haywood.

El _Bartender_ lo miró fijamente, con sus manos apoyadas sobre la barra. Se quedó en silencio un largo rato, posiblemente meditando en cuál sería la mejor respuesta para dar.

\- No lo conozco. – Murmuró de pronto; bastante más sencillo de lo que esperaba. Luego de ello, se apartó de él, con la intención de seguir en lo suyo.

\- ¿Está seguro? Porqué me debe algo de dinero, y enserio necesito encontrarlo…

\- Ponte en la fila. – Escuchó que alguien murmuraba a sus espaldas.

Lentamente se viró sobre su hombro; la escena que vio… en realidad no le pareció tan sorprendente. Los cinco Mutantes se habían aproximado, y estaban de pie a unos dos metros de él; dos de ellos aún tenían sus tacos de billar en las manos.

\- ¿Para qué buscas a Jason exactamente? – Le preguntó el que estaba parado hasta el frente, un hombre alto y voluminoso, de piel oscura, y mirada más que amenazante.

 _“Grandioso”_ , pensó Dick. Fingió entonces algo de nervios ante de su presencia, y se les giró con cuidado sobre su taburete.

\- No quiero problemas. – Balbuceó. – Sólo soy un viejo amigo de Jason.

\- Sí, claro. – Murmuró el mismo hombre con ironía. – Jason Haywood no tiene ningún amigo.

Dick tuvo que contenerse para no reír; era la segunda persona que le hacía el mismo comentario. Al parecer, Jason se había encargado de hacerse una reputación por esos lares.

\- Oh, pero, entonces sí lo conocen, ¿no?

\- Vaya que sí. De hecho…

El pandillero extendió entonces su taco hacia él, pegando la punta con tiza contra su mentón, y empujando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

\- Nos dio unos cuantos billetes, para que estuviéramos atentos por aquí. Y nos dijo que sí un chiquillo con cara de bonito venía a preguntar por él… lo tratáramos amablemente.

\- Qué considerado de su parte. – Murmuró, actuando nervioso, aunque no tanto como la situación lo ameritaría. – Pero como ven, no soy un chiquillo, ni tengo cara de bonito.

\- _No sé._ – Escuchó que Bárbara comentó de pronto en su oído. – _No te ves tan mal con ese disfraz, en realidad_.

¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso? Igual no era precisamente el mejor momento para discutirlo.

\- Muy bien, escuchen. – Comentó con un tono un poco alegre, parándose de su asiento y alzando sus manos. – Vamos a…

No le dio tiempo de terminar su frase, pues de inmediato lo golpeó con fuerza en la cara con el taco, justo en su mejilla derecha, haciendo que su cuerpo se girara, y quedara contra la barra.

Eso fue más que suficiente para acabar con su paciencia.

\- Si así lo quieren…

En cuanto ese sujeto se le acercó por detrás con la intención de agarrarlo, Dick se giró rápidamente, lo tomó de su chaqueta, y le hizo una llave que lo mandó a volar hacia un lado, estrellándose contra los taburetes, y rompiéndolos.

Los demás se quedaron unos segundos sorprendidos por ese cambio, pero de inmediato se le lanzaron encima. Dick hizo alarde de sus habilidades, sobre todo por haber estado practicando esos días para recuperar el ritmo; ese sería en efecto un buen calentamiento.

Repelió a uno de una patada a la cara, y a otro con codazo en la nariz. Uno se le lanzó con cuchillo en mano, pero rápidamente lo desarmó, y luego lanzó hacia atrás de la barra, estrellándolo contra las botellas. Tomó luego el mismo taburete en el que estaba sentado, y lo estrelló contra la cabeza de uno, haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos, y éste cayera al suelo, bastante mareado. El primero de ellos se puso de pie e intentó tomarlo, pero Dick se escabulló de su agarre, y le clavó su rodilla en el estómago, para luego darle un cabezazo en la cara, que le retiró la boina de la cabeza.

Los tres hombres que estaban afuera, al escuchar toda la conmoción, entraron rápidamente, y se sumaron a la pelea de sus compañeros, como bien había esperado que pasara. Las personas en la mesa, y los otros dos en la barra, se apartaron hacia el área de las mesas de billar, para resguardarse. El _bartender_ se había ido a la parte de atrás, y el guardia, por su lado, seguía sentado al lado de la puerta, y no movía ni un músculo; al parecer no les importaba tanto lo que podrían ocasionar… y por él estaba bien así.

El combate duró sólo tres minutos más, antes de que lograra dejar en el suelo, tanto a los que estaban dentro, como los tres que se les sumaron. Al último de ellos lo tomó del brazo, lo alzó y lo azotó con fuerza contra una de las mesas circulares de madera, rompiéndola en pedazos, y ahí se quedó tirado.

Una vez terminado con eso, se dirigió al que lo había atacado primero, qué parecía tener más autoridad pues era quien había hablado primero. Lo levantó casi inconsciente del suelo, lo sentó y pegó su espalda contra la pared.

\- Vine aquí de buena voluntad, y no quería llegar a esto. – Le murmuró de forma algo amenazante en su tono. – Ahora, responde: ¿cuándo viste a Jason por última vez?

\- Estuvo aquí anoche. – Respondió de inmediato el pandillero, ya nada interesado en ocultar algo; de seguro no habían sido tantos billetes los que les había dado. – Estuvimos jugando, y hablando sobre el rumor del barco que llegará esta noche.

\- ¿Barco? ¿Qué barco?

\- Uno del Pingüino. Al parecer es un nuevo cargamento de armas para reponer las que perdió la otra noche. Dicen que va a armar a todos sus hombres con armamento militar de última generación, y acabar con Máscara Negra de una vez por todas. Se va a prender el infierno en las calles dentro de poco.

Dick se quedó serio un rato, digiriendo lo que acababa de decir. Era escandaloso, pero no inesperado; era la clase de cosas que haría el Pingüino si se le provocara, especialmente si se le sumaba lo furioso que debía de estar luego de pasar esa pequeña temporada en prisión.

Sin embargo, algo no le cuadraba. No había pasado ni una semana desde el ataque a su otro barco, ¿y ya le llegaría un nuevo cargamento con _“armas militares de última generación”_? ¿Y cómo podría permitirse que un rumor así se esparciera tan fácil, que hasta hombres como esos lo supieran, sabiendo que Red Hood estaba a la caza de sus operaciones?

Había algo extraño ahí, algo que no le agradaba.

Soltó al hombre y lo dejó ahí en el suelo. Se dirigió hasta donde había caído su boina, y se la colocó en la cabeza. Antes de irse, sacó un fajo de billetes que había traído consigo, y dejó unos cuantos sobre la barra.

\- Por las molestias. – Comentó, mirando al guardia en la puerta; éste sólo se encogió de hombros, y lo dejó pasar tranquilamente por la puerta.

\- Oráculo, ¿escuchaste?

\- _Claramente; y sé que a ti también te pareció extraño._

En efecto; era como si le hubiera leído la mente.

\- Que Tim me vea en el puerto, y que traiga el _Batwing_.

\- _Enseguida._  

Se subió a su vehículo, y se dirigió rápidamente al refugio más cercano para cambiarse y prepararse. Tenía el presentimiento de que esa sería una larga noche.

\- - - -

Por supuesto, a Jason también le pareció bastante extraño el rumor del cargamento de armas nuevo, sobre todo por lo fácil que le fue encontrar personas que había oído al respecto, incluido el lugar y hora de llegada. ¿Y ese asunto de que iba a empezar una guerra contra Máscara Negra con dichas armas?; creíble quizás, pero algo melodramático. Pareciera como si el Pingüino le estuviera extendiendo una invitación para asistir a dicho sitio, misma que él, por supuesto, estaba más que dispuesto en aceptar. Fuera una trampa o no, o estuviera transportando lo que estuviera transportando ese barco realmente, igual lo haría volar en pedazos como el anterior. Y si como regalo, el ave gordinflona estaba ahí para verlo, mucho mejor.

El verdadero problema que tenía era haber tenido que volar su escondite principal tras la intromisión de Dick y Tim, y por lo tanto sacrificando varias de sus armas y vehículos; en retrospectiva, quizás había exagerado un poco. Estuvo pasando los últimos días en su refugio secundario, y había usado gran parte de su repertorio de explosivos en el otro barco. Ahora le quedaban pocos, pero colocados en el sitio correcto, podrían hacer el suficiente daño. Lo ideal sería colocarlos justo en la cajas de carga, para volar las armas, y que las municiones de éstas hicieran el resto del trabajo; claro, si en verdad había armas en él.

Se comenzó a preparar apenas el sol se metió. Se colocó su traje completo, incluyendo la chaqueta. Se armó con dos pistolas automáticas a sus costados, dos más de menor calibre en los tobillos, y un rifle largo de asalto a su espalda. Adicional a ello, un par de cuchillos y granadas en su cinturón, además de claro, la maleta con los explosivos. Pasadas las diez, se dirigió al puerto en su motocicleta, y la ocultó entre las bodegas; tenía ya preparada en el agua, bajo el entablado, una moto acuática, totalmente negra. Bajó hacia la moto, y aguardó sentado en ella, mirando al horizonte con sus binoculares de visión nocturna.

La paciencia no era su mayor virtud; Bruce siempre se lo dijo, y él estaba más que consciente de ello. Mucho del trabajo de Batman, involucraba quedarse en un rincón oscuro y esperar; él odiaba esperar. Siempre había sido más de acción, de lanzarse al frente sin espera; golpear primero y preguntar después. Dick le dijo en una ocasión que sólo aprendería en valor de la paciencia, cuando su propia impaciencia terminara por meterlo en problemas... Y vaya que tuvo razón.

Aún le molestaba enormemente tener que quedarse sentado a esperar sin hacer nada, pero había entendido de mala manera que algunas situaciones ameritaban no hacer nada, hasta que fuera el momento justo. Si no lo hacías así… cosas malas podían pasar a veces.

Era ya casi la media noche, cuando al fin divisó algo a lo lejos: un barco. Por la hora, era casi seguro que fuera el barco que estaba esperando, pero igual debía cerciorarse antes de volarlo. Encendió la moto acuática, y se acercó con cautela, escondiéndose entre las sombras del agua. El barco avanzaba bastante lento, lo que podría indicar que también intentaba pasar desapercibido. Su apariencia era algo oxidada, casi parecía abandonado. En el casco, con letras blancas algo despintadas, se alcanzaba a leer: _“Joseph Grant”_ , el nombre que dos de sus contactos habían mencionado.

Demasiado perfecto.

Sujetó la moto al casco con medio de unas correas con imágenes, y luego disparó un gancho hacia la barandilla de cubierta, para subir. Se quedó unos momentos colgado de la orilla, y se asomó con cuidado antes de subirse por completo. No había nadie en cubierta; todo se veía completamente solo. Sólo estaban las cajas del cargamento, de gran tamaño, y de colores rojos, blancos, y verdes.

Se subió rápidamente a cubierta, y con su rifle en mano comenzó a andar sigilosamente entre las cajas. Se dirigió hacia el puente de mando, y se asomó hacia adentro. Igualmente, no había nadie; pareciera que el barco se había puesto en piloto automático, con una ruta específica.

Todo eso le dio aún más mala espina; ¿en dónde estaba la tripulación? ¿No deberían estar más alerta ya que estaban más cerca de su destino? ¿No deberían ya estarse preparando para desembarcar? No tenía ni idea de lo que el Pingüino tenía planeado con haberlo atraído hacia ahí; quizás el barco estaba realmente solo, y tenía planeado hundirlo con él ahí. No sonaba tan descabellado.

Fuera como fuera, no se quedaría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo. Volvió a las cajas, y comenzó a inspeccionarlas, decidiendo cuales serían los puntos adecuados para colocar las cargas explosivas. Como no tenía muchas, debía de colocarlas de tal forma que las explosiones causaran el mayor daño posible. Logró colocar tres sin problema, pero justo cuando iba en camino de colocar la cuarta, escuchó algo… Rechinidos, sonidos metálicos y golpes, no muy lejos de su posición.

Tomó de inmediato su rifle con ambas manos, y pegó su espalda contra uno de los compartimientos. Se asomó discretamente hacia el pasillo entre las cajas, pero no notó nada. Todo, de hecho, estaba de nuevo bastante silencioso. Se dispuso entonces a avanzar, pero en cuanto se volteó, fue recibido de frente por un puñetazo directo en la cara, que su careta amortiguó en mayor medida, pero igual fue suficiente para ser lanzado hacia atrás, y caer al suelo. Una vez ahí, y aún antes de que pudiera levantarse o procesar lo ocurrido, pudo notar como todas las cajas de transporte, o al menos varias de ellas, comenzaban a abrirse una tras otra, y de su interior salieron decenas de hombres, todos vestidos con atuendos de combate estilo militar, armas de fuego, y como rasgo distintivo, todos usaban máscaras de dos colores: la mitad derecha negra, y la mitad izquierda amarilla.

Todos ellos se lanzaron de inmediato en su dirección, pero él reaccionó, alzándose de un salto, y comenzando a dispararles. Hizo que varios retrocedieran o cayeran, pero eran demasiados y venían de todas direcciones. Cuando ya estaban demasiado cerca, optó por el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, que igualmente le ayudó a repeler a varios con sus puños, sobre todo al usar sus guantes cargados con electricidad, y así abrirse paso. Al final, sin embargo, entre varios lograron someterlo, tomarlo de brazos, y piernas, y hacer que se arrodillara. La bolsa donde traía el resto de los explosivos, salió volando hacia un lado, lejos de él. Forcejeó con fuerza, y se veía que no les era del todo fácil sujetarlo; se ocupaba al menos cinco de ellos.

\- Bienvenido a mi barco, querido amigo. – Escuchó una voz profunda y serena, pronunciando frente a él. Dejó entonces de pelear por un segundo, y se limitó a alzar su mirada en dicha dirección.

Quien lo había golpeado primero, se aproximaba hacia él, con el paso de sus pesadas botas resonando. Era un hombre alto, de complexión fornida, que usaba lo que parecía ser una armadura de cuerpo completo, con varias placas de un acero flexible, resaltando en ella los colores negro, gris, y bronce. Se veía que traía varias armas consigo, desde dos pistolas en su cintura, además de granadas, cuchillos, varios bolsillos de seguro con más de un artilugio escondido, y lo más resaltante, una espada _katana_ colgando de su espalda. Usaba una máscara similar a la de los otros, pero de una apariencia más elaborada, y de color bronce en lugar de amarillo. Además, en el área negra de la derecha, no tenía orificio para su ojo; sólo del lado izquierdo.

Red Hood nunca lo había visto de frente antes, pero su apariencia era tan característica que no tuvo problema alguno en reconocerlo: Slade Wilson, alias Deathstroke.

Caminando a su lado, aunque un par de pasos detrás, venía alguien que resaltaba del resto de sus secuaces. Era una mujer joven, de no más de veinticinco años, que usaba una máscara de los mismos colores que la de él, pero con los lados contrarios, y sólo le cubría de la cabeza de la nariz hacia arriba; igualmente sólo tenía un agujero para los ojos, pero del lado derecho. De debajo de está, surgía una larga cabellera blanca y lacia, que le llegaba por encima de la cintura. Su piel era blanca, y sus labios eran rojizos y llamativos. Usaba una armadura de diseño similar a la del otro, pero mucho menos ostentosa y voluminosa. En su espalda portaba también espadas, dos en realidad, aunque de menor tamaño. La mueca de su boca, y la expresión de su único ojo visible, reflejaban cierta molestia perpetua, mientras lo miraba atentamente.

\- Todos te esperábamos. – Añadió el hombre, una vez que ya estuvo justo frente a él, con un tono irritantemente irónico. – Pero en verdad no creí que fueras a llegar tan rápido… Y tan fácil.

\- Vaya, pero si es Deathstroke. – Respondió Red Hood, transmitiendo indiferencia ante su presencia. – Me arriesgaré a decir que no eres el nuevo traficante de armas del Pingüino, ¿o sí?

\- Para nada. – Comentó el hombre de la máscara, con tono divertido, y entonces acercó su mano derecha al mango de la espada que portaba detrás y la sacó de un sólo jalón. – Mi negocio actual es mucho más lucrativo: exterminar plagas indeseables a un precio razonable.

Agitó la brillante hoja del arma frente a él, y luego acercó la punta a su presa, pegando la filosa punta con la máscara roja de su rostro, y empujando su cabeza un poco hacia atrás. Red Hood, sin embargo, permanecía tranquilo.

\- ¿Cobblepot te contrató sólo para matarme? Me siento halagado.

\- Y deberías, por qué no sólo él te quiere muerto.

Ese último comentario lo confundió un poco. ¿A qué se refería? Definitivamente había mucha gente que lo quería muerto por diferentes motivos… Pero no tantos como para contratar a un asesino como Deathstroke para eso.

\- Permíteme hacerlo, padre. – Pronunció con fuerza la joven a su lado, con una voz un poco rasposa, sacando sus dos espadas al mismo tiempo. – ¡Permíteme acabarlo por ti!

\- ¿Padre? ¿Tienes una hija? – Comentó Red Hood, intrigado. – Jamás lo hubiera adivinado.

Deathstroke no le respondió. Retiró su arma de su cara, y retrocedió unos pasos, dándole espacio.

\- Adelante, Ravager. Todo tuyo.

\- ¿Ravager? ¿Qué clase de nombre estúpido es ese? – Recalcó Red Hood, claramente burlón, lo que a ella no le hizo nada de gracia.

\- ¡Cállate! – Le gritó molesta, y avanzó rápidamente hacia él, sujetando sus espadas a los lados. – ¿Tienes algo inteligente que decir antes de que tome tu cabeza?

\- No, y prefiero quedarme con mi cabeza en donde está, sino te molesta…

Con un discreto movimiento de su muñeca, un pequeño dispositivo fue lanzado desde debajo de su manga hacia la palma de su mano; era pequeño y rectangular, con un botón parpadeando rojo. Rápidamente lo presionó con su dedo pulgar, y al instante las tres bombas que ya había colocado y activado, explotaron al mismo tiempo, volando en pedazos varios de los compartimientos, y agitando ligeramente la cubierta.

Ravager se tambaleó, y se tuvo que sostener de la barandilla para no caer. Los hombres que sujetaban a Red Hood igualmente perdieron el equilibrio y la concentración ante las explosiones, y esa fue oportunidad suficiente para que se los quitara uno a uno de encima, mandando algunos a volar; uno casi golpeó a Deathstroke, pero éste se hizo a un lado tranquilamente para esquivarlo. De hecho, el mercenario se quedó de pie en su sitio, inmutable ante el cambio de escenario.

Una vez libre, debía repensar su situación, pero no lo lograría con todos esos sujetos poco agradables rodeándolo, por lo que rápidamente se abrió paso entre puños y disparos, comenzando a moverse entre las cajas para perderlos, no sin antes retomar su bolso con el resto de los explosivos, y otras armas que había traído. De inmediato, aquellos que seguían de pie fueron a su búsqueda.

\- ¡Nos engañó! – Exclamó Ravager molesta, recobrando la postura, aunque algo tarde para detenerlo.

\- Claro que lo hizo. – Comentó Deathstroke con notable tranquilidad, sorprendiéndola un poco. – ¿Enserio pensaste que sería así de sencillo? Debiste estar más alerta.

Lentamente viró un poco su cabeza hacia ella, mirándola de reojo por el único agujero de su máscara.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ya perdiste tus ánimos de combatir, acaso?

Ravager se sobresaltó al escuchar tales palabras, pero fue lo único que ocupo para recobrar la iniciativa.

\- ¡Andando!, ¡pónganse de pie! – Le gritó a varios de los hombres en el suelo, a algunos pateándolos para reaccionaran. – ¡Atrápenlo!

De inmediato se sumaron a la persecución del intruso. Deathstroke, por su lado, se quedó en su lugar por un rato, y luego comenzó a caminar tranquilamente en su misma dirección.

\- - - -

Red Hood se escabulló hacia el interior del barco, en su intento de perder a sus persecutores, que le pisaban los talones. Ravager y varios otros de ellos corrían por los pasillos, y no tardaron mucho en encontrarse con varios de sus compañeros, tirados en el suelo, inconscientes, en el mejor de los casos.

\- ¡Rápido!, ¡qué no escape! – Exclamó con furia, pero apenas dieron un paso al frente, cuando recibieron de frente varios disparos, que dieron a dos de los hombres que iban detrás de ella.

\- ¡¿Y quién está escapando, muñeca?! – Escuchó que le gritaba la voz de su intruso, desde atrás de unas cajas, desde las que se refugiaba.

Ravager y los otros se ocultaron también detrás de las columnas y cajas, y los hombres armados comenzaron a disparar en dirección a su atacante.

\- ¡Creía que los ayudantes de Batman no usaban armas de fuego! – Le gritó Ravager, con su espalda pegada contra una columna.

\- Estás muy perdida, empezando por el hecho de que creas que soy un ayudante de Batman.

Justo después de dar tal declaración, vieron como un objeto circular era lanzado desde atrás de las cajas en su dirección, formando un arco, y luego cayendo directo hacia ellos. No tuvieron que analizarlo mucho para saber qué era.

\- ¡Cuidado! – Les gritó  Ravager a los otros, y rápidamente se lanzaron hacia un lado.

La granada explotó en el aire, y la onda expansiva sacó volando a dos de ellos.

\- - - -

Mientras debajo la persecución y las peleas continuaban, los hombres que habían quedado en cubierta intentaban recuperarse, del ataque, y hacer el recuento de los daños y las pérdidas. Por el escándalo que se escuchaba, parecía que era mejor para ellos estar allá arriba… O eso creyeron.

Una fuerte luz los iluminó desde arriba, y el fuerte resonar de una turbina se hizo bastante tangible para ellos. Como pudieron intentaron mirar hacia el origen de dicha luz, y apuntaron en dicha dirección con sus armas. Lo que lograron ver entre las nubes oscuras sobre ellos, parecía ser una nave, como un gran avión de color totalmente negro, ancho, con alas… como de murciélago.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a disparar hacia la nave, pero las balas rebotaban en el armazón de acero de ésta sin dejar ni la menor marca.

En el interior del avión, había dos asientos: uno para el piloto principal, y otro para el acompañante y copiloto en la parte de atrás. Batman y Red Robin, sentados respectivamente en dichos lugar, veían por las pantallas de los paneles de control ante ellos, las imágenes que las cámaras externas de la nave las proyectaban. En dichas imágenes, podían ver con claridad a los hombres que les disparaban desde abajo, y especialmente los atuendos que portaban y sus máscaras.

\- Esos son hombres de Slade Wilson. – Comentó el nuevo Batman, con seriedad.

\- ¿De Deathstroke? – Secundó Red Robin. – ¿Qué hace aquí en Gótica?

\- Nada bueno, estoy seguro de eso.

Su historia con Deathstroke siempre había sido complicada, incluso desde sus años como Robin, siguiendo por su etapa como Nightwing, y ahora al parecer lo sería como Batman…

\- Mantente cerca, enseguida vuelvo. – Le indicó a Red Robin al tiempo que se quitaba el seguro, y hacía que la cabina se abriera.

\- Claro, no puedo conducir en Batomóvil, pero si un avión de combate. – Bromeó Tim, tomando los controles.

Batman se paró de su asiento, puso un pie en la orilla de la cabina, y entonces saltó hacia el frente, dejándose caer de cabeza hacia el barco. Antes de irse, Red Robin soltó dos bombas de humo que explotaron en el aire, e impidieron que los hombres de cubierta lo miraran con claridad al descender. Lo único que divisaron ya muy tarde, fue su figura oscura sobre sus cabezas, justo antes de caerles encima.

Entre toda la neblina y la lluvia de balas, no tardó mucho tiempo en desarmarlos, noquearlos, y estrellarles sus cabezas contra las cajas de transporte o el suelo. Cuando el humo se disipó, sólo quedaba él de pie.

No tardó mucho en percibir la conmoción que ocurría abajo; sonaba al tipo de fiesta que Red Hood acostumbraba empezar. Se dirigió entonces a donde venía todo ese ruido.

\- - - -

Red Hood se las arreglaba sin problema para enfrentarse a los hombres de Slade. Sin embargo, las municiones se le estaban acabando; no había llevado las suficientes armas para enfrentarse a un ejército como ese. Ya había dejado su rifle, y se encontraba recargando sus pistolas, cada una con su último cartucho. Le quedaba además tres granadas, las pistolas de tobillo, y sus cuchillos, además de algunas bombas de humo. Fuera de ello, tendría que arreglárselas al viejo estilo, lo cual no le preocuparía normalmente, sino fuera porque aún después de encargarse de todos esos sujetos y de la hijita, luego tendría que vérselas con el padre.

Cuando Dick y Bruce hablaban de Deathstroke, siempre lo describían como alguien extremadamente hábil en el combate, fuerte y rápido, además de muy inteligente. Siempre pensó que eran puras exageraciones, pero no estaba seguro si estaba en la posición correcta de intentar probar dicha teoría. Lo más inteligente sería abrirse camino de regreso a su moto de agua y huir…

Pero Red Hood nunca huía.

Ese tipo de maniobras cobardes, eran propias de Batman y Robin, y él no era ninguna de las dos cosas; él era algo superior, mejor.

Aguardó en su refugio pacientemente, hasta que dejaron de disparar y comenzaron a recargar. En ese momento salió de detrás de las cajas como fiera al ataque, comenzando a disparar de forma contundente, hiriendo a varios de ellos en tan sólo un pestañeo. Una vez que se vaciaron las pistolas, las tiró de inmediato, rodó hacia un lado del área de carga en la que se encontraban, y mientras rodaba acercó sus manos a las pistolas pequeñas de sus tobillos. Se ocultó unos momentos detrás de una columna, pero cuando tuvo oportunidad volvió a salir, y repitió la misma tarea.

Justo cuando se le acabaron las últimas balas de sus últimas armas, por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver a Ravager lanzándosele encima por un costado, con sus espadas en mano. Soltó sus últimas pistolas, y sacó sus cuchillos. Los movimientos de la chica eran realmente hábiles y rápidos; agitaba sus espadas sin el menor miedo o duda. Las hojas eran tan filosas y fuertes que cortaban el concreto y la madera a su alrededor, sin siquiera astillarse. Red Hood batallaba un poco para poder esquivarla y defenderse, pero lograba hacerlo, hasta que una de las espadas le rasgó su chaqueta a la altura de su antebrazo izquierdo.

\- ¡Esta chaqueta me encanta!, ¡maldita perra! – Le gritó furioso, tomando de inmediato la ofensiva.

Quizás él tenía cuchillos y ella dos espadas, pero no le importaba. Logró detener el ataque de las dos armas con sus cuchillos y luego las empujó hacia los lados para dejarla al descubierto por el frente. Aprovechando esa apertura, le lanzó un cabezazo directo a su nariz, haciéndola doblar su cuerpo hacia atrás y retroceder. Llevó de inmediato su muñeca izquierda a su nariz; había comenzado a sangrar.

Red Hood no le dio oportunidad de recuperarse. Se le aproximó con rapidez, atacándola con sus cuchillos. Ella se defendía y esquivaba, ambos bastantes parejos. Parecía una guerrera bastante hábil, debía de admitirlo. Era muy buena en la manejo de esas armas, y no vacilaba ni un poco ni en uno sólo de sus movimientos. En combate honorable, ambos estarían a un nivel bastante igual. Para su mala suerte, Red Hood era todo menos honorable.

Teniendo las hojas de sus chuchillos empujando las hojas de sus espadas, activó los choques eléctricos de sus guantes a máxima potencia, y la carga se extendió por sus armas, y cubrió su cuerpo.

\- ¡¡Aaaaah!! – Gritó de dolor al sentir la electricidad recorrerle. Su traje la aisló de gran parte del impacto, pero aun así el efecto no fue poco.

Luego de electrificarla por unos segundos, se apartó, y le lanzó una bomba de humo, directo a la cara. El humo concentrado le entró directo a la nariz y a su ojo, impidiéndole no sólo ver, sino respirar con normalidad. Todo eso fue más que suficiente para desestabilizarla, y poder entonces aproximársele entre la neblina, y darle un puñetazo directo en la cara, seguido de otro más, un tercero, una patada en el estómago, y una última en el brazo derecho.

Ravager cayó al suelo sobre su costado izquierdo. Su espada derecha se soltó, y rodó lejos de ella. Intentó rápidamente jalar su espada restante hacia su enemigo, pero de inmediato Red Hood plantó su bota derecha contra su brazo, y su rodilla izquierda contra su abdomen, sometiéndola en el suelo.

\- ¿Ya fue todo? – Murmuró de manera engreída, girando el cuchillo de su mano izquierda, para que apuntara hacia abajo. – Esperaba más de la hija de papi…

Aproximó con fuerza su cuchillo hacia el ojo restante de su enemiga, pero ésta alzó su mano libre, tomándolo de la muñeca para detenerlo. Ravager ejerció fuerza para parar su avance, pero él igualmente lo hacía. Usó entonces ambas manos, y la punta de la hoja se fue acercando más y más a su ojo. Ella lo veía acercarse cada vez más a ella, mientras intentaba de alguna manera evitarlo…

Alguien de se le aproximó a Red Hood tan rápido por su costado izquierdo, que no fue capaz de verle ni la sombra. Fue tacleado con gran fuerza hacia un lado, y se estrelló contra una caja de madera, rompiéndola en pedazos.

Ravager de inmediato aprovechó su libertad, para lanzarse por el suelo hacia donde había caído su otra espada, retomándola e incorporándose. Al hacerlo, pudo ver con claridad a su salvador, que estaba de pie muy cerca de donde ella se encontraba.

\- Padre… - Murmuró, ligeramente asombrada al verlo.

\- Fallaste, Ravager. – Le indicó Deathstroke, sin mirarla. – Ahora, no estorbes.

Ella hizo el ademán de querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar, sólo agachó su mirada, apenada.

Deathstroke giró con rapidez su espada en su mano, mientras se acercaba tranquilamente a Red Hood, quien en cuanto le fue posible se incorporó de nuevo, poniéndose en posición defensiva, empuñando sus dos cuchillos.

\- Me agrada tu estilo, chico. – Comentó Slade, con tono jovial. – Más directo, práctico y versátil, que los métodos de Batman y sus chicos; incluido mi viejo amigo, el buen Nigtwing. – Se detuvo a un par de metros de él, y apoyó su espada contra su hombro derecho. – No somos en realidad tan diferentes. ¿No quisieras ser uno de mis aprendices?

\- Ya tuve suficientes maestros. – Le respondió rápidamente sin dudarlo mucho.

\- Cómo quieras.

Se lanzó entonces hacia él con una velocidad impresionante, lanzando un fuerte sablazo, que estuvo a milímetros de tocarlo. Apenas y había terminado su primer ataque, cuando le siguió el siguiente, y el siguiente. Si las habilidades de Ravager le habían parecido buenas, no sabría de qué forma juzgar las que Deathstroke le estaba demostrando en esos momentos.

Se tenía que limitar a esquivar, ya que intentar cubrir sus feroces ataques sólo con sus cuchillos, parecía inútil. Sus movimientos eran precisos, su defensa perfecta, su velocidad y fuerza en impecable equilibrio. Era bastante bueno; incluso considerando todo lo que Batman y Nightwing le habían dicho. Pero al igual que con su hijita, Red Hood no tenía intenciones de pelear limpio.

Hizo algo de distancia entre ambos, y entonces arrojó ambos cuchillos hacia él, uno después del otro. Como esperaba, él agitó su espada delante de él, bloqueando ambos sin problema. Sin embargo, justo después del segundo cuchillo, había lanzado una de las granadas que aún le quedaban, y ésta se dirigía directo a su cara, justo por su lado derecho; su lado ciego. Deathstroke la notó cuando ya estaba bastante cerca, y de inmediato agitó su arma, empujando el explosivo hacia a un lado. Pero sólo se alejó menos de un metro de él, antes de explotar en el aire.

Deathstroke, y también Ravager, fueron lanzados por el aire tras la explosión. Fueron protegidos por sus trajes, pero aun así el estallido los aturdió un poco. Deathstroke logró levantarse primero de un salto rápido. Para entonces, sin embargo, Red Hood ya se le había aproximado por un costado. El mercenario lanzó su espada en un corte horizontal hacia su costado, pero el chico de máscara roja logró detener la hoja entre sus manos, ejerciendo toda la fuerza que podía. Sus guantes eléctricos se activaron, y similar como había ocurrido con Ravager, comenzó a transmitir toda esa electricidad por todo el cuerpo de su adversario. Sin embargo, Deathstroke no se doblegaba como Ravager.

Ya fuera porque su traje lo aislaba mejor, o porque tenía mayor resistencia, se veía que la electricidad apenas y tenía efecto en él. Rápidamente, mientras sujetaba su arma aún con su mano derecha, Slade extendió la izquierda hacia él, tomándolo del cuello, y haciendo que la misma electricidad se le pasara ahora a él.

Red Hood soltó un gemido de dolor. Por instinto sabía que tenía que retroceder, pero eso significaba soltar el arma, que ya estaba a centímetros de su cuerpo. Debía pensar rápido qué movimiento haría, pero ciertamente la situación no se prestaba mucho para pensar rápido. Soltó entonces el arma y se lanzó hacia atrás lo más rápido que pudo, más no fue suficiente; el filo del arma de Deathstroke se dirigió directo a su costado derecho. Esperó que su traje pudiera protegerlo. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, la hoja de la espada resultó ser tan fuerte, que logró rasgar un poco su traje, dejando una marca diagonal que se extendía desde su costado derecho, cruzando todo su vientre, hasta un poco por debajo de su pecho.

¿De qué estaba hecha esa cosa?

Además de rasgar su traje, el sólo golpe de la espada contra su cuerpo, fue suficiente para desestabilizarlo y casi caer. Deathstroke no lo permitió, sin embargo. Lo tomó de la chaqueta con una mano, y con la otra, en la que aún sostenía su espada, lo golpeó repetidamente en su máscara roja, con su puño cerrado alrededor del mango de su arma. No pudo contar cuantos golpes fueron, pero los suficientes para aturdirlo. El último logró detenerlo, tomándolo de su muñeca con ambas manos, pero Deathstroke alzó entonces su rodilla izquierda, clavándola en la boca de su estómago. Red Hood se dobló al frente un poco al recibir tal golpe, y en ese momento Deathstroke alzó su espada con ambas manos, y luego la dejó caer con fuerza contra él de un solo tajo rápido.

El filo del arma chocó contra la parte superior de su máscara, y ésta, que ya estaba de por sí algo debilitada por los golpes anterior, terminó rompiéndose en dos. Debajo de la máscara rota, se asomó su cabellera negra con mechones blancos al frente, y su rostro cubierto con un antifaz rojo. Una mancha de sangre le recorría desde la frente, bajando por su ojo derecho, y hacia su mejilla y mentón.

Tenía el torso aún doblado, y miraba de manera borrosa su propia máscara, partida en el suelo bajo sus pies. Lo siguiente que lo hizo reaccionar y salir de su shock, fue la rodilla de Deathstroke, estrellándose ahora directo en su cara, haciendo que su cabeza se fuera toda para atrás. Hubiera caído de espaldas al suelo de seguro, sino fuera porque inmediatamente después su enemigo lo pateó en el pecho, y lo lanzó de espalda contra la pared. Luego se le aproximó, lo tomó con fuerza del cuello con su mano izquierdo, sujetándolo para que no cayera, mientras con la mano derecha, aproximó rápidamente su espada, directo al costado derecho de su torso.

El arma le atravesó su traje y su cuerpo, desde el frente, saliendo por su espalda, y llegando hasta la pared, atravesándola también. La impresión fue tan grande, que al inicio ni siquiera fue capaz de creer que en verdad había ocurrido. Sólo hasta que la sensación del frío metal penetrándolo, acompañando al doloroso calor emanando de esa área, se hicieron más tangibles y reales, fue que se atrevió a bajar su mirada, ver con sus propios ojos su costado izquierdo, y la hoja que pasaba por él.

\- Eso fue… insatisfactorio. – Murmuró Deathstroke, tranquilo, y un segundo después retrocedió y sacó la espada de su cuerpo de un fuerte tirón, seguida un segundo después por un fuerte chorro de sangre.

Pareciera que fuera la espada lo que lo sostenía, pues en cuanto se la apartó, se tambaleó al frente, y luego cayó sobre su costado; una mancha de sangre se quedó impregnada en la pared, justo en donde había estado. Aferró sus manos a la herida de entrada, intentando detener el sangrado, pero parecía inútil.

\- Todo tuyo. – Le indicó el mercenario a su hija. Agitó entonces su espada para limpiarle el exceso de sangre, y se apartó un poco de su contrincante caído. – ¿Crees poder hacerlo bien esta vez?

Ravager aún se encontraba algo impresionada, tras la increíble demostración de habilidad y fuerza que su padre acababa de dar ante ella. Tuvo que recuperarse rápido de ello, sin embargo, al escuchar cómo le hablaba de nuevo a ella directamente. Una vez más, tomó sus espadas con firmeza, y se aproximó al hombre caído, quien en esta ocasión parecía que se había quedado sin recursos para escapar.

Esa vez, sería suyo…

Sin embargo, comenzaron a escuchar un alboroto a sus espaldas de pronto, y rápidamente ambos se giraron, olvidándose por unos segundos de Red Hood. Se escuchaban varios disparos y golpes provenientes del pasillo; los hombres parecían estar enfrentando a alguien más.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó Ravager, extrañada.

En ese momento, antes de que alguno de ellos hiciera siquiera el intento de ir en dicha dirección, uno de los hombres fue lanzado hacia el interior de la bodega como un simple costal de papas, cayendo no muy lejos de ellos. Luego, algo fue disparado desde el pasillo en su dirección, y rápidamente tuvieron que hacerse a un lado para esquivarlo. Lo que se disparó, fue un gancho, que siguió en línea recta, hasta incrustarse en la pared. El gancho luego comenzó a jalar a quien lo había disparado, y tanto Deathstroke como Ravager sólo vieron una figura grande y oscura, que cruzaba la habitación a gran velocidad, jalando consigo a uno de sus hombres. Siguió avanzando hacia la pared, y entonces estrelló al hombre que traía consigo contra la ésta, el cual terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo, inmóvil.

La figura oscura apoyó los pies en la pared, se impulsó con ellos al frente para dar una maroma, y entonces caer justo entre ellos y Red Hood. Se alzó lentamente, con su larga y oscura capa ocultando gran parte de su cuerpo, y dando la ilusión de ser una sombra materializándose ante ellos. El recién llegado se paró derecho, y clavó su mirada dura, justo en el mercenario; éste, se la regresó prácticamente de la misma forma.

\- Vaya, vaya. – Exclamó Deathstroke, divertido. – Pero si es… Batman. Vaya que sabes hacer una entrada.

\- Slade… - Murmuró despacio el hombre de negro, con la voz fría y serena que el modulador de voz le hacía hacer.

Para Deathstroke, era un reencuentro entre él y Batman. Para Dick, era un reencuentro entre Deathstroke y Nightwing, luego de mucho, mucho tiempo… 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 15**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Dimos un pequeño salto en este capítulo, ¡y dos nuevos villanos hacen acto de presencia! **Deathstroke** y su hija, **Ravager**. En personalidad **Deathstroke/Slade** está más basado en su versión animada de los **Teen Titans** , pero en todo lo demás se encuentra más basado en el personaje de los cómics. En la descripción de su traje me basé un poco en el del juego de **Batman: Arkham Origins** , aunque es bastante similar a otros que ha usado en otras adaptaciones. Sobre **Rose/Ravager** , tengo que confesar que, al menos en su personalidad, me estoy tomando un poco de libertades con ella para adaptarla a como mejor me parece para la historia. ¿Qué les parece? ¿La ven adecuada?_

_Ahora los siguientes capítulos se enfocarán en el combate contra ellos y sus secuaces. ¿Podrá el nuevo Equipo Batman hacerles frente? ¿Y qué pasará con Jason? Pues lo veremos después._

**Nota Adicional:**

_Les recuerdo que a partir de ahora, los capítulos nuevos de todas mis historias se publicaran_ **_UNA SEMANA ANTES_ ** _en mi_ **_Blog Personal;_ ** _la liga la podrán encontrar en mi perfil. Los invito también a darle_ **_"Me Gusta"_ ** _a mi_ **_Página de Facebook_ ** **_,_ ** _para estar enterados de todas las novedades. ¡Gracias!_


	16. Capítulo 16. Reencuentro Letal

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 16  
_ ** **_Reencuentro Letal_ **

**Lunes, 29 de julio del 2013**

De todos los individuos despreciables con los que sabía que se volvería a cruzar si regresaba a Gótica, y a sus salidas nocturnas, el que Dick menos deseaba volver a ver se encontraba ahora justo delante de él: Slade Wilson, su mercenario favorito.

¿Cuándo se vieron por última vez? ¿Hace cuatro o cinco años? Fuera el tiempo que fuera, no había sido el suficiente, eso era seguro. Se preguntó, sin embargo, cuál había sido la última vez que Bruce lo había visto. Porque claro, no era Nightwing quien se presentaba ante él a encararlo, sino Batman; el antiguo Batman, el de siempre, y no su hijo adoptivo disfrazado de él.

Un reencuentro letal como ese hubiera representado un dolor de cabeza para Dick en cualquier forma y tiempo, pero ese en especial le resultaba aún peor.

\- Seré ingenuo, pero en verdad no creí que te vería aquí – Comentó el mercenario, con ligera ironía en su voz. – Luego de tanto tiempo, ¿aún vienes a proteger a este chico? Y dicen que yo suelo creer en las causas perdidas.

Al hacer ese último comentario, desvió de una forma nada disimulada su rostro en dirección a la joven de cabellos blancos parada a unos pocos pasos a su derecha. Ésta, no tardó en darse cuenta de que la miraba, e igual tampoco lo hizo el héroe enmascarado ante ellos. Sin embargo, la reacción de Dick al ver quién era dicha persona, fue notoriamente de sorpresa.

\- ¿Rose? – Exclamó con fuerza sin darse cuenta. Ella, por su lado, igualmente se sorprendió al escuchar como pronunciaba directamente su nombre de pila.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? – Le cuestionó a tono de exigencia. – ¿Acaso Nightwing te lo dijo?

 _“Algo así…”_ , fue lo único que pensó para sí mismo. Aun previendo la presencia de Deathstroke en ese barco tras ver a sus secuaces en cubierta, no pensó que se encontraría también con Rose. Sin embargo, en retrospectiva, tenía bastante sentido, considerando las condiciones de la última vez que la había visto.

Pero no era tiempo para pensar en ello.

Miró ligeramente sobre su hombro. Jason se encontraba en el suelo, con una mano aferrada a su costado, presionando la herida que Slade le acababa de propinar con su espada. Pero era inútil; seguía sangrando, empapando el suelo y su propio traje.

\- Red Hood, ¿estás bien? – Le cuestiono con el tono más frío marca _“Batman”_ que le fue posible. Intentó agacharse para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero de inmediato él lo hizo a un lado con su otro brazo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces aquí, idiota? – Exclamó, bastante furioso al parecer.

\- Vine a sacarte de aquí, ¿qué más?

\- ¿Quién te lo pidió? ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero tu ayuda!

Orgulloso y obstinado como siempre. Pero no podía echárselo mucho en carga; el orgullo y la obstinación parecían venir con el paquete de vigilante enmascarado, especialmente en esa ciudad.

\- Conmovedor. – Murmuró Slade de forma burlona. Batman de inmediato se volvió a él, colocándose delante de Red Hood. El mercenario giraba su espada con su mano derecha con absoluta tranquilidad. – Mi idea era terminar esto rápido, cobrar, y largarme sin meterme en más líos de los necesarios. No me contrataron para deshacerme de ti, después de todo. Pero si insistes en meterte como siempre, lo haré gratis con mucho gusto.

\- ¿Quién te pagó por deshacerte de Red Hood? – Espetó Batman con dureza.

\- Tú eres el Detective. ¿Tú quién crees?

Considerando el rumor que los había traído hasta ahí y lo sucedido hace unas noches, la respuesta lógica era Cobblepot. Aunque contratar mercenarios para deshacerse de lo que le estorbaba, sonaba también al estilo de Máscara Negra.

Como fuera, de momento no importaba. La prioridad debía ser sacar a Jason de ahí lo antes posible. Pero claro, eso se decía fácil, pero para hacerlo tenía que pasar sobre Slade y Rose Wilson.

Al notar que Batman no daba señas de retroceder, o incluso más bien parecía más decidido a pelear, Deathstroke de inmediato entendió que las negociaciones no tenían cabida en ese lugar.

\- Cómo quieras…

Sin más espera, se le lanzó encima con rapidez, jalando su arma hacia atrás. Batman igualmente reaccionó, pero en lugar de ir hacia él, se abalanzó hacia un lado, intentando obviamente alejarlo lo más posible de Red Hood. Slade se dio cuenta, pero no le importó; estaba dispuesto a seguirle el juego.

No tardó mucho en alcanzarlo, y a atacarlo repetidas veces con su arma. Dick se las arreglaba para esquivarlo, aunque no era tarea fácil. Los movimientos de su antiguo enemigo eran aún más rápidos de lo que recordaba, o quizás los suyos simplemente eran más lentos.

De vez en cuando intentaba tomar su espada entre sus palmas, usando la técnica para desarmar que Bruce le había enseñado para combatir enemigos con espadas. Cuando era joven, se había cuestionado repetidas veces cuantos criminales podrían haber afuera que lucharan con espada; los años terminarían por sorprenderlo. La técnica, sin embargo, no era del todo efectiva en esos momentos, ya que Slade se las arreglaba para patearlo y alejarlo antes de poder terminarla.

Era humillante, pero la situación lo empujaba a simplemente esquivar y huir, así tuviera que saltar sobre su enemigo como cobarde para lograrlo, en lo que se decidía por un plan en concreto.

Rose los miraba desde lejos, analizando sus movimientos y manera de pelear; principalmente se concentraba en Batman, a quién era la primera vez que veía pelear de cerca, y… en realidad no le sorprendía mucho lo que veía. Aun así, debía darle crédito al hecho de que pudiera esquivar de esa forma todos los ataques de su padre, haciendo alarde de una sobresaliente agilidad. La única persona que había visto hacer eso antes era…

Era obvio que no podría esquivarlo por siempre. Luego de un rato, Deathstroke logró patearlo con fuerza directo en la boca del estómago, y empujarlo contra uno de los pilares. La espalda de Dick chocó contra éste, y apenas y había logrado empezar a recuperarse, cuando vio que la espada de Slade se aproximaba directo a su cuello. Logró reaccionar y detener el avance de la hoja con las cuchillas de sus guantes. Slade oprimió con fuerza su arma contra él, teniéndolo acorralado contra el pilar.

\- Esta temerosa forma de huir no es digna de ti, Caballero Oscuro. – Comentó el villano, sin dejar de presionar su arma contra él. – Aunque es extraño. No es que hayamos peleado mucho últimamente, pero aun así la forma en la que te mueves esta noche se siente algo diferente. – Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a Dick, pero no lo suficiente para cederle terreno a su espada. – Pero, al mismo tiempo, también la siento algo… familiar.

Batman aplicó toda la fuerza que pudo para empujarlo hacia atrás, y luego lanzarse hacia un lado para salir de su alcance, y también de su acorralamiento.

Tal y como se lo temía. Nightwing y Deathstroke habían cruzado sus caminos en demasiadas ocasiones; las suficientes como para que ambos conocieran a fondo la manera de pelear del otro. El mercenario no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta de que no era Batman, o al menos no el Batman que él conoció.

Ahora más que nunca tenían que salir de ahí, y pronto. La ofensiva parecía ser la única alternativa.

Dick empezó a correr alrededor del espacio, pasando entre las columnas. Parecía que de nuevo estaba huyendo, y esto comenzó a irritar a Deathstroke. Lo siguió, dispuesto a terminar con eso de una vez. Sin embargo, mientras lo seguía, el nuevo Batman pasó corriendo por detrás de una columna, entrando por un lado, pero no saliendo por el otro.

Al perderlo tan repentinamente de vista, frenó de golpe, aparentemente desconcertado. La silueta oscura del Hombre Murciélago, no tardó mucho en descender desde arriba de él, para propinarle una patada directa en la cabeza, que lo empujó hacia atrás, pero no lo derribó. Igual eso fue suficiente para que, justo cuando sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra, empezara a atacarlo repetidas veces con sus puños, intentando golpear los puntos más expuestos de su armadura.

Su ataque repentino hizo retroceder a Slade unos instantes, pero éste no tardó mucho en volver a contraatacar. Pero Batman ahora si fue capaz de tomar el arma entre sus manos, bajarla, y golpearla con tal fuerza con su pie derecho, que la hoja se terminó rompiendo en dos, todo en el mismo movimiento.

Una pequeña victoria, pero no duró por mucho. Previendo cualquier movimiento siguiente, Deathstroke se apresuró a empujarlo con su hombro hacia atrás, haciendo distancia entre ellos, pero no la suficiente para no alcanzar patearlo con fuerza en su costado derecho antes de que recuperase el equilibrio tras el primer empujón. El cuerpo del nuevo Batman se estrelló contra unos tambos, de los cuáles tuvo que sostenerse para evitar caer.

Su falta de práctica una vez más le jugaba chueco. En el pasado, apenas y lograba seguirle el ritmo cuando se encontraba en mejor forma. Ahora, con tres años de falta de entrenamiento encima, ¿qué podía hacer?

\- El desempeño tuyo y de tu joven aprendiz, ha sido decepcionante. – Masculló Slade, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia él, con sus pesadas botas sonando contra los tablones del suelo. – Escuché rumores de que Gótica se había vuelto algo aburrida desde que sólo le quedan dos villanos de peso. ¿Acaso eso los ha vuelto más perezosos? Como la liebre, al parecer se están quedando dormidos. Quizás sea hora de considerar el retiro, Batman.

Si acaso supiera el horrible significado que esas palabras guardaban. Pero era cierto; no estaba listo para enfrentarlo… no solo, al menos.

Se escucharon pasos aproximándose; más de sus secuaces venían en camino.

Miró sutilmente de reojo hacia donde Jason se encontraba. Aunque a simple vista parecía inconsciente, en parte era sólo apariencia. Se encontraba recostado sobre su costado, y en su mano derecha sostenía con fuerza lo que a Dick le pareció que era… una granada.

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron fugazmente, y eso fue suficiente para entender.

Jaló con fuerza uno de los baldes contra los que había quedado, y lo lanzó hacia su contrincante; éste se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo sin problema. Batman volvió a moverse con rapidez hacia un extremo del espacio por el que luchaban. Slade para esos momentos ya se había cansado del jueguito del gato y el ratón. Sacó su pistola, y comenzó a disparar sin el menor pudor en contra del encapuchado, sin importarle siquiera si su hija se ponía en el camino, ya que Rose tuvo que rápidamente tirarse al suelo para evitar ser abatida por su propio padre.

Batman logró evitar por completo las balas, las cuales dieron contra los pilares o contra las paredes. Cuando estuvo en la posición adecuada, arrojó desde las sombras un _batarang_ , que desarmó a Slade de su arma de fuego. Luego de ese movimiento, el héroe se quedó de pie, en el extremo contrario de la bodega, con sus _batarangs_ en mano, listos para ser arrojados.

\- ¿Ésta es tu última alternativa?, ¿atacar desde lejos con tus juguetes? – Exclamó Slade, con enojo. – No había visto nunca un despliegue tan patético de ineptitud. – Sacó entonces dos cuchillos que guardaba a los costados de su cinturón. – El gran Batman parece haberse deteriorado lamentablemente. Acabar contigo ni siquiera será satisfactorio.

Dick permanecía tranquilo y concentrado, pero sus palabras en efecto lograban pegarle. Bruce nunca hubiera terminado en una situación así. Para esos momentos, de seguro ya hubiera logrado salir de ahí junto con Red Hood, y sin ningún problema. Pero él no era Bruce…

Slade se lanzó hacia él con sus cuchillos en mano. En ese momento, cuando ya iba casi a mitad del camino, Red Hood lanzó una granada hacia ellos, y justo al tiempo que Batman lanzó uno de sus _batarangs_ en la misma dirección. El _batarang_ golpeó la granada en el espacio entre ambos, explotando con fuerza y lanzando a Deathstroke y a Rose en direcciones contrarias antes de que alguno pudiera reaccionar. Batman se protegió rápidamente con su capa, pero igual no pudo evitar ser expulsado por la explosión; esas cosas eran más potentes de lo que parecían.

Había funcionado, pero no era tiempo de regodearse. Dick activó de inmediato su visión mejorada, para abrirse paso entre el humo, directo hacia Red Hood. Éste se había desplomado en el suelo tras lanzar la granada. De inmediato lo tomó, y lo alzó colocando su brazo alrededor de sus hombros. Parecía estar demasiado débil para sostenerse, pero no lo suficiente para no poder caminar. Ambos comenzaron a andar lo más rápido que pudieron hacia las escaleras que llevaban a cubierta.

Tras la explosión, la máscara de Slade había salido volando de su cara, dejando a la vista su rostro duro, y su cabello corto y barba de candado, ambos en tono totalmente blanco, además del parche que le cubría su ojo derecho. Algo de sangre le bajaba por la cara desde un corte en su frente del lado derecho, pera nada grave a simple vista. Una vez que pudo recuperar la compostura, miró alrededor con insistencia, pero ya no había rastro alguno los dos vigilantes.

 _“Vaya treta de cobardes”_ , pensó furioso.

\- ¡Qué no escapen! – Escuchó a su hija gritar acalorada, mientras corría hacia las escaleras a trote veloz.

Si algo podía reconocerle a su Rose, es que su furia y su tenacidad superaban siempre cualquier dolor físico o emocional que pudiera tener. Pero ya a esas alturas era inútil. Desde que vio a Batman entrar de esa forma, supo que ese asunto no podría terminar en ese barco. Y de eso estuvo más seguro luego de pelear con él… y darse cuenta de algunas cosas adicionales.

Se puso de pie y caminó con tranquilidad detrás de su hija. No se tomó la molestia de recuperar su máscara, al menos no por ahora.

\- - - -

\- Red Robin, ven a recogernos, ¡rápido! – Gritó Batman por el comunicador, mientras avanzaban como les era posible entre las cajas de transporte. Algunos de los hombres de Slade, los que seguían de pie o habían logrado pararse de nuevo al menos, les pisaban los talones, moviéndose entre los laberinticos pasillos que formaban los contenedores.

Jason no había pronunciado ni pio desde que llegaron a cubierta. Se limitaba sólo a avanzar, con su mirada fija en sus propios pies. Con un brazo se sostenía de él, y con su otra mano se sujetaba su costado. Cada paso que daba, parecía más difícil que el anterior.

\- Red Hood, ¿me oyes? Resiste un poco más, vamos.

Lograron al fin llegar a una parte descubierta, pero el gusto no les duró mucho. En un parpadeo, decenas de hombres armados y enmascarados salieron de todas direcciones, comenzando a rodearlos, con Ravager encabezándolos. Dick miró alrededor, contándolos a todos rápidamente, y sobre todo poniendo atención en su armamento. Salir de esa le tomaría bastante problema, aunque no tuviera que cargar el cuerpo casi inerte de Jason; y Slade no tardaría mucho en sumarse de seguro.

_“Grandioso”_

Pero parecía que algo de suerte lo acompañaba esa noche, ya que en ese mismo momento el Batwing se posicionó justo sobre ellos, alumbrando hacia abajo con dos grandes y brillantes reflectores. La luz, adicional al aire que salía de sus turbinas de estabilización, hizo que los hombres perdieran su posición y su concentración por unos momentos, los suficientes para que el vehículo aéreo pudiera soltar dos granadas de humo que chocaron contra el suelo de cubierta, y llenaron todo de una espesa neblina.

Como era la reacción habitual de este tipo de criminales, de inmediato comenzaron a disparar al azar entre el humo, sin dar en el blanco. Batman aprovechó esto para alzar su brazo y disparar su gancho magnético hacia el Batwing, y hacer que tanto él como Red Hood se elevaran.

No tardaron mucho en quedar ambos sentados en el asiento posterior de la cabina. Red Hood se desplomó hacia un lado totalmente inmóvil, y aparentemente inconsciente.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Cuestionó Red Robin, sorprendido.

\- Slade lo apuñaló, y está perdiendo mucha sangre. – Le informó Batman, al tiempo que intentaba revisar la herida y hacerle los primeros auxilios que pudiera en ese momento. – ¡Rápido!, ¡sácanos de aquí!

\- A la orden, jefe.

El Batwing comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo en la dirección contraria, justo de regreso hacia Gótica. Los hombres en cubierta les dispararon una vez que pudieron ver con claridad, pero no lograron hacer nada para detenerlo. La turbina de la nave se encendió con fuerza, creando un fuerte y sonoro estruendo, para luego alejarse a máxima velocidad.

Ravager, y el resto de los secuaces, corrieron por cubierta, siguiendo su camino, hasta que su velocidad fue tal que se alejó por completo de sus vistas, perdiéndose entre la noche; y sólo pudieron quedarse de pie, viendo tal escena.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Exclamó Ravager, furiosa. – ¡Escaparon! ¡Argh!

Inspirada por su enojo, comenzó a patear el barandal con su pierna derecha; tenía enormes ganas de golpear y cortar a alguien en esos momentos.

\- Mantén tu compostura, Ravager. – Escuchó que le decía su padre con severidad, al tiempo que se acercaba a paso lento a la proa. – No te preocupes, que la noche aún no termina.

\- Pero… ¡¿cómo los encontraremos ahora, padre?!

Deathstroke colocó sus manos atrás de su espalda, y se acercó hacia el barandal, parándose firme y viendo hacia las luces de la ciudad que se alzaban a lo lejos.

\- No tendremos que hacerlo. Ellos vendrán a nosotros; no les quedará de otra. – Se giró entonces rápidamente hacia Ravager y el resto de sus hombres. – ¡Dirijan el barco a la orilla! ¡Iremos a Gótica, y reduciremos toda la ciudad a cenizas si es necesario!

Esa orden sorprendió uno poco a los hombres al inicio, pero luego todos reaccionaron con entusiasmo.

\- ¡Sí! – Gritaron con fuerza, alzaron sus puños al aire, y luego se dirigieron de inmediato a cumplir el mandato, y acercar el barco al muelle.

\- Recuerden, nuestra presa es el Rojo. – Les indicó mientras se dispersaban. – Pero pueden hacer lo que les plazca con Batman y su otro amiguito.

Ravager se quedó en su lugar, aún algo sorprendida, y también confundida.

\- ¿Vamos a atacar la ciudad entera sólo para hacer salir a un individuo? – Cuestionó, dudosa. – ¿No es demasiado? No somos tantos, y muchos están muy heridos tras este primer encuentro. Y toda la policía, y Batman…

\- Si tienes miedo, quédate en el barco, Rose. – Le interrumpió Slade, dándole la espalda pues ya se había girado de regreso a la ciudad. – Tu vacilación hace que me cuestione si tu lealtad está realmente conmigo… O aún se encuentra con tus antiguos camaradas.

\- ¡Nada de eso! – Exclamó con furia dando un paso hacia él. – Te prometo que yo misma acabaré con Red Hood, ¡y con Batman y Red Robin si se ponen en mi camino!

\- Eso quiero verlo…

Ravager apretó con fuerza los mangos de sus armas entre sus dedos. Giró sus sables con sus muñecas un par de veces, y luego los introdujo de nuevo en sus fundas. Se dirigió entonces a revisar que todos hicieran justo lo que su padre les había indicado.

El Joseph Grant comenzó a avanzar mucho más veloz.

\- - - -

El Batwing atravesó la cascada de la cueva y se acercó con cuidado a la pista de aterrizaje, en la cual Alfred aguardaba con una camilla, y también Bárbara a su lado. El avión de combate se posicionó en su lugar, y un instante después la cabina se abrió, y sus ocupantes salieron sin espera. Dick cargaba en sus brazos al malherido Red Hood.

\- Por aquí, rápido. – Le indicó Alfred, acercando la camilla más a él. Dick obedeció, y colocó de inmediato al chico sobre ésta. – ¿Hace cuánto perdió el conocimiento?

\- Hace como diez minutos. – Le respondió, justo después de hacerse la capucha de Batman hacia atrás.

Alfred realizó una revisión rápida a sus signos vitales, para conocer qué tan grave era la situación. Él siempre se veía tan calmado, así que la expresión de su rostro no era un gran indicativo para averiguar qué tan malo era en realidad.

\- Descuide, amo Richard. – Le informó luego de unos momentos, comenzando a guiar la camilla hacia el área médica de la cueva. – Nuestra mesa médica puso de pie al amo Bruce en situaciones mucho peores. Déjelo en mis manos.

\- Te lo encargo, Alfred.

Algo más confiados de saber que Jason estaba en buenas manos, Dick, Tim y Bárbara podían encargarse del otro problema en potencia.

Slade no dejaría las cosas así; en lo absoluto era del tipo que en una situación como esa, daba media vuelta y se retiraba para intentarlo otro día. Estaba seguro de que haría algo más, y algo grande. Por ello, mientras se dirigían hacia allá, Oráculo se había quedado monitoreando para cualquier cosa; no tardó mucho en ocurrir algo.

\- Bárbara, ¿cuál es la situación? – Le cuestionó Dick, mientras los tres se dirigían de nuevo hacia la computadora.

\- Mírala tú mismo. – Le informó la pelirroja. Una vez que estuvo ante el teclado, se apresuró en mostrar en la pantalla un mapa de Gótica, en el que comenzaban a iluminarse varios puntos rojos, que se conjuntaban en el puerto, y poco a poco empezaban a desplegarse en todas direcciones. – En cuanto el barco tocó tierra, comenzaron a moverse. Hay reportes por toda la zona este. La policía comenzó a desplegarse, pero les tomará demasiado apaciguarlos a todos.

\- Muy listo. – Señaló Dick, admirando el mapa. Los puntos de disturbio se desplegaban, algunos hacia el norte, y otros hacia el sur. – Sabe que sin Red Hood, sólo están Batman y Red Robin para defender la ciudad. Si despliega a sus hombres por puntos apartados, las distancias nos jugarán chueco para intentar prevenir la mayor cantidad de daño.

\- ¿Causará disturbios por toda la ciudad sólo para encontrar a Red Hood? – Cuestionó Tim algo incrédulo.

\- La paga debe de ser así de buena. – Comentó Bárbara con tono cómico. – La policía ya está preparada para afrontar este tipo de situaciones; años de experiencia, supongo. Pero no les vendrá mal algo de ayuda, para procurar que esto afecte a la menor cantidad de civiles posible.

\- La situación es peor. – Expresó Dick de pronto; se le oía preocupado. – Deathstroke no está solo; Rose está con él.

\- ¿Rose? – Soltó Bárbara, confundida. – ¿Rose Wilson? ¿Su hija? ¿Por qué? Creí que ella era parte de…

\- Sí, lo era… Pero siempre fue una situación complicada con ella. Era cuestión de tiempo para que volviera a su lado.

Dick se apartó unos momentos de la computadora, y recorrió su cabello con toda su palma derecha. Su preocupación se volvió aún más evidente para sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Pareces nervioso. – Mencionó Bárbara, acercando su silla con cautela. – La situación es difícil, pero hemos pasado por peores.

\- Es por Deathstroke. – Intentó explicarse. – Él… También es complicado.

\- ¿Por qué le temes? – Preguntó Tim. – Según lo que leí en los archivos de casos pasados, ya lo has derrotado antes.

\- No luego de tres años sin entrenar como es debido. Además, hay algo más que me preocupa. Slade y yo hemos peleado el uno contra el otro, prácticamente desde que empecé a ser Robin. Conoce muy bien mis movimientos y mi manera de pelear. Si lo vuelvo a enfrentar de frente… No tardará mucho en descubrir que bajo este traje se encuentra Nightwing.

\- ¿No exageras un poco? – Comentó Bárbara, suspicaz.

\- No, para nada. De hecho, estoy seguro de que ya lo sospecha tras este primer encuentro.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, cavilando un poco sobre esa nueva situación. Luego de que Dick decidiera tomar el manto de Batman, en cuanto pudieron se sentaron a determinar quiénes podrían ser los individuos en Gótica que podrían más fácilmente descubrir que había un nuevo Batman. Gordon era uno, pero si se manejaban con cuidado podrían sobrellevarlo. Nygma tenía la capacidad de observación y análisis suficiente para al menos sospecharlo, pero según su último reporte, llevaba meses en aislamiento en una celda de Arkham, y no parecía haber planes de que saliera de ahí pronto. Hugo Strange hacía años que no decía nada coherente desde su celda, así que de momento tampoco era una amenaza en ese sentido. Y el Joker… bueno, él era un tema difícil de manejar.

Pero ninguno había considerado a Slade Wilson, principalmente porque llevaba años sin pararse en Gótica, o incluso en dar muestras de vida en el país. Y el destino ahora lo traía de regreso a sus vidas justo en este momento específico.

Bárbara fue la primera en romper ese silencio de meditación.

\- Si la gente sabe que hay un nuevo Batman tan cerca de la muerte Bruce y de tu regreso a Gótica… Bueno, hasta el villano más tonto sabrá como sumar uno más uno.

\- Estoy de acuerdo que eso puede ser problemático – Agregó Tim –, pero creo que debemos de enfocarnos primero en lo urgente.

Señaló entonces con su mano al mapa que aún se desplegaba en el monitor principal.

\- Tim tiene razón. – Secundó Dick. – No podemos permitir que Slade y sus hombres estén sembrando destrucción en Gótica con completa impunidad, especialmente si es a causa nuestra.

\- Pues entonces necesitamos un plan.

Bárbara se aproximó de regreso a la computadora, e hizo que el mapa se actualizara con los últimos reportes de la policía; más puntos rojos se veían dispersos por toda el área este, noreste y sureste.

\- Son demasiados puntos que cubrir para sólo ustedes dos.

\- ¿Podríamos pedirle ayuda a Flecha Verde y Canario Negro? – Propuso Red Robin.

\- No creo que sea viable. En el mejor escenario, tardarían tres horas en llegar desde Star City.

Dick se mantuvo alejado, pensando detenidamente en la situación por su cuenta, mientras Tim y Bárbara discutían entre ellos. Necesitaban algo de ayuda extra, especialmente contra Deathstroke y Ravager…

Y de pronto, se le vino una idea, tan clara y obvia que le sorprendía no haberlo pensado antes. Había alguien que tenía igualmente bastante experiencia enfrentando a esos dos; sólo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

\- Conozco a alguien que podría ayudarnos. – Informó luego de un rato, haciendo que sus dos compañeros se giraran hacia él a la vez.

\- ¿Quién? – Cuestionó Oráculo, curiosa.

Dick abrió los labios para decir algo, pero los cerró casi de inmediato. Pensándolo bien, era mejor no decirlo… no en ese momento, al menos.

\- Tim, ve al Noreste y apoya a la policía. – Indicó de inmediato, mientras se colocaba de nuevo su capucha, y se dirigía apresurado al batimóvil. – Mantengan la comunicación abierta. Los mantendré informados.

\- Oye, espera. – Exclamó Bárbara, pero él parecía estarla ignorando. – ¿De quién estás hablando? ¿A quién le vas a pedir ayuda?

\- Tengo que irme. – Pronunció al entrar al vehículo oscuro de un salto. – ¡Te encargo a Jason!

\- ¡Espera!, ¡Dick!

Bárbara intentó acercar su silla a toda velocidad hacia él, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. La cubierta del batimóvil se cerró, y un instante después éste salió disparado por el túnel de salida.

\- ¡Dick Grayson! ¡Vuelve acá!

El automóvil se alejó a toda velocidad y se perdió en las sombras del túnel. Bárbara se quedó viendo confundida en dicha dirección por un rato, intentando entender qué rayos había ocurrido. ¿Qué mosca le había picado ahora? Por suerte, no se quedaría con la duda mucho rato; en cuanto estuvo a una distancia segura, Dick se encargó de informarles a todos quién era esa persona de la que hablaba.

\- - - -

En el Pent-house de la Torre del Norte del Hotel Royal, la pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas postrada en la pared de la sala, mostraba las noticias locales, cuyo tema central eran los disturbios que habían comenzado a ocurrir por la ciudad. En la imagen, una atemorizada reportera, al parecer bastante novata, sentada tras un escritorio leía la información al respecto, mientras en un recuadro en la esquina superior derecha se veían imágenes inéditas de las calles; de la gente gritando, y de los extraños individuos andando por ellas.

\- _“Se reportan disturbios en diferentes puntos de la ciudad. La policía exhorta a la gente a quedarse en sus casas hasta que la situación esté controlada. Hasta ahora se desconoce el motivo o la procedencia de tales actos. Sin embargo, fuentes no confirmadas, informan que puedes estar relacionados con…”_

Eran varias las personas que miraban con detenimiento la noticia; casi todos estaban de pie, a excepción de dos hombres y una mujer rubia de pelo corto, que estaban sentados en los lujosos sillones de piel. La mujer se notaba bastante incómoda, y hasta asustada. Miraba fijamente la alfombra, y sólo de vez en cuando alzaba su cabeza sólo un poco hacia el televisor. A su lado, su jefe miraba con atención, con sus largas y grandes manos aferradas al mango de su sombrilla; su expresión era dura, casi molesta.

\- Soltar a Deathstroke por Gótica creando desastres, no era precisamente la forma por la que yo hubiera optado para lidiar con este problema. – Masculló el Pingüino con su caracteriza voz nasal.

\- ¿Creías que bromeaba cuando dije que lo haría aunque tuviera que volar toda esta ciudad en pedazos? – Añadió Máscara Negra, sentado en un sillón individual. Entre sus dedos, traía un cigarrillo, de esos especiales para poder fumarlo a través de su máscara. – Déjalo hacer lo que quiera. Si además de acabar con la Capucha Roja, acaba con el Murciélago, entonces aún mejor. – Acercó su cigarrillo hacia él, dio una fuerte inhalación, y luego exhaló todo el humo, mismo que salió por todas las aberturas de la aterradora máscara. – Y si la policía lo puede capturar o abatir por nosotros y así no pagarle, entonces saldremos victoriosos, y sin haber tenido que pagar ni un quinto. Cómo sea, salimos ganando.

\- Excepto en el escenario en que Batman y ese otro mocoso lo derrotan y lo capturan, y seguimos igual que como comenzamos. Por ello lamento no compartir tu entusiasmo, muchacho. – Soltó un agudo suspiro de frustración, y seguido extendió su mano al frente para tomar su trago de la mesita del centro de la sala. – Espero que tengas razón con esto.

\- Siempre la tengo, anciano.

\- No es lo que he escuchado.

Dio entonces un largo trago de su vaso, tanto que algo de licor escurrió por sus labios, pero una de las mujeres de kimono verde que lo acompañaba se apresuró a limpiarlo con una servilleta. Sionis se limitó a sólo ver tal escena con desagrado.

\- Cómo sea. – Añadió el hombre de máscara, cruzando sus piernas. – Aguardemos aquí tranquilamente a ver cómo se desarrolla todo esto.

Luego de soltar otra bocanada de humo, la atención del mafioso se centró en la mujer sentada a lado de Cobblepot. Era realmente atractiva, por decirlo menos. Sus piernas largas, su busto prominente, y esas curvas... Todo eso agraciado por el vestido corto y entallado que traía. Lo único malo era esa mirada llena de preocupación y nerviosismo, que la hacían ver como una niñita asustada. Eso siempre lo había desesperado. No toleraba ver a una mujer llorar; lo hacía enojar tanto, que se le antojaba estrellarle esa carita llorona contra el suelo hasta le cambiara lo suficiente como para que no se le reconociera emoción alguna.

\- ¿Qué le ocurre a tu encantadora acompañante? – Cuestionó, curioso. – Se ve nerviosa. ¿No quiere acaso beber algo, señorita?

La mujer se sobresaltó al sentirse aludida, y lo volteó a ver, incluso más nerviosa que antes.

\- No… gracias… - Respondió con voz temblorosa, y negó rápidamente con su cabeza.

\- No le hagas caso. – Aclaró el Pingüino con indiferencia, mirando fijamente al televisor. – Tracy sólo está asustada porque sabe que si de alguna manera éste plan no funciona como yo quiero, ella será el primer cuello que cortaré para desquitarme.

Cuando terminó de decir eso, Tracy sintió como la otra mujer de kimono verde, se colocaba justo detrás de ella, y colocaba sobre su hombro su mano derecha; mano, de la que cada dedo sobresalía una larga y brillante cuchilla, como si de cinco pequeñas espadas, o grandes cuchillos, se tratase. Esto la dejó helada, y una gota de sudor le recorrió le frente.

\- Sin presiones; ¿cierto, muñeca? – Comentó Cobblepot a continuación, seguido por un par de palmadas nada sutiles sobre el muslo desnudo de la mujer, usando toda su mano. Ésta no respondió nada.

\- Siempre he dicho que es bueno mantener motivados a tus empleados. – Comentó Sionis, divertido ante la situación. Ignoraba que había hecho la señorita Tracy para acabar en esa situación, pero al parecer tenía motivos más fuertes que él para desear que todo eso saliera bien. Ojala y así fuera.

\- - - -

El tren de la Dra. Rachel Roth había retrasado su salida hasta nuevo aviso, pese a que todos los pasajeros ya se encontraban sentados, e impacientes, en sus lugares. Ya llevaban al menos quince o quizás veinte minutos así, sin que se moviera ni un centímetro de su posición en las vías. No les habían informado el porqué; solamente que no podían dejar la estación todavía.

Mientras bebía tranquilamente sorbos de café del vaso de plástico en su mano, veía por su ventanilla con sus suspicaces ojos morados. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que su tren no era el único retenido, sino que parecían ser todos. Algo grave debía de haber ocurrido.

Escuchó de pronto su teléfono sonar en el interior de su bolsa mano, que tenía apoyada sobre sus piernas. Al principio la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola sobresaltarse un poco, pero luego abrió tranquilamente la bolsa y sacó el dispositivo. En la pantalla, se mostraba una llamada entrante de un _“TELÉFONO PRIVADO”_.

Su ceja derecha se arqueó levemente, intrigada por tan inusual acontecimiento. Pero igual no lo pensó mucho, y respondió.

\- Doctora Roth.

\- _Raven, soy Dick._ – Escuchó sonar del otro lado la inconfundible voz de su amigo Nightwing.

\- ¿Dick? – Exclamó algo confundida. Miró con detenimiento alrededor, cerciorándose de qué nadie la escuchaba, y entonces empezó a hablar despacio al teléfono. – ¿De dónde me estás llamando? ¿Acaso…?

\- _No tengo mucho tiempo._ – Le interrumpió abruptamente. – _Dime que aún estás en la ciudad._

\- Estoy arriba de mi tren, pero éste aún no parte. ¿Qué ocurre?

\- _Necesito tu ayuda… Se trata de Slade._

\- ¿Qué?

Antes de que Dick pudiera hacer siquiera el intento de explicarse, una conmoción en el asiento justo delante de ella llamó su atención. Un chico y una chica miraban alarmados un video en el teléfono de uno de ellos, y comentaban casi asustados al respecto. Por lo que decían, parecía que era de algo que estaba ocurriendo justo en esos momentos… justo en ese lugar. De manera discreta, se asomó hacia el frente, echando un vistazo a la pantalla, que el chico sostenía al frente para que ambos pudieran ver. En ésta, se mostraba imágenes tomadas de alguien en la calle, de un grupo de hombres atacando tiendas y vehículos estacionados. La gente corría y gritaba, mientras aquellos individuos avanzaban. En el video se alcanzaba a ver alrededor de dos o tres; todos usaban máscaras, mitad negra, mitad café.

Miró con cautela a su alrededor. Esos dos no parecían ser los únicos que miraban ese video, o revisaban las noticias al respecto en Twitter.

No necesitó más para entender el retraso de su tren, y la repentina llamada de su antiguo compañero.

\- Voy en camino. – Informó con voz seria, justo antes de colgar.

Guardó de nuevo su celular en su bolsa, y se puso de pie. Sacó su maleta de ruedas del compartimiento superior, y se dirigió por el pasillo hacia la puerta del vagón.

Esperaba no haber olvidado cómo hacerlo; cómo ser una heroína. 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 16**

**Notas del Autor:**

_¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? Varios meses, creo. Pero aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Muchas cosas, muchos personajes, mucho por ocurrir. O quizás no tanto. Pero cómo pueden imaginarse, los siguientes capítulos serán mucha pelea y mucha acción. Por lo mismo, la pelea de **Dick** y **Slade** en este capítulo fue algo corta, pero no se preocupen; no se quedará ahí. De lo que sigue, ¿qué es lo que más les gustaría ver? Quédense al pendiente, que esto se está poniendo emocionante._


	17. Capítulo 17. Mi Viejo Amigo

**Batman Family: Legacy**

**Wingzemon X**

**_Capítulo 17  
_ ** **_Mi Viejo Amigo_ **

**Lunes, 29 de julio del 2013**

Hubo una época, no muy lejana de hecho, en la que Ciudad Gótica estaba acostumbrada a pasar noches como esa. Disturbios, gente corriendo asustada, delincuentes atacando indiscriminadamente negocios, vehículos y personas, y la policía haciendo todo lo posible para mantener un orden ya prácticamente inexistente. En los años de más auge del enfrentamiento entre Batman y sus ayudantes contra los principales jefes criminales de la ciudad, era muy usual que estos reaccionaran de esta forma como respuesta inmediata a sentirse acorralados. Ahora, le tocaba a los _“últimos dos Señor del Crimen de Gótica”_ reaccionar de la misma forma; aunque fuera indirectamente, ya que los hombres de máscara y armas que causaban desastres eran parte del ejército privado de Slade Wilson, el letal mercenario Deathstroke.

No había un orden u objetivo fijo; básicamente sus hombres estaban haciendo todo el ruido que podían, con el fin de hacer que sus presas salieran de sus escondites, o al menos eso es lo que les habían indicado.

En una zona comercial del este, la gente prácticamente ya había vaciado la calle y los establecimientos. Un grupo de los atacantes se encargaron con maestría de hacerlo, lanzando disparos al aire y granadas a los vehículos. Luego de ello, se esparcieron por los alrededores, aunque dos de ellos se quedaron un rato más en esa zona, rompiendo algunos vitrales, y robando mercancías. Su atención se posó principalmente en una joyería.

—¿No será esto demasiado? —Cuestionó uno de ellos, vigilando con su arma en mano por si la policía, o alguien más, se les acercaba.

—No lo pienses demasiado —respondió su compañero, mientras tomaba todo lo que podía el aparador y se lo metía en los bolsillos—. Ya oíste al jefe, y él sabe lo que hace.

—No estoy seguro de eso. —Se percibía bastante duda en su voz; habían hecho muchas cosas nada agradables estando al servicio de Deathstroke, toda muy bien pagadas, pero ninguna como esa, y menos en una ciudad que la mayoría prefería evitar por obvias razones.

El hombre dudoso pensaba decir más, pero algo lo distrajo. Notó de pronto a alguien caminando hacia ellos tranquilamente por la calle ya sola, apenas alumbrada por los faroles. No la veía con claridad, pero parecía ser que usaba una larga capa; y en esa ciudad, eso era una muy mala señal.

—¿Y esa quién es? —Cuestionó alarmado, alzando su arma hacia ella. Su compañero, al escucharlo, se volteó hacia la calle, y también miró de inmediato a la extraña figura.

—No sé, pero Deathstroke dijo que nos encargáramos de Batman y de cualquiera de sus amiguitos si se entrometían de nuevo. Así que andando…

Rápidamente, ambos se subieron a sus motos y se dirigieron hacia ella, agitando cadenas sobre sus cabezas de forma amenazante. Sin embargo, esa persona siguió avanzando tranquilamente. De pronto, cuando ya se encontraban a medio camino de su encuentro, la extraña alzó sus manos al frente y acto seguido las motocicletas de ambos se pararon en seco, y por mera inercia ambos salieron volando por los aires, tan lejos que la pasaron de largo a cada lado, y cayeron de narices contra el pavimento.

Cuando uno de ellos intentó levantarse, la extraña figura oscura se giró sobre sí misma y le propinó una patada directa en el rostro, haciéndolo regresar al suelo. El otro sí logró pararse y sacar su pistola, pero ella se volteó rápidamente hacia él, y su arma salió volando de sus manos en cuanto posó sus ojos en ella. Y mientras el maleante intentaba comprender como es que de pronto sus manos se habían quedado vacías, ella se lanzó contra él, golpeándolo en su rostro de un puñetazo directo. Antes de que cayera, logró tomarlo del cuello de sus ropas, alzarlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Luego de eso, siguió un instante de silencio y tranquilidad que la mujer aprovechó para suspirar, recobrar el aliento, y tallarse un poco su brazo derecho con un gesto de dolor. Ya no estaba acostumbrada a esas cosas, y no le avergonzaba admitirlo.

Retiró hacia atrás su capucha azul oscuro tras la que se ocultaba, revelando su cabello negro y corto, sus ojos morados, y su piel pálida. Nunca fue aficionada de usar algún tipo de máscara o antifaz que le cubriera el rostro, pero en esos momentos no le hubiera parecido tan mala idea; los problemas que traía consigo tener una identidad secreta real. Después de todo, habían pasado ya un par de años desde la última vez que la Dra. Rachel Roth, aunque ese nombre era considerablemente más reciente, se había puesto el traje de Raven, compuesto de capucha y capa azul oscuro, y un traje negro que le cubría todo le torso, brazos y piernas; antes usaba uno con las piernas descubiertas, pero ese le parecía más apropiado para su edad actual.

Ya era definitivamente muy diferente a aquella jovencita _rockera_ y con un gusto particular por la poesía y las novelas oscuras, que había decidido usar sus particulares habilidades en favor de hacer un bien mayor. Sin embargo, siempre estaba dispuesta a hacerlo por un amigo; un amigo como Nightwing, o un _“viejo amigo”_ como Slade Wilson.

Una vez recuperada, se acercó al segundo hombre que derribó, y se colocó de cuclillas a su lado. Acercó sus dedos blancos a su frente, y cerró unos instantes los ojos. Muchos de sus pacientes le decían que parecía como si se metiera en sus cabezas sus sesiones, y supiera exactamente lo que pensaban; no tenían ni idea de lo acertados que eran al hacer dicha afirmación. En ese momento, en su mente comenzaron a proyectarse varias imágenes consecutivas de lo que había en la memoria de aquel hombre, como el carrete de una vieja películas. Eran muchas cosas, pero se concentró con el fin de poder enfocarse en lo que le importaba. Vio a Slade, a sus hombres, vio además a Rose Wilson, su hija, y eso le sorprendió aún más. Vio a otras personas más, que más que sorprenderla, le parecieron interesantes.

Sin embargo, mientras ella estaba sumida en su lectura, el otro de los hombres se paró a sus espaldas, adolorido pero consciente. Sacó su propia arma, le quitó el seguro con mucho cuidado, y apuntó hacia su cabeza, listo para dispararle mientras no lo veía; nervioso, pero con el pulso firme.

De pronto, el casi distintivo rechinido de las llantas del batimovil se hizo presente; distintivo, al menos, para los delincuentes más longevos de Gótica. Tanto el maleante como Raven se viraron en esa dirección, enceguecidos unos momentos por las luces altas del imponente vehículo negro. Antes de que el secuaz de Slade pudiera digerir lo que ocurría, del frente del vehículo salieron disparados tres sogas metálicas, que giraron el aire y se enredaron en torno a él en piernas y torso. El hombre cayó al suelo, y un segundo después una carga eléctrica le recorrió el cuerpo entero, haciendo que se desmayara.

Raven se incorporó de nuevo, y miró con curiosidad el recién llegado vehículo. La compuerta superior se abrió, contrayéndose hacia atrás, y la figura oscura de su conductor bajó de un salto. El sólo verlo ahí, con ese atuendo, con esa capa ondeando detrás de él, el escudo de murciélago en su pecho, y con su figura oscura enmarcada por las luces frontales del vehículo… le contrajo un poco el pecho.

—Raven, ¿te encuentras bien? —Le cuestionó Batman con voz profunda y grave, mientras se le acercaba, una voz que a ella no le era tan conocida.

—Sí… —respondió, algo dudosa—. ¿Eres tú…?

—Sí, soy… —Sus palabras se interrumpieron un segundo, para que pudiera desactivar un segundo el dispositivo de voz en su máscara, y así poder hablar con su voz normal—. Sí, soy yo.

Escucharlo hablar con la voz familiar de su antiguo compañero, la hizo sentir un poco más tranquila. Era el tipo de persona a la que nada le asustaba, especialmente la idea de que un muerto se materializara justo frente a ella. Pero esa había sido una ocasión bastante especial…

—Cielos, es… —Fue incapaz de terminar su frase, pero Dick lo hizo por ella.

—Lo sé, aterrador; siempre me lo dicen.

No era la palabra que Raven tenía en mente, pero sí bastante cercana.

—Leí la mente de uno de ellos —le informó—. Máscara Negra y el Pingüino le pagaron a Slade para que se encargara de Red Hood, pero creo que todo esto fue más idea de él solo.

—Lo suponía —ironizó el hombre de negro.

—¿Por qué hacer todo esto sólo por él?

—¿Por Red Hood? Máscara Negra tiene asuntos personales con él desde hace algunos años; y el Pingüino… Bueno, él no es muy difícil de hacer enojar, y Jason es un experto en eso.

—Sí, lo recuerdo bien —comentó Rachel con un toque de hastío—. Rose también está aquí, ¿cierto?

—Sí, y no está de buen humor.

Esa no era novedad. Raven no sabía muy bien como digerir esa información. Rose y ella estaban muy lejos de considerarse amigas, pero seguía siendo una antigua compañera. No le agradaba del todo la idea de tener que enfrentarse con ella.

—¿Pudiste averiguar en dónde están Slade o ella ahora mismo?  —Le cuestionó Dick de pronto, sacándola de su cavilación.

—No, pero no deben de estar lejos.

Batman comenzó a rodear el batimovil mientras hablaban, dirigiéndose a la parte trasera de éste. Raven lo siguió unos pasos detrás.

—Red Robin se encuentra en el noreste —le explicó el encapotado—, y la policía está manteniendo el control en el centro. Yo iré a apoyar a los oficiales, pero hay también múltiples ataques por esa zona, y Red Robin ocupará refuerzos.

—Iré para allá —indicó la encapuchada sin necesidad de que se lo dijera.

—Lleva esto. —Batman se giró en ese momento hacia ella, y le extendió un pequeño comunicador circular para el oído—. Así podremos estar en contacto.

Raven tomó el comunicador, y de inmediato se lo colocó en el oído derecho.

—Y también ocuparás un transporte.

Dick accionó un interruptor en la parte trasera del batimovil, y una compuerta se abrió. Una pequeña plataforma salió del interior del vehículo, y sobre ésta se encontraba sujeta una motocicleta color morado oscuro, de carrocería brillante y aspecto deportivo. Dick había pasado rápidamente a recogerla en uno de los escondites cercanos, antes de reunirse con ella en ese punto.

Raven se acercó a la moto una vez que Batman la bajó y la colocó en el suelo. La rodeó y rozó un poco con sus dedos, inspeccionándola.

—Linda. ¿Era de Batgirl?

— _Sí, y lo sigue siendo_ —escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba en su comunicador, tomándola por sorpresa—. _Así que más te vale regresarla sin un rasguño_.

Raven tardó un rato en reaccionar, y al hacerlo se giró hacia Dick, señalando con su dedo hacia el comunicador en su oído.

—¿Es...?

—Sí —respondió él a su vez, asintiendo.

—Hola, Oráculo —saludó Rachel con voz estoica—. Siempre es agradable saludar a viejos amigos.

— _Cómo sea_ —le contestó Bárbara, algo indiferente—. _Enfóquense en resolver este problema; ustedes definitivamente tienen más experiencia lidiando con Deathstroke._

—No es algo digno de presumir —señaló Batman, justo después de cerrar la compuerta trasera del batimovil, para luego dirigirse de nuevo hacia el lado del conductor—. Nuestra prioridad son Slade y Rose; quitando a ellos del camino, sus hombres se detendrán.

Dick saltó al interior del vehículo, se acomodó en el asiento, e hizo que la compuerta superior comenzará a cerrarse.

—Ten cuidado —alcanzó a decirle la pelinegra, antes de que el auto se cerrara por completo—. Recuerda lo que hablamos el otro día.

Dick no respondió nada a ese comentario. Una vez listo el auto se alejó a toda velocidad en una dirección. Raven no tardó mucho en subirse a la motocicleta que le habían proporcionado, y dirigirse a la contraria.

— — — —

Stephanie Brown eligió el peor momento para estar afuera y lejos de su casa. Cuando el ataque comenzó, la joven se encontraba realizando algunas compras de último momento para la cena, con tal de tenerla lista para cuando su madre terminara su turno nocturno. Cuando salió de la tienda, todo era un caos. La gente corría y se empujaba en todas direcciones, y los sonidos lejanos de explosiones y disparos inundaban el aire nocturno.

Confundida, intentó correr en la dirección en la que corrían todos. Entre el forcejeo y los empujones involuntarios, su bolsa de víveres se rompió y estos terminaron en el suelo, y posteriormente aplastados por las personas.

—¡Maldición! ¡No!, ¡esperen!

Logró con mucho esfuerzo rescatar un par de tomates, pero estos se zafaron de sus manos al ser empujada por otra persona, y terminaron hechos puré en la banqueta.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para lamentarse. Su teléfono sonó un rato después, y como pudo lo respondió. Se trataba su madre, notablemente alterada tras haber visto las noticias en la televisión de la sala de espera del hospital. Stephanie intentaba decirle que estaba bien, y que iba directo a la casa. Sin embargo, todo el ruido le impedía ser escuchada con claridad.

Stephanie siguió avanzando entre la multitud con el teléfono en mano, lo cual a la larga resultó ser una mala idea. Se escuchó de pronto una explosión, mucho más cercana, y fue seguida de varios gritos. La multitud se convirtió en estampida, y Stephanie fue arrastrada con la ola de gente. Cayó al suelo, y por unos momentos pensó que ahí moriría; hasta ahí llegaría la corta vida de Stephanie Brown, tirada en la acera, pisoteada por decenas de personas asustadas. Ella no fue la que terminó así, pero sí su celular, que se soltó de sus manos y rodó por la banqueta unos metros. Impotente vio como fue pateado por varios pies, y luego pisoteado por varios otros.

—¡No! ¡No puede ser!

Se le quiso acercar para recogerlo, pero se dio cuenta de que era tarde: estaba roto por la mitad.

—¡Maldita cosa barata! —Exclamó frustrada y realmente enojada; de haber podido, hubiera golpeado al primer incauto que se atreviera a acercársele. Por suerte, su instinto de supervivencia pudo más.

Se arrastró como pudo hacia un callejón cercano, y se resguardó ahí hasta que toda la gente se disipó. Se sentó el suelo con su espalda contra la pared, e intentó tranquilizare a duras penas.

—Todos han perdido la cabeza —se dijo a sí misma entre respiros alterados—. Tranquila Stephanie, tranquila… Piensa rápido. Tienes que llegar a casa pronto…

Las sirenas cercanas de un coche patrulla la distrajeron de sus cavilaciones. El coche se estacionó a una muy corta distancia del callejón, y los dos oficiales abordo se bajaron de inmediato, comenzando a disparar mientras se protegían detrás de las puertas del vehículo. El primer instinto de Stephanie fue ocultarse, pero el segundo fue asomarse un poco para ver qué ocurría. Había hombres armados y con máscara al otro lado de la calle y arremetían en contra de los oficiales sin miramientos. ¿Eran ellos los causantes de tanto alboroto?, apostaría a que sí.

De pronto, uno de esos extraños sujetos apareció desde atrás de ella por el callejón y la sujetó con fuerza con un brazo. Stephanie gritó y forcejeó, pero aquel individuo pegó de pronto el cañón de su pistola contra su cabeza, obligándola a quedarse quieta.

—¡Alto ahí, amigos! —Le gritó el maleante a los policías, arrastrando a Stephanie fuera del callejón—. ¡Bajen sus armas o le destapo la cabeza a la rubia!

Los policías vieron alarmados esta escena. Se miraron entre ellos unos instantes, y luego, dudosos, bajaron sus armas. Apenas y se habían vuelto a erguir justo después de dejar las armas en el asfalto, cuando cada uno recibió un disparo directo de otros de los atacantes, y cayeron al instante abatidos al suelo.

—¡No! —exclamó Stephanie atónita, y rápidamente desvió su mirada a otro lado, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza.

Todo se volvió abrumadoramente silencioso una vez que el eco de los últimos disparos se disipo, y sólo hasta entonces Stephanie se dio cuenta de lo desolada que había quedado la calle. Todos aquellos que hace unos momentos estaban huyendo y gritando, se habían desvanecido. Sólo quedaban ella, y esos individuos.

Notó entonces como reían complacidos por lo que seguramente consideraban una hazaña, y algunos de ellos se aceraron a los oficiales caídos, para quitarles sus armas y radios, y verificar que en efecto estuvieran muertos.

—Llevémosla con nosotros —sugirió uno de maleantes, mirándola fijamente a través de los orificios de su máscara—. Creo que nos sería de utilidad.

—Y si no, yo le encontraré alguna —agregó otro con malicia en su tono; esto alarmó aún más a la jovencita.

—No seas asqueroso —le reprimió uno de sus compañeros, empujándolo con su rifle de asalto hacia un lado—. Es sólo una niña.

—Cálmate, santurrón. Yo creo que está ya bastante lejos de ser una niña…

Le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza con la mirada, de una forma nada disimulada, ni siquiera por el hecho de usar máscara. Algunos no parecían estar de acuerdo con sus intenciones, pero otros no parecían del todo peleados con ellas. Se enfrascaron tanto en su conversación, que Stephanie vio en ello una oportunidad. Pisó entonces con todas sus fuerzas el pie de su captor, seguido inmediatamente por un codazo con su abdomen. En cuanto el hombre se encogió en sí mismo y aflojó su agarre, ella aprovechó para empujarlo hacia un lado, soltarse y salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por la banqueta.

Otro de ellos, más por instinto que otra cosa, alzó su pistola, apuntándola con ella con la clara intención de meterle una bala en el centro de la espalda. Por suerte para Stephanie, éste no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo, ya que un instante antes alrededor de cinco bumerangs rojos y amarillos volaron hacia ellos, golpeando a dos en sus muñecas para que soltaran sus armas, a dos más en sus cabezas, y a un quinto en su pierna, derribándolo.

Stephanie se detuvo en seco, y se viró un instante hacia atrás, sólo para ver como una motocicleta volaba justo sobre las cabezas de los maleantes, y caía del otro lado de la calle, prácticamente a un lado de ella. El ocupante de dicha moto salió disparado del asiento como si hubiera sido lanzado por una catapulta, alzándose en el aire, y luego descendiendo directo al grupo de atacantes. Estrelló sus rodillas justo contra los hombros de uno, luego dio una maroma hacia atrás, y se puso en la posición adecuada por atacar a otro directo en el estómago, y derribar a otro más barriéndole los pies.

Aquellos que pudieron reaccionar, y aún tenían un arma en sus manos, le dispararon sin espera. El chico de atuendo negro y rojo, y que aún usaba el casco rojo para motocicleta, se giró y se cubrió de las balas con su capa en forma de alas de ave, que a pesar de su apariencia flexible parecía ser lo suficientemente resistente para bloquear los disparos. Stephanie, por su lado, se ocultó detrás de un auto de cualquier bala perdida, en lugar de salir corriendo. De cierta forma, se sentía fascinada por tal espectáculo. Había vivo toda su vida en Gótica, pero seguía siendo igual de emocionante en cada ocasión ver a Batman y a sus asociados en acción.

Cuando los atacantes se quedaron sin balas, y antes de que pudieran recargar, el chico activó un dispositivo en su cinturón que creó un campo magnético que le arrebató las armas de las manos a los que tenía más cerca de él. Luego de eso, se les lanzó encima, extendiendo su vara de metal. Giró su arma con sus manos, y luego le acertó un golpe directo en su rostro a uno de ellos, luego otro más al que estaba a su lado. No tardó mucho en dejar a todos fuera de acción, y que estos quedaran tirados en el suelo, inmóviles.

Sólo hasta entonces, se dio un segundo para detenerse y respirar. Le hubiera gustado decir que fue un momento de relajación, pero no fue así, pues su atención se centró entonces en los oficiales caídos a un lado de su patrulla. Se irguió de nuevo, enfurecido enormemente por tal escena.

—Viene a mi ciudad a crear todo este caos como si fuera cualquier cosa —masculló con frustración, apretando su arma entre sus dedos—. Esto me la vas a pagar, Deathstroke…

Se quitó al fin su casco, dejando al descubierto su cabello negro corto, y antifaz rojizo. ¿Realmente valía la pena hacer todo eso por… cuánto? ¿Unos cuántos millones? ¿Cuánto valía la vida de la gente y su seguridad para estos individuos?

—¡Eso fue increíble! —Escuchó de pronto que alguien pronunciaba a sus espaldas, obligándolo a girarse y colocarse en posición defensiva. Se pudo relajar un poco, sin embargo, al ver quién era y al reconocerla. Tuvo que disimular lo más posible su asombro al ver a Stephanie dirigirse hacia él con una gran sonrisa—. Eres increíble, Robin. ¡Los hiciste polvo!

La voz de la joven rubia estaba llena de una contagiosa emoción.

—Es Red Robin —le corrigió el chico, sin proponérselo realmente; simplemente se le había salido de la boca por sí solo.

—Ah sí, lo siento; siempre lo olvido —Se disculpó Stephanie, con una sonrisa nerviosa—. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? Soy Stephanie, Stephanie Brown; creo que Batman y tú atraparon a mi padre.

—Ah sí, creo que sí… Lo siento.

—Descuida, estoy mucho mejor sin él...

Miró en ese momento sobre el hombro del héroe de antifaz a los hombres caídos con máscara, y también a los oficiales; eso le quito paulatinamente su sonrisa del rostro.

—Fue mi culpa… de no haber estado aquí, o de haber corrido como los otros…

—Oye, descuida —se apresuró a pronunciar Red Robin, colocando una mano confidente sobre el hombro de la chica—. Deja que yo me encargue. Ve a un lugar…

—Tú no eres el rojo al que estoy buscando —Escuchó de golpe una tercera voz presente en el lugar, y ésta realmente no era conocida.

Tim se colocó de inmediato frente a Stephanie, cubriéndola de forma protectora. Logró distinguir quien le hablaba sin mucha dificultad: una figura femenina, de cabello largo ondeante, parada en el techo de un camión  al otro lado de la calle, y sujetando en sus manos dos espadas cortas desenfundadas. En un parpadeo, un grupo más numeroso de hombres con máscara y armas la acompañó, saliendo de los callejones aledaños y comenzando a rodearlos.

—Oh, genial… —soltó sarcástico al ver el panorama, aunque no preocupado.

La figura que había hablado bajó del camión de un salto, cayendo en el asfalto junto con el resto de los maleantes. Al hacerlo, logró ser alumbrada por las luces mercuriales.

—¿Dónde está Red Hood? —Cuestionó con ímpetu la mujer joven de cabello blanco, y una máscara que sólo dejaba a la vista su ojo derecho.

—¿Parezco su mamá? —Le respondió Red Robin con tono juguetón—. Tú debes ser Rose, ¿no?

La mercenaria chisteó con enojo, y algo de fastidio.

—Odio que desconocidos me llamen por mi nombre de pila. ¿Cómo lo sabes, además? ¿Acaso Nightwing anda por aquí?

Ese cuestionamiento puso ligeramente nervioso al muchacho, pero se recuperó casi de inmediato.

—¿Nightwing? No, ¿qué va?; a ese idiota no lo he visto por aquí en un buen rato.

— _¿A quién le dices idiota?_ —Escuchó la voz de Batman pronunciar en su comunicador, pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Da igual —culminó Ravager, e inmediatamente después alzo sus espadas delante de ella—. Mi padre dijo que hiciéramos lo que quisiéramos contigo y con Batman. Así que si quieren detener esta locura, sólo entréguenos a Red Hood; es todo lo que queremos.

—Amiga, si te dijera lo mucho que me encantaría entregarles a ese otro idiota cómo piden —respondió Red Robin, y él también sostuvo su arma delante de él; Stephanie, por su lado, observaba todo con curiosidad desde detrás de Tim—. Pero Batman no aprobaría eso… de ninguna manera…

Por supuesto, el nuevo Batman no lo aprobaría; pero el que le importaba él, y a quien se refería, no era al nuevo, sino el anterior…

—Cómo quieras. ¡No se metan! —Les gritó a los demás hombres que la acompañaban, tomándolos un poco sorpresa—. Este pajarito es mío…

Tomó sus armas con firmeza, y plantó ambos pies en el suelo, adoptando una postura de más amenazante. Con sólo verla, Red Robin logró darse cuenta de que no era una simple aficionada.

—Tu amigo de máscara roja me hizo enojar enormemente; tengo tanta rabia, ¡qué no me quejaría de desquitarla con alguien más!

Como león al acecho, Ravager se le lanzó a ataque, girando sus espadas en sus manos con violencia.

— _Ten cuidado, Tim_ —Escuchó que pronunciaba Dick en su comunicador—. _Rose es una luchadora de cuidado, no te confíes_.

—¡Nunca lo hago! ¡Ponte a salvo! —Le ordenó a Stephanie, e igualmente corrió al encuentro de su nueva contrincante. Stephanie obedeció, retrocediendo de nuevo hacia detrás del auto, pero sin alejarse demasiado; su fascinación seguía superando a su miedo.

— — — —

Mientras Red Robin enfrentaba a Ravager en el Noreste, Batman se dirigió con el Batimovil al centro, en dónde había relativamente más movimiento. En aquel punto, un gran número de policías se encontraba enfrentándose de frente contra un gran número de los hombres de Slade, disparándose o incluso agarrándose a golpes directamente de frente si era necesario. Parecía el escenario de alguna película de guerra, pero tristemente era algo bastante real.

El vehículo negro del protector de Gótica se abrió paso, y disparando más sogas inmovilizadoras como las que había usado antes, dejó fuera de combate a varios de los atacantes en su camino. Luego de ello, se paró justo en medio del corazón de la conmoción, obligando a que ambos bandos cesaran el fuego por unos instantes. La imponente figura del Hombre Murciélago se elevó en el aire de pronto, como un ser sobrenatural surgiendo de las fauces del mismo abismo. Estando suspendido sobre sus cabezas, soltó varias bombas de humo hacia el lado de los maleantes. Éstas explotaron, y todos quedaron enceguecidos por unos instantes tras la densa nube de humo blanco. El encapotado aprovechó esto para descender, y entre toda la conmoción desarmar, golpear y dejar fuera de servicio a todos ellos.

La policía sólo escuchaba los gritos y disparos desde su posición. Para cuando el humo se disipó, sólo vieron la figura oscura de Batman de pie, y a todos los demás tirados en el suelo. Era difícil determinar si era una imagen alentadora, o perturbadora; quizás ambas a la vez.

Los oficiales se movilizaron de inmediato a atrapar a los hombres caídos, sacándole la vuelta, algunos con miedo, al héroe de negro mientras éste avanzaba de regreso a su vehículo.

—¡Batman! —Escuchó que alguien le llamaba a su lado, y pudo ver de reojo al Comisionado Gordon, con chaleco antibalas y megáfono en la mano, acercándose a él.

 _“Grandioso…”_ , pensó Dick para sí mismo, frustrado. No era que le desagradara ver al Comisionado, pero hacerlo vestido de Batman no le resultaba precisamente muy agradable.

Gordon se le aproximó, y caminó a su lado mientras avanzaba.

—¿De qué se trata todo esto? Parece como si estuviéramos en zona de guerra.

—Parece que ganó un equipo de Hockey favorito —respondió Dick a su vez, haciendo que su comentario se oyera aún más serio de lo que era debido a su modificador de voz.

—Divertido, ¿ahora eres comediante? —Comentó James, sarcástico—. Reconozco las máscaras, son hombres de Slade Wilson, ¿no? ¿Qué tiene ese mercenario contra Gótica?

—Él no tiene nada, fueron el Pingüino y Máscara Negra quienes lo contrataron para hacer todo esto.

—Aguarda, aguarda —el Comisionado tuvo que detenerse un instante para digerirlo—. ¿Me estás diciendo que esos dos están trabajando juntos? ¿Cómo es eso posible si hace unos días se estaban atacando mutuamente?

La confusión del comisionado era más que aceptable. Él quería contarle todo el detalle, pero sería difícil que entendiera de buena manera el hecho de que todo esto era culpa de Red Hood, especialmente luego de que le había asegurado que él mismo se encargaría de ese asunto; algo que, evidentemente, no había podido cumplir del todo.

Iba a responderle algo, de seguro algo cortante como que él se encargaría; algo que sonara seguro y frío como sólo Bruce podía ser. Sin embargo, en ese momento una detonación, seguida de un silbido cortando el aire, rompió la aparente calma. El sensor interno de la máscara le indicó la aproximación de un proyectil, y sólo tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar, tomar al comisionado y hacer que se tiraran al suelo para esquivar el proyectil que pasó a centímetros de ellos, siguió de largo, y penetró en una tienda, explotando en su interior. Los vitrales, la puerta, y parte de la fachada volaron en pedazos por los aires.

En un parpadeo, un grupo más numeroso de los atacantes apareció por la calle, uno de ellos cargando una bazuca recién disparada. Tomaron por sorpresa a los policías, que intentaron responder lo antes posible. Batman tomó a Jim y lo jaló hacia atrás de un vehículo para resguardarse de la inminente lluvia de balas.

—Debes de dejar de exponerte en el campo, Jim —señaló Batman, una vez que estaban seguros.

—No creas que no lo he considerado —le respondió el hombre de bigote, asomándose sobre el cofre del vehículo con su arma en mano, y disparando hacia los recién llegados.

Batman salió de detrás del vehículo y se lanzó de inmediato hacia los hombres, empezando a repelerlos con sus puños y armas. Eran muchos, pero no tantos como podrían haber sido. De seguros varios ya habían estado fuera de combate por obra de Red Hood y suya en el barco.

— _Dick, según los últimos reportes, la gran mayoría de los ataques aislados se han calmado_ —escuchó que Bárbara le indicaba en su comunicador mientras peleaba—. _Ahora la mayoría de los avistamientos se concentran en dos puntos._

—Déjame adivinar, éste es uno de ellos.

— _Sí, y el otro en el noreste, dónde se encuentra Tim y hacia dónde se dirige Raven._

Luego de golpear a uno de los hombres y dejarlo en el suelo, Dick tuvo un pensamiento fugaz. Miró con detenimiento a su alrededor, como buscando algo… o a alguien.

—Rose está en el noreste —indicó—. Debe de estar liderando al otro grupo. Si el segundo grupo está aquí…

— _Deben de estar siendo dirigidos por Slade_ —concluyó Bárbara con el mismo pensamiento que él estaba teniendo.

—Revisa las cámaras aledañas y busca cualquier rastro de él en los alrededores.

— _Enseguida._

Con toda la velocidad que sólo ella era capaz de lograr, Bárbara entró al sistema de seguridad de tráfico de la ciudad, cámaras de seguridad de negocios y bancos cercanos, hasta cámaras de celulares y de la prensa. Luego corrió un programa para detectar cualquier patrón en todas las imágenes que pasaban. No era muy sencillo considerando que todos los hombres de Slade usaban máscaras similares a él; quizás por ese motivo lo hacían. Pero con la búsqueda y paciencia adecuada, todo rinde frutos, y su búsqueda también: logró divisar una imagen que concordaba en un 96% con su objetivo, y eso era bastante.

— _¡Lo tengo! En la terraza del Banco de Ciudad Gótica en la Quinta, a dos calles de dónde te encuentras._

Dick viró a todas direcciones hasta ubicar el edificio correspondiente. Sin dudarlo dos veces, sacó su gancho para sujetarse de uno rascacielos cercanos y elevarse por los aires lo más alto posible por encima de todas las cabezas que luchaban en la calle. Se balanceó hacia adelante y tomó el impulso suficiente para expandir su capa y así planear hacia el frente la distancia suficiente para poder divisar la terraza del banco. Con su visión nocturna, detectó tres figuras de pie ahí; dos de ellas vigilando hacia la pelea en la calle… y otra mirando fijamente hacia él.

Decidido, se dejó caer de picada hacia ese sitio, cayendo de golpe sobre uno de ellos, y derribándolo. El segundo, alarmado por su repentina presencia, intentó golpearlo, pero Dick logró repelerlo, y lanzarlo por el tejado hasta un contenedor de basura en el callejón mientras gritaba histérico. El tercero, sin embargo, permaneció tranquilo en su lugar; y era precisamente la persona que estaba buscando.

—Ya era hora que aparecieras —Murmuró la imponente figura de Slade, con sus brazos atrás de su espalda y porte firme—. ¿Ves todo lo que me orillaste a hacer?

El mercenario extendió su mano hacia un lado, apuntando con ella a los disturbios debajo de ellos.

—¿Realmente haces todo este escándalo y caos sólo por una recompensa? —Le recriminó con marcado enojo—. Te imaginaba con más clase, Slade.

Una sonora y algo ególatra risa surgió desde el interior de su máscara. Acercó entonces su mano derecha a la nueva espada que traía consigo en su espalda, y la sacó de un tirón, cortando el aire con el delgado filo.

—La _“recompensa”_ , ya pasó a segundo lugar desde hace tiempo —le informó con soberbia—. En realidad, mi principal interés era hacerte salir de tu cueva para poder seguir jugando, mi viejo amigo… Nightwing…

Dick se sobresaltó un poco, y aunque su máscara de seguro le ayudaba bastante a disimular, su asombro era tan intenso que igual un poco de él debió de haberse escapado hacia el exterior sin que pudiera evitarlo.

— — — —

—Oh, no… —Exclamó Bárbara, estupefacta al escuchar por el comunicador de Dick tan inquietante afirmación. A diferencia de él, ella no tenía por qué disimular su reacción, y en efecto no lo hizo.

—¿Qué ocurre, señorita Bárbara? —Escuchó a Alfred preguntar a sus espaldas; éste se encontraba de pie a menos de un metro de su silla frente a la Computadora de la Cueva.

Bárbara se retiró unos momentos sus anteojos, y se talló sus ojos con las yemas de los dedos.

—Dick tenía razón —indicó le Informática—. Deathstroke se dio cuenta de quién es en realidad. Maldición…

Se pasó su mano derecha entera por el rostro, y se tomó entonces sólo un segundo para barajear sus opciones. La ventaja que tenían era que Deathstroke no se había parado en Gótica en ya varios años, y Dick había dejado de aparecer públicamente como Nightwing casi al mismo tiempo. Aunque supiera, o sospechara, que quien estaba debajo de esa máscara era la persona que él conocía como Nightwing, no tenía forma de saber hace que tanto tiempo lo era; al menos, no de momento. Sin embargo, si compartía esas sospechas con alguien más, como el Pingüino o Máscara Negra, ellos quizás pudieran llegar a una conclusión mucho más exacta.

El verdadero peligro era que alguien de alguna forma ligara el cambio de Batman con la muerte de Bruce. Era poco probable, pero no imposible… Y si lo hacían, las cosas se complicarían hasta la estratosfera.

Se viró un poco hacia Alfred, aunque en realidad lo hacía en dirección al área médica de la cueva. Sobre la mesa de curación, lograba ver a Jason tendido, con la mitad del cuerpo descubierto, y un grueso vendaje en la mitad de su torso.

—¿Cómo está? —Inquirió entre preocupada y distraída.

—Estable —respondió Alfred con solemnidad—. Pero el calmante que le apliqué aún lo mantendrá dormido por un rato más.

—Es mejor así —señaló la pelirroja, volviéndose entonces de regreso al monitor—. Bajo esta situación, creo que de momento nos es mejor tenerlo dormido que despierto.

Alfred no dijo nada para refutar tal afirmación. Sin embargo, él tenía una opinión diferente al respecto.

— — — —

Dick no respondió nada de inmediato a la casi acusación de Slade. No tanto por no saber qué responder, sino más bien porque supuso que esa era el tipo de reacción que hubiera tenido Bruce: no reaccionar, no darle ninguna muestra tangible a su contrincante de importancia o satisfacción. Quizás no precisamente así, pero sí algo aproximado. Pero igual no era necesario que lo hiciera; Slade ya estaba prácticamente seguro de ello.

—Eres Nightwing, ¿no es cierto? —Añadió el mercenario a su afirmación anterior, pero Dick siguió calmado; lo más calmado que le era posible estar—. No me di cuenta en un inicio, pero luego de pensarlo por un rato se volvió bastante claro. Esa manera de moverte, me trajo muchos viejos recuerdos…

Giró su espada en el aire, comenzando a caminar alrededor de él, manteniendo su distancia. Batman lo siguió con la mirada, pero también girando su cuerpo al mismo ritmo que él avanzaba, estando listo para cualquier ataque.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —soltó de pronto con la estoica y agresiva voz de Bruce.

Slade volvió a reír.

—No, claro que no —murmuró sarcástico—. Relájate, estás en confianza; somos amigos después de todo, ¿no? A decir verdad, no me sorprende o extraña tanto el hecho de que estés remplazando a Batman; es más fuerte la curiosidad de saber _“¿por qué?”_ , y _“¿Desde cuándo?”_

Slade se detuvo, y bajó su arma, sosteniendo la punta de la hoja en dirección al suelo.

—La última vez que supe algo de Nightwing fue hace tres años. ¿Acaso desde entonces eres el nuevo Batman?

Dick siguió en silencio, aunque comenzó a pensar si su silencio no era más incriminatorio que sus palabras.

—Si lo que quieres es enfrentarme, detén esto ahora —le sentenció con dureza, alzando la voz.

—No te sientas tan importante, muchacho —contestó el mercenario, moviendo la espada delante de él de un lado a otro en señal de _“no”_ —. Quería que salieras, sí; pero aún quiero mi recompensa. Detendré todo esto en cuanto me entregues al Rojo.

—Sabes que no lo haré.

—Claro que no lo harás; ¡te perdería todo el respeto si lo hicieras!

Acompañado de ese grito de batalla, se lanzó contra él, jalando su arma hacia atrás y luego hacia adelante. Dick esquivó el primero de los ataques, y el segundo, y el tercero. Sin embargo, el cuarto lo golpeó directo a la altura de la frente. Y aunque su máscara lo protegió, el golpe fue tal que lo empujó hacia atrás, derribándolo de la azotea del edificio. Aunque al último momento logró sacar su gancho para sujetarse y amortiguar y un poco la caída, igual terminó azotando contra la banqueta de espaldas.

Slade avanzó hasta pararse en la cornisa, y mirarlo hacia abajo con superioridad.

—Ese traje al parecer te queda grande, Nightwing —perjuró con ímpetu—. ¡Será una decepción acabar contigo en él!

Se lanzó con violencia al frente, con su espada hacia abajo, apuntando directo a su pecho…

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 17**

**Notas del Autor:**

_Creo que la principal aclaración que necesita este capítulo, es con respecto a **Raven**. Como recordaran (de nuevo), en el primer capítulo mencioné que: _

**_“En esta Línea Alterna intentaré mantener los aspectos sobrenaturales o mágicos, así como los súper poderes, a un nivel moderado. No quiero decir que no vaya a haber personajes con habilidades especiales, pero no serán muchos, y dichas habilidades no serán muy exageradas. Esto incluye a villanos y otros héroes.”_ **

_Y soy un hombre de palabra, así que las habilidades de Raven son un poco… más sencillas, principalmente enfocándonos en habilidades psíquicas y físicas, y omitiendo de momento su vuelo (por eso necesita una motocicleta) y magia. Ahora sí, lo sé, esto a muchos posiblemente les podría llegar a molestar pues es una adaptación bastante libre del personaje (incluyendo un poco su personalidad), pero fue principalmente para mantenerla acorde al tono que la historia ha tenido hasta ahora._

_Y muchos podrían decirme: **“¿Para qué la pusiste entonces?”** Bueno, ¿qué era más normal? ¿O una chica con habilidades psíquicas o una extraterrestre con piel naranja? **“Podrías haber puesto a alguien más o a nadie”**. Sí, podría… pero ya es muy tarde, así que no lo cuestionen, ¡sólo gócenlo!_

_Si hay alguna otra pregunta o queja al respecto, los invito a dejarlo en los comentarios._

_Pero bueno, este capítulo quizás fue algo corto, y fue más preparación de pelea que pelea en sí. Veamos cómo nos va en los siguientes._

_¡Hasta la próxima!_


End file.
